Imperio Celestial
by LordMarduk
Summary: Despues de un malentendido entre Ranma y Akane, el chico de la coleta se va del dojo, cuando akane descubre la verdad va en su busqueda y lo encuentra en un mundo en el que la magia, dragones y dioses son los amigos y enemigos de su ahora Exprometido.
1. Intro

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no hago esto por fines de lucro solo diversión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**IMPERIO CELESTIAL**"

(Una Nueva Vida)

En una montaña se escucha los gritos de batalla de dos hombres que demostrando el gran poder que tienen haciéndose visible al contacto de sus puños el suelo se levanta, los arboles se estremecen, las rocas y trozos del suelo salen disparados.

Uno de ellos vestido con una armadura dorada medio oculta, visible solo por sus ropas rasgadas, su cabellera de un color plateado, piel blanca sus ojos verdes no pueden ocultar la frustración, su rostro que fue uno de los mas bellos entre los dioses muestra serenidad debajo de los raspones y golpes intentando ocultar la frustración de sus ojos, en su interior no puede creer que haiga terminado así. El otro vestido también de armadura solo que su armadura de un color plateado con algunos adornos en dorado y con una piedra de un brillante color rojizo, ocultando su rostro con la capucha de la capa azul marino con dorado en los bordes que lleva ajustada de unos broches en ambos lados de su pecho dejando solo visible el pectoral de su armadura parece observar tranquilamente a su enemigo su aura arde sin parar haciendo que la capa ondee frenéticamente. Mientras estos seres pelean, a varios metros de la montaña escondido entre los arboles del bosque que la rodea se encuentra un hombre observando la batalla con sus ojos azules maravillado y a la vez preocupado del poder de estos dos sorprendentes seres.

Mientras en Nerima, el dojo Tendo se encuentra en una relativa paz de hecho aburrida como a sido desde hace meses desde que Ranma se fue por un malentendido que termino en el rompimiento de su compromiso con Akane.

La paz fue interrumpida por los pasos acelerados de una linda chica de cabellera marrón, seguida de la voluptuosa china, las dos llegaron acompañadas por la anciana Colonge que se fue directamente a sentar en la mesa donde espero el regreso de las dos chicas mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre quien sabe de donde, seguida con la mirada por los señores Tendo y Saotome.

-disculpe pero ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto el señor tendo intrigado

-en un momento le explico – contesto la anciana

Al mismo tiempo Akane en su cuarto trataba de hacer su tarea pero siempre a su mente llegaba la imagen de su ex-prometido.

-"¿Dónde estas idiota? Si tan solo pudiera hablar contigo y explicarte que fue lo que paso en verdad, podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas…" se pregunto murmurando la menor de las Tendo mientras una lagrima se lo notaba en el ojo izquierdo que fue absorbida por el papel del libro donde cayo.

Unos pasos apresurados y el deslizar de una puerta hicieron que saliera del mundo de sus pensamientos.

-Esa es la habitación de Ranma "¿ya volvió?" – Pensaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento para correr y ver.

- ¡¿Ranma?! – grito pero su alegría se fue cuando vio que eran Shampoo y Ukyo. -¿Pero que diablos están haciendo? – pero ninguna de ellas le respondió, solo se miraron y se fueron corriendo a la sala donde estaban los adultos incluida la señora Nodoka que había estado tendiendo la ropa pero que sintió curiosidad al escuchar la llegada de personas, Akane siguiendo a las dos chicas llego seguida de Nabiki que había sido despertada de su siesta vespertina por el alboroto

-¿que es lo que pasa? Por que estaban en la habitación de Ranma- preguntaba la chica de cabello azulado.

-parece que la señora Colonge puede saber en donde esta mi hijo- Le respondió su ex-suegra

- … ¿en serio?... co-como – Continuo Akane la noticia hizo que su corazón palpitara.

- Fácil con esto. –Dijo la anciana mientras mostraba un artefacto

- Y ¿que es esto? –pregunto Genma mientras tomaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser un ojo como los que aparecen en todos los murales del antiguo Egipto.

- Este es el ojo de Ra, y con el no solo puedo saber donde esta, podemos ver lo que esta haciendo en este momento. – le dijo Colonge cuando tomaba el ojo de un adolorido Genma después de recibir un bastonazo por parte de la bruja

- ¿En serio puedo ver otra vez a mi hijo?-la señora Saotome no podía ocultar su alegría de poder ver a su hijo después de meses de no verlo.- por favor hágalo rápido.-

- "Ranma ¿en verdad podre verlo? Si funciona sabré en donde buscarlo entonces cuando lo encuentre hare que me perdone" aunque sea lo ultimo que haga –dijo Akane sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregunto la mediana de las Tendo a su hermanita con su mirada curiosa.

- Ah… na-nada -Respondió nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Aquí tienes abuela es todo lo que encontré –dijo la chica mientras le entregaba una gorra verde con una estrella roja.

Tomo la gorra y saco un cabello de ella.

- Esto… no es cabello humano sino de… panda.- dijo mientras se unía al resto de miradas que se posaban sobre el panda que inocentemente jugaba con una pelota. "¿QUE ME VEN?" decía el letrero en su garra que un segundo después se partía a la mitad.

- Por dios Genma ¿por que no te comportas como una persona normal?- dijo apenada la señora Saotome que tenía su katana a medio enfundar y era observada por los demás en un rincón de la mesa bastante nerviosos con excepción de Akane que se encontraba a un lado de su tía con una gota en la cabeza calmándola.

-¿Entonces que hacemos, como vamos a ver a mi querido Ran-chan?- pregunto triste la cocinera de cabello marrón una vez que su futura suegra enfundo y oculto su inseparable arma

Todos los presentes perdieron la esperanza al escuchar esa pregunta.

– ¿Porque no intentan con algo del pato?- pregunto el maestro Haposai que quien sabe de donde había salido, ya estaba fumando su pipa sobre los cojines en los que acostumbraba sentarse para comer.

- Porque queremos saber donde esta mi querido airen, no me interesa en donde este ese estúpido pato- Dijo la voluptuosa amazona.

- ¿Quieres decir que Moose también se fue?- pregunto Akane.

- Además ¿que tiene que ver Moose con Ranma de todas formas?- pregunto la chica de la espátula con curiosidad. A lo que el anciano respondió

- es que los vi juntos, mientras paseaba por la linda ciudad – dijo solemnemente el anciano

- Seguramente estaba acechando alguna chica inocente- dijo la mediana de las Tendo con el resto que asentía como fondo.

- Por que me tratan así yo solo quiero ayudaaaarrrr -se lamentaba con sus clásicas lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras todos lo ignoraban al darse cuenta de esto simplemente se puso a tomar del Té que amablemente le fue entregado por Kasumi.

- Si lo que dice Happy es verdad entonces existe una posibilidad de que si encontramos al cegatón encontraremos a el yerno solo espero que estén juntos en este momento –decía la anciana para después pedir a su linda nieta que fuese a buscar algo que pudiera contener algo de la esencia del chico-pato, mientras esperaban el anciano les contaba lo que había visto.

Hace ocho meses después de la discusión

Haposai como siempre había conseguido un buen botín el cual estaba revisando entre unos arbustos escondido en el parque mientras su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad que aumentaba cada vez que sentía el roce de cada una sus preciadas prendas con su cara y disfrutaba del divino arte en el encaje de varias de ellas. ¡

pausa al recuerdo

!!!Pock¡¡¡¡

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- decía el anciano en el presente mientras sacaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras se sobaba la cabeza después del coscorrón que había recibido de la menor de las Tendo.

- Ya deje de hablar de sus prendas robadas viejo pervertido y continúe con su historia. -grito Akane furiosa acompañada por el resto de personas que quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir el anciano.

- De acuerdo solo demuestran que no saben nade del arte de la ro…. –

- !!!!Maestro¡¡¡¡ -Todos le interrumpieron al unisonó

- como decía antes de ser interrumpido tan descortésmente por segunda vez…-dijo mientras era fulminado con varias miradas

De vuelta al recuerdo

Mientras el maestro apreciaba sus tesoros en su escondite en el parque, se dio cuenta de que una persona conocida se había sentado en una banca del parque lo suficiente cerca como para escucharle hablar o más bien maldecir, cuando el anciano pensó que no sería nada importante después de todo eso era normal en el chico de la coleta, estuvo dispuesto a regresar a la casa cuando noto que alguien con gafas y ropas chinas se acercaba a la misma banca visiblemente furioso en carga de combate contra el chico de la coleta este esquivo con un rápido movimiento hacia atrás dándole espacio para darle una patada en el pecho al chino que solo dio unos pasos atrás, estuvieron un par de minutos golpeándose uno al otro hasta que Ranma harto de la interrupción de sus pensamientos y maldiciones concentro una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos frente a su pecho que impacto de lleno a su contrincante que fue incapaz de moverse al ver tal cantidad de energía negativa, nunca antes vista en el chico de la coleta, era tanta que la mayoría de la ropa del pato estaban destrozadas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho que no solo sus ropas estaban rotas y despedían un ligero aroma a podrido y que seguían despedazando poco a poco sino que también las mangas y parte del pecho de la camisa china de Ranma también sufrían el mismo destino lo peor fue la pesada aura que le envolvía a tal grado que la atmosfera a su alrededor se veía un poco distorsionada (¿Se han fijado como se ve la carretera cuando hace calor cierto? bueno es parecido) entonces fue cuando cruzaron sus miradas y vio en la de este unos ojos fríos, inexpresivos y furiosos, Mosee no se dio cuenta que el chico se iba acercando lentamente pero si se dio cuenta de cómo las hojas que habían escapado de los arboles a causa del fuerte viento y se atravesaban entre ellos parecían pudrirse y después incendiarse con solo acercarse al chico de la coleta.

Ranma sujeto al chico pato de lo poco de la camisa que le quedaba

– Ahora dime porque me atacaste si no te he hecho nada- La camisa se desgarro, Mosee cayó al suelo y gracias a esto pudo volver a la normalidad después de la forma en que se veía su rival no podía creer que fuera el mismo, de hecho por su cabeza paso la idea de que se trataba de algún demonio por lo pesado de la atmosfera que le rodeaba y la mirada que le dirigía, cuando se recupero, todo el odio que sentía volvió pero un poco más tranquilo después de la pelea que acaba de tener con el chico de la coleta.

-¿Me quitaste a mi Shampoo se te ocurre una mejor razón para hacerlo? – el chico dijo mas serio mientras apartaba las manos de Ranma y se levantaba del suelo, siendo observado por el chico con una mirada de aburrimiento enfado –Por tu culpa no me quiere ver sin importar lo que hago no puedo entrar en su corazón.

– Olvídala – sentencio el chico de la coleta con una voz seria y cortante.

-¿Qué?- Moose no parecía entender

– Dije olvídate de ella no vale la pena sufrir por una mujer, que solo juega contigo y te usa… –Dijo el chico de la trenza con una mirada fría pero visiblemente triste antes de que fuera interrumpido por el pato que reacciono furioso

– ¡Lo dices para que me vaya y así puedas quedarte con ella! eres un hijo… -antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido y sin aire por el golpe apenas podía mantenerse en pie pero podía escuchar muy bien lo que Ranma le decía, este ultimo continuo antes de que le interrumpiera nuevamente con sus idioteces, según lo que pensaba Ranma.

–Esa mujer no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, estoy harto de que me estés echando la culpa de tus fracasos para conquistar a esa amazona, te lo repito una vez mas, ella NO me-in-te-re-sa –Dijo el chico silaba por silaba creyendo que así le entendería de una vez por todas, lo cual pareció resultar, al ver que Moose ya había recuperado el aliento y selevantaba para irse a sentar en la banca en donde Ranma estaba sentado, fue seguido por este ultimo que se sentó a su lado pero sin verse

– Y… ¿finalmente me entendiste?… -el chico pato no dijo nada solo asintió, después solo se quedaron hay sentados sin decir nada en un buen rato en ocasiones hablaban cosas sin sentido como el clima, o el perro que se había orinado en el pie de uno de los policías que vigilaba el parque para después ser pateado por el lo cual se gano un buena mordida, esto y cualquier cosa parecía ser suficiente conversación para estos dos jóvenes con el corazón roto solo estar con lo mas cercano a un amigo en mucho tiempo...

Fin del Recuerdo

-Eso fue todo lo que escuche –el anciano se detuvo para tomar un sorbo del te servido por Kasumi que después se retiro a la cocina a terminar con lo que tenia que hacer. El anciano continúo. -después hablaron un poco pero no alcance a escucharles, luego de un rato se fueron del parque; parecían mas tranquilos y hasta parecían amigos, después solo me vine a la casa. –todos estaban en silencio sorprendidos por lo que el anciano les había contado, parecían no poder asimilarlo. Principalmente lo de "amigos". Solo Akane pareció no sorprenderse por ello de echo siempre supo que pasaría una vez que Moose entendiera que no había nada entre Shampoo y el, pero lo malo fue que entendió lo mucho que siempre se había equivocado o mas bien se había dejado llevar por sus celos, y actuó por costumbre, aunque Shampoo no era la culpable de esta pelea lo fue de muchas otras, de muchas veces en que no confió en el.

– "Lo mas probable es que se harto de mi desconfianza aunque el no sabe lo que yo vi. Pero eso no justifica las cosas horribles que le dije" ¿Podrás perdonarme? - dijo Akane en un susurro imperceptible para la gente a su alrededor

La anciana sintió algo de alivio de que su nieta no escuchara eso, pero sintió pena de lo que podría pasar si se encontraran. El yerno como le gustaba decirle había cambiado mucho y por lo dicho por Haposai creía que no seria amable si se encontrara con su nieta

Después de unos minutos Shampoo volvió con algo que podría contener un poco de la esencia del chico pato. Todos estaban a la expectativa de ver como funcionaba el nuevo artefacto de la mom… perdón la anciana amazona, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando a que la anciana comenzara con lo que iba a hacer. Una vez preparado todo el ritual, y mientras la amazona susurraba un hechizo seguramente en egipcio antiguo creyeron lo demás, el ojo de Ra comenzó a levitar unos centímetros sobre la mesa, lo que parecía ser la pupila comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje paralela a la mesa haciendo un sonido levemente agudo, pero aun así parecía envolver a todos en la calma, de la pupila comenzó a salir una luz blanca que al llegar a la altura de la cabeza comenzó a formarse algo parecido a una pantalla que era lo suficientemente grande para que todos vieran lo que mostraba.

¡Increíble! –dijo la chica de cabello corto impresionada por lo que había visto "me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos" pensó mientras tanto la pantalla se comenzaba a notar algo en ese momento se expandió cegándolos a todos una vez que recuperaron la vista se dieron cuenta que estaban en lo que parecía ser un bosque en medio de la noche.

– ¿Quien es?- pregunto Ukyo que miraba una persona apoyada en uno de los arboles, el tenia su atención centrada en dirección a unas montañas donde ocasionalmente se observaban destellos y estruendos que despedazaban la montaña.

–Es… ¿Moose?, pero que le pas… -Comenzó a decir Akane al notar que el chico parecía tener varias heridas en el cuerpo y lo que parecía ser una armadura bastante salpicada de sangre, visible por la hermosa luna llena, su cabello se encontraba sujeto por una coleta perfectamente ordenado, sus ojos azules resplandecían por la luna que le daba una atmosfera terroríficamente pacifica, demasiado diría yo para lo que yacía a sus pies que impidió a Akane seguir con lo que estaba diciendo. – Dios… mío, ¿que… es esto?- Ninguno podía dejar de sentir terror al ver el suelo lleno de sangre y cuerpos de monstruos y humanos mutilados, lo mas extraño era el hecho que Moose parecía no sentirse afectado por la imagen que a ellos les hacia sentir nauseas, ni la siempre fría de Nabiki pudo evitar sentirse mal ante tal imagen. Akane estaba contenta de que Kasumi no estaba hay para ver esto, no sabia si su dulce hermana lo soportaría.

- ¿Que rayos es esto?- dijo Ukyo con bastante malestar en el rostro mientras veía junto a todos a su alrededor – ¿donde estamos?-Se pregunto

- Este no es nuestro mundo- dijo la anciana llamando la atención de todos –eso explica por que me costo encontrarlo –

- ¿Que quiere decir señora?- dijo la chica de la espátula

- Al parecer es uno de los mundos intermedios- dijo Haposai mirando hacia donde se veían aquellos destellos

- Hapy tiene razón – la anciana noto que los jóvenes no entendían a que se referían – nuestro mundo se encuentra entre el cielo y el infierno… - se detuvo para ver si habían entendido – pues entre ellos hay otros mundos, debieron escuchar sobre la idea de los siete infiernos así como el séptimo cielo ¿no?…-

-¿Quiere decir que Moose… esta… mu…muerto? –dijo Akane mientras miraba a Moose

- Pero y mi hijo que… ¿acaso?- la señora Saotome empezó a sentirse mal

- No necesariamente…- continuo Haposai –no es necesario morir para entrar en estos mundos, se dice que hay portales que permiten el paso entre ellos, aunque no tengo idea si hay alguno en Japón pero posiblemente encontraron uno, después de todo miren… -dijo el anciano mientras señalaba al chino – si fuera un espíritu no creo que estuviera sangrando- eso hizo que todos se calmaran al ver una herida en su hombro.

- Entonces Moose y…- Ukyo no pudo terminar al ver como en medio de todos uno de los monstruos se levantaba y miraba a Moose con una mirada carmesí

- Dios mío ¿que es eso?- dijo Shampoo que miraba sorprendida lo enorme que era.

- Si fuera tu… - dijo Moose sin mirarlo llamando la atención de los demás –…me quedaría donde estas, a menos que quieras morir –dijo finalmente girando el rostro para verlo y al hacerlo la mitad de su rostro se oscureció haciendo que su sonrisa luciera bastante macabra.

- Jujujajjajajajaajajaj… si que tienes agallas mocoso- dijo el monstruo con una gutural voz – lastima que…-

- ¿Que haces cegatón idiota?- dijo asustada la guapa amazona al ver como el monstruo se preparaba para lanzarse a el – huye… ¿donde esta?- dijo la chica al girar hacia el árbol donde ya no estaba el chico, en ese momento escucho un sonido de terror de los demás seguido por la voz del chico

- Si… dijo Moose que con la izquierda sujetaba una lanza con la que le había atravesado el pecho al monstruo, después con la mano derecha tomo el mango de su espada –lastima que seas tan tonto, adiós- dijo al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento le cortaba la cabeza bañándose en la sangre de su victima, después con su capa limpio la espada para después volver a su lugar mientras la enfunda para seguir haciendo lo que hacia antes.

- Eso fue muy rápido -dijo Haposai muy tranquilo respecto a la decapitación que había presenciado mientras los demás se sentían aterrados

- Si lo fue apenas lo vi- dijo la anciana mas sorprendida por la velocidad con que se movió que por lo que había hecho – además lo hizo muy tranquilamente, parece ser que no es la primera vez que lo hace- mientras lo ancianos hablaban de eso los demás no dejaban de ver a otro lado, mirando a Moose que parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de que estaba empapado de sangre

- Pero, ¿ese es Moose de verdad?- dijo Akane que lo miraba para después ver el cuerpo que no era un monstruo solo era su armadura que le hacía ver como uno – Dios mío es un humano- dijo cuando vio la cabeza de una hombre al parecer de unos cuarenta y tantos años con una cicatriz recorriéndole la cara en diagonal del ojo izquierdo a la mejilla derecha cerca de la boca que aun tenía un rostro dolorosa sorpresa.

La horrible visión fue interrumpida por una enorme explosión que provenía de la montaña que en segundos llamo la atención de los espectadores, todos observaban el lugar de la explosión, al terminar la explosión una gran parte de la montaña había desaparecido, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían dos dragones uno de ellos de un color plateado y elegante, mientras que el otro de un color negro; su cuerpo lleno de llagas y sus ojos de un color rojo, sus colmillos sobresalían de sus fauces dándole una horripilante visión. Las bestias no dejaban de envestirse una a la otra se lanzaban bolas de energía que solo se cancelaban al impactarse entre ellas, las que caían en tierra creaban cráteres de varias decenas de metros seguida de ondas expansivas que aumentaban aun mas el devastador poder de sus ataques, el cielo resplandecía en cada choque de fuerzas. Mosee para sorpresa de todos continuaba con su mirada tranquila a pesar de que a sus alrededores los ataques arrasaban con todo, los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo salían volando y eran calcinados aunque ni siquiera eran tocados directamente por los ataques comenzaban a arder. Akane y los otros no podía dejar de maravillarse por los grandiosos ataques de estas bestias.

El chino parecía ponerse cada vez más preocupado a medida que avanzaba la pelea

– Maldición, se esta empezando a cansar, debe ser por estar desviando los ataques- dijo el chico haciendo que los sorprendidos espectadores de Nerima le volteen a ver y después darse cuenta que a sus espalda se encontraba una brecha intacta de bosque y escondido entre los arboles se encontraba un grupo de lo que parecían caballeros de cuentos de hadas debido a las armaduras que usaban, aun así no podían evitar mostrar el miedo y emoción de ver una pelea tan increíble, detrás de ellos, mas haya se alcanzaba a divisar los campos de cultivo pertenecientes a una ciudad de varios anillos concéntricos protegida por tres murallas que aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño a medida que se acercaban al anillo central subiendo por una colina que era protegida por un impresionante complejo de torres y murallas que volvían aun mas grandiosa a la ciudad y el castillo que la coronaba. Los ataques parecían evitar la ciudad, pero si se ponía atención era posible notar que los ataques chocaban para intencionalmente desviarse y evitar caer en la ciudad, la misma ciudad parecía resplandecer cuando las bolas de energía se acercaban a ella como una clase de velo protector que conseguía desviar los ataques con mas precisión, logrando que los ataques cayeran alrededor de ella.

Volviendo a la batalla. El choque de fuerzas era impresionante en una última envestida por parte del dragón plateado se lanzo ardiendo en una impresionante aura contra su enemigo este lo esquivo para después subir a los cielos y caer en picada contra el dragón plateado que ya se veía bastante agotado sin mencionar herido, este no pudo evitar el embiste siendo llevado a estrellarse con el suelo, antes de caer, el dragón oscuro preparo una esfera de energía que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de su victima haciendo que el daño fuese mayor. Después de la explosión todo se volvió en "la calma después de la tormenta".

Mosee parecía ansioso por saber el resultado de la batalla.

–Vamos, vamos… Ranma – las palabras del chico sorprendieron a todos quienes terminaron con la misma ansiedad. De entre el montón de polvo se alcanzo a divisar la silueta de lo que parecía ser el vencedor y digo parecía por el tambaleo de este.

- ¡Ranma!- Moose y el resto en Nerima gritaron al unisonó, una vez que el chico de la coleta llego a donde se encontraban sus espectadores, su apariencia era mucho que desear lo poco que le quedaba de su armadura y ropa se encontraban colgando (o de plano no estaban)

– Comencé a creer que estaríamos todo el día aquí, mira ya es de noche y no falta mucho para amanecer – el chico de la trenza solo se limito a observarle debajo de los mechones de cabello mientras después de unos momentos para respirar tomo una postura mas derecha que para todos los observadores de Nerima le hacia ver para gusto de su madre con un aura de nobleza y hombría, su mirada tranquila pero seria, hacia que los guerreros que se encontraban ahí le miraran con admiración y respeto.

– Mi señor, seria un honor ser el primero en felicitarlo por su victoria. –dijo uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder por su armadura que a diferencia de la de los otros, era más detallada. Acompañada de una corta reverencia con un ligero golpe con el puño derecho sobre su pecho el hombre que parecía tener unos 50 años que con concordaba con su rostro sabio y decidido se sorprendió de que la mirada del chico ante el y de su amigo a su lado se dirigía hacia el lugar de la pasada batalla.

– Lo siento general, -dijo Mosee -pero la batalla aun no termina – termino mientras que con su ojos seguía viendo al cráter.

Akane pareció preocuparse al ver la gran aura de combate que comenzaba a salir del cráter, un hombre de cabello plateado ya bastante alborotado salía lentamente del enorme hoyo que se había creado con la explosión, sus verdes ojos se comenzaban a volver de un tono carmesí su fino y bello rostro se hallaba deformado por la ira que sentía, los escombros a su alrededor comenzaban a levitar para después desquebrajarse hasta volverse polvo, una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a pasar por su cuerpo para luego concentrarse en sus manos, las extendió hacia el que le había puesto en tan malas condiciones, sus divinas ropas comenzaban a despedazarse mostrando la terrible quemadura que tenía en el pecho además de varias heridas serias; cortes al parecer de garras y espadas.

La energía que estaba concentrando era tanta que incluso partes de su propio cuerpo comenzaban a rasgarse, la ira que le consumía debía ser demasiada pues no mostraba ni el más mínimo ápice de dolor, su boca se movía lentamente diciendo algunas palabras en una lengua extraña en lo que parecía ser un tipo de hechizo bastante complicado. Ranma y compañía miraban con estupor el gran poder que lentamente comenzaba a arremolinar las nubes opacando la bella luna de esa noche,

- Ranma, acaso… ¿el esta…? - Ranma solo asintió mientras comenzaba a acercarse al ser que hacia muestra de tan increíble poder, su boca susurraba algunas palabras que parecían lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo hacían su cuerpo resplandecer en un color rojizo haciendo que los escombros en el suelo comenzaran a levitar, después imitando lo que su oponente hacia, extendió los brazos hacia el frente logrando que una gran cantidad de energía fluyera por ellas, una vez logrado esto las alejo poco a poco para crear una bola de energía en cada una de ellas. El dios frente a el no podía creer lo que veía, ese mortal estaba logrando hacer un hechizo que solo los dioses eran capaces de hacer

– Mocoso ¿estas loco?, si continúas así te despedazaras –

- Lo se pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr – dijo Ranma mientras sentía como su piel se desgarraba como la tela, gotas de su sangre brotaban quedando suspendidas en el aire evaporándose instantáneamente cuando eran tocadas por los poderosos destellos de energía a su alrededor.

En la sala de los Tendo los rostros de sorpresa ante la voz tan seria del chico y las advertencias del hombre les tenia muy preocupados la chica de cabello negro azulado comenzaba a perder el control de sus lagrimas que comenzaban ha salir por la desesperación de no saber el destino del chico.

La imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse lo que hacia que los nervios fuesen mayores, el "Ojo de Ra" comenzaba a agrietarse.

Ranma se había detenido a una distancia bastante considerable de su enemigo, para entonces ya había llegado a las ultimas palabras que romperían el sello final para la liberación del hechizo, para entonces la energía se había concentrado en tres anillos que se materializaron en ambos brazos a pesar de que el hombre de plateada cabellera había empezado antes parece ser que la sorpresa de que ese chico frente a el estuviera haciendo el mismo hechizo le retraso lo suficiente para que Ranma le alcanzase.

- Libro del juicio – el anillo mas cercano a su cuerpo se expandió un poco

– Invocación: lanza de luz… consume al mal… vado e ilumina al mundo – El anillo a la altura de los codos también se expandió, Ranma empezaba a sentirse débil.

Todos los presentes apenas podían mantenerse en pie, la corriente de aire era demasiado fuerte, los escombros y el piso que se levantan alrededor de lo personajes se rompía y era despedido, las nubes seguían arremolinándose creando tornados que destruían los alrededores, rayos caían haciendo que todos los guerreros incluso Moose se ocultaran impidiéndoles ver todo el espectáculo creado por estos dos seres.

– Amigo… por favor, basta. –dijo Moose para sí mismo al ver el cuerpo de su amigo comenzando a resentir todo el poder que le confería el hechizo del libro prohibido de los dioses. Mephisto el dios, parecía más herido que Ranma en algunas partes de su cuerpo ya se alcanzaba a ver el hueso. Ranma estaba envuelto en un color rojizo que se volvía dorado igual que su contraparte divina. Ya solo quedaba el tercer sello para la terminación del hechizo.

- Liber… - grito Mephisto al mismo tiempo que noto que Ranma ya no se encontraba frente a él.

– No me arriesgare a fallar este golpe…- escucho a su izquierda.

– "¿Como logro moverse con tanta energía atravesando su cuerpo?" – pensó el dios, al final solo se limito a cerrar los ojos para enseguida con una leve sonrisa de resignación intentar dirigir su ataque hacia Ranma, pero para ese momento el chico ya se encontraba cerrando los brazos el tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Todos los presentes se pusieron nerviosos.

– Cooorraaaaan- grito Mosee al notar que Mephisto había perdido la concentración y su energía se mostraba inestable, a su grito todos corrieron dirección a la ciudad esperando alcanzar una posición segura entre los varios túneles que permitían la conexión de unos puestos de vigilancia con el cuartel en la ciudad.

-Liberaaacioooooon- grito Ranma terminando con el hechizo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba sus palmas haciendo que los anillos de ambos brazos se unieran en uno solo que se fue haciéndose mas pequeño y brillante al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando al final de las manos hasta que un rayo de luz dorada atravesara a Mephisto por el costado directamente a través de su corazón y finalmente de un golpe expandirse hasta consumirlo por completo.

Desde el castillo, se podía notaba la silueta de alguien observar la batalla en uno de los balcones que este tenia.

– Alteza, ¿que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto una joven de rostro angelical aunque en este momento lucia verdaderamente preocupada igual que su ama.

– Concentren la energía del velo hacia esa dirección para dar más alcance, ¿los sellos portátiles están listos?- pregunto con voz firme mientras continuaba dirigiendo su atención hacia la zona de la batalla.

– Listos y esperando ordenes – respondió la chica un poco mas tranquila ante la calma de su ama.

- Bien vamos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

En el dojo Tendo la visión de tal magnitud de poder tenia a toda la familia al filo del asiento, la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse en el momento del choque de fuerzas segundos después el Ojo de Ra se partió y se deshizo en pedazos.

A una distancia bastante segura Mosee se encontraba preocupado

– Señor Mosee que es lo que pasa por que nos dijo que corriéramos –preguntaba el General sorprendido por la actitud del amigo de su igualmente joven señor.

- Cuando Mephisto perdió la concentración la energía reunida se desestabilizo y al choque de la de Ranma podr….. –Mosee se vio interrumpido por el cegador destello que ilumino por completo el valle en el que se encontraba la ciudad seguida de una onda de choque que disperso en instantes las nubes y tornados que se habían creado, a continuación se creo una gran y ardiente bola de fuego que se expandió haciéndoles sentir que les alcanzaría, afortunadamente se encontraban en los limites de la ciudad lo suficientemente cerca para que fueran protegidos por la extensión en el velo protector hecha por una hermosa mujer, que por la capa verde esmeralda que traía era imposible verle el rostro, después de unos segundos la ardiente bola comenzó a reducirse implosionando hasta cierto punto en que como una burbuja de jabón ¡!!!!BOOM¡¡¡ la explosión fue muy ruidosas algunas rocas salieron despedidas hasta la ciudad y varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Cuando todo había terminado Mosee se dirigió seguido por la mujer que les había salvado para también ser acompañados por los soldados y las personas que habían llegado con ella, algunos se quedaron atendiendo a los heridos los demás para asistir al hermano de su señora y obviamente por curiosidad fueron con el resto. Llegado al centro del cráter de casi un kilómetro de diámetro no se veía rastro de nadie,

- Ranma… Ranma, hermano, por favor no me dejes sola- la hermosa mujer que por la prisa se descubrió la cabeza permitiendo ver su deslumbrante cabellera roja no podía soportar ya mantenerse en pie, sus piernas temblaban cuando estuvo apunto de caer al suelo fue sujetada por los fuertes brazos del chino que con la mirada parecía decirle "no te rindas, ten confianza" le dio las fuerzas para restablecerse, y ordenar una búsqueda completa.

– !!Señora¡¡ !!señor¡¡ - los gritos de una de las enfermeras les devolvió por completo la esperanza, medio enterrado se encontraba Ranma con cortes y con algunas quemaduras completamente desnudo a excepción de una joya que le colgaba del cuello, al llegar Ranko se quito la capa para cubrirlo y después fue subido a una camilla haciendo mas fácil la subida para salir del cráter en el que estaban, una ves afuera se dirigieron a donde les esperaba un carruaje para ser llevado al castillo donde seria atendido, durante el trayecto recibió los primeros auxilios para estabilizarlo y asegurar su supervivencia.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Ukyo nerviosa.

- ¿Ranma? – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Akane

- ¿Abuela que pasar?- pregunto la voluptuosa china

- Mi hijo ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi hijo?- decía la señora Saotome con la mirada fija en donde estaban las imágenes.

Todos especialmente las chicas y aun mas su madre estaban demasiado alteradas por lo que había pasado especialmente la Señora Nodoka Saotome que no pudo soportar más y se desmayo.

– Tía, tía Nodoka, por favor resista, Ranma esta bien, téngalo por seguro ese baka no puede morir- decía la menor de las Tendo con Nodoka en sus brazos después de haber sido la única que se había dado cuenta del desmayo de la que una vez fuese su suegra tratando de hacerla reaccionar y al mismo tiempo asegurarse así misma que Ranma se encontraba bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es mi primer fic espero que les haiga gustado este primer criticas constructivas son bien aceptadas.


	2. Oscuridad

Bueno ya saben que los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son mios... y no se por que me molesto en escribir esto como si Rumiko se pusiera a leer fics de sus propias series y aun mas en "Español" ¬¬ pero bueno es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Imperio Celestial**

Oscuridad

En una casa, una mujer de unos 40 años se encontraba sentada en la sala de una típica casa japonesa, su mirada era melancólica y perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan ensimismada en ellos que no sintió que era observada por hace ya unos minutos.

- El estará bien, estoy segura- le dijo una voz que le hizo dar un leve respingo que se fue en el momento que sintió unos delicados brazos que la abrazaban mientras unos cabellos negro-azulado aparecían por su hombro esto le hizo sentirse un poco mas tranquila, especialmente al ver los hermosos ojos color marrón de la chica que pudo haber sido su nuera y que prácticamente era ya como una hija

– Gracias, lo se- le respondió a la chica con una mirada tranquila y un poco mas viva, Akane sabia que por mas que lo intentara seria muy difícil, sino imposible hacer que una madre como Nodoka se olvidara de su único hijo tan rápido.

Esa misma noche Akane no podía dejar de pensar en Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en como estaba su prometido por mas que le dijera a la Sra. Nodoka que el estaba bien ella no podía dejar de sentirse preocupaba por la salud de el chico, no después de lo que habían visto hace poco tiempo.

Unos minutos después ya estaba durmiendo. Ya era bastante tarde cuando una esfera de luz azulada entro por la ventana posándose a un lado de la cama de la chica, parecía estar observándola, una mano traslucida salio de esta, acariciando suavemente la frente de la chica de cabello corto haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una tranquila y hermosa sonrisa, mientras la mano fantasmal acariciaba la frente de la chica esta comenzó a brillar en un tono azulado mas brillante.

Al otro dia Akane se levantaba con la sensación de haber olvidado algo, no le dio importancia pensando que mas tarde se acordaría, con ese pensamiento se dispuso a prepararse para la escuela

– Dentro de poco comienzan las vacaciones de navidad – decía la chica estirándose para terminar de despertarse. Al bajar a donde estaban los demás la chica se encontró con la imagen de todos listos para comer, al ver el puesto de su prometido se dio cuenta que seria la primera navidad que no compartirían,

Akane se hallaba camino a la escuela, Nabiki se había adelantado por lo que iba sola, mientras caminaba volteo a ver a su derecha donde le pareció ver a su prometido caminando por la reja junto al rio

–Ran… - cuando estuvo apunto de hablarle este desapareció haciéndole sentir mal

La escuela había terminado y Akane junto a su hermana se dirigían a casa, la mediana de las Tendo solo caminaba sin decir una palabra volteando a ver a su hermanita ocasionalmente y preguntándole o haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de su hermana, cierto que desde hace meses atrás se había vuelto muy callada después de la repentina partida y separación de Ranma, después de un tiempo parecía volver un poco a la normalidad, la tristeza seguía ahí después de haber sabido por el Dr. Tofu de la condición de el chico, la culpabilidad y todos esos sentimientos volvieron esa pasada noche junto a la incertidumbre del resultado de la batalla. Las chicas finalmente llagaron a la casa Tendo y como hace un tiempo para aca Akane llego buscando a su tia Nodoka. En parte por sentirse culpable por la separacion de madre e hijo

– Hola tia como estas? – dijo la chica abrazando a la que era como una madre para ella, al principio solo se trataba de acompañarse mutuamente para evitar sentirse tristes por la falta de Ranma, pero termino por ser una agradable costumbre que lentamente iba contagiando a las otras chicas Nabiki no pasaba de una sonrisa que era extrañamente dulce.

– Muy bien querida... como te fue en la escuela. –dijo la señora con una sonrisa verdaderamente alegre, cosa que sorprendió y alegro a la menor de las Tendo, hacia bastante tiempo que no sonreía con tanta alegría, por si fuera poco, tarareaba una canción bastante alegre

– Tia hoy te vez bastante alegre, te paso algo bueno?- Al escuchar esto la señora Saotome giro a verla con el rostro curioso

– Tu crees?, mm… pues a decir verdad si, soñé con mi hijo aunque es un sueño me hizo sentir segura que esta bien- Akane reacciono al escuchar esto como si algo en sus palabras le hubiera echo recordar algo.

–… y que fue los que soñaste tia? – pregunto curiosas la menor de las Tendo

– Bueno primero me encontraba caminando por un hermoso jardín, podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar… a lo lejos alcance a ver un lago, entonces escuche una voz que me decía "acércate, tu hijo te espera" en cuanto escuche esto me dirigí rápidamente hacia ese lago… - la señora Saotome se quedo pensativa un momento

- ¿Y luego? que paso después, vamos tía no me dejes asi- decía Akane bastante ansiosa por lo que continuaba, La Sra. Nodoka vio la ansiedad de la chica por lo que continuo

- lo siento es que acabo de recordar que parecia haber otras personas que lucían preocupadas por Ranma… – Akane le interrumpió

- personas? Quienes talvez era Mosee ¿no?- la curisidad de Akane alegro a la señora Saotome por lo que continuo

– De echo entre ellas estaba Mosee pero a el no lo vi hasta que me acerque mas a lo que parecia un kiosco… - las palabras parecieron tocar algo en la chica entonces Akane de pronto comenzó a recordar que había soñado y que era similar al de su tía.

"Sueño de akane"

Todo era blanco parecía que Akane flotaba en medio de la nada

– ¿Hola…? ¿En donde estoy, que es este lugar?- comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que escucho una voz que le hablaba

- Tranquilízate, estas bien-

- Esa voz, ¿Quien?- Akane no entendía por que esa voz la tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir muy emocionada – quien eres que es esto en donde estoy?-

– No te preocupes estas soñando es la única manera en la que puedo hablar contigo y hacerte una pregunta- Akane estaba pensativa y muy curiosa

– ¿Que pregunta es esa y por que no me dices quien eres? – por un momento solo hubo silencio como respuesta

– Mi nombre, no es importante... Pero dime, ¿quieres verlo? ¿Quieres estar con el? – Akane parecia no entender la pregunta aunque le molesto por un momento que dijera quien era pensó que no era importante después de todo solo era un sueño

– ¿Verlo, estar con el? ¿De quien hablas? – la voz respondió con solo dos palabras

– tu sabes – Akane entonces respondió

– Ranma... ¿Tu sabes donde esta Ranma? ¿Me puedes llevar a el? ¿Se encuentra bien?- una ves que la chica termino de hablar la voz continuo

– En ese orden si, no y si – Akane molesta

– Que quieres decir con eso? – la voz rio por un momento pero en seguida explico

– Si, se donde se encuentra. No puedo llevarte con el, pero puedo decirte como llegar y si, el se encuentra relativamente bien- esto emociono a la chica

– Pero por que no puedes llevarme con el y como que esta relativamente bien? como puede ser eso? – Akane empezaba a molestarse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en ese espacio en blanco, al frente se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo alto a lo lejos se veía una ciudad con casas de techos azules un camino rodeado de arbustos con flores hasta que aparecía una muralla de un color blanco y un hermoso jardín con riachuelos donde se alcanzaban a ver peces saltando, al principio creía que se encontraba en un mirador hasta que se dio cuenda de las barandas de roca blanca y el suelo con azulejos claros, parecían hacer figuras pero no dejo de importarle cuando vio una puerta flanqueada con dos ventanas tan grande como para que una persona pasara de pie y aun asi le sobrara espacio, se veían cortinas ondeando por el aire eran blancas, en el ambiente se percibía el aroma de diversas flores que volvían el ambiente bastante relajante... lentamente camino hacia la puerta empezó a notar personas que caminaban de un lado a otro parecían preocupados entonces recordó su platica con aquella voz

– Ranma – Al darse cuenta de esto corrió a ver lo que pasaba entonces vio personas rodeando una cama entonces se acerco a ellos. Ranma se encontraba recostado en ella, estaba siendo vendado por el torso ya tenia vendas en los brazos y parecía tener algunas quemaduras – Ranma… - no pudo decir nada mas cuando la voz hablo de nuevo

– No te preocupes se encuentra bien sus heridas no son tan graves, se encuentra en buenas manos y tiene a Mosee y a su hermana con el. –

– Hermana?, Ranma es hijo ún… - no termino de hablar cuando un chico entro a la habitación tenia cabello negro en una coleta que le llagaba a la altura de los hombros, al entrar dio paso a una hermosa chica de cabello rojo sus ojos azules mostraban una preocupación por la persona que se encontraba en la cama – Ranma? Pero como si el esta en la cama… - Akane estaba confundida

– Descuide lady Ranko, el amo Ranma esta bien solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus heridas se curen – hablo un hombre de avanzada edad mientras hacia una reverencia ante la chica mientras esta se acercaba a la cama seguido del chico.

– Muchas gracias maestro puede retirarse si lo desea – el hombre asintió para despedirse

– Con su permiso mi señora, mi señor y no se preocupe por el amo Ranma, el es muy fuerte – terminando esto el anciano se retiro. Akane no había dejado de observar a estas personas no podía creerlo era Ranma bueno Ranko los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Pero como es posible que estén al mismo tiempo –

– Cuando lo veas, pregúntale. – la voz regreso.

En el momento que Akane se acercaba a Ranma el espacio a su alrededor se fue desvaneciendo hasta que todo volvió a ser blanco para después mostrar una cueva con un lago en el centro, en el fondo se encontraba un mural con nueve divisiones circulares, en medio de la oscuridad se puede apreciar un as de luz que entra por una abertura en el techo por este se puede ver la luna, en el centro del lago se aprecian nueve rocas alrededor de un roca lisa que se encuentra en el fondo del lago, el rayo de luz se va moviendo hasta llegar al lago en ese momento la cueva se ilumina completamente, las rocas formadas en un circulo se empiezan a elevar y girar alrededor de la lisa una ellas cambia de color y después aparece el dibujo de un par de alas una parecía la de un ángel y la otra de un demonio a medida que el rayo de luz se acercaba a la piedra lisa la cueva se iba iluminando cada vez mas, en el momento en que la luz toco la piedra el rayo se reflejo y comenzó a concentrarse en el cristal de el mural cuando el rayo se concentro completamente en el, la luz se volvió segadora y termino el sueño.

De regreso a la relidad

- ¿Akane, Hija me escuchas? – la Sra. Saotome pasaba las manos frente a los ojos de Akane

– ¿eh? ha lo siento tia estaba pensando en que habia soñado algo pero no recuerdo bien que era – decia la chica – bueno mejor me voy a cambiar – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su cuarto

– Akane – la dulce voz de la señora Nodoka la detuvo

– si? – dijo después de girar a verla

- No te preocupes por tu sueño lo recordaras, no te fuerces. – Akane solo se limito a sonreírle para retirarse pero antes de irse alcanzo a escuchar – y no te preocupes por Ranma el se encuentra bien, estoy segura – la menor de las Tendo se sorprendió y volvió su mirada hacia la señora pero esta ya se encontraba concentrada en sus tareas y volver a taradear tan feliz como la encontró, decidió dejarlo y se fue a sus cuarto para quitarse el uniforme de la escuela. Al subir por la escalera su mente, parecia perdida en sus recuerdos sobre el sueño pero sobre todo en los sucesos de hace mas de ocho meses cuando su prometido partió y no volvió

Meses atrás

Habian pasado seis meses después de la batalla en china contra safroon (este fic sigue la historia según el manga) desde entonces. como cada semana Ranma se dirigía camino al consultorio del doctor tofu. Era un domingo temprano en la mañana cuando Ranma llego a las puertas del consultorio aun era temprano para que el doctor recibiera a otros pacientes pero Ranma desde un par de meses atras era la excepción por lo que la encontró abierta como siempre en este dia para su consulta semanal.

– Hey doc. ya estoy aquí – dijo mientras se dirigía a una sala de consulta unos minutos después tofu apareció

– ¿Buenos días Ranma como te ha ido?... – dijo el joven doctor de unos treinta años con su siempre cálida sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Akane se preparaba para salir a correr a pesar de lo ocurrido hace poco incluido la boda fallida se le veía bastante alegre, la razón? Unos meses después de esta su relación con Ranma habia mejorado considerablemente las peleas pasaron a ser algo como bromas entre amigos y al poco tiempo parecían inexistente no era raro verlos juntos platicando o saliendo a pasear como dos muchacho normales, bueno siempre y cuando no se encontraran con el resto de prometidas o rivales de Ranma, especialmente Ryoga pero aun asi las peleas entre ellos no duraban mucho pues Ranma habia cambiado ya no era tan arrogante ni se burlaba de sus oponentes como antes, al contrario los alentaba y mostraba sus debilidades para que las superaran, algunos le agradecían otros no pero aun asi el seguía haciéndolo Akane lo noto y al parecer le hizo apreciarlo mas, especialmente la forma de actuar de el, siempre parecia... tranquilo y demostraba un porte que hacia que la imaginación de su prometida volara y lo viera como si fuera un príncipe o algo asi, desafortunadamente no fue la única chica que lo noto razón por la que aun discutían de ves en cuando como al salir de compras, que mientras Akane hacia las compras y Ranma actuaba como mula de carga la chica no podía dejar de percibir las miradas de otras chicas para su prometido mientras este parecia no darse cuenta de estas haciendo que la chica se sintiera mas molesta en muchas ocasiones estuvo apunto de perder el control cuando otras chicas se acercaban a el preguntándole cualquier cosa solo para entablar platica con el. Pero cuando comenzaba a descontrolarse veía el rostro de su prometido tan sereno respondiendo cualquier cuestión o simple platica siempre con una sonrisa que remataba a las chicas pero cuando Akane notaba esa sonrisa veía solo amabilidad haciéndole que se calmara y se ruborizada pues recordaba que cuando le sonreía a ella esa sonrisa era totalmente diferente no era solo amabilidad, verdadera alegría como si se sintiera feliz de tenerla cerca. Las primeras veces que noto esa sonrisa no podía soportarle la mirada sin sentirse apenada pero cuando se acostumbro y podía al mismo tiempo regresarle la sonrisa y ver su mirada, lo noto, esas miradas le mostraban: AMOR y el darse cuenta que era solo a ella a quien le dedicara esa mirada, aunque estuviera rodeado de chicas Akane se sentía muy feliz. Aun no habían formalizado su relación pero en varias ocasiones se habían dado momentos en los que terminaban con alguna caricia inocente en la mejila o acomodar algún mechon de los cabellos del otro hasta abrazos que terminaban por avergonzarlos y separarse pero era obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Akane pensaba en esto mientras se preparaba para salir esa mañana en su carrera matutina

– Akane tienes fiebre?- la pregunta de Kasumi la habia sorprendido haciéndola dar un salto

– Me asustaste... no, estoy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?- respondió mientras se ajustaba los tenis para correr

– Lo digo porque estas roja, en serio estas bien deberías seguir descansando- el comentario de su inocente hermana mayor la hizo ponerse mas roja a recordarle lo que estaba pensando solo acrecentando la preocupación de Kasumi

– En serio, estoy bien no te preocupes- Akane solo se limito a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa que calmo a la mayor de las Tendo

– Bueno mejor me voy – estuvo apunto de partir cuando su hermana le pidió traer unas cosas para la comida

– ¡ha si! lo olvide, si te encuentras a Ranma recuérdale que habia quedado de acompañar a tia Nodoka a ver como iba la reconstrucción de su casa- Akane se sorprendió de lo dicho por su hermana

– ¿Ranma, Acaso no esta durmiendo?-le pareció extraño que Ranma estuviera despierto tan temprano.

- No. Cuando desperté ya estaba preparándose para partir me dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer-

Una hora después Akane habia terminado su carrera habia pasado por el consultorio de tofu que ya estaba empezando a dar consultas; para saludar y preguntar si habia visto a Ranma a lo que respondió diciendo que acababa de irse después de ayudarlo a abrir cuando paso por aquí

– ¿En serio? por donde se fue- respondió muy alegre a lo que el Dr. Tofu le indico el camino – muchas gracias… pero que será lo que tenia que hacer? Le dijo algo?- tofu solo le respondio

- Dijo que habia quedado de verse con una persona- coronando su respuesta con una de sus sonrisas.

La chica acepto la respuesta y se fue después de agradecerle nuevamente, a tofu le dolia mentirle a la chica pero le habia prometido a Ranma que nadie se enteraría que venia a consulta con el; ¿la razón? la batalla con safroon no fue solo un mal recuerdo por lo sucedido a Akane, Ranma habia llegado a sus limites llevándolo a inconscientemente tomar energía de otra parte haciendo que su cuerpo y espíritu resultaran dañados; después de la boda, Ranma comenzó a sentirse débil y siempre parecia estar de mal humor gritándole a todos incluso a su madre y Kasumi pero al final cuando se calmaba se disculpaba pero con ellas dos siempre a solas pues frente a ellas no parecía poder controlarse como para dejar derramar algunas lagrimas siempre era disculpado por ellas pues notaron que algo malo tenia desde que regreso de china, se le veía un poco cansado incluso las peleas con kuno lo dejaban agotado pero su orgullo siempre podía mas como para guardar las apariencias hasta que estuviera solo.

La primera ves que fue con Tofu este lo habia encontrado de rodillas en medio de su consultorio murmurando, a veces tosiendo sangre mientras se abrazaba a si mismo con sangre en la ropa, su rostro mostraba que el terrible dolor que sentía pero lo que mas le preocupo fue el ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas y por lo que veía parecía como si estuviera teniendo alucinaciones, de echo fue asi como supo algo de lo que habia pasado en china lo suficiente como para hacer que Ranma le contara todo una ves que este se habia recuperado, fue asi como empezaron las visitas secretas, temprano sin que nadie llegara a enterarse. El doctor solo pudo mantener la mirada en Akane y sonreír, pues Ranma parecia estar mejor y su relación estaba mejorando.

En un parque cerca del dojo un chico se encontraba sentado en la parte superior del tobogán mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y visiblemente serenos. Una chica vestida con ropa de deportes pasa por ahí cuando divisa al chico se dispone a hablarle pero se detiene cuando nota algo, el parque se notaba bastante tranquilo

Akane se maravillo con la paz que se sentía quería hablarle pero no se atrevía, sentía como si estuviera profanando algún templo y parecia que no era la única los pájaros parecía no querían cantar como si al igual que ella no quisieran perturbar tal calma, la chica se acerco lentamente al tobogán sin haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero algo curioso le hizo reír sin querer haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos y le mirase

– ¿Que es tan gracioso?, Akane- Akane le contesto señalándole con el dedo hacia un pajarillo que parecía haberse quedado dormido en su cabeza, la chica creyó que tal vez lo espantaría pero en lugar de eso solo lo vio con mas cariño cuando le vio tomarlo cuidadosamente y para sorpresa de ella; el ave parecía no despertarse, mientras Ranma en sus manos le llevaba a un árbol en donde logro notar lo que supuso seria el nido del pequeño animal donde lo coloco aun sin despertarlo, entonces regreso a donde se encontraba Akane con los ojos sorprendidos. –que pasa? por que me miras asi? – dijo este ya frente a ella mientras con la mano izquierda le acomodaba un mechón suelto

–¿Eh?… ¿que?…- en eso la chica se volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió la caricia -na-nada solo me extraña que estés despierto tan temprano… es to- todo- contesto la chica mientras se giraba dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo

– Estas se- se- segura?- dijo el chico con tono de burla haciendo que la chica se moleste y se vaya mientras sin antes con un grito decirle el recado de Kasumi, mientras Ranma solo la miraba con una sonrisa para después seguirla.

Apunto están de llegar al dojo y Akane no puede apartar de su mente la forma en que habia visto comportar a Ranma hace un momento, no se refería a la forma tan dulce en que le hablo aunque le gusto mucho haciéndola sonrojar un poco de nuevo obligandola voltear al lado opuesto de su prometido para ocultarlo.

–¿Segura que estas bien? Estas muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre? – decia el chico tratando de verla a los ojos

– Te digo que estoy bien y déjame tranquila- decia mientras esta se giraba para impedirlo y lo alejaba con una mano

- … lo siento, no quería molestarte... pero si estas bien entonces vamos, me muero de hambre- Akane se sintió mal cuando le escucho hablar asi, pero ella aun no se acostumbraba de el todo a la nueva forma de ser de Ranma aunque le gustaba mucho, se habia vuelto muy cariñoso muy pronto. Cuando al pasar la boda fallida parecia siempre estar de mal humor haciendo que ella se pusiera igual y terminaran gritándose mucho aunque al final se disculpaba con ella y lo mismo ella con el, pero esas peleas se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes llevando a sus padres a considerar la idea de separlos por un tiempo o romper el compromiso definitivamente pero las semanas pasaron, Ranma decidió aislarse de todos para no volver a gritarle mas a nadie, especialmente desde la primera ves que le grito a Kasumi y a su madre para terminar sintiéndose terrible cada que recordaba sus rostros asustados y al notar que cada ves se sentía mas débil y el dolor se hacia mas fuerte asi como las pesadillas y alucinaciones haciéndole escuchar susurros que no comprendía lo que le decían solo hasta el momento en que algún rival se le atravesaba, era cuando las voces se volvian mas fuertes y demasiado claras para su gusto:

"MATALO, MATALO, TE A RETADO MATALO NO ES NADA ERES SUPERIOR SU EXISTENCIA NO ES IMPORTANTE. ARRASALO TODO MIRALOS SON INSIGNIFICANTES ACABA CON TODO."

Esta era la razón por la que terminaba su peleas lo mas rápido posible si no lo hacia, podía sentir como empezaba a perder la calma y hacer lo que las voces le pedían, noto como sus golpes se volvían demasiado brutales consiguiendo justo lo que quería pero cuando la pelea se extendia las voces se volvian todavía mas potentes y cuando al fin conseguia terminarla las voces le insistían a matar podía sentir como perdia el control y como si estuviera viendo atraves de una mascara mientras veía a su oponentes tendidos frente a el a veces inconsientes otras mirándolo con odio pero las que mas le afectaban eran las que le veian con suplica pidiéndole que se detenga afortunadamente estas eran pocas pero por lo general eran con los mas deviles y eran estas cuando se agotaba mas por el esfuerzo por controlarse especialmente a la hora de golpear por lo potentes de sus golpes que se habían vuelto, cosa que Colonge notaba; cosa que habia escuchado por parte de su nieta la nueva forma de pelar del chico y de cómo discutía con Akane siendo esta repentina brutalidad una de las razones, haciendo que la voluptuosa china se sintiera alegre ignorando por completo cualquier otra cosa, en cambio la anciana no lo hizo... ella podía notar el esfuerzo que hacia por controlarse. La primera vez que la anciana le vio asi… fue desafortunadamente junto con Akane

Flashback--

Akane corria tras la anciana despues de que la habia visto bastante apresurada lo que le provoco curiosidad cuando se detuvo vio que esta estaba observando a dos chicos pelear la diferencia de fuerza era obvia pero se sintió muy molesta al ver que el mas fuerte estaba siendo demasiado agresivo entonces no lo soporto mas cuando vio que el otro ya no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie se abalanzo para entrometerse en la pelea pero la anciana le detuvo.

–¿Que hace? ese tipo lo va a matar- decia la chica asustada

– Si te entrometes serás tu quien muera… además, tu conoces a ese tipo- las palabras de la anciana sorprendieron a la chica que solo pudo mirar mejor a esa persona.

Parada frente al otro que estaba inconsciente en el suelo sangrando mientras el otro lo miraba como si estuviera pensando que hacer con el, mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba por la mitad lo que parecia una espada de Kendo "Kuno" solo pudo pensarlo mirando a la persona en el suelo reconociéndole apenas por la sangre y los moretones que empezaban a notársele en el rostro y parte del cuerpo que se podían ver pues sus ropas se encontraban rasgas teniendo el torso casi descubierto, no podía creerlo quiso correr y acabar con ese tipo pero sus piernas no le respondían su visión se veía nublada, cuando se recupero fue por el sonido de la espada de madera rompiéndose por la mano de ese

- Monstruo- fue lo único que pudo decir lo suficiente alto para que esa persona lo escuchase y girase permitiéndole a Akane verle el rostro que hasta ahora le daba la espalda pero ella nunca se fijo en la ropa de la persona, una camisa china roja y lo mas fácil la trenza que podía verse igual que las manos del chico manchada de sangre –¿ran… ma?- este al ver a la chica solo pudo quedarse viéndola su cara seguía seria pero sus ojos debido al sol que le daba por la espalda no podían vérsele pero si se le veian varias manchas de sangre, sangre de Kuno. Akane por la sorpresa solo pudo manterle la mirada un momento hasta que estallo en rabia.

– ¿Que rayos te pasa, quien eres por que le hiciste eso? que seas mas fuerte que el no te da el derecho de hacer esto, solo era una simple pelea entre chicos… respondeme… no te quedes parado y ayúdame a llevarlo a un hospital- la chica solo lo miraba mientras trataba de hacer que Kuno despertara, tal ves sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por la rabia hacia Ranma y el miedo a que Kuno estuviera muerto; no era que fueran grandes amigos pero se había acostumbrado tanto a que estuviera por ahí, por lo general era una molestia pero de ves en cuando era de ayuda.

Seria esa preocupación y el miedo a que Ranma fuera a prisión y que no lo volviera a ver que sus lagrimas le impidieron ver que Ranma parecía estar murmurando algo solo la anciana lo noto pero no pudo entender que era pero le pareció mas importante la salud del chico por lo que se fue junto con Akane que no se fijo que Ranma seguía parado en donde estaba por eso no pudo ver las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos mientras seguía murmurando, hasta que comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

En un hospital Akane y la anciana cologne estaban a la espera de noticias mientras esperaban a que alguien de su familia viniera una vez llegaron y se aseguraran que estaba bien se marcharon, antes cuando preguntaron por lo sucedido Akane tenia miedo de decir cuando un semi-inconciente kuno hablo

– Un… co…che- los doctores supusieron que eso habia sido pues en realidad eso es lo que parecia Akane estaba apunto de decir la verdad pero Colonge la detuvo y confirmo lo dicho por kuno. Una vez fuera Akane le pregunto por que habia dicho eso

– ¿Quieres que lo metan preso? – la chica nego con la cabeza y la bajo

– Pero no fue la verdad- dijo la chica con la cabeza baja

- Si el lo dijo lo es- las palabras de la anciana y el tono con el que las dijo hicieron que Akane dejara el tema

Ya estaba anocheciendo fue entonces cuando recordó que Ranma no estaba con ellas entonces solo se le ocurrió correr hacia donde estaban antes, la anciana le siguió mientras su mente recordaba lo que habia dicho kuno después de lo del coche que nadie entendió bien solo ella

"nunca había visto tanta tristeza en el"

cuando llegaron solo encontraron la espada partida en dos, unas manchas de sangre y algunos escombros de pared pero nada de Ranma, Colonge le dijo que lo mejor era volver que el regresaría por su cuenta al dojo tarde o temprano, la chica acepto y volvió hacia el dojo mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia visto mientras tanto la anciana pensaba igual, pero solo meditaba lo que habia notado recordaba notar cierta resistencia como si algo lo estuviera controlando y el hacia lo posible por detenerse se dio cuenta de esto por los golpes que daba además sabia que era rápido pero parecia como si Kuno estuviera en cámara lenta; los golpes eran visiblemente retenidos lo supo por el esfuerzo que mostraba parecia que su rival no fuera la persona delante de el sino el mismo habia notado también algunas heridas en sus brazos y piernas al parecer por retener sus propios ataques pero a un asi estos eran demasiado poderosos; si no lo hiciera supuso que al primer golpe pudo haberlo decapitado o atravesado dependiendo del lugar solo un pensamiento se le ocurrió al llegar a casa "que le puede estar pasando".

Mientras tanto un chico entra por una puerta a una sala donde victima del cansancio cae de rodillas y mientras se abraza a si mismo su mirada perdida en ese momento tofu le ve y corre hacia el al ver la sangre

–Ranma, Ranma ¿me escuchas? Ranma – entonces este lo lleva a uno de los consultorios mientras apenas se le escucha murmurar una y otra vez

"Ayúdame, ayúdame, a... ka… ne"

Akane ni nadie sabe sobre esto al otro dia Ranma fue por su cuenta con kuno quien le perdono al ver en el, la misma tristeza de antes y verdaderamente arrepentido y notar los vendajes que llevaba ocultos sin que lo vieran solo por el instante en que este para sorpresa de Kuno le hizo una reverencia

- Largate de mi vista antes de que me levante y te saque yo mismo a patadas Saotome, no creas que has ganado si no me hubiera resbalado, ahora ¡¡estarías en mi lugar!! un guerrero no se arrepiente de lo que hace pues sus acciones siempre son echas con justicia- dijo el chico para girar la vista hacia la ventana hasta que escucho un "gracias y lo siento sempai" cosa que lo hizo voltearse sorprendido para solo ver la puerta de su habitación de hospital cerrarse, entonces pensó en las vendas y confirmo lo que habia pensado toda la noche

– No te rindas y pelea, el peor enemigo de un artista marcial esta en el mismo- entonces volvió a mirar a la ventana mientras fuera en la puerta de la habitación habia un chico recargado en la pared

– Gracias- murmuraba con la vista baja para seguir caminando por el pasillo mientras las enfermeras y pacientes le miran algo tristes.

Fin del Flasback

El recuerdo de Akane de esa persona furiosa contrastaba con el Ranma que iba a su lado, tan tranquilo, amable y cariñoso. Y en efecto fue ese dia cuando todo empezó a mejorar cuando empezaron las consultas secretas todos los días al principio, hasta que Tofu entendió el problema y se le ocurrió la respuesta.

Ya en la tarde Akane ayudaba a Kasumi a poner la mesa una vez terminado y todos en la mesa, todos excepto Ranma y por petición de su padre Akane fue a buscarlo que según Nabiki lo habia visto en el dojo entrenando, haci que fue por el en donde lo encontró en posición de loto pero no pudo hablarle pues lo noto bastante tranquilo pensó seria su oportunidad de sorprenderlo pero no pudo, no quería borrar esa paz que veía en su rostro en cambio se acerco poco a poco a el hasta que algo le hizo detenerse la chica no podía dejar de verlo maravillada, alrededor de Ranma se podía ver como un poco de polvo empezaba a girar a su alrededor mientras algunos de los mechones de cabello se sacudían como si una brisa suave los moviera entonces fue cuando comenzó a ver tenues luces como de luciérnagas, giraban a su alrededor hasta entrar en su cuerpo sin darse cuenta se fue acercando para estar segura de si estaba imaginándolo o estaba sucediendo en verdad, siguió hasta que llego lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar una pero cuando creyo tocarla esta se esparció como un diente de león cuando sucedió las demás le imitaron esparciéndose por todo el dojo dejando muy emocionada a la chica

– Vaya… esto es malo... Que haces?- la voz la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que cuando la luz se esparcio su mano habia quedando en la mejilla de Ranma y ahora este la estaba mirando de esa forma tan dulce y esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Ella parecía hipnotizada por esa imagen hasta que el chico le tomaba la mano para después levantarse y ayudarla

- … Ha… la… la comida esta lista, me pidieron que te lo dijera– dijo dándole la espalda

– De acuerdo vamos, me muero de hambre… ¿mmm, Pasa algo?- dijo el chico al notar que en momentos lo volteaba a ver como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza pues no sabia si contarle lo que habia visto, temia que se riera pero en parte ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo visto en realidad, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cundo le vio pasar junto a ella y esperarla en la puerta del dojo.

Unos momentos despues de camino al comedor recordó algo.

– Hace un momento dijiste que algo era malo ¿Que quisiste decir?- dijo haciendo que Ranma se detuviera para sonreírle y seguir caminando, la chica estuvo a punto de exigirle cuando antes de que este diera la vuelta a la esquina de la casa le escucho decir:

- Me sorprendiste – al principio no entendió pero cuando lo hizo el rostro se le ilumino al fin habia podido sorprenderlo, cuando llego al comedor no pudo ocultar su alegría especialmente para Nabiki

–Estas muy alegre, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – dijo con su característica mirada

– ¡¡Nabiki!!- dijo Akane molesta

– Nabiki dejalos – le reprendió su dulce hermana mayor

- Pero si solo era curiosidad verdad Ranma- dijo a su futuro cuñado quien no habia reaccionado como siempre, este solo la miro y con una sonrisa.

– ¿Celosa? – le dijo el chico al escuchar esto todos giraron a verlo mientras este volvia a comer. Nabiki no supo que mas decir no esperaba esa respuesta mientras los demás seguían viéndole mientras este volvía a comer y Akane se ponía como tomate.

– ¡¡Ranma!!- grito la roja de Akane mientras que los señores Saotome y Tendo festejaban la unión de sus familias – ¿Por que le dijiste eso? si no hacíamos nada!- decía totalmente avergonzada a Ranma.

– Si le das lo que espera continuara haciéndolo- termino mientras apuntaba con la mirada a una cayada Nabiki que ocultaba con su plato el leve sonrojo que le había provocado la sonrisa de Ranma, mientras a su lado Kasumi y Nodoka la miraban con una sonrisa y los padres entendieron que solo era una broma para Nabiki que habia funcionado, asi que continuaron comiendo mientras Akane aun no podía volver a su color por la forma en la que habia hablado Ranma consiguiendo que su hermana se quedara sin palabras además la forma de explicarse tan seria y madura sonando tan simple que la hizo sentirse una niña.

Al otro dia camino a la escuela Ranma caminaba por la calle en lugar de la valla haciendo que Akane se sintiera extraña aun mas por la forma en que iva vestido; Su madre le pidio ponerse un uniforme de escuela al principio se negó pero cuando escucho que ella se lo habia echo no puso mas objeciones y acepto, a pesar de las quejas al principio, Ranma estaba bastante cómodo, su madre le habia permitido aflojarse el cuello de la camisa y abrirse la chaqueta pues hacia algo de calor pero aun asi la tela se sentía bastante comoda y ligera, se sentía como la de sus ropas chinas y de echo era asi Akane le dijo que la habia acompañado a una tienda donde se aseguro de que fuera ese tipo de tela para que se sintiera cómodo, el noto que lo habia echo de forma que no afectara su movilidad al pelear, al notar esto sintió bastante aprecio por esa ropa, especialmente cuando sin pensarlo su prometida le habia dicho que le quedaba bien, tal vez esa era la razón de que se sintiera asi aunque, tal vez solo fuera el caminar a la escuela junto a el cuando siempre iva por la varanda del rio y ahora hasta vestia el uniforme, a veces le volteaba a ver pues en verdad parecia gustarle su uniforme se le veía una mirada muy alegre como un niño estrenando ropa teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarlo talvez por eso caminaba con ella al menos eso pensaba ella, ya en la escuela no tuvo mas que buenos comentarios respecto a lo bien que le quedaba, especialmente de parte de las chicas molestando a su prometida incluso de parte de Kuno que ni siquiera le habia visto aunque paso frente a el de no ser por que le saludo para sorpresa de todos incluso Akane.

– Buenos días Kuno sempai- pero mas asombroso aun el que este no empezara con sus discursos de siempre

- Buenos dias Saotome- le regreso el saludo - Te crees capaz para un duelo contra mi?– dijo solemnemente el muchacho.

- Lo siento, no eh entrenado adecuadamente desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos- la cortesía del chico fue bien recibida por Kuno terminando en una fecha posterior para que este entrenara, entonces cada uno siguió por su lado ante las miradas impactadas de todos, especialmente Akane; que aun tenia esos recuerdos en su mente a pesar de haber escuchado que el mismo se habia presentado a la mañana siguiente, además la forma en que se expresaron y la reverencia con que se despidieron le hizo tomar una postura adecuada y hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta Ranma ya la habia dejado atrás pero cuando se disponía a alcanzarle sintio que alguien le besaba la mano mientras percibia un aroma a rosas bajo su nariz.

– Oh mi querida Akane que cortes y elegan…- no pudo terminar cuando ya tenia la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, mientras akane corría molesta para llegar con su prometido que le esperaba parado en la entrada mientras todos volvían a lo suyo al ver algo familiar.

– Vaya y yo que empezaba a sentir respeto por kuno- decia uno de los estudiantes mientras otros asentían decepcionados con una gota en la cabeza.

En el salón hasta la maestra hinako actuaba de una forma rara pues cuando vio a Ranma este le saludo con una reverencia y una sonrisa la maestra se sonrojo levemente volviendo a su forma de niña.

– ¡¡kyaa!! Que guapo- decia la pequeñana niña/maestra que no se soltaba del cuello del chico mientras una furiosa Akane trataba de separarla en eso al fondo sonaba el timbre para comenzar las clases

– Maestra por favor las clases ya empezaron – dijo Ranma mientras le daba una sonrisa, haciendo que lo soltara.

- Es verdad todos tomen asiento señor Saotome, señorita Tendo por favor- Ranma hizo lo que pidió seguido de Akane iba bastante molesta al ver que todas las chicas lo seguían con la mirada mientras los hombres lo veian con celos al ver la forma en que lo miraban, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando la maestra recupero su forma adulta a costa de algunos de sus alumnos que yacían como momias en sus sillas algunos tirados en el suelo.

Terminadas las clases Ranma y Akane ivan acompañados por Nabiki, el chico parecia concentrado en sus pensamientos y Akane se veia cansada mientras Nabiki pasaba la mirada de uno al otro con su mirada de siempre iba a decir algo cuando...

– No empieces Nabiki no estoy de humor- dijo la menor de las Tendo visiblemente molesta haciendo que Nabiki decidiera adelantarse diciendo que habia quedado con alguien.

Mientras caminaban Ranma seguía en sus pensamientos Akane se veía muy cansada y algo atrás cuando Ranma se dio cuenta se detuvo a esperarla.

– ¿Estas bien? Pareces cansada... ¿quieres descansar?- dijo mientras apuntaba a una pequeña banca en el mismo parque donde Akane lo habia encontrado ayer, esta acepto; estaba agotada, se paso casi todo el dia tratando de alejar a la maestra Hinako y la jauría de chicas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima al chico, lo que mas le molestara es que este actuaba como si nada pasara, durante las clases si no tenia nada que escribir solo miraba por la ventana.

Durante las primeras horas, para maravilla de todos un pajarillo que se habia metido por la ventana haciendo que todos se agacharan y esquivaran, mientras la pequeña Hinako lo perseguía por todas partes con su "técnica de los yenes" hasta que el ave se metió en la chaqueta de Ranma visiblemente asustado, mientras el chico seguía sentado abrió lentamente los ojos; pues mientras pasaba todo el parecia estar meditando. Entonces tomando al ave en sus manos lo saco por la ventana para que se fuera, después de eso sono el timbre de inicio del receso y fue cuando empezó el acecho de Hinako sobre Ranma que a pesar de su esfuerzo este ni siquiera lo noto, Akane iba de un lado al otro tratando de callarla, la maestra se la paso gritando que estaba celosa o cualquier cosa de ese tipo por esforzarce tanto en que ninguna se le acercara en este caso podría decirse que tenia ayuda pues aparecieron Shampoo y Ukyo pero una vez llegaron se harto al ver que este no hacia nada por alejarlas asi que se fue con sus amigas.

Ya en el parque no entendía por que actuo asi hasta molestarse al pensar que el mismo se lo buscaba por estar repartiendo sonrisas pensamiento que la hizo ponerse colorada de vergüenza al recordar sus sonrisas y de furia al pensar que solo era por andar de galan cuando pensó estar apunto de estallar en rabia al pensar en eso, sintio algo frio en su frente.

– Toma… pareces tener calor- entonces se dio cuenta de la nieve que le ofrecia su prometido

– Gracias, no te preocupes estoy bien- contesto mientras haciendo que el chico se sentara en puntas con una mirada que la hizo sonrojarse

– Caray estas roja de nuevo, segura que estas bien?- dijo mientras ponia una mano sobre la frente de la chica que aun se sentía levemente fría por llevar una de las nieves.

– ¡¡Te digo que si!! Ya suéltame – grito mientras retiraba la mano del chico y se giraba para no verlo, mientras tanto Ranma se sento a su lado en la banca, bastante cerca por el tamaño de esta.

- Lo siento- dijo sonriente el muchacho.

Akane le miro de reojo y le vio de ojos cerrados igual que muchas veces antes, siempre le pareció extraño... Akane como artista marcial que era, prefería estar siempre atenta igual que Ranma hasta hace poco.

- Seguido estas con los ojos cerrados… ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica sin mirarle aun, el chico al escucharla giro la cabeza levemente hacia ella

– Estoy meditando – la respuesta la hizo girarse y sentarse hacia el frente

- ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Qué tienes que meditar?... ¿Estar conmigo te estresa tanto? – dijo la chica mientras iba bajando la mirada al suelo triste

– pft jeje no... es que… - un suspiro salió de su boca mientras habría los ojos y miraba hacia el tobogán en el que lo encontrara Akane anteriormente, mientras su mente recordaba cuando el doctor y el supieron lo que pasaba.

Flasback

_-_ Cuando estabas quedándote sin energia de alguna forma usaste la energía que mantenía unido tu cuerpo, en cierta forma usaste tu energía vital- suspiro y continuo – si sigues asi… moriras- las palabras del joven doctor parecieron no alterar al chico cosa que no paso desapercibida por Tofu – No parece afectarte – exclamo este ultimo.

– De alguna forma… me lo suponía desde hace tiempo…- dijo el chico mientras su mirada se posaba por una ventan.

- Si pudiste acceder a esa energía una vez puedes hacerlo de nuevo para hacer lo contrario… al menos eso supongo…- agrego el doctor ante la triste mirada del chic.

– ¿Quiere decir que tiene solución? – dijo el chico interesado

– Es una posibilidad pero es mejor que nada ¿no crees?- el chico asintió mientras sonreía para alivio de su doctor…

-¡¡¿MEDITAR?! ¿Esa es su solución?! – grito el chico furioso mientras tofu ponía atención a unas hojas que se movían por el viento, solo habia un problema; las ventanas estaban cerradas. Las hojas parecían moverse al ritmo de los gritos furiosos del chico mientras Ranma continuaba al ver que no era escuchado por el doctor este noto como las luces parecían bajar igualmente con los ritmos de furia del chico, no fue hasta que se calmo que Tofu continuo.

– Pareces cansado Ranma, por que no te sientas – el chico se sentía agotado como si hubiera peleado una semana sin descansar, una ves mas empezaba escupir sangre asi como sudar con un liegero toque carmes.

– ¡¡Estoy muriendo!! ¿por que cree que estoy tan cansado? y usted quiere ¿que me siente a meditar? – dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento y se limpiaba las sangre de la boc.

– ¿No entiendes?... Recuerda las veces que te sentiste asi ¿Qué hacias, como te sentías?...- mientras hablaba, el chico empezó a pensar en esas ocasiones y como se sentía –…pierdes energía cuando haces y sientes lo mismo que sentiste la primera vez… en china-

La atención de Ranma se puso totalmente en las palabras de Tofu mientras le explicaba que era cuando se ponia furioso o desesperado, los mismos sentimientos que sentía en ese momento frente a Safroon y Akane en su bolsillo, inconscientemente usaba la misma energía que uso en ese momento y le explico que la misma sensación y el usar esa energía le hacia sentirse asi, Ranma habia admitido que de vez en cuando tenia pesadillas con ese momento haciendo que despertara de mal humor peleándose con todos y cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacia se sentía desesperado terminando al final agotado y molesto haciendo un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez, continuo diciéndole sobre lo que acababa de presenciar diciendo que su furia hace que exparsa energía como el rugido de león de Ryoga pero en pequeñas cantidades sin darse cuenta y al igual que esa técnica terminaba por hacerlo sentir igual o peor.

- Si controlas tus propios sentimientos podras tomar control de esa energía y recuperarte… - dijo mientras el chico miraba sus manos al parecer le habia parecido lógico -… tal vez no funcione, pero es mejor a esperar a que caigas muerto… ¿no lo crees?- Termino con una sonrisa para calmar la mirada del chico al escuchar lo primero que dijo.

El chico lo habia echo y hasta ahora parecia funcionar ya no estaba enojado aun se sentía un poco cansado pero supuso que era cuestión de tiempo, después de todo solo llevaba cerca de un mes desde que empezó cuando según la teoría llevaba casi cuatro meses desperdiciando energía con su "Trastornó mente-cuerpo-alma" según le llamo tofu y un artista marcial debería tener estos en comunión el uno con los otros."

Mientras Ranma pensaba en aquellos momentos Akane interpreto su silencio como un "no es tu problema" pero cuando se preparaba para irse, el chico volvió a la realidad pero no podía decirle todo eso y que si no funcionaba podría morir en cualquier momento, cuando vio que se levanto pensó en ese mometo que le hizo llegar a las puertas de Tofu, Akane habia dado algunos pasos alejándose del chico lo escucho a su espalda en un murmullo pero lo suficiente para que le escuchara

– No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese… "monstruo"… otra vez… no quiero que me veas de esa forma de nuevo, no quiero ver lagrimas en tus hermosos ojos por mi culpa… no quiero que esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta desaparezca por mi culpa, no… no podría perdonármelo… no otra vez…- la chica le escucho sin voltearse, parada sin saber que hacer o decir parte de ellas le hicieron sentir feliz otras tristes el recuerdo de si misma en ese momento entonces se dio cuenta de esa palabra que el uso

_"sus piernas no le respondían sus visión se veía nublada, cuando se recupero fue por el sonido de la espada de madera rompiéndose por la mano de ese -monstruo- fue lo único que pudo decir lo suficiente alto para que esa persona lo escuchase y girase permitiéndole a Akane verle el rostro"_

Ese momento se repitió una y otra vez en su mente sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos cuando escucho algo que no habia notado un murmullo, se giro hacia Ranma entonces lo vio con la cara hacia el suelo mientras se acercaba logro escucharle murmurando una y otra vez

"no otra vez…"

La chica se agacho para verle la cara cuando lo hizo sintio que el corazón se le rompia cuando vio la mirada triste y asustada que tenia su prometido mientras su boca no dejaba de repetir lo mismo. Todo su aspecto era lo que nunca esperaría de el, siempre de forma arrogante, demostrando el ego que tenia, o el porte tan confiable y esa mirada que desde hace unas semanas tenia locas a todas las chicas que le veían ella incluida. Hasta prefería esa mirada de furia que tenia antes cuando parecia estar molesto con todos pero esta… esta no podía soportarlo no sabia que hacer nunca lo habia visto asi, siempre era él quien le reconfortaba a ella entonces se le ocurrió hacer lo que hacia su madre y después Kasumi después de su muerte; abrazarlo mientras le acariciaba el pelo al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la misma canción que a ella sin darse cuenta Akane se habia sentado en la banca mientras lentamente hacia que Ranma posara su cabeza en sus piernas.

Asi estuvieron hasta que el rugido del estomago de ranma le dijeron que era tarde haciendo que este abriera los ojos mientras Akane parecia no haberlo notado y seguía jugando con su coleta y tarareando esa tonada que hizo a Ranma no quererse levantar por lo comodo que se sentía, y eso hubiera echo si el estomago de Akane no ubiera gruñido

- "Pobre no ha comido por mi culpa y yo queriendo seguir asi, aunque también tengo hambre…"- su pensamiento fue interrumpido por otro gruñido.

– Tengo hambre pero… "me gusta estar asi con el, no quiero que termine"- empeso diciendo para terminar pensando, desafortunadamente Ranma solo podía escuchar lo primero y no sus pensamientos pensando que estaría cansada y para sorpresa y desilusión de la chica el muchacho se levanto rápidamente.

–… Es muy agradable, pero debes estar muerta de hambre, despues de perseguir a la maestra para callarla y espantar a todas esas chicas… lamento causarte tantos problemas… te compensare de alguna forma... de nuevo, lo siento – termino diciéndole mientras le dedicaba esa mirada y esas sonrisas que sentía solo eran para ella esta solo pudo sonrojarse.

– No es nada, no te preocupes – decia la chica que se habia parado para volver seguida por Ranma entonces callo en la cuenta de sus palabras _"¿debes estar muerta de hambre despues de perseguir a la maestra para callarla y espantar a todas esas chicas?" _ se habia dado cuenta después de todo y aun asi seguía como si nada "maldito quien se cree, le voy a…" en eso pensó en lo primero que dijo "¿es muy agradable?" acaso habia admitido que al igual que a ella le agradaba estar asi por un momento pensó en golpearlo pensando que todo lo habia inventado para usar sus piernas de almohada pero ese rostro se veía demasiado real para ser mentira y con lo malo que era para el poquer decidió dejarlo, mas aun cuando recordó la forma en que se diculpo antes se esforzaba por decir un simple lo siento y ahora decia todo eso tan tranquilo y sus ojos demostraban que lo decia en serio, lo volvió a ver y entonces recordó como estaban y que admitiera que le gusto estar asi con ella hizo que se girara para ocultar lo roja que se habia puesto y mas aun la alegria que no conseguia ocultar por lo que le dijo antes de que se pusiera de esa forma tan extraña.

Al otro dia. Akane se vestia después de bañarse, al menos eso intenta pues seguido se veía en el espejo sonriéndose y posando _"no quiero ver lagrimas en tus hermosos ojos por mi culpa… no quiero que esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta desaparezca"_ esos recuerdos la habían tenido tan alegre desde entonces para sorpresa de todos que decidieron no decir nada que borrara esa felicidad de sus rostros pues Ranma también tenia un alegre rostro tal ves resultado de la de ella o viceversa

–¿Akane? ¿Sigues ahí? Podría hacerme un favor?- dijo Kasumi para sorpresa de Akane mientras seguía viéndose en el espejo

–Si lo siento salgo enseguida- dijo mientras se apresuraba a vestirse, una ves terminado salió a donde estaba su hermana – Dime- decia la feliz Akane que sorprendentemente le provocó un sonrojo a la dulce Kasumi al ver su sonrisa –estas bien Kasumi – dijo preocupada al ver el sonrojo en la mejillas de su hermana.

– Si lo siento pero nunca te habia visto tan feliz te ves tan linda hermanita- dijo felizmente la mayor de las Tendo vengándose por el sonrojo robado por su pequeña hermana.

– En serio? Gracias… pero dime que necesitas? –decidio terminar al ver que Kasumi era mejor para provocar rubor en la mejillas

– Lo siento podrías traerme unas cosas para la comida? le pediría Ranma que te acompañara pero no lo he visto desde el desayuno y tia Nodoka fue con tio Genma a lo de la reconstrucción de su casa– dijo la joven mientras le daba una lista de viveres y el dinero para comprarlas

– No te preocupes no parece mucho me las puedo arreglar –dijo mientras se dirigia a la entrada

- ¿Estas segura?- decia Kasumi preocupa

– si, soy una chica fuerte – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho mostrando su bisep con esa alegría que llevaba, el gesto se vio muy gracioso _(AUTOR: lo admito vi la película de Hércules y varias veces soy culpable del cargo de traición al anime ¬¬)_ que provoco un risita en su hermana tranquilizándola, para después partir corriendo para hacer su encargo.

Cerca del dojo Ranma caminaba bastante tranquilo pensando en lo sucedido en el parque y lo agradable que sonaba la melodía que tarareaba Akane mientras sentía como jugaba con su trenza y acariciaba su cabello, ansiaba repetirlo, gozar de la comodidad de sus piernas mientras sus pulmones se extasiaban con su perfume, pero sabia que la única forma seria si pasaba lo mismo pero no quería preocuparla de nuevo de esa forma; en ese momento las voces volvieron al recordar lo que le habia echo a kuno y recordar su mirada como suplicándole piedad, nunca habia visto a kuno de esa manera y eso le hizo sentir terrible además de los ojos llorosos de Akane y el miedo que noto en ellos cuando le oyo decirle monstruo.

No la culpaba después de todo el mismo pensaba asi de si mismo además se dio cuenta que ella no sabia que era el hasta que se giro y quería creer que de haber sabido que era el, nunca hubiera dicho eso, trataba de convencerse de que estaba en lo cierto pero las voces que habían vuelto a el mientras caminaba al dojo no lo dejaban en paz, según Tofu parecia estar funcionando su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mejor hasta se sintio capaz de aceptar el reto de kuno.

Decidió comportarse de forma mas cortez con el esperando el perdón aunque kuno se lo habia dado. Según creyo a pesar de lo pervertido y distraído que parecia ser se dio cuenta de su condición, la primera vez que lo vio temió que este se burlara y lo avergonzara frente a todos pero en lugar de eso se mostro igual, por un momento creyo que lo hacia por miedo pero cuando le escucho hablar cuando creyó que se habia ido supo que no era asi. Pero el perdón que le faltaba no era el de kuno si no el propio pero por mas que pensaba en una forma para justificarse no encontraba ninguna, entonces pensó que consiguiendo el de Akane conseguiría el suyo, después de lo que paso esperaba que Akane llegara para reprenderlo, mandarlo a volar con su maso o lo que sea. Nunca paso cuando la veía cerca la imagen de ella llorando y asustada le atormentaba su mente le decia que lo estaba evitando lo lastimaba pensando que le tenia miedo pero se calmo cuando un dia fue a despertarlo como siempre hacia, ese dia durante el transcurso a la escuela no hablaron pero unas calle antes de la escuela y encontrarse a Kuno que tenia poco de volver Ranma le pregunto como se sentía de una forma correcta que aunque la respuesta de kuno sono fría adelantándose hasta perderlo de vista hasta que escucho a Akane decirle que se apurara o llegarían tarde para adelantarse no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que pareció quitarle un peso de ensima reconociendo el perdón en ella desde es dia todo pareció volver a la normalidad, mientras tanto el habia empezado a meditar y poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

Una vez en el dojo y con las voces aun resonado en su cabeza subió de un salto para mirar el cielo como hace un tiempo no lo hacia, esas molestas voces que después de lo que habia dicho kuno considero como sus demonios que aunque ya habia conseguido ganar el control de su cuerpo aun seguía combatiéndolos para expulsarlos totalmente de su mente y alma. Hace poco se dio cuenta que se habia acostumbrando tanto a meditar, que como lo habia notado Akane lo hacia en cualquier lugar, posición o momento a veces para preocupación de el chico sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba como esa ocasión en el dojo en que despertó teniendo a su prometida frente a el tocándole la mejilla y tal ves de no haber sentido la caricia hubiese continuado, su corazón de artemarcialista le decia que se detuviera pero el regreso de esas voces le preocupaba que lo llevaran hacer algo como con kuno y lo peor era que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Akane no es que le molestara pero le preocupaba que ella fuera la siguiente victima de su locura, no podría perdonárselo jamás, kuno resistió pero ¿si Akane muriera si lo ocurrido en china se repetía… y por su culpa? Eso le hizo continuar, pero habia otra razon… curiosidad; en varias ocasiones habia tenido sensaciones, como recuerdos en una ocasión creyo recordar algún momento con su madre antes de que su padre los separara, pero eso seria a los dos años termino pensando que era una tontería pero la sensación el amor que sentía cuando creia verse siendo en brazos de su madre y en una época en la que su padre era mas cariñoso con el le hizo continuar además esos posibles recuerdos le daban esa calma que necesitaba para recuperarse. Con eso en mente recostado viendo la infinidad del cielo fue cerrando los ojos mientras se adentraba en su mente primero sintiendo la brisa de la tarde en su rostro, moviendo su cabello, las tejas en su espalda hasta que no sintio nada, ni siquiera a una persona que se acercaba a el, observándole.

Akane venia del mercado con algunas bolsas, con una cara pensativa pero aun alegre; para su sorpresa se habia encontrado con Shinosuke y su abuelo en el centro, después de platicar un rato y de haber comprado lo que necesitaba se despidieron pues tenían cosas que hacer después de no poder aceptar la invitación de la chica a ir al dojo Tendo por lo mismo, de regreso pensó que si Ranma se ubiera molestado o talvez se pondría celoso de verla llegar acompañada por el, por una parte le ubiese gustado verle pero pensándolo bien se sentía aliviada de que no aceptaran

-"No es que no quisiera que fueran, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que se arruine todo, me encanta estar asi con el"- pensaba mientras se balanceaba sosteniendo las bolsas juntas con las dos manos por la espalda mientras su cara demostraba la alegría que sentía para gusto del resto de personas que le veian como los comerciantes que le habían incluso regalado algo extra al ver la linda sonrisa que le ragalaba algunos reconociéndola como hermana de la dulce Kasumi.

Apunto de llegar todavía con esa alegría y tarareando Akane iba pensando en que no lo habia visto en todo el dia y pensando si se veria muy mal ofrecerse para repetir lo del parque pensando que podrían terminar besándose Ranma es sus piernas mientras ella se agachaba besándolo entonces saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza desde cuando era tan atrevida

-"Mejor si fuera al revés seria una forma, como el dijo de compensarme"- pensó mientras se ponía roja al imaginárselo y con la forma en que habia cambiado su prometido seguramente seria muy dulce pensaba ella entonces desde la calle akane vio en el tejado del dojo a Ranma pero no era asi como lo quería ver…

Cuando Ranma se reconectaba con el mundo real, después de viajar por su mente averiguando la razon de esas voces cayo en un fugaz pensamiento que se le escapo, Akane no la habia visto ese dia y el recuerdo del parque le llevaron recordar esas ocasiones en que se habían acercado a un beso pensó que ese dia ubiera sido una buena oportunidad no habia nadie que los interrumpiera, pero estaba tan extasiado con su aroma, la calidez de su regazo y la dulce melodía que tarareaba que no pudo pensar en nada mas, el imaginarse sus labios, solo suponer su sabor estaban consiguiendo que despertara pensando buscarla y averiguar lo que solo imaginaba, cuando abrió los ojos se sentó volteando a su izquierda con la sensación de que alguien estaba por ahí, Akane quisa que una ves mas se habia escabuido para alegría de ella que siempre quiso sorprenderle como aquella vez en el dojo

- "Se veía tan hermosa y feliz cuando le dije que lo habia conseguido"- ese recuerdo le hizo sonreir de esa forma que habia notado solo le salía con Akane, pero una sensación le hizo mirar frente a el en una esquina de la calle, la habia visto pero cuando lo vio ella salió corriendo, tirando las bolsas que tenia pero lo que le impacto fue sus ojos… lloraba lo hacia de la misma forma que aquella vez y algo le decia que el era el culpable pero cuando quiso ir tras ella su cuerpo por un momento se sintio atontado intento levantarse para saltar a la esquina donde la habia visto pero no sabia a que esquina apuntar pues veía doble se concentro para detenerlas una ves echo, se lanzo en su busqueda mientras sentía un sabor extraño en su boca pero no le dio importancia y continuo.

Akane corria mas rápido que nunca su antes alegre rostro no mostraba mas que tristeza, odio, decepción ya ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía solo sabia que no podía dejar de llorar y esa imagen no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza

Flashback

Akane se quedo congelada ante la imagen de Ranma que estaba recostado en el tejado, pero no estaba solo, ahí estaba kodachi con Ranma en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello justo como estaban ellos dos en el parque "

- "Ese es mi sueño mi sueño y lo hace con ella"- no dejaba de pensar eso mientras seguía mirando la escena, sus ojos empezaban asoltar lagrimas mientras veía como kodachi se iba para un momento después ver a ranma sentarse y mirar por donde se habia ido esa loca del leotardo pero su corazón se rompió cuando le vio sonreir, pero no la sonrisa que le da a las otras chicas era...

- "Mi sonrisa no… no mi sonrisa, eso no… es solo mia" - el nudo en su garganta no le permitió gritarlo solo pensarlo mientras veía como se gastaba su sonrisa hacia otra mujer, y después verlo girarse y mirarla sin decir nada sin mostrarse arrepentido solo corrió lejos de el pero sin evitar ver atrás tal ves deseando que este la siguiera… pero no paso volteaba pero nada. El muy maldito ni siquiera se molestaba en seguirla y decirle que ya no le interesaba, seguramente se habia comportado asi por amabilidad mientras pensaba como decirle, en ese momento entendió la repentina cortesía hacia kuno por que no, después de todo seria su cuñado y quien debería aprobarlo, ahora lo tenia claro, era una tonta por hacerse ilusiones corrió y corrió hasta que al girar en una esquina choco con dos personas se disculpo pero antes de continuar la vos familiar le hizo detenerse.

– ¿Akane? Que te pasa? por que lloras?- dijo un chico de ojos azules que llevaba un cepillo a la espalda mientras una anciano con barba le ofrece una bebida por la que se retira para conseguirla, dejando a los chicos que se sientan en una banca en una pequeña plaza donde Shinosuke insiste para que le cuente la razon de su estado, pero la chica no puede deja de llorar. Akane intenta tranquilizarse pero no puede, mas cuando ve sus ojos azules que le recuerdan a su prometido y para no verlos mas se laza contra su pecho sin dejar de llorar, el chico solo se le ocurre abrazarla, cuando por fin se calma el chico levanta el rostro con un dedo en el mentón mientras con la otra mano le limpia las lagrimas mientras ella deja que lo haga pero en ese momento una moto frente a ella le muestra en el vidirio el reflejo de su prometido sobre un edificio a espaldas de ella.

Cuando Ranma consigue correr naturalmente aun sin saber el porque de sus mareos en uno de los salto consigue divisarla pero aun se ve demasiado lejos cuando estaba alcanzándola su mente no dejaba de preguntarse que es lo que habia echo y esas malditas voces no le ayudaban corria a todo si no se ubiera sentido asi al principio la ubiera alcanzado enseguida pero la espera le dio tiempo para dejarlo muy atrás, para su desgracia ese mareo no le dejaba correr bien, y aun seguía sintiendo ese sabor en su boca que no terminaba de gustarle, podía verla a lo lejos para su desesperación la distancia entre ambos parecia alargarse mas, cuando sintio que las voces se hacian mas fuertes mientras le repetían

"DEJALA, OLVIDALA NO VALE LA PENA…"

Cuando ya no podía soportarlas mas se detuvo, tenia que domarlas pero sus ojos la veian alejarse y esas malditas seguían insistiendo hasta que arto siguió corriendo y usando uso de esa reciente habilidad para entrar en su mente las enfrento haciendo que se callaran gritando lo que hace tiempo habia descubierto

"¡¡Basta esta es mi mente, mía!!. y no la dejare ¡¡jamás no la olvidare jamás y lo vale todo!!… por que… la amo"

Lo supo hacia tiempo pero en el estado en que estaba no quería decirle nada hasta estar seguro de vivir entonces se lo diría, mientras se acercaría a ella enmendaría los errores que habia cometido, los insultos y todas las lagrimas derramadas y las remplazaría con sonrisas. Cuando logro que se callaran vio que la chica dio la vuelta a una esquina Ranma creyo que la perdería entonces recordó algo que le dijo el Dr. Tofu

- "_Si pudiste acceder a esa energía una vez puedes hacerlo de nuevo" - recordó_

estaba agotado se sentía pesado pero a pesar de su temor de echar a perder todo lo logrado

- "Al diablo… si la pierdo a ella lo pierdo todo" -pensó para después concentrarse no sabia que hacer y solo sele ocurrió usar el ejemplo de tofu de las moléculas imaginando como se consumía la energía pero como le habia dicho, controlándola y la concentro en sus piernas para regresarles su agilidad, luego de concentrarse un momento comenzó a ver como las cosas pasaban mas rápido que nunca antes, se sorprendió de esa nueva habilidad que una ves curado dejaría para emergencias y un dia perfeccionarla cuando se acerco a la esquina en que habia perdido a su prometida salto cayendo en un edificio bastante alto, nunca habia saltado tan alto y con esa facilidad una ves, allí miro a lo lejos esperando que ubiera seguido corriendo en línea recta pero era difícil ver bien pues resulto ser una plaza habian varias personas que se veian correr, por un momento se alegro cuando la vio frente a el edificio en que estaba en la primer banca salto al suelo pero en cuanto este toco el suelo sus ojos reconocieron a el que estaba con ella abrazándola Shinosuke ese maldito, debía admitir que de todos los pretendientes de akane ese es el que mas le preocupaba cuando estaba por hablarles no pudo creer lo que veía el maldito la estaba besando, en PUBLICO lo que el solo podía imaginar el sabor, la sensación, el calor él lo tenia lo peor fue verla a ella obligada a responder o al menos eso quería pensar, pero en verdad parecia que ella fuera la que inicio y ese infeliz ese maldito obediente parecia no olvidar lo que es un beso.

Akane habia reaccionado sin pensar en cuanto lo vio en ese edificio la imagen en el techo del dojo le izo actuar besando al sorprendido chico que un segundo después respondió mientras tanto Akane se fijaba en el reflejo para ver que hacia Ranma esperando su reacción entonces le vino una imagen al ver a Ranma ya en la calle después de haber saltado de aquel edificio, se sorprendió nunca lo habia visto hacer eso de tan alto entonces se fijo que shinosuke no estaba frente a ella.

– ¿A si que tu eres el que la hizo llorar asi verdad? ¿Alejate de ella?- decia mientras sacaba su cepillo para usarlo como arma, Akane solo lo escucho a su izquierda mientras enfrentaba a Ranma que no reaccionaba solo los veía.

Ranma se acerco lentamente a ellos mientras veía como aquel chico se levantaba mientras akane seguía dándole la espalda, Shinosuke le habia visto acercarse pero como siempre no le reconoció pero al notar la atención que le ponía a la chica supuso que era la razon de su lagrimas, Ranma lo veía hablarle pero no podía escucharle ese momento de duda fue aprovechado por sus siempre "confiables" voces

- "VEZ… VEZ… NO VALE LA PENA" "NO MERECE TU AMOR" "JUJUJUJJEJEJJEJAJJAJAJJAJ" -Se burlaban por mas que se concentrara no podía callarlas insistiéndole en su error burlándose.

Cuando se acerco mas, vio al chico lanzándose en embestida contra el pero no le importaba solo veía a su prometida que los veía a ambos y cuando lo vio a el vio esa cara la misma de aquella ocasión la vio decir algo pero las voces seguían pero sabia que le decían, lo mismo de ese dia cuando vio ese terror en su rostro.

- "MONSTRUO…. MONSTRUO" -repetían sus voces diciéndole lo que no quería escuchar de ella, pero estaba bien si lo decían ellas siempre le decian la verdad lo cuidaban... Después sintio algo en su puño, luego su rodilla y una ves mas en su mano y después la vio a ella aterrada de rodillas llorándole de nuevo viéndolo igual que antes en eso hablo ya la podía escuchar.

– ¡¡Dejame en paz, vete con la mujer que amas vuelve con ella!!- no tenia sentido como podía dejarla en paz y al mismo tiempo ir con ella entonces sintio una amenaza a su espalda solo la escucho –¡¡No lo haga!!-

Cuando akane le vio recordó donde habia visto esa cara esa pose era la misma que con Kuno, entonces lo vio acercarse atenta observandola, cuando se acerco damasiado vio como Shinosuke le embestia con su cepilo por delante para golpearle, ella grito.

– ¡¡Shinosuke!!… Ranma – solo le vio usar su mano izquierda rompiendo el cepillo haciendo que el chico quedara con el cuerpo descubierto para recibir un rodillazo y nuevamente la izquierda lanzándolo a varios metros, Akane cayo de rodillas al verlo hacer eso; solo uso la mano izquierda estaba parado normalmente, caminado lentamente hacia ella en ningún momento dejo de mirarla como si no ubiera pasado nada. Con su mano derecha apuntaba hacia ella como si quisiera que la tomara para ayudarle a levantarse, ella solo le pedia dejarla en paz que se fuera con kodachi con ella pero lo vio detenerse, parecia confundido, entonces el desastre Akane vio como el abuelo de Shinosuke volvia con la bebida prometida pero al ver a su nieto tirado su cepillo roto y escupiendo sangre por la fuerza del rodillaso tal vez tenia costillas rotas si no es que algo mas serio alrededor la gente se habia reunido impactada por lo que veian, cuando el anciano la vio de rodillas viendo a ese chico que conoció cuando fue por ella a Ryugensawa sabia que era el culpable, era obvio que no le agradaba su nieto entonces lleno de ira con lo que quedaba del cepillo de su nieto un palo con una punta muy afilada, al ver esta acción Akane solo alcanzo a gritar que no lo hiciera pero era tarde.

Ranma giro la cabeza al mismo tiempo que daba un codazo al notar la amenaza pero al escuchar el grito de Akane y reconocer al anciano entendió, logro controlarse y detener el codazo pero el anciano lleno de ira ya estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo, Akane no pudo ver como la punta atravesaba el hombro del chico, al sentir la herida lo demonios de Ranma como les nombro gracias a kuno se defendieron continuando con el codazo cargado de energía que seria letal para el anciano pero que Ranma recuperando el control detuvo el golpe pero no la energía haciendo como un estallido de Ki provocando una pequeña onda expansiva que convirtió el aire en un arma peor, lo que quedaba del cepillo estallo convirtiéndose en astillas lastimando a algunos espectadores cayendo la mayoría sobre el anciano que producto de la onda expansiva cayo no muy lejos y afortunadamente en una fuente para ser sacado después por los que veian todo.

Mientras tanto Akane viendo a Ranma delante de el y con unos cuantos cortes por alguna astilla o cualquier basura que habia entre ella y Ranma, este le daba media espalda mientras veía al anciano y después al chico para volver con Akane que no reaccionaba por las cosas que le habia visto hacer no solo la precisa pero brutal forma con lo que los saco de combate creyo que se habia pasado con el anciano pues lo que habia visto tenia una apariencia poderosa, pero se alegro al ver que era sacado de la fuente aparentemente solo en shock y nada mas que algunas heridas producto de las astillas cuando este le hablo y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle ella solo se arrastro temblando hacia atrás sin dejar de verle con esa mirada que Ranma odiaba tanto hasta que topo con la banca a su espalda, haciendo que esta dijera cosas sin pensar, el chico solo las oia mientras todos le veian algunos con miedo pero otros que habia visto todo desde el principio y que supusieron era una pelea de amantes lo veian con pena al parecer habia notado la forma que actuo y que intento detenerse cuando vio al anciano, estaba aturdido decían acababa de ver a su novia besando a otro, algunos lo entendían. El anciano fue un victima de las circunstancias el intento detenerse a un para los inexpertos sabían que ya estaría muerto de haber recibido ese golpe que se veia tan potente, el chico sangraba y tal ves tendria una cuantas fracturas pero parecia querer decir algo asi que creyeron que estaba bien pero se lo merecía los que vieron todo y la vieron llegar llorando supusieron que habían discutido antes de llegar aquí y el se aprobecho de su debilidad la plaza parecia dividirse en cuanto al malo y bueno pero en medio de esto estaba ese chico que habia dado tan increíble y brutal espectáculo, estaba parado en medio de todos la mano extendida escuchando sin decir nada todo lo que la chica tenia que decir las palabras que le dedicaba llenas de miedo, rencor, y tristeza no hacia mas que revolver los bando no sabían si sentir pena por el que las recibia o quien las emitía claramente triste sin entender por que tal vez el novio era el otro y este era el celoso pero algunas oraciones hacían entender lo contrario.

Entre la multitud amigas de Akane se acercaron a la chica queriendo calmarla para terminar haciendo lo mismo que hacia la chica, pero esto molesto al chico, haciendo que las chicas quisieran fundirse a la banca para esconderse, la furia de sus palabras solo disimulaba la tristeza que habitaba en sus ojos como si quisieran llorar todos exepto la chica en medio de las otras se defendia en eso un chico con una espada de madera se puso en medio callándolos a los dos consiguiendol.

Los recién llegados que no habían visto todo se sorprendieron incluso Akane parecia impactada, cuando Ranma dándose la vuelta para retirarse le dio la espalda mostrando como su camisa roja china lucia palida en comparación por la sección empapada en sangre y la herida que iba del hombro derecho al centro de la espalda mientras algunos orificios claramente echos por las astillas o debería decir estirlas pues parecia herida de guerra. Akane no se habia dado cuenta aquellas caras asuntadas a espaldas del chico mientras escuchaba todo lo que decia, pero lo que mas extrañaba a todos era que siguiera de pie y ahora caminando Akane vio como Kuno intento detenerlo para susto de ella; quería llevarlo a un hospital pero tan pronto como Ranma sintio la cercanía hizo un latigazo que el chico logro cubrir con su espada sin evitar que diera unos cuanto pasos atrás tambaleándose, ahora noto que la mano utilizada sangraba un crujido en sus manos hizo que mirara su espada que se encontraba astillada con algo de sangre cuando vio eso ya no intento nada. Entendió el mensaje.

Kuno veía como akane era ayudada a levantarse por sus amigas mientras alguien atendía a las otras dos victimas en la batalla que hoy parecia haber perdido.

Pensó que hubiera seguido intentando pero en ese fugas momento en que le vio los ojos cuando dio el latigazo estos le decían "por favor… quiero estar solo" y asi lo hizo, lo vio alejarse mientras la mutitud le dejaba el paso con una mezcla de miedo, pena y asombro. Este solo avanzaba con la cara al suelo con sus ojos ocultos por su cabello mientras su boca mostraba un cierto enojo y además un hilo de sangre.

Ranma caminaba igual ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos quería estar solo pero parecia todo el mundo estar en la calle, esas voces seguían pidiendo un castigo para Akane por su acción pero sus palabras lo habían destrozado, el miedo, las lagrimas y lo que mas temia, las heridas todo provocado por el, el monstruo que la atormentaba, consigio llegar a ese parque con ese recuerdo vio esa banca, el tobogán y lo ocurrido anteriormente lo feliz se mezclo con lo doloroso de hace unos minutos las voces molestándolo cuando logro callarla vio lo que habia echo. La banca destrozada y el tobogán igual, siguió caminando adentrándose en el parque donde se encontro un lugar muy pacifico, lo que necesitaba le parecia escuchar algo entre los arbustos pero no le dio importancia.

En el presente

Los recuerdos de esos momento le dolían demasiado a Akane solo pensaba en que después de eso fue llevada por sus amigas a casa donde curaron sus heridas un momento despues llego Ranma sin su camisa china ya dispuesto a irse tal vez solo por un tiempo pero debido a las quejas no solo de los Tendo si no sus propios padrés decepcionados, Kasumi triste y ademas Genma diciendo tonterías terminaron con artarlo...

Antes de subir a su cuarto mientras todos veian el hueco en el muro provocado por Genma al ser lanzado por su hijo con uno de esos golpes que habia usado. Akane solo lo miraba mientras miraba a su madre que lo veía con miedo, este con es mirada que la asustaba en eso subio al cuarto ahora se dio cuenta que era esa mirada del parque que parecia rogarle a su madre un gesto como el que le habia dado akane en el parque o si supiera los recuerdos que Ranma habia recuperado con sus meditaciones de una vida corta pero feliz con su madre y un padre cariñoso al que jamás ubiese dado ese golpe habría entendido la tristesa que ocultaba bajo esa mascara de frialdad.

El miedo que sentían se los impidió cuando las noticias llegaron a oídos del Dr. Tofu apunto estuvo de correr hacia el dojo pero no pudo ya que todos estaba en su puerta llevando aun inconsiente Genma el golpe fue fuerte pero no parecia correr peligro como si algo en el le hubiera hecho contenerse al ultimo momento eso fue su conclusión la cual hizo ser visto de una forma extraña por las familias especialmente la de Akane pero la de ella parecia curiosa, esta no paso desapercibida para el doctor. Primero rogo un dia ser perdonado por mantener el secreto pero se justifico con la obligación medico-paciente sin mencionar el aprecio que sentía por el chico, pues tenia buenas intenciones.

Ante la extraña forma en que hablaba y este al notar que todos estaban ahí y suponiendo que según lo que habían dicho de que lo habían visto subir y encerarce en su cuarto y por el alboroto que se oia; sacando sus cosas temió Tofu. Estos desidieron dejarlo solo, menos Kasumi que quiso quedarse ante la negativa de su padre pero ella insistió pues el hoyo en la pared del dojo y la casa y parte de la puerte del comedor era peligroso dejar la casa sola el señor Tendo quiso quedarse por si Ranma volvia a explotar pero su hija le incistio en ir pues las chicas no podrían con el señor Saotome termino accediendo siempre y cuando se alejara de el. Esa noticias hizo que se decidiera para contarles todo desde el principio incluso lo de Akane, las consecuencias causantes de su mal humor, las voces, el miedo a lastimar a quienes quería la posible cura o la inevitable muerte quizá doloroso sino horrible la aparente recuperación hasta lo sucedido.

Todos iban abriendo la boca y los ojos derramaban algunas lagrimas mientras escuchaban las explicaciones todos principalmente Akane y la madre que al fin entendían esas miradas que les daba casi podia escucharse sus corazones rompiéndose mientras las lagrimas inundaban su ojos aun mas los de Akane que lo habia visto casi todo el dia y la plaza dándole esas miradas mientras ella le decia esas cosas terribles sus amigas que aun estaba ahí apenas pudieron sostenerla cuando sintio que las piernas no podían con ella.

Después de una reprimienda para el Dr. Tofu por parte de todos por ese secreto todos volvieron incluso Genma que habia recuperado el conocimiento y escuchado todo y las cosas que Ranma le habia contado a su doctor y confidente de esos recuerdo que había comprendido la razon del golpe la mirada para su madre que esta devolvió con miedo. Todos corrieron esperando que Kasumi como parecia al parecer habia entendido lo que ellos no y rogaban que ubiera podido deterlo. No era asi cuando llegaron se habia ido hacia un rato el hoyo en la pared era testigo del error que cometieron.

¿Que sabían ellos? se justificaban pero por dentro sabían que era obvio al menos después de la explicación, para Akane que habia estado en china que lo veía por mas tiempo durante la escuela nunca noto el cambio hasta que habia sido tarde

Ahora ocho meses después de buscarlo después de un tiempo Akane termino por empezar decirl que lo odiaba diciendo lo cobarde que era por haberse ido, pero nadie decia nada pues habia sido ella la que buscaba con mas fuerza, sabían que lo decia para ocultar su tristeza hasta que se tranquilizo y parecio calmarse nadie quería hablar del y de lo mucho que lo extrañaban, Akane fue seguido a disculparse con Shinosuke y su abuelo que resultaron estar bastante bien aceptando sus disculpas pues al saber la historia entendieron la reacción del chico y a ella que sabia que fue ese beso para molestarlo y que habia resultado demasiado efectivo razon por la que ella se sentía como la única culpable por haberle derramado el vaso.

Después de lo sucedido Akane habia sido atacada por las prometidas vengandose por lo sucedido incluso la desvergonzada de Kodachi que después de lo sucedido se descubrió que le habia dado un paralizante para que no se le escapara logrando la imagen que habia visto; todo descubierto por el propio kuno con el que se disculpo después de haberlo creido parte del plan... tambien se disculpo por la golpiza que recibió su hermana a manos de las prometidas de Ranma incluyéndola a ella que habia sido la principal mientras las otras nunca la habían visto asi y tuvo que ser detenida por Colonge desmayándola; para que no matara a la chica de leotardo. solo cayo dormida con lagrimas en sus ojo. Incluso acepto salir con kuno para enmendarse

–Lo pensare cuando tus ojos recuperen ese brillo de antes- en efecto todos veian que aunque sonreía se veía vacia como si hubiera gastado toda su felicidad esas últimas horas antes de lo sucedido en la plaza.

Ranma se fue antes de terminar el ultimo año de instituto por lo que Akane deberia haber entrado ese año a la universidad pero decidió esperar y tal vez buscarlo, ese sueño le habia dado confianza sentía que podía tomarlo como cierto y si tenia suerte le dijo a la señora Saotome

– Te lo traeré, y hare lo posible por que me perdone- Nodoka solo le sonrio y le beso la frente dándole su bendición y habiéndose despedido de los demás recibio un firme pero dulce abrazo de parte de Nodoka que solo pudo responder igualmente regresándole una alegría que habia perdido hace tiempo

– Cuando lo encuentres dáselo por mi – por la fuerza del abrazo Akane comprendió que era para darle los que no le dio cuando debía, una sonrisa se escapo de su ojos que limpio inmediatamente

– No te preocupes, se lo dare y lo hare de tal forma que quedra venir por mas- dijo bastante divertida y asi comenzó su búsqueda camino hasta que los perdió de vista, pero una vez ahí...

– ¿Pero a donde voy? Recuerdo la cueva pero en donde- la chica no sabia siquiera por donde empeza -¿Que es eso?- Dijo al ver algo.

A la otra esquina logro ver una esfera de luz que tomo forma humana la cual parecia decirle que la siguiera, la chica lo hizo cuando llego a la esquina la silueta ya estaba en otra esquina, siguio asi hasta que llego a la puerta de un antiguo templo ya fuera de uso, Akane vio ahora como la silueta avanzaba lo suficientemente lento para alcanzala hasta un bulto de tierra.

-¿Tu eres quien...- el bulto de tierra se hundio haciendo que Akane callera en una cueva, al principio no pudo ver nada pero alcanzo a esuchar un ligero sonido de tierra cayendo sobre agua.

Mientras Akane seguia la silueta la luna no era visible por la nubes que la ocultaban, pero despues de unos momentos desde que la chica cayo dentro la cueva la "Luna llena" brillo en todo su esplendor.

-Esta es.... esta es - dijo una emocionada Akane cuando una tenue luz de Luna que en ese momento era tapada por las nubes le permitieron distiguir lo mismo que su sueño le habia mostrado, se acerco al pequeño lago o mas bien pileta encontro las rocas alrededor de una mas lisa, cuando vio la que habia visto en su sueño un impulso le hizo tomarla...

- ¡¡Debemos traela aqui!!-

Una voz familiar la hizo saltar probocando que la roca se le fuera de las mano Akane se lanzo para atraparla pero solo le dio un empujon creyo que caeria sobre la de el centro y se romperia junto con sus sueños de encontrar a Ranma, en ese momento las nubes que aun cubrian la Luna llena se hicieron a un lado.

- Increible....- Akane veia admirada como la roca se habia quedado suspendida en el aire sobre la roca central, justo cuando la luna llena se reflejo en el lago, el cuarto se ilumino creando la sensacion de estar bajo el agua por la leve turbulencia que se inicio en el lago mientras la roca empezaba a girar, esta empezo a despedir un brillo que hizo que Akane retrosediera hasta topar con una pared lisa flanqueada por columnas de madera como la que hay en todo templo de japon, la roca continuo despidiendo ese brillo hasta que se volvio imposible de ver...

Desde afuera de la cueva una columna de luz surgio de ella.... cuando termino el bulto de tierra volvio a estar como antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y la luna continuo con su recorrido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui esta el segundo espero que les haya gustado, pronto tendre el tercero.

Igual, por favor sus comentarios son deseados por favor no duden en expresarlos.


	3. Alsbione

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, hago esto por la diversión que proporciona

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alsbione**

En uno de los balcones del castillo se ven dos personas discutiendo

- Te digo que eso es peligroso, no sabes como actuaria él además por alguna razón paso lo que paso – dijo la persona mas alta mientras observaba como la otra caminaba de un lado al otro del balcón.

- Pero… ¡pero!… ¡¡Estoy segura de que ella puede hacer lo que nosotros no hemos podido en todo este tiempo!! – dijo la persona casi gritando hasta que se puso a la luz de la luna permitiendo ver su ardiente cabellera roja.

- ¿Y si te equivocas? – dijo el chino sentado en el barandal de roca – Imagina que solo lo empeore, Ranma de por si tiene problemas para controlarse. Si ella apareciera frente a el no se que haría.

- ¡¡Yo si!! Moose estoy segura que solo ella puede darle la tranquilidad suficiente para que se recupere por completo – Ranko estaba cansada de las negativas del chino.

- Ranko… Ranma me conto todo. Aunque convencieras a Ranma para traerla…

- ¿Quién dijo que el lo sabría? Conozco a Akane ella puede curar el alma de mi hermano – la pelirroja le miro casi en tono de suplica.

- Lo entiendo Ranko…- continuo el chico después de ser interrumpido – pero… ¿y si ella no quiere venir? Tal vez ya este casada con ese tal Shinosuke. ¿Que te hace pensar que ella vendrá a ayudar a Ranma?

- Lo se… Ranma me dio ese recuerdo – la chica no quería admitirlo pero tal vez Mosee tendría razón y Akane ya habría continuado con su vida después de todo ya pasaron mas de ocho meses.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella sintió lo mismo que el? Además… - el chico se detuvo cuando Ranko se acerco a la baranda con la mirada perdida en la distancia – ¿que sucede?

- Mira – el chico giro la vista a donde apuntaba la muchacha.

A lo lejos en el bosque cercano a donde Ranma había peleado tiempo atrás, en medio del bosque una columna descendía del cielo iluminándolo todo.

- Es el portal… tengo que ir – dijo Moose mientras se colocaba su espada – ¿Ranko, estas bien? – el chico estaba preocupado, Ranko tenia la mano en el pecho.

- Esta sensación… debemos ir rápido… - el chico no entendía – ella esta en peligro… rápido – la chica salió corriendo con Moose detrás de ella.

En medio de un bosque una construcción de roca se ilumino por una columna de luz cegadora para después concentrarse alrededor de la construcción cubriéndola por unos momentos cuando la energía se disipo se dejo ver una chica recostada en medio.

Akane despertaba después de la inconsciencia en un bosque. Al mismo tiempo una carrosa se detenía cerca de allí en cuanto se detuvo una persona salió corriendo seguido por otra.

Una vez Akane logro abrir los ojos se maravillo con el cielo estrellado sobre ella se levanto lentamente sin dejar de ver el cielo

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que fue lo que paso?- Akane estaba confundida y muy cansada.

- No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos es peligroso-

La chica se sorprendió al ver a una persona frente a ella que le llamaba visiblemente apurada, era obvio que era una mujer y al parecer del tipo delicada, sus movimientos elegantes la delataban, tenia una capa con capucha que le impedía verle el rostro.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Quien eres?-

- Ya te dije que no hay tiempo, es un lugar peligroso –

- ¿Que? – Akane no entendía y aun seguía aturdida.

- En este bosque hay muchas bestias que son atraídas por la magia del portal-

Cuando escucho eso se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un claro rodeado de arboles, parecían robles pero tenían algo que les hacia mas impresionantes, aparte de su gran altura y lo gruesos que eran, Akane juraba que tenían un brillo especial que por un momento logro ver para después desaparecer cuando un gran rugido se escucho a sus espaldas, al girarse para ver lo que había, vio un par de columnas, era como el marco de una puerta, unos barandales rodeaban la orilla de la plataforma en la que se encontraban unas escaleras las cuales salían por los cuatro lados de esta, apuntando a distintas direcciones, tal ves los puntos cardinales supuso la chica al notar cierta mística en el monolito frente a ella, pero no pudo seguir contemplando cuando una bestia apareció frente a ella, parecía un león pero del tamaño de un elefante su cola serpenteaba cuando noto que en realidad era una serpiente.

- ¡¡¡Es una quimera, corre!!!-

- Una…- No pudo decir nada cuando se vio obligada a correr por su vida.

La bestia que se lanzo en embestida, Akane no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba siendo perseguida por una bestia que se suponía era un mito

-"Pero eso se ve bastante real"- pensaba la chica que ya había llegado junto con esa chica desconocida que había corrido cuando vio que la chica de cabello azulado al fin reaccionaba y corría hacia ella, corrieron con todo pero la bestia era realmente ágil para su tamaño.

- ¿Como puede algo tan grande correr como si no pesara nada? –

- ¡Hablamos luego, corre! – dijo la desconocida al lado de Akane - estamos cerca –

- ¿De que hablas?-

- mira – la extraña señalo al frente

Una carreta custodiada por algunos hombres que habían visto a las chicas, Akane vio que estaban preparando algunas ballestas mientras que otros tomaban lanzas y espadas dispuestos para la lucha, eran alrededor de quince, pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a contar cuando sintió que la bestia conseguía alcanzarla, Akane se dio cuenta de lo lenta que era cuando vio a la otra chica, no parecía cansada como ella y poco a poco se fue quedando atrás, en medio de su distracción tropezó con una de las tantas raíces de los arboles por las que zigzagueaban, no cayo pero se quedo atrás mientras trataba de recuperar la postura la otra mujer lo noto al ver que ya no estaba a su lado quedándose helada.

¡¡¡Akane cuidado!!!–

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de esa desconocida.

- ¿Como sabe…? -

No pudo seguir, la bestia estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cuando quiso girar para verla, esta no estaba.

- ¡Arriba!-

- ¿Que? - Solo pudo voltear hacia arriba quedándose helada.

La bestia caía directamente sobre ella, con los ojos de un color carmesí, mientras sus fauces babeaban saboreándola y sus grandes colmillos brillantes a la luz de la luna. Es increíble como parece ir todo mas lento cuando estas en situaciones parecidas.

- ¡¡Ranma!!- grito la chica mientras se agachaba protegiéndose con sus manos y cerrando los ojos, esperando que su prometido apareciera como siempre, pero en su interior estaba segura que eso no pasaría, no desde lo cruel que fue con el, podía imaginarlo viendo la escena tan tranquilo lleno de rencor hacia ella pero no lo culpaba, al pensar en eso abrió los ojos, tal vez al menos podría verlo una ultima ves.

En ese momento vio como una sombra se proyectaba velozmente por el suelo y entonces escucho un fuerte golpe que le hizo ver hacia arriba, un chico había golpeado a esa bestia con una fuerza tal que la mando de regreso por donde llego rompiendo arboles con un estruendo increíble, Akane solo distinguió una silueta que corrió hacia la bestia que ya se había recuperado, y se lanzaba contra quien le había pateado. En medio de su embestida Akane vio como su boca brillaba de un tono rojizo, para después lanzar una bola de fuego contra el chico que al instante regreso el ataque con su espada como si fuera un bate de béisbol dando contra la sorprendida criatura para después recibir una estocada en el corazón por parte del chico que no perdió la oportunidad, unos segundos después la quimera dio su ultimo aliento ante la atenta mirada de su verdugo.

La velocidad y los movimientos hicieron que Akane se sintiera feliz especialmente al ver la coleta que este llevaba, solo pudo correr hacia el mientras se giraba al mismo tiempo que enfundaba su espada, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca sin pensarlo de un salto se colgó del cuello del chico que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, tambaleándose para recargarse contra la bestia sangrante, el chico iba a decir algo cuando escucho el llanto de la chica.

-¡¡Perdóname!! ¡¡Perdóname!! – Decía la chica con su rostro en el pecho del chico - Creí que no te volvería a ver jamás. – Continuo diciendo mientras se aferraba con sus delgadas manos y sus lágrimas humedecían la camisa del chico -No lo sabia… debiste habérmelo dicho – la chica no podia dejar de llorar al hablar. Mientras el chico solo atino a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Si se lo dices de esa forma no dudo que te perdone –

- Es verdad, pero ya suéltalo o le causaras problemas con sus novias –

- ¡¡Oye!! –

Al escuchar la voz familiar Akane levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de un sonrojado Moose que la veía con cierta ternura, conmovido por las palabras de la chica y a la vez culpable de haber permitido que las desperdiciara en el.

- ¿Moose? pero tú… tus movimientos eran –

- Los del estilo Saotome, lo se –

- Mi hermano le enseño… mejor suéltalo se esta poniendo morado– dijo burlonamente una voz a su espalda al ver la fuerza con que se aferraba al cuello del chico

- ¡Hey!-

La voz femenina a su espalda le hizo reaccionar y soltar al chico, para girar y ver como esta se quita la capucha que aun le impedía verle el rostro.

- ¡¡Tú eres…!! -

- Ranko Saotome –dijo la chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda y radiante cabellera roja como el fuego mientras le ofrecía una elegante reverencia estilo occidental sin despegar la mirada de la chica para después darle una amable y bonita sonrisa al ver la sorpresa y la duda en la cara de Akane.

- Hermana menor de su majestad imperial Ranma Saotome –continuo la chica con un porte orgulloso

- Gobernante de Alsbione y sus territorios – siguió Moose muy serio

- ¿Que? Ranma, no tienes herma…-

- No hasta hace poco – Moose la interrumpió al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja - Te contamos luego –

- Si, ven Akane eh querido verte desde hace tiempo - termino diciendo Ranko recuperando su alegría mientras arrastraba a una confundida Akane que solo miraba al divertido Moose que con la mano le hacia un gesto para que se calmara y siguiera a la feliz pelirroja.

Unos minutos después Akane no podía dejar de mirar de un lado a otro,

- "¿Esto es un carruaje? Es enorme" se dijo así misma sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de la pelirroja mientras sonreía con la cara tan inocente de una niña en un nuevo lugar.

- ¿Que te parece el carruaje imperial? – dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de la chica

- Ah s-si, es increíble pero ¿como?... – dijo la chica al recordar que no había visto caballos que jalaran de ella

- Es una mescla entre magia y ciencia… - contesto Moose con una sonrisa, muy amble que la hizo sonrojar

- Ingeniería para ser más precisos –interrumpió Ranko, poniendo un plato de comida frente la chica – pero come un poco, debes estar hambrienta –

- Te encanta hacerme menos ¿verdad? – le reprendió el muchacho, que solo se molesto mas al ver como la pelirroja le sacaba la lengua burlándose de el.

Akane solo acepto comer, de echo estaba muerta de hambre pero la adrenalina por los acontecimientos pasados sumados a lo confundida que estaba; Ranma es decir Ranko o quien fuera esa persona, después la apariencia de Moose, visiblemente mas maduro usando las técnicas de Ranma.

- Un momento – dijo Akane interrumpiendo la disfunción entre los chicos que parecían niños.

– Moose, ¿Cómo me reconociste con lo ciego que estas? – grito la chica haciendo que al chico le brotara una vena en la frente que parecía apunto de explotar

- Pftjujejajajaja te dijo jajajajja jjajajajjjjaa – Ranko no podía dejar de reír por la seriedad con la que hablo Akane - hay mi estomago jajajajajjja no puedo jajajaaj… - mientras Ranko se abrazaba el abdomen sin dejar de reír señalándolo con el dedo. Akane los miraba ruborizada pensando en lo que había dicho.

– Hay lo siento Moose no fue… – dijo la chica calmando un poco el enojo de Moose

– No te preocupes, solo me tomo por sorpresa –dijo el chico teniendo como fondo a una chica que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo de la risa haciendo que la vena en la frente del chico no desapareciera por completo, mientras Akane la miraba con una gota en la cabeza – un medico mejoro mi vista, ya no necesito esos lentes… - hizo una pausa mientras sacaba uno lentes de su chaqueta, ya no llevaba sus ropas chinas algo que Akane no habia notado; llevaba pantalón y camisa color negra la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho permitiéndole a la chica verle los pectorales muy bien definidos por el bronceado de su piel y con una espada larga china enfundada sujeta en su mano preparado para cualquier situación mas una chaqueta de cuero claro muy gastada combinando con sus zapatos también de cuero, le pareció que la espada no encajaba con su forma de vestir, tal ves una europea como de los cruzados seria mas congruente pero no le dio importancia. – Estos lentes son suficiente y solo para descansar la vista cuando leo, aparte de eso solo por la costumbre… –

- Y para atraer chicas – dijo una Ranko ya repuesta mientras recibía un vaso con agua de parte de una señora que Akane no había visto llegar, después se fue ofreciendo una reverencia a los chicos y recibir las gracias de la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Quien era? ¿Cuando? – dijo Akane mientras la veía salir por la puerta a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina

- ¿He? A ella es Lola la niñera de la bebe – contesto Moose señalando con el pulgar a Ranko.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no soy un una bebe –grito irritada la pelirroja y lanzándole una galleta

- "Los dos parecen niños" –pensó Akane con una gota en la frente al ver como se lanzaban las galletas chibi-Moose burlándose como niño de kínder diciéndole bebe y una chibi-Ranko pataleando al mismo tiempo que le sigue lanzando cosas.

Mientras tanto en una pradera un hombre iba rápidamente en su caballo seguido por veinte hombres también a caballo con lanzas y espadas unos a sus espaldas otros en su cintura y otros con mazos, todos llevaban armaduras de un color plateado dándoles una apariencia fantasmal a la luz de la luna llena que lo alumbraba todo.

- ¿Sabes adonde vamos? – dijo uno ellos algo curioso.

- Ni idea, pero mientras pueda estrenar mi nuevo mazo no me importa- dijo uno de ellos que a diferencia de los demás no llevaba casco mostrando su roja cabellera y su prominente barba, corpulento con una cicatriz en el cuello como si hubiera sobrevivido a un intento de decapitación.

- Tranquilo Barcrox no vayas a atacar sin pensar o esta vez perderás la cabeza –dijo otro que llevaba una capa verde oscuro.

- Gulp. No gracias, mi cabeza esta bien donde esta – respondió Barcrox mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz del cuello, con las risas de sus compañeros de fondo.

- Que extraño no esta el señor Moose –dijo otro con dos espadas en su espalda – ¿Sabes que paso con el Will? –

- Tengo entendido que acompaño a la señorita Ranko a revisar el portal del bosque – respondió el de la capa verde.

- No será que entre ellos…- hablo uno de los que llevaban una lanza en un caballo rojizo con una marca blanca en forma de rayo en el cuello del animal al igual que la armadura del soldado en relieves y su capa de un color azulado empeorando la fantasmagórica imagen de la tropa en medio de la pradera, pero se detuvo al ver que el líder hacia una seña para que se detuvieran – gulp – dijo el chico creyendo haberse metido en problemas por lo dicho

- Mi señor, perdónelo es solo un chico, es mi culpa por no enseñarle bien como su capitán castígueme en su lugar–dijo otro hombre con lanza que se bajo del caballo y se arrodillo a un lado de ese hombre, se quito el casco mostrando su cabello corto oscuro con algunos mechones blancos una barba de candado muy bien definida – no fue su intención por favor perdónelo –

- Lo siento no volveré a mencionar nada respecto al tema, señor, por favor no castigue al capitán Miliar por mi culpa – dijo el chico rayo.

Arrodillándose a un lado del Capt. Miliar pidiendo su perdón, seguido por los otros cuantos que llevaban lanza ante la mirada del hombre que no mostraba su rostro por la capucha azul con detalles brillantes similares al cielo estrellado que se encontraba sobre ellos, su armadura también plateada con diseños de dragones dorados incrustados y un cristal rojizo que colgaba de su cuello por un lazo de cuero oscuro.

Los otros solo le miraban expectantes pensando en lo que haría su señor ante la charla esperando que no estuviera de mal humor

- ¿Que crees que hará? Will -dijo Barcrox al de capa verde

- No se… pero sabes cuanto cariño siente por su hermana… -dijo el chico ya sin la capucha mostrando su cabello corto y rubio de ojos verdes – Pobre chico con lo perseguido que es por las chicas, ahora será tan feo como tu-

- ¡Hey! no es hora para eso, Leo esta en problemas – respondió Barcrox con suma preocupación para sorpresa de todos los demás.

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo haciendo que todos se callaran esperando lo que haría su señor.

- Barcrox… mátalo – sentencio para sorpresa de todos, el chico solo bajo la mirada el capitán iba a protestar pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de esa persona – ¿Que pasa? ¿No querías estrenar tu nuevo mazo? - Se descubrió la cabeza mostrando una cabellera oscura y unos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban con autoridad a pesar de su juventud– ¿y bien?... Si no lo haces, yo lo estrenare sobre tu cabeza, Barcrox – dijo el chico ante el nerviosismo de todos.

-Capt. Barcrox… -dijo Leo llamando la atención del pelirrojo – hágalo, no se demore y siga las ordenes del amo Ranma – los soldados se sorprendieron ante la determinación de las palabras del joven.

Barcrox se bajo de su caballo y camino poniéndose entre el chico y Ranma que lo veía con atención y entrecerrando los ojos esperando las acciones, de reojo vio como los demás miraban

– Los siento mi señor…- dijo el hombre volteando hacia Ranma ofreciéndole el mazo con la cabeza baja – no lo hare… puede hacer lo que quiera –dijo mientras todos lo miraba asombrados, Ranma tomo el mazo

– ¿Estas seguro? Este chico vale tanto para ti- dijo Ranma mientras apoyaba el mazo sobre su hombro

– si… es joven aun, tiene mucho por ver y yo e visto mucho… tome mi vida en lugar de la suya – termino el hombre mientras se arrodillaba a un lado del chico rayo mientras este lo observaba impresionado. Ranma al ver que nadie hacia o decía nada levanto el mazo soltando el golpe…

Mientras tanto el carruaje entraba a una ciudad rodeada por tres murallas en circulo uno dentro de otro; el primero estaba lleno de casas y cultivos el segundo mostraba varios comercios y otras casas algunas de dos pisos y varias fuentes creando rotondas por donde pasaba el carruaje y el ultimo tenia varias torres y barracas obviamente era la zona militar, algunos soldados hacían el cambio de guardia otros cantaban canciones en idiomas distintos que Akane nunca había escuchado antes. Sobre una colina se encontraba un castillo rodeado con una cuarta muralla con cinco torres viendo hacia los cinco cuarteles y sectores que eran divididos por las avenidas que salían desde el castillo, Akane no podía creer lo grande que era las torres eran como un edificio de cinco pisos pero por la colina se veían mas altas los rayos de la luna se reflejaban en el blanco de sus paredes y el foso de agua que lo rodeaba le hacia ver como si fuera de cuento de hadas.

– Ya llegamos – dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Akane volviera a la realidad

– Hay mucho movimiento por que será – dijo Moose mientras abría la puerta para salir del camión-carruaje que se había detenido unos metros después de entrar por una gran puerta de madera revestida con laminas de metal con varios y exquisitos diseños de varias criaturas alrededor de una nube de fuego. – Veré que pasa, tal ves Ranma este preocupado por ti Ranko – dijo Moose se encamino a unos soldados que cuidaban una escalera zigzagueante por la que se subía hacia la entrada principal del castillo que estaba sobre una plataforma de unos diez u once metros de altura.

– bueno Akane, vamos… ¿Akane? – dijo la pelirroja que llamaba la atención de la chica que solo la veía con la mirada baja

– No puedo – dijo ante la sorprendida mirada de Ranko que había notado la voz temblorosa de Akane.

– ¿…a eso veniste? ¿A mostrarle la cara de miedo que el tanto odia? Nunca… debí pensar en traerte – termino muy molesta mientras corría escaleras arriba ante la sorpresa de Akane.

– Espera no es eso… - no pudo continuar cuando unos guardias la detuvieron con sus lanzas apenas bajo del carruaje para alcanzar a la pelirroja

– ¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a la señorita Ranko? – dijo uno de los guardias que la amenazaba con sus lanzas.

– Bajen sus armas y vuelvan a sus puestos… -dijo Moose con vos autoritaria, logrando que los hombres obedecieran, no sin antes ofrecerle una mirada recelosas – ¡Muévanse y no la vuelvan a ver así o se las verán conmigo! – ordeno causando pánico en los hombres.

– ¡¡Si señor!!- gritaron al unisonó para salir a paso veloz.

– Discúlpalos solo hacen su trabajo y todos aquí sienten un gran cariño por ella – dijo Moose con ojos tranquilizadores consiguiendo que la chica se calmara – pero que paso por que se enojo Ranko – la chica se asusto al escuchar la pregunta.

En la pradera un grupo de personas veían el mazo de acero que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras a su alrededor era observado mientras un hombre a caballo sostenía el enorme mazo de la parte inferior del mango de una mano como si no pesara sosteniéndolo a diez centímetros del sorprendido hombre segundos después el mazo caía frente a Barcrox.

–… pero señor creí que usted-

–Leo… - dijo Ranma llamando la atención del chico – por que no dijiste nada cuando este hombre ofreció su vida por la tuya… -dijo Ranma con voz tranquila –acaso ¿tu vida es mas importante que la suya tal y como dijo el? – Leo miro al pelirrojo que aun no entendía lo que paso – quien es mas importante en una batalla… el chico inexperto que tiene que ser protegido por sus compañeros o ellos que tienen mas experiencia y me son mas útiles que TU – dijo esto ultimo con un tono que hizo que el chico mirara hacia el suelo avergonzado viendo el mazo deseando que su cabeza estuviera bajo el

– La respuesta es obvia mi señor… - exclamo Leo – Sr. Barcrox - llamo la atención de este al bajar la cabeza hacia el piso –por favor perdone mi estupidez y tome mi vida que no es nada comparada con la sabiduría que posee – el hombre miro al chico y a todos sin saber que hacer al final solo se le ocurrió una cosa…

– jajajajajaj no digas tonterías chico que sabiduría puede tener este viejo tonto – Leo levanto la cabeza sorprendido ante la risa del pelirrojo y algo mas que no había visto antes.

– en eso tienes un poco de razón- la sonrisa de Ranma sorprendió a todos - pero no olvides Barcrox que fuiste el primero que me enseño lo duro de la vida militar y yo te lo pague con esa cicatriz en el cuello… lo siento- la disculpa de su joven señor tomo a todos por sorpresa

–haha nno no se disculpe no hay razón… es un honor portarla y escuchar sus palabras – todos no podían dejar de reír al ver al poderoso Barcrox tan nerviosos y sonrojado.

– Miliar de pie fue quien me enseño a ser paciente en la batalla y gracias a eso sigo vivo después de todo lo que hemos vivido, una persona como tu no debe arrodillarse ante nadie – dijo Ranma habiéndose bajado del caballo le ofreció la mano para que se levantara –dígame capitán que piensa de la respuesta de su subordinado – la pregunta hizo que los ojos se posaran en Miliar.

– Es incorrecta- Leo miro curioso.

– ¿Entonces cual, quien es más importante?- decía el chico mirando a todos

– Ambos – respondió Miliar con tono de "obvio"– el inexperto crece con la experiencia del veterano, y el veterano revive en el inexperto, que vive por el cuando su existencia termina- las palabras de Miliar hicieron pensar a varios que no decían nada.

– Nadie es menos importante que otros eso es algo que todo guerrero honorable debe saber desde el campesino hasta el mas poderoso rey- las palabras de Ranma extrañaron a todos ya que el estaba incluyéndose –y lo mas importante ningún guerrero que se respete debe dejar que un rey mate a alguien por una estupidez como hablar sobre su hermana a sus espaldas –dijo esto ultimo mientras miraba a todos regañándolos por no haber echo nada para detenerlo ni siquiera los que afrontaban el castigo – no importa quien sea no tienen por que soportar injusticias, ahora ustedes levántense y continuemos –todos obedecieron… excepto Barcrox.

–¡Leo!...- dijo Ranma ya en su caballo antes de que el chico subiera al suyo– ayuda a Barcrox – todos empezaron a reír al ver que el viejo pelirrojo no podía pararse de nuevo.

– No se burlen de este viejo o ya verán lo que les es… hahah mis rodillas, cuidado muchacho- se quejaba mientras el chico lo jalaba del brazo.

– Por lo visto tardaran un poco, alcáncenos luego…- dijo Ranma.

– Pero señor aun no nos a dicho a… -

Ranma señalaba a una columna de humo que ascendía por varios kilómetros, bajo ella se apreciaba un pueblo en llamas y los gritos de sus pobladores y gritos de batalla eran llevados a sus oídos.

– Un grupo de bandidos se unieron con los vengadores de Senrrian, hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esta platica… por cierto ve pensando como te disculparas con mi hermana y Moose cuando sepan lo que dijiste –Leo se quedo helado dejando caer a Barcrox mientras Ranma seguía y los otros le seguían riéndose de la cara que había puesto.

– Vaya eso fue raro - dijo Barcrox llamando la atención del chico

– ¿que cosa? –

- Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo sonreír, no desde aquella noche- las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron entristecer un poco al chico

- Es bueno ver que lo haga, ¿cierto? – termino Leo mientras Barcrox asentía.

Ya en el palacio Akane le había contado lo sucedido a Moose mientras este la guiaba por los pasillos del palacio buscando a Ranko.

– Eso lo explica todo- cuando la chica le conto todo inmediatamente supo la razón de su enfado y en donde podría estar.

– Dime ¿que fue lo que dije, por que se molesto tanto? y ¿como sabe la forma en que mire a Ranma hace tiempo? – la chica estaba confundida y en verdad quería reconciliarse con ella a pesar de ser la primera vez que la veía sin ser Ranma con cuerpo de mujer sintió cariño por ella.

–… – se detuvo un momento para ver en donde se encontraba, a pesar del tiempo que estaba viviendo en el castillo aun se perdía.

La pelirroja estaba en un baño al aire libre que recordaba a los que había en su mundo estaba debajo de una cascada artificial por la que salía el agua caliente, se veía que estaba triste y concentrada en sus pensamientos por eso no noto que Akane había entrado, Moose le había contado la historia de su nacimiento.

Al parecer existía una cura para Ranma que consistía en usar toda esa energía negativa dándole un cuerpo físico a su forma maldita Ranma acepto, pero ese nuevo ser sentiría todo le que el sentía y nada mas, en lugar de eso el chico pensó en hacer lo contrario. Se le ocurrió darle a su madre la hija que nunca tuvo, pensó en mandarla de regreso a Nerima le dio sus mejores recuerdos los mas felices, incluso los que había conseguido por su meditación y el se quedo con todo lo demás, cuando lo hizo, estuvo muy mal por semanas después de eso, pero no moría, en lugar de eso cada día era una agonía, para su sorpresa el nuevo ser se quedo con el cuidándole y muy triste, sintiéndose culpable por su sufrimiento. Ranma decidió no rendirse para no verla llorar al final termino por adoptarla como su hermana, de echo, en cierta forma eran como hermanos ya que la misma sangre fluía por su cuerpo. Ranma se recupero ya no se sentía tan cansado, se calmo gracias a los ánimos de su "hermana" y el entrenamiento con la ayuda de Astur y un capitán llamado Miliar, que conocería después.

Akane se acerco a donde estaba Ranko esperando que la viera y empezara ella pero la chica la miro y le dio la espalda como una niña enojada.

– jejeje… En verdad pareces un bebe- dijo Akane haciendo que de la chica brotara una vena molesta.

– ¡¡Que no soy un bebe!!… ¿un bebe tendría estas? – decía molesta mientras se acercaba mostrándole sus pechos

– ¡¡oye mocosa no te creas tanto!!… soy casi diecinueve años mayor que tu, respétame que solo tienes algunos meses de nacida– la pelirroja puso cara de duda.

– ¿De que hablas? tengo ocho años… - la pelirroja se cayo al pensar lo que dijo.

– ¿De que hablas tu? si Ranma y Moose se fueron hace ocho o nueve meses… ¿estas bien? creo que el calor te esta afectando, ven sal- lo dijo de una forma tan maternal impidiendo que Ranko la rechazara, Akane le lavaba el cabello mientras el silencio las envolvía por unos minutos.

Afuera en el pasillo Moose estaba en la entrada pensando en lo que estaría pasando.

- ¿Señor Moose?- una voz madura llamo la atención del chico.

- Dime lola, ¿Qué pasa?-

- Este mensaje es para usted, es del amo Ranma –

El silencio seguía abrazando a las chicas hasta que…

– El parque- la voz de Akane saco a Ranko de sus pensamientos consiguiendo su atención pero su mirada seguía en sus pies mientras Akane le secaba el cabello –lo que paso en el parque es la razón por la que me querías aquí ¿verdad?- la pelirroja solo asintió – ese momento es uno de los mas felices que tuvimos…- Ranko levanto la vista mientras hablaba con una hermosa sonrisa, era obvio lo feliz que le ponía ese recuerdo.

– Siempre quise repetirlo hasta que esa maldita Kodachi-

- Hay me estiras el cabello-

- Lo siento… es que recordar en eso me pone... grrrr-

- ¿De que hablas…? ¿Que tiene que ver Kodachi con lo que le hiciste a mi hermano? –

Akane se sintió ofendida pero después se puso triste por lo que había dicho, estuvo apunto de gritarle pero recordó que Ranma nunca supo sobre Kodachi.

- Te platicare algo… - Ranko la miro mientras se acomodaba frente a ella para contarle su versión.

En un pueblo en llamas, Ranma se enfrentaba a unos bandidos que no eran molestia ni para el, ni para sus acompañantes sorprendentemente esos veinte bastaban para el centenar de enemigos pero el buscaba al líder de ellos, cuando lo encontró se lanzo contra el.

–Aquí me tienes, detén el ataque al pueblo- dijo Ranma frente a un hombre de unos veinte años.

En el palacio, Una furiosa peligrosa sorprendía a Akane al provocar una corriente de aire que hacia que la bata que llevaba se levantara. Después de la plática, Akane se baño también y ahora en la habitación de Ranko; que parecía más una casa que un cuarto, tenía su baño pero a la pelirroja le gustaba el baño al aire libre. Akane se sintió incomoda al ver las torres, temía que al alguien la viera pero Ranko le conto que estaba cubierto por un velo mágico, el cual permitía ver el exterior pero no al contrario, a pesar de eso Akane no se sentía cómoda y permaneció escondida detrás de la cascada hasta que termino.

En el cuarto Ranko se había calmado un poco…

– ¡¡Maldita bruja!! si no hubiera sido por ella tu y mi hermano nunca…- dije un poco, recuerden

- Pero de no haber pasado Ranma nunca hubiera venido aquí y tu no existirías – dijo Akane mientras se secaba el pelo.

- Bueno, eso es cierto… pero no me importaría así no hubiera sufrido tanto… -la pelirroja no podía ocultar la tristeza de su rostro ganándose un dulce abrazo de parte de Akane – ¿y eso por que fue? –

- Por que lo necesitabas – respondió muy alegre Akane con Ranko aun en sus brazos.

-… muchas gracias, fue muy agradable – Ranko feliz le respondió el abrazo

.

Después de ese dulce abrazo Ranko le dijo que podía quedarse con ella esa noche, mientras le preparaban un cuarto, después de todo la cama era muy grande para ella incluso para las dos, dijo que Ranma la mimaba mucho, pero a veces le daba miedo por el tamaño de la habitación, pero no se atrevió a despreciarlo para que Ranma no se sintiera mal y no dijo nada.

– ¿Entonces no le tienes miedo a Ranma?- dijo Ranko mientras le ofrecía una taza de te a su ahora compañera de cuarto.

– No es el miedo que tu crees –dijo Akane viendo su té.

- ¿Que quieres decir?-

-… Tengo miedo que me rechace… -la chica tomo un sorbo de su té ante la atenta mirada de Ranko que la miraba con pena -…y si me mira con odio aunque con lo que le hice me lo merezco pero no soportaría eso, desde que se fue lo busque por meses. Quise odiarlo por irse sin hablar pero cuando pensaba en eso, recordaba lo que le dije en la plaza frente a todos, quiero verlo pedirle perdón, le prometí a tía Nodoka que se lo regresaría y haría que me perdone…. Pero y si no lo logro, como… dios mío ¿si entra en cualquier momento? que le digo ¿y si me grita…?-

- Tranquila un problema a la vez, además tienes casi un mes para pensar en que decirle –

- ¿Un mes?-

- Mientras te bañabas Moose me dijo que fue a revisar un reporte de unos bandidos en un pueblo a seis días de aquí esa era la razón del alboroto al parecer se llevo a los veinte mejores soldados incluyendo a cuatro capitanes-

- ¿Pero, por que, por que el, que no dijeron que es el rey?-

- Lo se pero dijo que tenia asuntos personales con ellos- dijo la pelirroja de forma pensativa – no se a que se refería, pero es mejor para ti –

- ¿Que quieres decir? –

- Bueno así podrás conseguir el valor para hablar con el – dijo la pelirroja con sonrisa burlona – no tengas miedo tienes tiempo.

Aparte del viaje de ida y vuelta que serian dos semana o tres dependiendo del tiempo; en esa región en esta época hay lluvias torrenciales que pueden durar días sin parar mas lo que le tome en arreglar sus asuntos; mi hermano no deja nada sin asegurarse que todo este arreglado y los civiles en calma y felices. – Akane la escuchaba mientras la pelirroja se ponía su pijama, floja pero eso no impedía que su perfecta figura se perdiera y menos con el escote en V que tenia. Akane se sentía emocionada de la forma en que hablaba de Ranma especialmente por el orgullo con que lo decía.

– Te encantara en el gran líder que se convirtió Akane… ¿Akane?...- repitió al ver que estaba perdida en su mente

- lo siento, ¿que me decías?- dijo Akane un poco avergonzada

- Te decía que te sorprenderías de lo increíble que es – término la pelirroja que se sentaba en la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada.

- lo se… la señora Colonge uso un artefacto con el que vimos a Moose y Ranma hace unos mese peleando, supongo que en ese cráter por el que rodeamos – Akane le extraño el ver que no parecía sorprendida la pelirroja – no te…-

- Lo se Akane Moose sintió que estaban observando Ranma estaba muy cansado así que no creo que lo haiga echo. Además, no dijo nada

- wow Moose se ha vuelto sorprendente-

- hay grandes maestros en este lugar sin mencionar que Ranma y Moose se han vuelto muy amigos casi como hermanos y se ayudan en todo lo posible… - La chica de cabello corto estaba muy feliz de escuchar como se llevaban Ranma y Moose.

Ranko le contaba sobre cosas que habían vivido de lo famoso que era Moose entre las mujeres tan bellas que Shampoo se pondría celosa, al parecer la china ya no le importaba y Ranma, en ocasiones tenia que sacarlo de problemas al ir de mujeriego, a veces ayudándole con la amiga "fea" de la cita de Moose, aunque, en verdad no estaban nada mal, para preocupación de Akane que era tranquilizada inmediatamente, aun que pasara eso le encantaba escuchar sobre su prometido, de escuchar lo que había sido de su vida.

- han vivido mucho estos meses – dijo Akane mientras se acomodaba en la cama – ¿que pasa? – pregunto al ver la duda en el rostro de la chica.

- Akane… veras… -

- ¿Que pasa? me asustas –

- Akane, el tiempo pasa distinto en este mundo-

- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto extrañada, mientras observaba a Ranko acomodarse en la cama después de cerrar la puerta y apagar la luz.

A kilómetros en la pradera Ranma y sus capitanes ya habían acabado con los bandidos hace unos minutos

- Capitan Miliar, como están los aldeanos – decía el chico de armadura plateada con incrustaciones de oro y joyas que leía unos papeles detenidamente con el capitán de la caballería pesada a su espalda.

- Va muy bien mi señor parece que no hay muchos muertos y solo algunos heridos, parece una vict…- no pudo continuar al ver que algo le había molestado a su joven señor – dije algo que lo molestara, por favor discúlpeme? –

- No se preocupe capitán… pero, sabe que esto nunca hubiera pasado si yo nunca… -

- Mi señor ya enmendó su error con creses ellos son solo…-

- Victimas… victimas de mi locura y estupidez, perdone el lenguaje capitán-

- No se preocupe, pero por favor ya no se culpe debería descansar, los aldeanos ya están refugiados y mañana comenzaremos con las reparaciones, usted debe descansar, que pensarían sus súbditos si lo vieran así tan triste – hablo el capitán mientras acomodaba los papeles que Ranma leía.

Convenciéndolo de que se recostara en la cama. En la casa del líder del pueblo, ya que por la prisa no habían podido preparar las tiendas, pero no era necesario todos los aldeanos se sintieron honrados de que tan importantes guerreros aceptaran compartir sus techos, y que el mismo emperador quisiera descansar en una humilde cama.

Incluso después de haber batallado con el jefe diciendo que no era necesario, que podría dormir en la sala para que el jefe; que era ya un hombre mayor al igual que su esposa. Descansaran, pero estos no podían aceptar e insistieron hasta que una niña que había quedado huérfana durante el asalto le ofreció su casa a los ancianos y asi hacerle compañia, Ranma no pudo negarse al ver la sincera petición en los tristes, pero dulces ojos de la niña de unos ocho años, el verla le hizo sentirse muy mal, culpable por lo sucedido y de la perdida de la niña que a pesar de ello aun se mostraba cortes y bondadosa, Ranma creyó que lo culparía pero sus ojos no mostraban nada asi, estaba triste, pero agradecida y Ranma no pudo entender por que, solo se quedo pensando tratando de averiguarlo así siguió hasta que cerro los ojos para descansar un poco diciendo que lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

Paso una semana y Akane era guiada por Lola mientras le mostraba los lugares que debería limpiar. Si limpiar se había sentido incomoda de llegar de pronto para ser atendida por sirvientes y de ir de un lado a otro con Ranko o Moose mientras ellos cumplían con sus obligaciones.

Moose era el encargado de la guardia del palacio recibiendo reportes, dando ordenes aquí y haya ante la profunda admiración y respeto de los soldados y una que otra chica que al verlo con ella la miraba con odio, pero le parecía gracioso. Que pensaría Shampoo de que el chico al que despreciaba, ahora era tan acechado y celado, pero también ayudaba a Ranko que se encargaba de los asuntos económicos y políticos, no solo de la ciudad.

Akane descubrió que el país era del tamaño de Asia y Europa juntos, pero lo mas impresionante, fue saber que antes era solo lo que había desde el castillo, a unos cuantos kilómetros visibles desde la torre mas alta del castillo, Moose ayudaba a la pelirroja con los asuntos de política exterior y la guerra mientras la chica se aseguraba que los ciudadanos estuvieran bien.

No podía quedarse y recibiendo atenciones pagadas con el trabajo de otros, así que le pidió a Lola algo que hacer a pesar de las negativas de Ranko, que no lo creia necesario, pero Akane no acepto no fue hasta que Moose se metió y convenció a Ranko diciéndole que seguramente era una forma de distraerse para no pensar en como actuaria cuando Ranma llegara.

Recibieron un mensaje en el que decía que volvería en cuatro semanas, y ya iba una, Akane estaba muy nerviosa así que pensó en ayudar un poco con la limpieza del catillo; podría pensar al mismo tiempo que conocía el castillo, era enorme pero hermoso con el piso bellamente decorado y pulido de mármol, columnas perfectamente delineadas con uno que otro detalle de relieves. El jardín increíble y el verde del bien cuidado pasto, los colores de las flores que había, por las mañanas la despertaban con su aroma que entraba por la ventana. Seguía compartiendo habitación con Ranko pero en su propia cama.

En uno de los pasillos Akane ayudaba a limpiar una enorme puerta de madera, parecía caoba Akane estaba tan concentrada pero no en sus trabajo sino en sus pensamientos que no noto que la puerta estaba entrecerrada y se iba abriendo con cada pasada del trapo en su mano, en su mente lo hablado con Ranko esa noche hace una semana.

Flashback

- ¿Que quieres decir con que el tiempo, pasa distinto? – decia intrigada esperando que Ranko le respondiera

- Bueno… es que… -

- Vamos habla ¿que puede ser distinto? –

-¿Para ti han sido poco mas de ocho meses no?...- Ranko tomo aire y se aseguro que Akane le estuviera poniendo atención –recuerdas la edad que te dije que tenia

- ¿He? –

- En el baño… Akane tengo ocho años… un mes de la tierra equivale a poco mas de un año en este… - Ranko no sabia si continuar Akane estaba muy callada con la cara llena de visible sorpresa – cuando apareci mi hermano y moose ya llevaban casi un año aquí…-

- Espera eso quiere decir que Ranma y Moose…-

- Ellos son mayores que tu hermana Kasumi, pero en este mundo las personas se desarrollan como en la tierra hasta la madurez, después de eso envejecen mas lento, fácilmente puede haber personas que aparenten veintitantos pero, podrían ser mayores que tu padre, hay quien saben controlarlo que podrían ser mayores incluso que la señora Colonge o Haposai y aun verse como chicos-

Fin Flashback

Akane había quedado estática ante la sorpresa.

- Ocho años desperdiciados por culpa de Kodachi- ahora se sentía triste de pensar que Ranma había pasada ocho años viviendo su vida y haciendo cosas tan increíbles y ella no estuvo allí para verlo y seguramente lo hacia mientras sentía odio por ella o al menos pensaba que aun pensaba en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta la puerta estaba bastante abierta mostrando por los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal iluminando un enorme rectangulo en el centro habian seis sillas en el centro el rectángulo tenia un mapa en el, miro a su derecha y entonces se dio cuenta de las columnas que sostenían el techo estaban revestidas por placas de metal

- te perdiste otra vez? – le dijo una voz que venia desde arriba

- quien? ah moose no, se abrió mientras la limpiaba… que es este lugar? – le dijo al chico que la miraba desde lo que parecia un mirador sobre ella

- es la sala de guerra… -dijo y de un salto llego donde estaba ella – que te parece?-

-si es impresionante pero esta muy oscura sino fuera por ese ventanal – dijo la chica apuntando al lugar – como pueden trabajar en este lugar –

- por que es la mejor manera de ver… - moose se detuvo al ver la cara de Akane ante tan absurda afirmación – observa – jalo de una palanca que hizo caer una cortina tapando la luz del ventanal y dejándolos a oscuras.

-moose que… - enmudeció al ver que una suave luz salía del rectángulo en el que estaba el mapa, Moose se acerco a ella y se sento en una de las sillas y coloco el cristal que llevaba colgado al cuello, en cuanto lo hizo la luz ilumino en algunas zonas mas que otras.

- ven, toma asiento – moose se levanto de la silla para ofrecérsela a Akane – vez esa rueda – dijo moose apuntando al posa brazo derecho de la silla, Akane asintió y vio que tenia una paleta como en un pupitre pero muy grande, en la orilla izquierda casi frente a ella estaba la dichosa rueda en la parte inferior sobre ella vio seis botones uno de ellos tenia un ligero brillo y arriba de ellos una ranura en la que ahora estaba el cristal de unos cuatro o cinco centímetros era un prisma de un color violeta con tonos rozados y verdosos y arriba un orificio en el que se podía poner el lápiz o pluma – presiona el botón que esta brillando tranquila… - Akane lo habia mirado con duda, pero hizo lo que se le pidió –bien ahora, lentamente gira la rueda – Akane miro esa rueda que recordaba a la de los ratones de computadora pero mas larga

- esta bien ahaha –a pesar de lo dicho por el chico akane la giro muy rápido y la silla se elevo rápidamente a cuatro metros del suelo – dios mio que paso, por que no me dijiste que volaba esta cosa –

-te dije que lo hicieras lentamente, junto a ella hay una barra que te dice a que altura estas el máximo es de cuatro metros… -moose espero a que Akane se fijara en eso – tranquila solo suben y bajan no saldrás volando, muévela a dos metros –Akane lo hizo, esta ves lentamente – mira al frente, que vez – la chica lo hizo y no pudo creer lo que veía.

- es increíble son montañas, bosques lagos pero como- Akane estaba maravillada el mapa se habia vuelto tridimensional – que es eso?

- que cosa?- pregunto el chico

- hay unos puntos azulados y otros rojos –

- los azules son pueblos y los rojos son fuertes –

- son muchos… - en ese momento se fijo de una raya dorada que abarcaba la mayor parte del mapa –esa línea es acaso…- Akane recordó lo que le habian dicho del tamaño del pais

- si, son los limites fronterizos de Alsbione, recuerdas… -de un salto llego a la silla asustando a Akane al sentir el sube y baja de la silla moose toco el cristal y en el mapa apareció una línea azul brillante –estos eran los antiguos limites… - Akane vio que era apenas una pequeña porción de lo que era ahora

- vaya, tuvieron que tener un gran ejercito y un gran líder…-

-que pasa?

- no entiendo, por que pusieron a Ranma en ese puesto – moose toco nuevamente el cristal y este mostro una tercera línea azulada con toques dorados

-la primera es el limite del reino cuando llegamos hace años la tercera es el limite hace cuatro años – Akane asintió un poco sorprendida el tamaño apenas era el triple de la azulada, Akane noto que esa nueva línea cambiaba de tamaño principalmente en las tierras del norte pero aparentemente era la que constituía la mayor parte del territorio al mismo tiempo que una línea de color café rojizo se expandía- en el norte están los cardeanos, son como los romanos en nuestro mundo aunque con un toque de vikingos adoran las guerras como ellos y expandirse como los romanos para seguir peleando-

-vaya, esa línea es… - Akane se detuvo al ver que esa zona estaba dividida en segmentos

- cuando los cardeanos empezaron su avance hacia aquí los reinos vecinos se aliaron para repelerlos esa fue la misión que teníamos, en medio de las batallas Ranma se dio a conocer Ranko era la doncella de Alanys la princesa y esposa del capitan Astur estábamos a sus ordenes en una de las batallas Ranma se distrajo y estaría muerto de no ser por el en su lugar Astur fue gravemente herido y murió – Akane estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba y de la forma en que hablaba se veía triste era obvio que sentía aprecio por esa persona – estábamos rodeados el capitan le hizo prometer que protegería alsbione… y asi fue después del funeral ranma se concentro de lleno en la vida militar no le importaba nada mas se consiguió el respeto de capitanes y soldados asi como la del mismo rey que le ofreció su biblioteca ranma acepto gustoso… -

Akane escuchaba como ranma se pasaba horas leyendo libros antiguos aprendiendo toda clase de cosas y entrenando con sus capitanes hasta que se le concedió el puesto de su difunto capitan y dirijio a sus tropas por una serie de victorias ganándose el aprecio de muchos y la envidia de otros

–tuvimos dificultades en una ocasion Ranma consiguió una victoria aplastante sin siquiera enviar sus tropas.

Montañas nevadas del norte hace tres años y medio Tiempo de Alsbione.

En una colina un hombre de pie miraba hacia las montañas su cabello se agitaba con el frio viento de las altas tierras a unos dos kilómetros de las faldas de las nevadas montañas, las observaba detenidamente pasaba sus ojos de una montaña a otra y luego a un punto en el que se podía ver un pueblo en llamas en el que se encontraba el campamento enemigo escuchando los gritos al parecer festejando la destrucion del pueblo en el que estaban

- Ranma… digo capitan, que pasa – decia un chico con una capa blanca rasgada y un poco sucia de la parte inferior y camisa negra y pantalón verde oscuro llevaba protecciones en los brazos y piernas al parecer se habia quitado la parte del pecho de su armadura se veian viejas y abolladas

- nada solo estaba pensando en la batalla de mañana –

- estas preocupado he? es lógico deberías descansar –

-no podre dormir hasta asegurar la vida de ellos – dijo Ranma mientras se giraba para ver a su tropa que no eran mas que unos seiscientos se veian cansados el clima no había permitido el transporte de alimentos y tenían hambre y ahora Ranma pensaba en llevarlos de regreso pero mientras esas tropas enemigas estuvieran tan cerca de la principal ruta hacia alsbione no podría irse, el mismo clima habia impedido que le fueran enviados refuerzos debido al derretimiento del hielo a medida que el invierno sedia paso a la primavera tenia que terminar rápido con la amenaza o sus subordinados morirían de hambre o peor en manos enemigas pero como eran superados tres a uno y estaban bien alimentados.

Al otro dia las fuerzas enemigas se decidieron a partir caminaron por el estrecho valle por el que apenas pasaban las filas, a pesar del alboroto que habia caminaban en perfecta formación cantaban las mismas canciones que cantaban la noche anterior y saborenadose las delicias que les esperaba en los países mas calidos y no solo de comida y temperatura eran famosos por raptar mujeres jóvenes y guapas para vender como esclavas o… bueno ustedes se imaginan no me hagan escribirlo, pero sus canto se silenciaron al ver que sus lideres le detenían y veian a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de soldados serian unos seiscientos.

- y bien cuales son tus ordenes – decia moose a la derecha de Ranma mientras sus soldados se encontraban en formación de trescientos a un lado y al otro dejando una brecha por la que se podía ver la via hacia su país –ranma… -

- no quiero que se muevan por nada, no podemos dejar que la basura entre y ensucie nuestro hogar – dijo el capitan Saotome con un fuerte y firme grito provocando el grito al unisono del "si señor" de sus hombres terminando en risas después de la forma en que les hablo y notando que lo habia gritado para que el eco producido por las montañas le llevaran sus palabras a los enemigos.

Al otro lado del valle las palabras de Ranma llegaron provocando una obvia furia en ellos preparándose para la batalla.

-jajajja esos tontos creen poder hacernos cosquillas - dijo el capitán consiguiendo la risa de los soldados –avancen – dijo el haciendo que continuase la marcha mientras continuaban burlándose de esos que los retaban uno de ellos comenzó a golpear su espada contra su escudo para ser seguido por los demás al ver la preocupación de sus próximas victimas al oír como las montañas los hacían sonar mas fuertes y aterradores a pesar de la distancia

-capitán creo que no fue buena idea deberíamos retirarnos y buscar una mejor posición – dijo uno de sus tenientes que junto con moose lo miraban mientras el tenia los ojos cerrados escuchándolos.

-capitán –dijo Moose preocupado –esta…

-estoy bien… -le respondió a Moose -y en cuanto a lo que dijiste…- miro al otro teniente que lo vio interesado – que mejor posición que esta… tenemos la ventaja de la altura y el estrecho valle impide que usen todo su poder militar y además…- Ranma se detuvo y miro hacia las fila enemigas que habían entrado por completo al valle, ante la atenta mirada de sus tenientes y soldados que habían escuchado todo lo dicho por el.

-además que señor?... conti…- el teniente se cayo al ver que Ranma cerraba los brazos, Moose inmediatamente supo lo que usaría un rugido de tigre pero se sorprendió al ver que separo las manos mientras estas contenían una esfera de energía que cabian en la palma

- además… - continuo Ranma llamando la atención de todos – la madre naturaleza esta de nuestro lado!! – termino gritando al mismo tiempo que lanzaba las esferas

Al otro lado los soldados se detuvieron al ver que a uno de ellos le brillaban las manos en medio de los murmullos el capitan alcanzo a escuchar un sumbido y entonces se dio cuenta de la trampa en que habia caído

-regresen salgan del valle – el capitan gritaba mientras hacia a su caballo correr a todo lo que podía, los que lo escucharon chocaban con los que no provocando un desorden "ese maldito, como pude caer en una trampa tan obvia" pensaba el capitan mientras corria pero era demasiado tarde vio como una de esas esferas explotaba contra una de las montañas por donde habian entrado en segundos una avalancha se desato terminando por cubrir la única forma de escape y después escucho otra explosión detrás de el y al mirar solo pudo gritar – ¡maaaaldiiiitoooooo! Seas quien seas –

Desde la colina los cansados y sorprendido hombres veian como una de las esferas provocaba una avalancha que cerro el paso del valle y la confucion y el caos de los soldados que intentaron uir hacia ellos pero que fueron engullidos por la avalancha provocada por la segunda esfera al frente de ellos, la avalancha parecia continur hacia su posición preocupándose pero no se movieron solo veian a su señor que tranquilo observaba la escena sin pestañear y luego en medio del caos una maldición se escucho para después terminar la avalancha a unos metros de ellos para alivio de ellos el valle era profundo pero ahora estaba sepultado por nieve a lo lejos Ranma miraba rogando que la avalancha no ubiera llegado al pueblo aunque seguramente ya no abria nadie con vida pero en medio de sus pensamientos uno de sus hombres le llamo la atención

- haya en el pueblo, miren – decia mientras todos incluso Ranma volteaban para ver como el pueblo se habia salvado y unos cuantos festejaban la destruccion del ejercito hostil.

- increíble mi señor, fue una victoria impresionante… -dijo uno de sus otros tenientes que se bajo de sus caballo para después arrodillarse mirando al suelo- permítame servirle sin importar la situación tiene toda mi confianza y obediencia – termino saludándolo con el puño derecho en el corazón para después ser imitado por todos los demás

- por favor honrenos con su liderazgo mi señor Ranma – gritaron todos a una sola voz que retumbo por el valle

-se los agradesco… será un honor – decia Ranma sorprendido por la forma en que habian actuado – por ahora descansen me gustaría ver si es posible avanzar hacia el pueblo para ayudar… -ranma bajaba de su caballo para ir el mismo pero antes de pedir un voluntario ya tenia a todos listos para ir tras el.

En la actualidad

Moose contaba la historia a una emocionada Akane por lo que habia echo su promentido

-Al final Ranma tuvo que escoger un grupo para que lo acompañara junto al teniente Will hacia el pueblo revisando paso a paso viendo uno que otro cuerpo azul completamente muerto, les tomo cerca de una hora llegaron marcaron la ruta para volver y que otros la usaran pues no sabíamos si era firme yo me quede con el resto que estaban eufóricos por la victoria- termino moose con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Akane lo escuchaba el chico toco el cristal y el mapa cambio haciendo un acercamiento de las montañas ante la atenta mirada de Akane –este es el lugar –dijo mientras señalaba un punto fuera del valle – este es el pueblo – se veía un punto azul pero Akane vio algo unos kilómetros al sur

-eso es un…-apunto aun punto rojo

-asi es debido a lo sucedido se creo un fuerte en el mismo lugar en que estuvimos mientras la avalancha devoraba a las tropas cardeanas el pueblo agradecido ayudo en la construcción y de echo muchos de los hijos de los sobrevivientes están ahora en la escuela militar para ser parte de nuestro ejercito y asi a pasado con muchos de los fuertes que vez…- explicaba moose mientras el mapa mostraba nuevamente la vista general y mostrando los puntos rojos cercanos a varios pueblos –muchos agradecidos por ser salvados otros felices de unirse a nuestro país. Luego de esa victoria la fama de Ranma se disparo como un gran estratega fue invitado a las juntas de guerra y sus presencia era muy deseada en cualquiera de los países aliados con el tiempo llego a ser general de las fuerzas del norte que como debes saber era la principal fuerza de protección pero aun asi opinaba sobre lo que deberían hacer los demás el rey pedia siempre su opinión después de la muerte del capitan artur veía en el el futuro del ejercito…- Moose se detuvo pensando en si deveria seguir hablando

- y entonces que mas – dijo muy emocionada Akane que lo sacudia para que siguiera – ¿he? – dijo Akane al ver que las luces del tablero se apagaron

-oh oh esto va doler –dijo al ver que en medio de la emoción, Akane había sacado el cristal – hahhaha- gritaron los dos al caer la silla rápidamente

-HAY hay eso dolio –decia Akane mientras se sobaba los lugares golpeados –estas bien Moose

-si… auch –decia un moose con la cara contra el suelo y Akane recargada en el –esto va a dejar marca… auch-

En la pradera Ranma veía como los trabajos de reconstrucción estaban por terminar en unos días podría volver

- mi señor parece que terminaremos antes de los previsto – exclamo el capitan miliar

- eso parece capitan… los vigias han visto algo? – pregunto Ranma

- nada mi señor parece que no hay peligro… algo le preocupa? –

- deberíamos dejar algunos hombres aquí la mayor parte de los que podían pelear murieron o no están en condiciones…-

-mi señor no se preocupe por eso dejare a algunos de mis hombres lo mismo dijo Barcrox y Will al parecer se encariñaron con este pueblo como usted –

- …es tan obvio? –

- je, si señor… especialmente por esa niña huérfana – dijo apuntando a la misma niña de aquella vez – Mirialia sino me equivoco –

- es correcto es muy lista y fuerte a pesar de su perdida actúa muy alegre y ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio –

- se parece un poco a… lo siento señor – Miliar no pudo seguir al ver la profunda tristeza de Ranma –no quise…

- …cuando lo encuentre lo hare pagar mil veces lo que me quito – termino mientras se adentraba a un bosque que se encontraba cerca

- majestad… -gritaba la pequeña Mirialia que veía preocupada como Ranma se perdía de vista –capitán ese bosque esta lleno de animales peligrosos-

- no te preocupes en su estado nada puede tocarlo solo moriría en el intento… -se detuvo al ver como una gran esfera de energía de un color rojizo oscuro salía volando de el bosque hasta los cielos perdiéndose de vista hasta que esta exploto – sujétate – dijo el hombre que abrazaba a la niña cubriéndola con su capa, al ver que la onda expansiva de la explosión estaba llegando sacudiendo con una fuerte corriente de aire todo incluso las casas no parecían haberse dañado pero habia un gran desorden todos vieron a Ranma salir del bosque a cada paso el pasto parecia quemarse su capa se habia quemado y su armadura humeaba sus ojos mostraban cierta molestia – ¡¡espera!! – la pequeña niña corrió hacia Ranma preocupando al capitan.

- señor ¿esta bi… ?- la niña no pudo seguir a unos metros de Ranma comenzó a sentir una presión que la debilito no podía sostenerse cayendo de rodillas otras personas que se acercaron a ver a la niña pasaron por lo mismo

- mi señor controlese – grito miliar al ver como el poder de Ranma estaba dejando inconscientes a los aldeanos y aturdiendo a sus soldados incluso a el – recuerde su promesa lo prometido a la princesa- cuando Ranma escucho eso volvió a la normalidad y controlándose se retiro hacia el bosque permaneciendo a distancia de los aldeanos que algunos le miraban con miedo pero la mayoría sabían lo que les habia pasado por palabras del jefe de la aldea que decia que era verdad lo que se decia sobre el poder de su señor les hizo sentir mas admiración.

- wow sentí que me callo una casa encima –

-¿quien?... o eres tu – dijo Ranma a la pequeña Mirialia que se había acercado a el sin que se diera cuenta – lo siento ¿estas bien? Perdí el control por un momento –

- ha… si estoy bien y los demás también –

-deben tenerme terror… lo mejor es que me regrese al castillo –

-¿que se va ya? Pero no es lo que cree solo les tomo por sorpresa ade… -

-lo siento pequeña pero no estoy muy bien necesito volver al castillo… - Ranma se sintio mal al ver la triste cara de la niña, cariñosamente y para sorpresa de los que estaban observando Ranma le acaricio la cabeza y con una sonrisa muy agradable -… no es que me quiera ir sino que tengo que hacerlo, necesito tomar medicina y solo traje lo de dos semanas y con lo que acabo de hacer será mas difícil controlarme y podría terminar matándolos a todos si no me concentro todo el tiempo y es muy cansado hacerlo… por favor entiéndeme pequeña – la palabras de Ranma tranquilizaron a la niña que habia notado que decia la verdad, de echo se le veía cansado y sudando un poco jadeando

- que lastima quería mostrarle muchos lugares bonitos de mi pueblo –

-no me ire en este momento, puedes mostrarme mas tarde…- la niña se alegro mucho al escuchar eso – ¿que dices?… pero antes quiero dormir un poco –

-si claro quiere comer algo se lo llevare –

-estoy bien gracias… -la niña parecia triste –pensandolo bien tengo mucha sed, podrías… -ranma no habia terminado cuando la pequeña corria hacia el pueblo esquivando personas

-se la llevare en un momento majestad – grito la niña. Ranma estaba impresionado de la velocidad de la niña, con una sonrisa se dirigió a la casa en la que se quedaba para descansar

-se le ve contento señor… si me permite siempre supe que tenía facultades de padre-

-gracias, debe ser la que tengo acumulada… – dijo ranma mientras entraba a la casa con la mirada triste, Miliar lo miraba apenado – estoy bien, dejala pasar cuando vuelva-

-si mi señor- dijo el capitan dando una reverencia.

En la sala del trono Akane limpiaba los pisos llevaba la misma ropa que todos los que trabajaban en el castillo

-no me siento bien al verte trabajar así- dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica

-oh ran… perdón, su alteza- dijo Akane dado una reverencia a la pelirroja

-no no me hables asi no me gusta se supone que eres mi cuñada deberías estar haciendo lo que yo –

-no creo que seamos eso, que pasa si Ranma se molesta cuando me vea… - no pudo seguir al escucahar los gritos de uno de los sirvientes que venia corriendo pero aun asi le agrado escuchar que la veía como su cuñada

-lady Ranko…- grito un chico que fue detenido por los guardias pues llevaba un objeto en la mano.

-que llevas ahí – dijo uno de los guardias señalando lo que llevaba en la mano. Ranko ordeno que le liberaran, pues le había reconocido era uno de los subordinados de confianza del capitan miliar

-que sucede… paso algo dime – Ranko se puso nerviosa y Akane se empezó a poner nerviosa al ver a la peliroja tan alterada –vamos dime le paso algo a mi hermano? – eso ultimo obtuvo la atención de la peli-azul a su espalda moose acaba de llegar por uno de los pasillos a ver lo que le causaba esa histeria a la hermanita de su amigo y que no dejaba de sacudir al chico que no sabia como reaccionar Akane solo lo miro tan solo murmurando lo suficiente para que moose escuchara

-Ranma –

-¿Ranma?- el chino no pareció entender, por un momento entonces reacciono – espere alteza permítalo tomar aliento se ve a que esta agotado – dijo Moose sujetándola consiguiendo que se calmara.

-tienes razon… lo siento… me diculpo por mi brusquedad – le dijo al chico que junto a los guardias miraban atónitos como la pelirroja hacia una reverencia como disculpa.

-hee…ah n no mi lady no debe inclinarse ante alguien como yo –dijo el chico bastante nervioso por las miradas de todos los presentes, por ultimo se arrodillo poniéndose mas abajo que Ranko en su reverencia mirando al suelo –además es mi culpa por haber entrado de esa manera y quedarme cayado… - exibio un cilindro en ambas manos aun de rodillas y sin levantar la vista –su majestad me pido entregárselo, debido a unos imprevistos en el trayecto me retrase –

-no te preocupes dijo la chica te vez cansado. Lola por favor asegúrate que se alimente y descanse – Lola asintió y con un gesto le pidió al joven soldado que le siguiera este no tuvo de otra no sabia si aceptarlo pero tampoco se atrevía a rechazarlo – muchas gracias – lola y el soldado se despidieron con una reverencia y se perdieron de vista.

-y.. y bien que dice? – dijo una tímida voz a espalda de la princesa y el capitán de la guardia.

-o si lo siento Akane, déjame ver –el cilindro era de un color rojizo con algunos adornos de plata y oro en el centro con el sello real. Enseguida Ranko tomo el sello que siempre llevaba como una pulsera de oro enrollada como una serpiente en su brazo donde no se veía por su ropa. Lo coloco en el cilindro haciendo que este se desvaneciera solo dejando un pergmino en la mano de la chica –dejame ver…. –

- ¿que fue eso?- dijo Akane impresionada por como lo que parecia un cilindro de metal macizo se desvanecía como vapor de agua

- digamos que son los sobres de la caza real solo pueden ser abiertos por el sello real en manos del destinatario- dijo moose respondiendo a la interrogativo rostro de Akane

- quieres decir que aunque tengas el sello, ¿sino es para ti no puedes abrirlo? –moose asintió – ¿pero que no podrían romperlo?

- no en relidad esta echo del mismo material que nuestras armaduras … - Akane iba preguntar por ese material que les causaba tanta seguridad como si el acero no tuviera su punto de quiebre. Pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Ranko que saltaba de un lado para el otro como una pequeña

- que pasa Ranko – pregunto Akane

- mi hermano viene en camino… ya arreglo todo y llegara en una semana- decia Ranko aun danzando por toda la sala, mientras tanto Akane se quedo estatica.

- que? Pero no iva venir en dos semanas mas… que hago y si no me quiere cerca – Ranko recordó el pánico de Akane repecto a encontrarse con Ranma y se sintio apenada mientras la seguía hasta el balcón de la sala del trono seguidas por Moose

- lo siento Akane me emocione, creo que si soy bastante infantil como dicen – dijo sonrojada calmando un poco a la otra chica

-no te preocupes yo soy la exagerada una semana es bastante tiempo solo me obliga a pensar mas y soñar menos, además no es que le tenga miedo es solo que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, mas para el y por como me cuentan de el veo que no es el mismo que conoci… y no se como reaccionara si me recordara… -

-ten calma Akane te ayudare para que hables con el- dijo Ranko tomando las manos de Akane tranquilizando a esta ultima.

Moose las veía desde la entrada bastante impresionado por lo rápido que se habían unido esas dos en tan poco tiempo, dirigiéndose a la salida miro a el pasillo pensando para sus adentros si estaba imaginando cosas. En el balcón las chicas empezaba a irse pero vieron a Moose parado en la entrada principal del salón mirando hacia el pasillo mientras con la mano a su espalda les hacia una cena de ocultarse.

-pero que te pasa moose –dijo Ranko acercándose junto con Akane a moose pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz proveninte del pasillo

-Hey moose ya regrese donde esta mi hemana – la voz mas ronca apenas era reconocible para Akane pero Ranko al escucharla corrió hacia la fuente

-Ranma¡¡¡ hermano regresaste antes- dijo una Ranko una vez mas feliz como niña abrazandose de Ranma- te esperábamos en una semana –moose sonrio a Ranma haciendo una revenrencia al mismo tiempo que volteaba la mirada a su lado donde Akane se habia quedado congelada hasta que escucho que los pasos se hacían mas cercanos y entonces recordó algo moose al ver que habia reaccionado continuo con su saludo

- Majestad me alegra su regreso –

- por favor no hay nadie aparte de nosotros puedes tratarme como amigo- dijo Ranma extendiéndole la mano, entonces algo capto su atención – pero quien…-

- yo puedo explicártelo… - dijo rápidamente Ranko que veia como Ranma fijaba la mirada en donde estaba Akane

- pues dime quien es esta persona, no recuerdo haberla visto – decia Ranma mientras observaba a una chica vestida de sirvienta con un velo tapándole la cara deajando ver apenas sus ojos que lo veian expectantes, cuando Ranko se acerco vio incrédula miro a moose que lejos de la vista de Ranma llamaba la atención de la chica, dándole a entender que hiciera una reverencia.

-m-mi no-nombre es… - Akane no savia que decir y mientras hacia la reverencia vio a Ranko que volteando a ver a moose asustada con una mano en su pecho entonces vio en su mano una pulsera de oro con una hermosa joya de un color azulado incrustada en el - Zafiro-

- ¿Zafiro?- a Ranma el nombre le pareció raro por alguna razon no desconfio de ella especialmente caundo la vio a los ojos, además noto el nerviosismo con el que hizo la reverencia y la forma en que se presento le hizo pensar que seria otra de tantas personas del campo que como siempre su hermana no podía evitar ayudar.

- asi es señor…- dijo moose que notaba un poco de duda en su amigo para mayor aumento de los nervios de la chica que no sabia que hacer – la encontramos en el bosque, estaba inconsciente y a punto de de ser devorada por una quimera estaba muy desorientada, no recordaba como habia llegado allí ni recuerda de donde viene, solo recordaba su nombre- las seguras palabras de Moose no dieron posibilidad de duda. –¿No es así, señorita? – continuo posando la mirada en Ranko y haciendo que se diera cuenta de Lola que habia escuchado todo y estaba apunto de hablar

- Asi es hermano, crei que lo mejor seria traerla con nosotros, espero que no te moleste- dijo la peliroja que habia puesto ojos de cachorro triste después de voltear a ver a Lola que se detuvo al instante cuando la vio y bajando la cabeza acepto las ordenes –después del peligro en el que estuvo y ser los primeros que le hablamos pienso que lo mejor es que siga con nosotros que ya le somos familiares y tal ves recuerde todo-

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Ranma serio mientras escrutaba a la joven frente a el, no parecia peligrosa.

-s-si s-señor yo…- por un momento Akane volvió a verlo a los ojos pero no fue capaz de mantener la mirada y volvió a mirar al suelo mientras sus dedos no dejaban de moverse -s-si no es problema me gustaría seguir aquí, trabajo duro se lo aseguro, no se arrepentirá. –termino Akane o mas bien zafiro

-tranquila no estes tan nerviosa no muerdo – el tono de voz de Ranma sonaba tranquilo – perdona si te asuste, pero tuve un viaje largo y estoy un poco cansado y creo que me preocupo ver a una misteriosa enmascarada en donde estaba mi pequeña hermana…-

- No soy una niña – se quejo Ranko mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ranma asfixiándolo

- ha, mi señora eso no debería hacer eso recuerde su posicion- decia Lola a espaldas de ranma

- huy lo siento-

- Puedo preguntar por que llevas eso en la cara?- esa pregunta hizo que se pusieran nerviosos pero en un momento Moose se acerco a el y susurrando lo suficiente para que pudieran escuchar las chicas

- solo es un poco tímida y además se cree fea ya sabes esas cosas-

- tiene hermosos ojos no creo que sea fea debe ser un problema de baja autoestima-siguió Ranma con el mismo tono que Moose como entendiendo que el chino lo dijo como algo planeado para que la chica lo escuchara y haci subir su autoestima. Pareció funcionar pues la chica parecía haberse emocionado al escuchar eso pero cundo sintio la mirada de Ranma se escondió a espaldas de Ranko que veía extrañada las acciones de los dos chicos

-bueno si me disculpan estoy un poco cansado, me gustaría tomar un baño y comer un poco…-decia Ranma bastante alegre mientras caminaba hacia Lola dándole la espalda a los otros tres – eres bienvenida Zafiro –dijo antes de dirigirle una ultima mirada a la nueva habitante de ese gran castillo con una agradable sonrisa que sorprendió a todos incluso a Lola que lo siguió hacia el comedor.

-El… ¿sonrió? Sonrió de verdad-

-Comienzo a creer que estas en lo correcto –exclamo Moose bastante sorprendido por Ranma.

-¿eh? ¿Qué tiene de raro?- Akane no entendía porque la sorpresa de verlo sonreír pero nunca tuvo una respuesta, pero no podía negar que le agrado verlo sonreir después de tanto tiempo pero aunque le encanto, le agrado mas verlo partir la sola presencia de Ranma la intimidaba cuando escucho su voz, ella se habia congelado en el acto pero moose consiguió traerla de vuelta y al ver este que no estaba lista para enfrentarlo le pareció decirle con los ojos que se ocultara pero era demasiado tarde reaccionando Akane recordó un pañuelo de seda que le habia regalado Ranko ya que parecia estarse resfriando por el trabajo de limpiar los pisos en las mañamas con el agua fría y el fresco matutino, pero no queriendo ensuciar ese pañuelo tan fino prefirió guardarlo como un regalo. Cada paso parecia bien calculado todo a su alrededor parecia detenerse cada sirviente se inclinaba ante el, cuando lo tuvo frente a el vio mas maduro y apuesto pero por alguna razon sus ojos lucian tristes y vacios.

Mas tarde en el la biblioteca del castillo Ranma se enconcontraba sentado frente a un gran libro de portada verde esmeralda con detalles en dorado, sus ojos recorrían las paginas detenidamente deteniéndose en ocasiones para asimilar lo que leia, en uno de esos momentos estaba cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un joven de largo cabello negro a la mitad de la espalda sujeto en una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Ranma mientras daba la vuelta a la pagina

-nada en especial, solo te traia los reportes de siempre – respondió Moose mientras le pasaba unos papeles en una carpeta de cuero –nada importante, solo algunos conflictos por los precios de un comerciantes. Solucionado – continuo al ver la mirada inquisitora de Ranma.

- Muy bien… Zafiro ¿eh? – Ranma le miro de reojo mientras leia los reportes que le habian entregado – ¿podemos confiar en ella?

-Te lo aseguro, lo mismo te dira Ranko, se encariño mucho con ella no le agrado la idea de que se pusiera a trabajar –

- tanto que la deja dormir en su habitación – dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba los papeles en la mesa en que tenia el gran libro verduzco

-¿Te lo dijo Lola cierto? – pregunto el chino mientras se sentaba en una silla al otro lado de la mesa frente a Ranma que ya habia vuelto a su lectura- Creo que no le agrada –

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa – confeso Ranma – sabes muy bien que ella no es de las que juzgan sin conocer a la gente –

-Ranma, te aseguro que esa chica no es peligrosa ni para el país, ni para Ranko – explico Moose mientras tomaba un libro que estaba en la mesa abierto con un separador en una pagina.

- Esta bien, confiare en tu criterio, pero dile que no haga nada que moleste a Lola sabes como es – concluyo Ranma mirándole con una sonrisa

- Y que lo digas –se despidio con un gesto con la mano y sonriendo mientras recordaba las ocasiones en que los reprendía cuando hacían algo encontra del protocolo – no leas tanto o te quedaras tan ciego como yo – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando todo a oscuras, la única luz era la de una lámpara en el techo que solo alumbraba unos metros alrededor de Ranma que solo asintió con una mueca de sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Ranko Akane intentaba en contentar a la peliroja que sentada sobre la cama negándose a ver a la chica parecia una niña(imagínensela en chibi con las manos tapándose los oídos girando la cabeza para que Akane no la vea)

-Por favor Ranko deja explicarte – decia Akane moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de llamar su atención.

-lalalallala…- con los ojos cerrados era lo único que decía la pelirroja para no escuchar la suplicas de Akane

-Ranko… por.. favor –fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar la peliroja antes de abrir los ojos y ver a Akane sentada en el suelo recargada en la cama con la cabeza entre las rodilla mientras se abrazaba las piernas, la ahora larga cabellera negro-azulada no le permitia verle el rostro pero por el movimiento de su cuerpo era obvio que estaba llorando.

-A-Akane… yo… no no llores por favor – la pelirroja ya arrodillada a su izquierda acercaba la mano queriendo acaricarle la cabeza pero no se atrevía no habia llanto pero era imposible no imaginarse las cascadas de lagrimas que debían salirle de los ojos, se sentía muy mal aun mas cuando vio el suelo donde se veian algunas gotas de lagrimas–aka… -empezó pero no pudo terminar

-lo siento… no quería mentirle… pero… pero cuando lo vi me congele… esta tan tan di-diferente – decia apenas mientras le daba la espalda a Ranko para limpiarse las lagrimas –no supe que hacer, si no fuera por Moose seguiría congelada sin poder hablar, perdóname pero no soportaría que me vea con odio, aunque… aunque se que me lo merezco…-

- te equivocas no te lo mereces ambos son victimas de la estúpida de Kodachi – Ranko la habia girado hacia ella mientras con un pañuelo le secaba las lagrimas – solo, solo tienes que contarle lo mismo que a mi y listo –

- ya no es posible –

- ¿Por qué no? – Ranko estaba muy extrañada por eso

- por que ya le menti, si me aparezco y me muestro se pondrá furioso y no me dara tiempo de hablar – Akane ya no soporto mas y se dejo rodear por los brazos de Ranko mientras esta ultima le acariciaba el cabello y permitía que se desahogara. No quería admitirlo pero talvez lo que Akane decia era cierto, sabia lo mucho que su hermano odiaba las mentiras y tal vez esas circunstancias le abririan heridas que ella sabia aun no habian cicatrizado del todo

Asi estuvieron un rato hasta que Akane se calmo por completo y tomaba un poco de agua que le ofrecia Ranko, en ese momento un golpeteo en la puerta las asusto Ranko corrió a la puerta, mientras Akane asustada buscaba el pañuelo y la pañoleta que llevaban todas la sirvientas del castillo y que le podían cubrir todo el cabello. Rápidamente se hizo un chongo con el cabello y se lo oculto perfectamente con ayuda de un espejo para no dejar ni un pelo suelto, se agradeció ese obligado atuendo pues creyo eso le permitió completar el disfraz junto al pañuelo "tal vez no se para tanto, para el a pasado mucho tiempo seguramente no me reconocería si me viera el cabello" pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y le decia a Ranko que se alejara después de todo ella era la sirvienta no Ranko.

-¿Quién…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando una voz respondió

-soy yo, abran –

-Moose!! Por que no hablaste – le decia Ranko que le jalaba del cuello de la camisa –casi nos matas de un susto, creimos que eras Ranma-

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa… ¿estas bien? – pregunto al ver a Akane aun sujetando el pomo de la puerta ya cerrada, apoyando la cabeza en esta.

- lo ves mirala- decia Ranko haciendo que soltara la puerta – vamos Akane siéntate un poco, ten mas agua –

-estoy bien, gracias solo me sorprendi un poco, deberia ser yo la que le ofrezca de beber señorita Saotome – dijo Akane con una sonrisa burlona

- No tienes que hablarme asi, no me gusta ya te lo dije-

- lo siento Akane no fue mi intención – dijo el chico mientras le ofrecia una reverencia –talvez deberíamos pensar en una señal para saber quien toca, asi no tienen que correr como locas – continuo mientras miraba todas las cosas regadas por el suelo incluidas unas panties que inmediatamente recojio una sonrojada Ranko mientras Moose veia para otro lado mientras Akane ordenaba un poco –si Lola ve este desorden te puedes meter en problemas –

- En serio? –la mirada asustada de Ranko le respondió – pero no eres tu la… -

- solo soy la hermana del rey –

- No es eso Ranko ella te adora – hablo Moose mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a una indignada Peliroja –su problema es Akane –

- ¿Yo?, ¿pero que fue lo que le hice?

- el problema es que ella a sido la sirvienta personal de la familia real…-

- Pero Akane no es una sirvienta realmente, acaso no lo sabe?- interrumpió la peliroja – ella trabaja por que quiere no por que deba hacerlo-

El silencio se creo entre los tres dos de ellos pensando en una respuesta. Pero uno, Moose solo la observaba esperando si pensaban en algo mejor de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no es que fuera peligroso para alguno de ellos pero implicaría un esfuerzo de Akane.

- haaa no se me ocurre nada… - dijo harta la pelirroja – ¿y a ti?- Le pregunto a la otra chica que negó con la cabeza.

- … ¿he? … asi bueno tengo una posible solución, pero tal vez solo lo empeore…-respondió pensativo Moose – que tal si…-

Toc, toc se escucho la puerta, Akane fue abrir la puerta por petición de Moose

- ¿Si? – Pregunto a una chica de profundos ojos negros que se veía bastante nerviosa - ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Akane que se estaba preocupando por ella.

- Ha… este… yo… el amo… - la pobre chica que no parecía tener mas de nueve u ocho años lucia muy nerviosa y no podía hablar

Akane abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa, pero antes de acercarla a los otros dos que la veían un poco curiosos…

- Hola… soy ak… digo soy Zafiro –se presento quitándose el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- ¿He? Yo… yo me llamo Rina, Rina Lenstrange… - logro decir mientras hacia una reverencia levantando su vestido – soy ayudante en la cocina –

- Oh ya veo, bonito nombre… - la pobre niña sonrió tímidamente – ¿ya estas lista? –la pobre no pareció entender- ¿Qué venias a decir? –dijo tranquilamente Akane mientras era observada por los otros dos

- Me encanta lo fácil que puede hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda con ella… -decía entre susurros a Moose – eso seria estupendo como reina, no lo crees-

- Si concuerdo en ambas –respondió Moose mas intrigado por el mensaje de la niña que por lo que ya sabia, aunque en el pasado no le ponía mucha atención por perseguir a Shampoo, pero siempre supo el buen corazón de ella.

- he… así lo siento –una vez dicho esto Akane la encamino en presencia de la señorita Saotome y para recuperar los nervios ante el capitán de la guardia y amigo de confianza del emperador, pero esos miedos se esfumaron al ver la sonrisa de Akane seguida por la de los otros. Con una reverencia se dirigió hacia Ranko – seño… señorita el amo Ranma pide que se una a el en el patio principal… -después con un grácil movimiento se dirigió a Moose dándole también una reverencia que fue respondida por el chico – señor el amo también requiere de su presencia –

- ¿ahora? – preguntaron los dos que se miraron, el uno al otro, no recordaban que tuvieran algo importante que hacer.

- Riña… pequeña ¿sabes por que motivo los necesita?- le pregunto dulcemente Akane a la pequeña que dio un leve salto cuando le escucho, consiguiendo la atención de los otros dos.

-ah si creo que una persona importante venia en camino y el amo quiere que estén para recibirlo, me pareció que ya se veia bajar por la colina, todos están un poco felices-

- ya veo, gracias pequeña – le dijo amablemente Ranko acariciándole la cabeza y dándole una moneda.

- no es necesario señorita, yo lo hago con mucho gusto no tiene que pa…-

- es por enfrentar tus miedo –le sonrió Ranko, convenciendo a la niña que con una reverencia se retiro corriendo seguida por Akane que la despidió desde la puerta.

Ranma caminaba o mas bien trotaba por un pasillo con columnas que veían hacia un colorido jardín interno, antes de bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el patio miro hacia el horizonte donde diviso a los lejos una persona cabalgando en un corcel blanco llevaba una capa verde claro que parecía blanca llegaría en un par minutos, lo suficiente para que su hermana y Moose llegaran a recibirlo, apunto estuvo de bajar el primer escalón cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, eran ellos caminando hacia el, zafiro los seguía mas atrás con el rostro cubierto. Debía admitirlo sentía curiosidad por ella y no sabia porque, se acercaban y recuperando la compostura sigue caminando mas tranquilo

-¿Por qué tardaron? – pregunto sin mirarles mientras seguía su camino.

- Lo siento hermano, me estaba arreglando –respondió Ranko que lo seguía muy de cerca, mirándolo con una sonrisa sabiendo que aunque no se notara sabia que la veía.

-Disculpe señor pero a quien recibiremos…-pregunto Moose tranquilamente – creía que había hecho mi agenda por el día de hoy, me disponía a descansar un poco –

- Es Balthazar llegara en uno minutos –

-¿El maestro Balthazar?

-Vaya no se tardo tanto como siempre… - Akane les seguía detrás pero sin entender de quien hablaban –debe sentirse mas tranquilo de saber que el maestro Balthazar ya esta aquí –

-De echo si, así es, he querido consultar unas cosas con el desde hace mucho tiempo…- respondió Ranma mientras se detenía al final de la escalera con los ojos hacia la puerta –Balthazar fue quien me ayudo desde que llegue aquí, siempre me dio su consejo cuando tenia algún dilema, te llevaras bien con el… - los tres no entendían – Zafiro ¿me escuchas? –

- he a si señor, pero no entiendo- los otros dos se extrañaron al ver a Ranma tan comunicativo con una supuesta extraña - ¿Por qué me dice esto?

- no lo tomes a mal, pero lola a trabajado aquí desde hace mucho se ha ganado su puesto con su esfuerzo…-entonces entendieron todo – el maestro me envió una carta hace poco, deci que se quedaria por una larga temporada, asi que te encargaras de atenderlo, por cierto ten cuidado con el, es un poco bromista- esta vez giro la mirada para verla – aquí viene-

Al otro dia Zafiro se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo, estaba en una habitación tenuemente iluminada se encontraba desempolvando un librero, varios libros y pergaminos bastante viejos por el color de sus paginas, pero lo que mas le impresionaba era la cantidad de tubos de ensayo, y toda clase de objetos que se encontrarían en un laboratorio, colocados sobre las mesas preparadas de forma semicircular mientras en otra se encontraba ese anciano que habia conocido la tarde pasada.

Flashback

-Buenas tardes maestro como estuvo su viaje…- pregunto cortésmente Ranma – espero que bien y productivo-

-Lo mismo digo maestro – la peliroja hizo una reverencia. Al instante el jinete bajo del caballo con ayuda de unos guardias, y respondió ante la reverencia de la chica

-Pues de echo asi fue majestad, si no le molesta estoy un poco cansado ¿podríamos?...-

-Por supuesto la mesa esta servida solo lo estábamos esperandolo para comer – respodio Ranma

Akane se sorprendió de la forma tan respetuosa y agradable con la que le hablaba Ranma a ese hombre, Akane no sabia quien era el pero su duda se disperso cuando Ranma y el se adelantaron con Ranko atrás de ellos, fue cuando el hombre se quito la capucha que le impedía verle el rostro que Akane le reconoció.

- Ese hombre ya lo eh visto antes…- dijo Zafiro inconscientemente

- ¿Enserio, donde? –

- ¿Eh? Moose sigues aquí… - dijo la sorprendida Zafiro al ver que Moose se quedo atrás pues había dado ordenes de llevar el caballo de Balthazar a los establos y decía a unos sirvientes que prepararan la habitación del hombre.

- ¿En donde lo viste? ¿No puedo imaginarme en donde?-

- Bueno te pareceré extraño pero soñé con el…-

- Vaya gustos tienes- dijo burlón el chico haciendo que Zafiro se enojara – lo siento no pude resistirme jejeje –

- Pues intenta… inténtelo señor por favor- rectifico zafiro al ver que eran observados por los guardias y sirvientes cercanos

- Si lo se, anda caminemos…. En cuanto a verlo visto en tus sueños no es raro a menudo el mundo de los sueños se adelanta a la realidad-

- No es eso…-

Le conto al chino todo sobre su sueño pero para su sorpresa no le pareció sorprender a Moose.

En el comedor todos estaban comiendo, mientras, Zafiro junto con otras sirvientas observaban prestas a atender a los señores y señorita, Zafiro escuchaba atenta a las platicas de ellos, especialmente interesada en lo que contaba el anciano que, resultaba ser el que soño atendiendo a Ranma después de la pelea que vieron todos. Escucho historias de criaturas y lugares que solo conocía como leyendas pero, parecían ser ciertas además de sentirse confundida por cosas que no entendía pero, que Ranko y los demás comprendia a la perfeccion. Los escucho hablar de las cuatro bestias primarias y el portal.

-Zafiro… Zafiro- Ranma llamo pero la chica no parecía estar presente su mirada estaba perdida

- He… ¿He?- una de las tantas sirvientas le dio un empujoncito que la hizo volver de sus pensamientos-¿Qué pasa?-

- El amo Ranma te llama – le contesto una pelirroja de lentes que la miraba nerviosa – ve rápido –

- A s-si…- Zafiro se acerco casi corriendo pero cuidando que no se le callera el pañuelo que le tapaba el rostro – perdóneme… en que le puedo servir majestad – dijo finalmente después de una leve reverencia.

- ¿...Pasa algo? no parecía que estuvieras aquí – pregunto Ranma seriamente mientras la analizaba con la mirada, afortunadamente, el pañuelo le impedía ver el sonrojo que su mirada le había provocado a la chica.

- No es nada mi señor….-

-¿Estas segura? Si te sientes mal puedes retirarte… -

- ¡No!… digo, no es necesario señor, solo… "concéntrate, no lo mires a los ojos" - por dentro la pobre Akane no podía resistir esas miradas que aunque no eran iguales a las que una vez este le dedicaba, eran tan intimidantes en especial al verlo sentado en esa gran mesa recto y elegantemente y con el porte digno de un rey aunque de vez en cuando se recargaba en uno de los apoya brazos haciéndolo ver mas relajado pero eso no impedía que el aura de respeto que despedía lo abandonara y esas miradas tan llenas de confianza y fiereza que levemente se ablandaban cuando veía a su hermana, no podía entender porque la hacían sonrojar.

- zafiro…. Zafiro – una voz la saco de su ensoñación – otra ves te perdiste – esta vez fue Moose el que la hizo reaccionar

- ha, si lo siento… - la fugas mirada que le dio a Ranko le hizo pensar rápido en algo, tenia que explicarse, no quería que Ranma decidiera despedirla por ineficiente – perdóneme majestad es que… bueno la verdad –

- anda niña habla que estoy demasiado viejo para el suspenso – esta vez Balthazar fue el que hablo –…ya se te pusiste a soñar imaginando las cosas que escuchabas de nosotros cierto – dijo el anciano seguido de una carcajada, al ver que zafiro bajo la mirada un poco apenada.

- s-si lo siento señor – la chica se sentía bastante nerviosa por lo que diría Ranma.

- ya veo… - Ranko y Moose estaban bastante nerviosos afortunadamente el deseo de Ranma por saber quien era esa chica enmascarada impidió que se diera cuenta del nerviosismo de ellos – bueno si no recuerdas nada mas que tu nombre supongo que es normal que te impresiones por las cosas que cuenta el maestro… - después de eso Ranma giro su cara hacia la silla de la derecha en donde se encontraba Balthazar – maestro ella es zafiro tal parece que tiene amnesia, mi hermana y Moose la encontraron en el bosque y parece que estuvo a punto de ser devorada por una quimera…-

-Ya veo… - el anciano se levanto y rodeando por la espalda del señor se acerco a la chica –… a si que amnesia – la pobre chica temió que el anciano le descubriera el rostro, pues este le sujeto la cabeza mientras la revisaba detenidamente.

- ah… si "por favor que no me quite el pañuelo, no quiero que Ranma se entere que soy yo" – en su interior no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo – hola soy A… Zafiro¡ - Akane se aterro al pensar que estuvo a punto de descubrirse ella misma por los nervios y al parecer no era la única Ranko se esforzó a igual que Moose para no demostrar su nerviosismo en especial cuando Ranma pareció notarlo y la volteo a ver pero la chica en repuesta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, para voltear a ver lo que hacia el anciano haciendo que el emperador hiciera lo mismo – …mucho gusto señor a…- dijo Akane astutamente para que el anciano se presentara y así dejara lo que hacia.

- Es verdad no me eh presentado, mi nombres es Balthazar Kraeymen, por favor pequeña acepta mis disculpas por mi descortesía – termino con una reverencia la cual contesto Zafiro adecuadamente. Después de eso el anciano volvió a su asiento – en serio lo siento, es la primera vez debo admitir, que me topo con un caso de amnesia- dijo el anciano que sonrió mientras veía a Zafiro, después a Moose y Ranko terminando en Ranma que pareció un poco decepcionado – me temo que no se como ayudarla –

- eso es una sorpresa maestro pero… - el pero de Ranma pareció traer la preocupación a todos

- ¿PERO QUE? – dijeron casi como un grito los tres cómplices para alegría del anciano y sorpresa de Ranma

- tranquilos… vaya hasta parecen mellizos – dijo Ranma para sorpresa de todos incluso Balthazar una ligera risa se le escapo a su majestad haciendo que hasta las sirvientas rieran discretamente algo sonrojadas por ver a su señor haciéndolo después hace tanto tiempo – bueno la razón por la que te pedí que te acercaras era para presentarlo, cosa que ya hicieron ustedes mismo… bueno lo segundo es como te lo dije en la tarde maestro, zafiro si no le molesta será quien se encargara de atenderlo mientras este aquí… obviamente es nueva y tal vez se le dificulte un poco –

- ja no se preocupe mi señor creo que nos llevaremos bien además así puedo hallar una manera de hacerla recordar… que te parece – dijo el anciano entusiasmado.

- ha… si por supuesto…- dijo apresurada Akane – no se preocupe majestad le prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo-

- Esta bien, eso espero…. bueno yo me retiro, hay mucho que hacer mañana- Ranma se levanto de la mesa seguido por todos que se levantaron con el –ustedes sigan – mientras caminaba a la puerta, los guardias le abrieron las puerta mientras algunas sirvientas hacían fila y reverencia para darle las buenas noches – buenas noches a todos –

- Buenas noches majestad – dijeron al unisonó Moose, Balthazar y Zafiro

- Buenas noches hermano –

- Lola no dejes que mi hermanita se desvele mucho – la sirvienta real solo se limito a hacer una reverencia para asentir

- ¿Que? No soy una niña – dijo chibi-Ranko sentada en su silla con los brazos cruzados para diversión de Zafiro.

Fin Flashback

La chica estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, mientras, el anciano seguia en su estudio de un gran libro, al mismo tiempo mezclaba unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Pequeña podrias pasarme esos frascos?-

-¿Que?- la voz del anciano la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que me pases esos frascos frente a ti- contesto sereno el anciano.

- ¿Son estos? - pregunto al anciano que asintio como respuesta.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos pasillo del castillo, un hombres de ropas de seda en colores brillantes caminaba veloz y firmemente, cada persona que salia a su paso le hacia reverencia, ocasionalmente, uno de ellos le entregaban papeles o pedian su opinion respecto a algo. Cada que pasaba por una de las ventanas del pasillo, el sol era reflejado por las protecciones que llevaba en los brazos, giro en una esqina y comenzo a subir por una escalera hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrio y entro por ella.

De vuelta en la torre, Akane estaba bastante interesada en lo que mezclaba el anciano que, apesar de los ingredientes que apestaban, la mezcla resultaba bastante agradable al olfato. Akane seguia sacudiendo, con una que otras ocasion en que su torpeza la obligaba a reaccionar, logrando atrapar aguno de los tubos de ensayo y demas artefactos apunto de caer. Paso a paso, disimuladamente se iva acercando a donde estaba el viejo hechizero.

-Si tienes tanta curiosidad, solo acercate - las palabras del anciano probocaron un sonrojo apenado en la chica.

-Ah... lo siento señor, no queria... -

-Jejejje no te preocupes pequeña, cuando era aprendiz tambien era demasiado curioso, eso me causaba bastantes problemas con mi maestro jejejej- el anciano peinaba su blancos cabellos mientras hablaba con la chica. - Aaah... que tiempos aquellos - suspiro soñador.

- Ah.. ¿en serio?-

-Si pequeña, anda, acercate si lo deseas - la chica le tomo la palabra, luego recordo la advertencia de Ranma respecto a lo bromista que era.

Afuera en largo pasillo, el hombre estaba llegando a unos cuantos metros de la puerta cuando...¡¡BOOM!! una explosion saco la gruesa puerta de madera del laboratorio del anciano, el chico apenas se inmuto cuando la puerta paso a su lado, lentamente inclino la cabeza para que pasaran las vizagras, que solo le alborotaron un poco el cabello. Despues de un suspiro de aburrimiento, siguio su camino.

En su nervioso acercamiento al anciano, la chica que tenia la mirada atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que delatara las intenciones del viejo, accidentalmente tropezo con la pata de la pesa haciendo que algunos, ingredientes no autorizados calleran en la mezcla de Balthazar, el no pudo mas que ver como caian en el caldero probocandole un "Oh-oh" terminando en una explosion.

- Lo siento señor Balthazar, no fue mi intencion- En medio de la humadera, Akane palpaba el suelo buscando el pañuelo que se le habia volado - En un momento lo limpio -

-jjjejejeja no hay problema jajaja hace tanto que no me pasaba esto jejeje- el anciano se moria de la risa, al mismo tiempo veia como la chica se cubria el rostro con una mano y buscaba con la otra. - jejje aqui tienes pequeña - el anciano le entrego un cubre bocas que utilizaba en sus experimentos

-Ah... gracias- dijo agradecida la muchacha que se quedo congelada al escuchar la repuesta del anciano

-De nada Akane-

-Parece que los accidentes aun ocurren, ¿oh no balthazar?-

-Jejjej si mi señor jajaja nunca dejaran de hacerlo jejje-

La voz de Ranma termino de rematar a la chica que cayo en los brazos del anciano. Probocando la reaccion del joven rey que se hacerco a ellos.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejjeje. Bueno este es el tercero, espero les guste. intente mejorar la forma de escritura, espero a verlo logrado. Ya saben las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas y obvimente los reviews.

Espero poder entregarles el siguiente capitulo en poco tiempo, les agradesco todas sus alabanzas que espero merecer. Agradesco a Seraphy por su constructiva critica espero haberlo echo mejor, lo suficiente para no probocarle mas migrañas a Trekumy. :) Lo lamento por eso.

Y por ultimo los invito a unirse al foro de Ranma1/2 (el unico en español) en .

.net/topic/39195/6352882/3/

Se los recomiendo para los que estan empezando con esto de escribir Fics. En el foro podras encontrar una variedad de maestras que te ayudaran a alcanzar el deseado nivel literario que tanto deses, ademas de...

Que esta genial, jejeje si lo se ya arruine el ambiente de comercial pero, pues: ¡¡Animense!! y que el fora reviva de entre los grillos. (para mas informacion respcto a los grillos, visitar el foro) Muajjajajajajajaajjaj wack me trague el chicle.

Deacuerdo adios, nos vemos en la proxima entrega de: "Imperio Celestial"


	4. Calma

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA½ PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASI

ESTO LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, TAN SOLO POR LA ALEGRIA DE HACERLO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPERIO CELESTIAL

CAPITULO 4: LA CALMA

Una chica abría los ojos lentamente y confundida, no recordaba donde estaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en un sofá, después de unos momentos reconoció el alto techo del laboratorio del anciano, pero en lugar de levantarse enseguida, algo le hacia sentir bastante bien.

- mm ¿que esto? – se dijo susurrante, era cobijada por un saco verde oscuro con botones dorados, por alguna razón, le hacia sentir muy feliz y segura.

- Vaya, ya despertaste pequeña- se escucho la voz del anciano a un lado, le ofreció una taza de té – anda, bebe un poco, la fuerza de la explosión debió afectarte – dijo el anciano guiñándole el ojo, al ver la duda de la chica.

- ¿A que se refiere?… espere, usted me llamo…-

- Vaya si que te afecto, el maestro tiene razón, la explosión te aturdió bastante – La voz masculina pero mas joven hizo callar a Akane - Mmm… Zaphiro ¿Estas bien?

A espaldas de Balthazar, Ranma se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, taza de te en mano y el gran libro que leía el anciano frente a el. Akane se le quedo viendo sin saber que hacer, luego, se fijo que solo llevaba una camisa de un color claro, paso su mirada de el a el saco, el cual abrazaba inconscientemente.

- Ah… majestad lo-lo siento, aquí tiene, ¿es suyo verdad…? –

Akane se levanto enseguida, ofreció el saco mientras hacia una reverencia, en ese momento noto una sensación dejándola inmóvil… su cabello; que ya le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Sujetado como una trenza para poder ocultarlo, caía por un lado de su cabeza – "Dios mío, sabe que soy yo"- pensó la chica cuando, vio a Ranma levantarse asombrado y acercarse a ella, Akane un poco asustada se levanto y trato de ocultar su cabello.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Lola…-dijo Ranma, supuso que el miedo de la chica se debía a la estricta forma de vestido de las sirvientas – Tienes un hermoso cabello, parece que no te lo daño el tinte – continuo ya frente a ella, la miro tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, como si de una niña se tratase. Luego de unos segundos, tomo el saco y se fue camino a la puerta, se despidió y le aconsejo que tuviera mas cuidado con los experimentos del anciano.

Akane se quedo embelesada por la mirada y la dulce caricia que recibió, cuando se fue, la chica siguió igual hasta que una vocecita la trajo de vuelta.

- ¡Oh, mira esta loca por mi! – dijo la marioneta que se abrazaba a si misma – Mira Balthazar, se quedo con la boca abierta al verme.

- ¿…. Ah? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Akane apuntando al muñeco sobre su hombro, Balthazar lo manejaba tan magistralmente por sobre la cabeza de la chica, hacia poses ridículas, como sujetarse la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que contoneaba el trasero – Po-por que… se parece a… Ran… al Rey – dijo Akane con una vena apunto de estallar, mientras, el muñeco bailaba vergonzosamente frente a ella – grrr… ¡¡ya deje de hacer eso!!- grito furiosa, tomo el muñeco y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza por la ventana.

- ¡¡¡Ah, Emperador-Kun!!!- Grito el anciano, sus ojos veían como su apreciada marioneta llegaba a la estratosfera –Como pudiste Akane, me costo mucho hacerlo ¡buuuaaa!- siguió llorando, ante la sorpresa de Akane al nuevamente escuchar su nombre en labios del anciano.

- ¿Que dijo? ¿Co-como me-me llamo?- la sorpresa de la chica, era completamente ignorada por el anciano, que de la nada aparecio vestido de negro, lloraba en la esquina mas oscura de su laboratorio, en su mano se observaba un cuadro suyo con su apreciada marioneta. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la chica.

-Todo es culpa de esa chica mala, no llores Balthazar-san – dijo una marioneta de cabello rojo.

- Si lo se Ranko-chan, pero lo voy a extrañar, _snif, snif_ – Akane vio como el anciano volvía a llorar compitiendo con su padre – wuuaa todavía que le miento al amo Ranma para ayudarle y ella nos trata así- continuaba el viejo.

- Grrr. ¡¡ ¿También tiene una de Ranko?!!-

- ¿Eh? Si por supuesto, mira aquí esta mi colección- dijo emocionado el viejo al jalar una cuerda; olvidando que hasta hace unos segundo lloraba como rociador en estadio de futbol antes del mundial. Detrás de Akane una cortina se corrió mostrando una estantería llena de muñecas, en una de ellas distinguió la apariencia de Lola y algunas de las sirvientas, incluida la pelirroja, que le había llamando la atención la noche en que se presento con el anciano- ¿que te parece? Las hice yo mismo, son mi mayor orgullo- dijo orgulloso el anciano, ante la cara desencajada de la chica.

- hejeje si son muy lindas, señor "bueno, al menos no es ropa interior"- La gota en la nuca de la chica reapareció.

- Verdad, mira esta es Coral, la cocinera y este es uno de los guardias de la puerta este, mmm. Creo que se llama Lucas. – decía el anciano muy emocionado, mostrándole una y otra muñeca.

En la biblioteca, Ranma era acompañado por un hombre de cabello café claro y grandes patillas; firmando los papeles que le entregaba.

- Firme esto mi señor, es la autorización para renovar las habitaciones del personal de servicio- dijo el hombre entregándole los papeles – ¿Mi señor, esta usted bien? Luce distraído – dijo el hombre, esto llamo la atención del chico, a cada momento lucia con la mirada perdida.

-Estoy bien Julián, ¿es todo?... – el hombre asintió – muy bien, déjame solo, quiero leer un poco. – una vez mas el hombre asintió y con una reverencia se retiro. – "¿Qué rayos me pasa?"- pensaba el emperador, no podía sacarse a Zaphiro de la cabeza – "¿Que tiene esa chica?" No puedo sacármela de la cabeza-

- ¿A quien no puedes sacarte de la cabeza? –

- ¿Mmm? A eres tu, a nadie Ranko… no es importante – termino Ranma, abrió el libro de siempre y fijo su vista en el - ¿Necesitas algo? –

- … bueno, a decir verdad….este… ¿Sabes…?-

- esta en la torre con Balthazar – respondió automáticamente su hermano – Si no dejas de darle preferencia, le causaras problemas con Lola –

- ¿Qué? No entiendo, por que se enojaría Lola con mi vestido esmeralda –

- ¿mmm…? Puj jejjjajjaja…. Lo siento, creía que buscabas a Zaphiro-

- entiendo… - Ranko se sintió muy feliz de ver a su hermano reír de esa forma- … dime, ¿es ella, a quien no puedes sacártela de la cabeza? – pregunto la curiosa pelirroja.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con que le mintió a ran… a el rey? ¿Por que haría eso?-

- ¿Eh? Bueno, mira a tu alrededor ¿Qué ves? – Akane se dio cuenta, estaba todo pintado de un color azul oscuro – Ranma… si, yo también le llamo por su nombre, el prefiere que sea así – Akane se mostro, un poco sorprendida.

-Pero nunca le ha llamado a si….-

- Bueno, eso es simplemente por protocolo, nos pide, que le llamemos por su nombre, cuando estamos a solas… En fin, logre convencerlo, de que tu color de cabello solo habia sido a causa de la explosión. El te recuerda con el cabello corto… - el anciano hizo una pausa, tomo un sorbo de su té. Mientras tanto, la chica retorcía un mechón de sus cabellos con la mirada perdida.

- No se… me refiero, ¿cree usted, el me recordara? – el anciano sintió pena cuando escucho el triste tono en el que lo dijo.

-… lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo ver lo que habita en su corazón… solo puedo ver lo que es obvio, y cualquiera puede notarlo… ¿Hmm? No me hagas caso, son delirios de este viejo- agrego al notar la curiosidad de la chica, con una paternal caricia en la cabeza, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a ordenar el desastre.

- Espere, déjeme hacerlo a mi, yo lo cause después de todo- rápidamente, Akane recogía y sacudía los libros y papeles, que yacían regados por todo el laboratorio.

- no te molestes, yo lo hare mas rápido... ¡no quería que sonara así…! – dijo el anciano, Akane se sintio ofendida y herida cuando lo escucho – Observa –

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – respondió Ranma ante la pregunta de su hermana.

- ¿No es obvio? Fuiste tu, eres quien la nombro primero…- respondió la sonriente Ranko, ya se había acercado al escritorio, donde su hermano, hacia el esfuerzo por seguir con su lectura, ignorando la inquisitiva y fija mirada de chibi-Ranko arrodillada sobre el escritorio.

- ….Te imaginas cosas princesa… - contraataco fraternalmente Ranma, sabia que su hermanita, no soportaba cuando el le hablaba de forma tan dulce, demostraba lo infantil que era, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción, la pequeña chibi-Ranko se perdería entre un canasto de tomates, por el rojo de su cara, mientras recibía el cariñoso pellizco en la mejilla, de parte de su hermano mayor - Escuche que cuando llego, estaban siempre juntas, me pareció lógico tu interés por su paradero- el rey termino su defensa y pellizco.

- Ah… era eso- dijo Ranko, ya en su forma normal sobando su roja mejilla, tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de Ranma, abrazo el brazo de su hermano, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro, Ranma lo noto y comenzó a acariciarle, delicadamente, la mejilla pellizcada con la misma mano. Siguió con su lectura.

- Lamento si te lastime ¿Aun duele? – exclamo el emperador, vista fija en su libro, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, su hermanita, un poco adormilada negó con la cabeza.

Balthazar hizo unos movimientos de manos, las mesas se repararon, igual los instrumentos de cristal, los libros y papeles se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, Akane se sorprendió cuando, los libros, que había levantado, luchaban por liberarse de su agarre, Akane los soltó y estos, libres hicieron lo mismo que el resto.

- Woow… fue, fue increíble… ¿como lo hizo? - dijo emocionada Akane, el anciano se regocijaba con la infantil expresión de la chica.

- No es tan difícil, solo debes asegurarte de querer hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer… ¿Eh? ¿Por que me miras así? – el hechicero se enfrento ante la mirada de duda de la chica.

- Si, como sea… ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – la chica espero la respuesta del viejo, este se mostro curioso y asintió - ¿Cómo supo? Me refiero ¿Cómo sabe, quien soy? Mm… ¿Ranko o Moose le dijeron algo, ya se, fue Lola?– el anciano negó con la cabeza

- Fuiste tu misma – respondió el anciano – ¿no recuerdas el dia que nos presentamos? Dijiste: _Por favor que no me quite el pañuelo, no quiero que Ranma se entere que soy yo,_ estabas tan nerviosa, que estuviste apunto de descubrirte –

Flash back

Maestro ella es Zaphiro tal parece que tiene amnesia, mi hermana y Moose la encontraron en el bosque y parece que estuvo a punto de ser devorada por una quimera…-

-Ya veo… - el anciano se levanto y rodeando por la espalda del señor se acerco a la chica –… a si que amnesia – la pobre chica temió que el anciano le descubriera el rostro, pues este le sujeto la cabeza mientras la revisaba detenidamente.

- ah… si "por favor que no me quite el pañuelo, no quiero que Ranma se entere que soy yo" – en su interior no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo – hola soy A… Zaphiro¡ - Akane se aterro, al pensar que estuvo a punto de descubrirse ella misma por los nervios, y al parecer no era la única, Ranko se esforzó a igual que Moose para no demostrar su nerviosismo, en especial cuando Ranma pareció notarlo, y la volteo a ver, pero la chica en repuesta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, para voltear a ver lo que hacia el anciano, haciendo que el emperador hiciera lo mismo – …mucho gusto señor a…- dijo Akane astutamente para que el anciano se presentara y así dejara lo que hacia.

Fin Flash back

-Si, ya recuerdo… -Akane recordó esa noche, estuvo muy cerca, en eso recordó lo que cito el anciano – ¡Un momento! Yo no dije eso, yo lo pensé, ¿Cómo es que? Acaso ¿puede escuchar los pensamientos ajenos? – Akane se hizo para atrás, hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Solo los pensamientos superficiales y más fuertes… tranquila, necesito tocar a la persona, - agrego Balthazar para calmar a la chica, en un instante, Akane estaba detrás de uno de los muebles, cercanos a la ahora, inexistente puerta. – "vaya si que es rápida" – pensó el anciano con una gota en la cabeza, Akane lo veía como si un bicho raro se tratase.

El resto del día, pasó sin contratiempos o sorpresas hasta muy noche; Balthazar tenía la costumbre de trabajar hasta muy tarde, y siempre gustaba de comer algún bocadillo. Zaphiro _(Akane),_ se dirigia a la habitación de Ranko, una vez en ella, busco ropa para darse un baño, le pareció raro que no estuviera la pelirroja, sabia que Lola, prácticamente la obligaba a dormirse temprano, ordenes de su hermano mayor.

A Akane le agradaba verlos juntos, se mostraba a simple vista el cariño que se tenían. Recordó que en una ocasión, después de lo ocurrido a Kuno, Ranma le había confesado que la envidiaba un poco; siempre quiso tener hermanos, tal vez un hermano mayor, uno que lo protegiera de las locuras de su padre, o uno menor, al que proteger y le admirara. Cuando escucho su confesión, sintió un poco de pena, ahora entendía por que soportaba a Nabiki, otro tal vez se hubiera cansado, y el cariño que sabía, sentía por Kasumi. Tal vez ya las veía como a sus propias hermanas, en ese momento, creyó que tal vez la vería a ella como a la hermana menor, pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando empezó a notar sus miradas, solo para ella, para nada fraternales.

Y ahora, ya la tenia, una hermanita que a pesar de su desarrollada apariencia, tendía a actuar como una niña pequeña, siempre tras su gran hermano mayor. Todo eso pasaba por su mente. Estaba parada junto a la cama de Ranko, observaba un pequeño cuadro con una fotografía; se veía a Ranma y a Moose, parados uno al lado del otro, recargados en una cerca de madera, se notaban caballos a sus espaldas, Moose lucia alegre, Akane noto que tenia algunas vendas igual que Ranma, ambos vestían simples armaduras de cuero, Ranma, parecía mas serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo, entre ellos, una sonriente Ranko sentada en la cerca, hacia la señal de la victoria con una mano, con la otra se apoyaba en el hombro de su hermano, ella llevaba un vestido esmeralda de tirantes, encajes similares a hojas, le llegaba levemente arriba de las rodillas, se notaba un short delgado como mallas, era café oscuro, haciendo juego con el cinturón de cuero, ciñendo el vestido a su esbelta figura, además de unas pequeñas botas que apenas, cubrían el tobillo. Ranko le había dicho, que había sido después de la muerte de Astur, Ranma, había comenzado su ascendencia en la jerarquía militar, tenia la intención de merecerse el puesto de su capitán, se había convertido en el hermano mayor que tanto había deseado.

Era el único, que lograba traerlo de vuelta cuando perdía el control debido a su enfermedad, si era necesario, se enfrentaba con el hasta que se calmara por si solo, cuando murió; en medio de una batalla con uno de los reinos vecinos, Ranma se puso furioso, sus propios compañeros, incluso Moose se tuvieron que alejar, lo enemigos huyeron aterrados cuando vieron a Ranma acabar con docenas de ellos, destrozándolos, e incinerando sus cuerpos con rugidos de león que devastaban todo, al final un paternal "Ranma, ya basta" por parte de un moribundo Astur logro traerlo de vuelta, le hizo prometerle, que se esforzaría por no volver a perder el control de ese modo, también, le pidió proteger a todos los habitantes de Alsbione. Tiempo después Ranma y Ranko se volvieron en dos individuos distintos.

La "V" de Ranko en la foto era por la recuperación de Ranma, y el ascenso de ambos a tenientes, un escalón menos para el objetivo de Ranma, así como el logro de Ranko, que, había aprendido a leer y escribir japonés y chino, además de rúnico para las clases de magia, por parte de la princesa Alanys; solo hechizos de defensa y curación.

Su pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación que se abría dando paso a Ranma.

- ¡Majestad! …- dijo casi gritando, mientras se aseguraba de tener el pañuelo - ¿Qué, que le paso a la señorita Ranko, esta…?-

- No te preocupes, solo esta dormida…- dijo Ranma, calmando a la misteriosa chica. En sus brazos, llevaba a una pelirroja que dormía plácidamente, chupando su propio pulgar – Ayúdame – al escuchar eso, Zaphiro rápidamente, preparo la cama para que el rey recostara a su hermana, cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja se sujeto del cristal que colgaba del cuello de su majestad, este la vio con ternura y delicadamente la hizo soltarse – Descansa princesa... que tengas dulces sueños –

Akane enternecida, vio como Ranma, le daba un dulce beso en la frente a la pelirroja, para después retirarse, no sin desearle buenas noches a Zaphiro.

- Buenas noches señor, descanse-

Respondió Zaphiro con una sincera reverencia, no por protocolo, solo sintió que Ranma se la había ganado por mostrarle tan dulce escena.

Al día siguiente, Akane despertó de tan buen humor, que no pudo evitar correr a la cama de Ranko, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo: la infantil sonrisa de la pelirroja; que chupaba su pulgar mientras con la otra abrazaba su almohada. Le impidió hacerlo, recordó la escena que habia visto la noche anterior, lo único que hizo fue acariciarle la frente, y mas importante aun, cubrirle el cuerpo que estaba descubierto por la bata que tenia a medio quitar y colgando del borde de la cama.

- jeje mírate, si Lola te encuentra así, le dará un ataque- dijo al tiempo que la cubría.

- ¿A quien le dará un ataque niña? –

- ¡¡ahha!! lo-lo siento señora no la había visto – Lola apareció de pronto asustándola.

- Hump, pero que modales – dijo la ofendida Lola, mientras pasaba de Zaphiro hacia la cama – espero que no haigas intentado despertarla… ese es mi trabajo – las palabras de Lola, denotaban resentimiento que no paso desapercibida para ella, iba a decir algo pero el despertar de la pelirroja le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Mmmm… ¿Eh, buenos días? –

- Buenos días señorita Ranko, parece que durmió muy bien- dijo Lola, mientras le hermanita del emperador se estiraba, despertándose el cuerpo

- Buenos días Lola, hola, buenos días Ak… perdón, Zaphiro – corrigió de mala gana, Akane le ofreció una sonrisa, como un "perdóname"

- Buenos días señorita, con su permiso, veré si el maestro Balthazar despertó, ayer trabajo hasta muy tarde –

- No lo dudo, no importa cuanto se desvele, siempre despierta antes del amanecer – dijo Lola llamando la atención de las chicas, Ranko afirmo con la cabeza, Zaphiro dio un suspiro, cubrió su rostro y salió por la puerta.

Afuera en el patio, Moose se encontraba en posición de loto; llevaba el torso desnudo, un pantalón chino color celeste. A su espalda, apoyada en una de las bancas se encontraba su espada china junto al resto de su ropa, al lado de ella, una espada occidental de mango dorado se encontraba recostada sobre una capa que lucia como el cielo estrellado.

- ¿Algo te preocupa?– pregunto el chino al hombre frente a el.

- … - el hombre no dijo nada

- Ranko hizo algo y no te atreves a decirle nada… ¿Es eso? –

- Mmm… No que yo sepa – respondió finalmente el rey - ¿Sabes de algo? –

- "De echo si, tiene a Akane escondida, y adivina: es Zaphiro" – la mente de Moose decía algo – No, nada – y su boca otra –… ¿Qué te preocupa?-

- ¿Qué te hace creer que algo, me preocupa?-

- …Por lo general, cuando meditas, a tu alrededor hace un calor insoportable… o un viento molesto-

- Mmm… exageras pero… ¿Y eso que? –

- …Tengo algo de frio, de saberlo antes, no me hubiera desnudado el torso -

- Ya veo – el silencio los envolvió por un rato, hasta que:

¡¡Achuu!!

- Salud – medio susurro el emperador

- …gracias –

Así estuvieron por un rato más. Una sirvienta que observaba, les aviso, con un sonrojo; por el torso desnudo del chino. El desayuno estaba listo.

En esos momentos. Zaphiro iba de un lado al otro; cuando llego a la habitación del anciano descubrió que este no estaba ahí.

- "Pero en donde estará… debió decirme que iba a hacer algo, no quiero problemas con Ranma" – La chica salió de uno de los pasillos llegando a una terraza – "¡al fin!" Señor Balthazar, lo eh estado buscando por todas partes… ¡¡pero que hace vestido así!! –

- ¿Que fue ese grito? – dijo Moose que junto a Ranma llegaron de un salto. La terraza miraba hacia el jardín en el que ellos se encontraban - …oh, ya veo… Zaphiro ¿Estas bien? – Zaphiro tenía los ojos como platos, maldecía su suerte por haber visto esa imagen.

- "wuck" no me siento nada bien – con una mano se tapo el rostro y con la otra se toco el estomago – el karma se las esta cobrando ¿verdad Moose?-

- Te entiendo… pobre, viste algo terrorífico… - el chino apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros en signo de comprensión – Descuida, fue demasiado, el Karma lo sabe y te lo compensara –

- ¿Que fue lo que paso Balthazar? – pregunto el rey. De fondo, Moose ayudaba a Zaphiro a salir de allí.

- Ni idea mi señor – dijo el anciano levantándose después de haber estado en posición de loto, de cabeza.

-… Mmm interesante… ropa, ¿es nueva? – pregunto el rey, al anciano que se encontraba haciendo estiramientos.

- Si, le llaman Lacuta, es muy cómoda, la usaban unos monjes del desierto de Kull. Todas las mañanas hacen ejercicios al alba, revitaliza el cuerpo-

- Ya veo… y lo hacen, ¿todos los días? –

- Si, así es mi señor ¿Por qué?-

- "Me lo temía"…Curiosidad, yo las conocía de otra forma, también ejercicios parecidos, les dicen Yoga- el rey miraba a la pobre Zaphiro, entendía su malestar.

- Interesante. ¿Cual es el nombre de la vestimenta?- pregunto el anciano, que de pie tocaba la punta de sus pies, un crujido salió de su anciano cuerpo.

- Se conoce como… - Ranma, como buen líder mantenía la calma – Tanga –

- ¿Tanga? Que extraño nombre, ¿Qué significado tie…? señor ¿esta bien? – Ranma se apoyaba de una columna con una mano y la otra golpeándose la frente, dándole la espalda al anciano que hacia movimientos endureciendo y aflojando las nalgas.

- Si, no te pre-preocupes… ¡¡ya no hagas eso!! – Por cortesía, se digno a mirarlo para contestarle… no debió hacerlo. El anciano, parado sobre un pie, trataba de poner el otro tras su cabeza.

- Lo siento mi señor, pero no entiendo a que se refiere, a mi edad no puedo hacer algo mas, además hablar así… no es muy diplomático para un rey que hable así-

– Tienes razón, lo siento, disculpa… - su majestad, tomo un respiro recuperando la calma - por favor hazlo en un lugar privado "y lo más lejos de mi hermana, y por lo que más quieras, no permitas que los niños te vean"- eso ultimo no creyó correcto decirlo.

- Señor es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, además debo hacerlo mirando hacia el alba y la ventilación es muy importante -

- …Puedes usar el balcón de mi habitación, pero asegúrate que nadie más te vea. "si las mujeres del servicio lo ven, le pasara lo mismo que a ella" – la pobre de Zaphiro no podía ni pestañear. – cuando lo hagas, puedes cerrar las puertas, así, nadie te molestara como ahora-

- Adonde va mi señor, porque no desayunamos aquí…

- Lo siento… "esa imagen me arrebato el hambre" tengo cosas que hacer. En otra ocasión será, pero veré que le traigan algo a usted-

En una de las grandes islas de aquel mundo, cruzando el océano del este, en la paradisiaca isla hogar de los dioses, una asamblea estaba siendo iniciada.

En medio de la isla había un valle que fácil seria considerado el paraíso, dos ríos bajaban de las montañas uno desembocaba en el océano y el otro en un lago en medio del valle, en medio de este lago una isla de mediano tamaño estaba lleno de arboles frutales. A un lado del lago se erigía una escalera cuyos peldaños levitaban hacia una plataforma donde se encontraba un edificio; mescla de todos los estilos de arquitectura mortal. Tenía las dimensiones del Partenón de Atenas, un domo como el panteón romano, columnas entre griegas y egipcias. Todo del mas puro mármol, las puertas de la mas fina madera incrustaciones de oro, plata y joyas en relieves mostrando ángeles y demonios combatiendo. Al entrar por una de esas bellas puertas, se iba por un pasillo con paredes, también de un impresionante blanco, adornadas por cuadros también de batallas antiguas. Al final se llegaba a una gran sala circular, entrando por la puerta, al frente, lo primero que se veía, era un trono al que se llegaba después de subir doce escalones, y lo mas sorprendente, era la inexistente pared a su espalda, era como si el techo se mantuviera en el aire por si solo, se veían nubes recorriendo por a través de el inmenso, y azul cielo, el trono era de madera con detalles de oro y plata, a los lados había once asientos también de madera.

El trono y los asientos estaban ocupados por varias personas, en el trono un hombre mayor de blanca barba pero rubios cabellos casi blancos se veía pensativo.

- Mmm… extraño, ¿alguien ha visto a Mephisto? No lo eh visto en meses – dijo el hombre en el trono.

- La última vez que lo vi, dijo que iba a revisar unas ruinas en el continente, y conociéndolo se debió quedar a espiar a la humana que tanto le atrae-

Respondió un hermosa mujer de cabello azul oscuro con mechones azul celeste, oscuros y profundos ojos verdes, un vestido hasta los tobillos con una abertura llegando casi a la cadera mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas, un pronunciado escote llegando casi al ombligo donde un cinturón de oro ceñia el vestido a su cintura, los senos eran apenas cubiertos, tenia los hombros descubiertos, llevaba algo así como una bata con mangas que le cubrían los brazos, pero ya que no la llevaba bien puesta caía seductoramente de sus hombros.

- creí que esa humana ya había muerto, no tiene sentido que vaya-

Esta vez un hombre de apariencia recia y seductora, barba de candado, cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos azules. Estaba sentado al lado de la mujer, hablaba mientras se la comía con los ojos, cuando se vieron a los ojos, hizo un mueca como un beso; la mujer se acomodo un mechón con el dedo medio de la mano provocándole un sonrisa picara al hombre. El hombre llevaba un armadura oscura, con relieves de mujeres en plata, en la mesa frente a el, había una espada doble con dibujos de ángeles femeninos.

- Me temo que Toth, tendrá que retomar su puesto como escriba de los dioses indefinidamente…-

Dijo un hombre de al parecer unos treinta años, miraba a los dos con fastidio, su ropa de un color tan blanco como las paredes del pasillo que los traía a ese lugar, llevaba protecciones en brazos y piernas como si se hubiera quitado la parte del cuerpo de su armadura blanca con incrustaciones de plata.

- ¿Por que dices eso? seguramente viene en camino, esperémoslo un poco mas – El anciano hablo visiblemente molesto, Mephisto era de sus favoritos y mas leales sirvientes.

- Me temo señor, que eso podría tomar demasiado tiempo… - el hombre tomo un pergamino que desenrollo y mostro al líder.

- … ¿Qué? ¿Mephisto esta muerto? – la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la asamblea – como es que no se me informo antes de esto-

- me acabo de enterar mi señor, de hecho fue por esto que pedí esta asamblea se reuniera –

- entonces ¿Cómo murió…?-

Era ya pasado el mediodía y Zaphiro observaba al anciano y a Ranma hablando sobre cosas que no entendía, tal vez por que a veces sonaba como si hablaran en otro idioma, creyó que lo hacían para que ella no entendiera, lo que le hizo pensar que seria importante. Zaphiro sacudía un poco el polvo del librero del anciano, en momentos miraba de reojo hacia ellos, Ranma y el anciano estaban parados junto a la ventana, muchas veces, no podía evitar sonrojarse por como lucia su ex prometido, parado junto a la ventana viendo de vez en cuando por ella. El anciano se había sentado para tomar un sorbo de su té. Ranma llevaba una camisa azul celeste arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón negro de una tela gruesa parecida a la mezclilla, un cinturón de cuero con esmeraldas azules incrustadas en el y evilla de oro.

- ¿Entonces no has sabido nada de el? – Fue lo único que escucho la chica, vio como el anciano negaba con la cabeza – Maldición, ¿en donde se pudo a ver metido?-

- Lo siento mi señor, pero en todos mis viajes, no pude encontrar ni una pista sobre esa persona – el anciano tomo otro sorbo de su te, al ver que se había terminado, llamo la atención de Zaphiro, en un momento se dirigió para servirle mas –… gracias pequeña… vaya parece que se termino, por que no vas por mas – después de servirle la ultima taza que quedaba, con una reverencia Zaphiro se dirigió a la puerta.

- … este, ¿usted desea algo majestad? – pregunto tímida la chica ante la señorial visión de Ranma sentado muy derecho en una de las sillas pensativo, las luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba un atractivo mas intimidante, sin mencionar la ligera molestia que se notaba en sus ojos. Ranma negó con la cabeza hizo un ademan con la mano zurda, para sorpresa de la chica, la puerta se abrió a su espalda - ¿Usted también, puede? -

- jejeje… ¿Creías que yo era el único capas de hacer eso? Te dije que era fácil, solo debes estar seguro de querer hacer lo que quieres hacer. ¿Cierto mi señor? – pregunto el anciano.

Balthazar aprovecho la pregunta de la chica, para calmar un poco el enojo del emperador, a su alrededor podía notarse una atmosfera negativa que distorsionando levemente la luz. Su majestad sintió gusto por la emoción de la chica, se calmo, justo como esperaba el anciano y asintió.

- Así es Zaphiro, algunos le llaman magia, otros "Voluntad" si tienes una voluntad fuerte, nada te es imposible- respondió tranquilamente el emperador.

- Por cierto pequeña… eso se aplica en el amor también… ¿No lo cree usted así, majestad? – Era obvio que lo decía por ella, Zaphiro se había sonrojado.

- …Supongo que si, aunque no podría asegurarlo… ya no recuerdo ese sentimiento – La mirada de Ranma se concentro en la ventana, Akane sintió un vuelco en el corazón, al escuchar el tono tan triste con el que dijo esa ultima frase.

- …- Balthazar se arrepintió de haber tocado ese tema, noto la tristeza de ambos chicos, especialmente Zaphiro que ya se había ido por mas te – "Tal vez no debí haber dicho eso. Puede que no lo sepa todo" –

Ranko iba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, era el mismo que llevaba al laboratorio de Balthazar no sabia si entrar o no.

- ¿Debería entrar? No creo que sea mucho problema, después de todo soy la hermana del emperador… pero ¿y si le causo problemas? … pero que problemas le puedo causar, esta decidido, voy a entrar ¡Wua!... – cuando estuvo apunto de entrar la puerta se abrió, y en el acto se escondió.

Zaphiro salió cabizbaja con una bandeja con la tetera y un plato en el que había llevado galletas, camino pausadamente mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta al pasar una ventana, noto algo fuera de lugar, dio unos paso atrás para llegar a un cuadro.

- ¿esto, estaba aquí antes? – Akane no podía creer lo que veía, un cuadro de algo así como un metro por medio metro, en el, una pelirroja se encontraba recostada coquetamente sobre un sofá, con una sabana verde esmeralda cubriendo su desnudo y voluptuoso cuerpo, llevaba los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida, el rostro cubierto ligeramente con la sabana – Que extraño, se parece a Ranko… dios mío si Ranma lo ve se pondrá furioso –

- Tienes razón, no se como se me ocurrió –

- ¿Eh? – Akane miraba de un lado a otro tratando de cubrir el cuadro mientras intentaba descolgarlo - ¿Q-quien dijo eso? Si fuiste quien lo puso debes estar loco, el señor Ranma se molestara… ¿donde estas? –

- ¿Aquí estoy, soy yo Akane?- dijo la misteriosa voz

- ¿Que? ¿Co-como me llamaste, quien eres? – Akane estaba aterrada, si Ranma escuchaba a esa molesta voz, seria descubierta. En ese momento sintió que le tocaban con el dedo la mejilla, al sentir ese contacto miro al cuadro donde la pelirroja ahora con los ojos abiertos le miraba con una sonrisa.

- Hola ¿te molestaría bajarme? … ¡¡pero no así!! Haa, auch… - Por la sorpresa, Akane lanzo el cuadro mientras se hacia para atrás hasta la pared.

- T-tu ¿co-como?… ¿Por qué me estas hablando? – Akane estaba aterrada

- Por favor Akane, solo soy yo, soy Ranko – el cuadro quedo volteado de cabeza y una despeinada pelirroja intentaba incorporarse saliendo de debajo del sofá que le cayo encima.

- ¿Ranko? Pero ¿Qué haces ahí?–

- jeje… dame un momento… ahora te explico – Ranko cerro los ojos, con un movimiento de manos, el cuadro se estiro del tamaño de la chica, Ranko tomo la sabana para cubrirse y salió del cuadro, la sabana se convirtió en un vestido esmeralda que le llegaba a las rodillas con algunos encajes, se sujetaba del cuello dejando los hombros descubiertos, se miro las manos desnudas, las cruzo, de una tenue luz, aparecieron un par de guantes, también verde esmeralda, le cubrían mas arriba de los codos. Ranko metió la mano en el cuadro, al tocar el sofá este se transformo en una pequeña mesa, Zaphiro reconoció la mesita de madera que había entre las ventanas, la pelirroja la coloco donde debía, finalmente se volteo en dirección hacia la sorprendida chica.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Dios mío, casi me matas del susto –

- jeje lo siento, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… es un hechizo llamado Metamorfosis, puedes transformar lo que sea en lo que quieras-

- Wow "_supongo que lo de la voluntad es cierto_" –

- sip… además es muy divertido, no sabes como sirve para espiar…- Ranko miro al marco del cuadro que aun seguía estirado, se acomodo el cabello haciéndose una coleta alta, estiro la mano, jalo del marco que se convirtió en un listón, que por si solo se ajusto en la coleta dejándola firmemente sujeta y terminando en un gran moño.

- pero ¿no pudiste transformarte en algo menos… vistoso? – Zaphiro trato de ignorar lo sorprendente del marco convertido en moño.

- jeje si, tienes razón – fue lo único que atino a decir la pelirroja, saco la lengua y se dio un coscorrón ella misma – no se que haría mi hermano si se enterase –

Zaphiro recogió la bandeja que había dejado en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, Ranko la siguió detrás.

- ¿No ibas a con Balthazar? – pregunto Zaphiro

- nop –

- … ¿entonces que hacías acá? -

- …-

- … no me digas que hiciste una travesura –

- ¡¿Crees que soy una niña que solo se la pasa haciendo travesuras?! – dijo indignada la pelirroja –…. Hump yo solo quería ver que como te iba con Balthazar… no se ni por que me preocupo –

- ¿Mmm? … que linda ¿me extrañas?-

- ¡n-no, cla-claro que no…! bueno, si… un poco – dijo finalmente chibi-Ranko sonrojada jugando con sus dedos y caminando detrás de la orgullosa Zaphiro por haber conseguido sacarle la verdad, aunque no sabia por que eso la hacia sentir muy alegre.

- ¿Pero porque? Nos vemos antes de dormir, princesa… -

- ¿Qué, donde escuchaste eso? – Ranko estaba muy apenada al escuchar la forma en que su hermano le decía cariñosamente en labios de Akane.

- Por ahí, ¿Por qué? … jujuju mírate estas tan roja como tu cabello –

- … por cierto ¿adonde vamos? –

- ¿Qué no ves? Voy a la cocina, por mas te para el señor Balthazar y para Ranma –

- ¿Mi hermano esta con el ahora? – Zaphiro asintió – no me digas que vas a ir hasta la cocina oriental por te –

- ¿Cocina oriental? –

- Vamos, sígueme… - Ranko guio a Zaphiro hasta una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras de caracol, a la primera aspiración se percibía el aroma de comida y cuanto mas bajaban se escuchaban las charolas y el sonido del aceite al entrar en contacto con los alimentos – bienvenida a la cocina occidental-

- ¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! Hay dos cocinas – el grito, llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la cocina, aun mas se sorprendieron, al ver a la hermanita del emperador parada con las manos apoyadas en la cadera y piernas un poco separadas de una forma muy orgullosa y triunfal.

- por supuesto, el castillo es demasiado grande, aunque no todos los cuartos están ocupados, mucha gente se encarga del mantenimiento y una sola cocina no es suficiente para alimentarlos a todos, además si los que se encargan de la ala occidental del castillo tuvieran que ir a la oriental para comer seria poco practico… no crees – eso ultimo lo dijo de una forma tan burlona

- … - Zaphiro no decía nada pero obviamente estaba enojada

– jejeje lo siento, acaso Lola no te dijo nada… -

- ¿… hay te para el señor Balthazar? – fue lo único que dijo ignorando a la pelirroja

- o ya veo… ya no me reiré, por favor no te enojes conmigo- Ranko se acerco a la chica tratando de verle la cara pero era esquivada.

- Oye tú… por que haces llorar a la señorita Ranko –

- ¿Qué? ¿Llorar? – Zaphiro volteo hacia donde estaba Ranko, estaba sentada en una silla detrás de ella cabizbaja - ¿…Ranko? – se acerco a ella, un hombre rubio de armadura la sujeto del hombro, por reflejo, Akane le tomo de la mano haciéndole un lanzamiento cayendo a un par de metros de pie.

- Vaya eso pudo ser vergonzoso, menos mal que reaccione a tiempo – el rubio le daba la espalda a las chicas mientras oía los murmullos de los demás, discretamente se secaba una gotas de sudor con un pañuelo aliviado.

- Wow esa chica es buena, mando a volar al capitán Will con una mano… y ni siquiera se dio cuenta – eso ultimo le dio al orgullo, haciendo que mirase a la chica, en efecto ni se dio por enterada del lanzamiento, una vena le broto de la frente al sentirse ignorado.

Zaphiro por acto reflejo debido a su entrenamiento, lo único que su padre se había asegurado que aprendiera cuando niña, pareció resultar, además estaba tan concentrada en Ranko que no le importaba nada mas, ni siquiera los comentarios de los presentes.

- Wow ¿como hiciste eso? – pregunto la sorprendida Ranko, sorprendiendo a Zaphiro aun mas

- ¿Qué, no estabas llorando? –

- ¿Eh? Ha no, lo siento si te moleste, por eso me calle para no hacer nada que te molestara… pero ¿viste lo que acabas de hacer? mandaste a volar al capitán del cuarto cuartel de espadachines, es uno de los mejores de todo el imperio, es de los hombres en quien mas confía mi hermano – cada frase le cayo a Will como un balde de agua fría-

- Pero si caí de pie… oigan ustedes que están diciendo a mis espaldas – trataba de defenderse Will siendo total y completamente ignorado por todos excepto Zaphiro que vio como la autoestima se le desvanecía como vapor

- Me pregunto que haría mi hermano si supiera que lo lanzaste y ni cuenta te diste de su existencia… -

- Creo que es mejor que no digas mas, Vas hacer que se deprima mas "aunque dudo que eso sea posible" – las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja le habían dado el golpe de gracia, con una gota de sudor, Zaphiro veía como una nube oscura llovía sobre el deprimido capitán, que sentado en la esquina mas oscura de la cocina se abrazaba las piernas moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante.

- No soy nada… no existo…- era lo único que se le alcanzaba a oír al pobre chico entre los murmullos de los presentes.

- Jejenes "pobre" pero no estaba enojada contigo, perdóname, comienzo a creer que Lola tiene algo personal contra mi –

- shi es hasi yo me emcargo – apenas se podía entender la pelirroja, infantilmente comía unas galletas que una de las cocineras le había entregado, recién salidas del horno – auch, están calientes – como dije, recién salidas del horno.

- Ten mas cuidado – fue lo único que dijo Zaphiro, mientras, le revisaba la boca a la pelirroja en busca de alguna quemadura seria, al parecer había tomado una de las galletas, literalmente, recién sacadas del horno. Las dos chicas ignoraban las murmuraciones de los demás por haberle hablado de tu.

- Au, lo siento, pero me encantan las galletas que hace Coral – al otro lado de la cocina entre los que murmuraban una mujer de cabello café oscuro se le iluminaba el rostro al escuchar tal afirmación – oh, ahí estas Coral… Hola – decía inocentemente chibi-Ranko saludando con la mano a una apenada mujer que emocionada hacia más masa para galletas.

- ¡¡ah, no mama ya son suficientes galletas!! – eran los gritos angustiados de una pequeña, que corría de un lado a otro tratando de calmar a su madre.

- ¿Mmm? Vaya si eres tu Rina… hace mucho que no te veía – Dijo Zaphiro llamando la atención de la niña y la pelirroja, si no fuera por unos golpecitos en la espalda de parte de su amiga, se hubiera asfixiado por llenarse la boca de galletas.

- gulp, es cierto pequeña, no te e visto en mucho tiempo, como te ha ido –fue la pregunta de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a coral.

- Muy bien señorita, gracias por preguntar – agradecida hizo una reverencia – buenas tardes señorita Zaphiro. Me alaga que me recuerden–

- Perdone mi pregunta, pero ¿Conoce a mi hija señorita? –

- Si, el día que llego el señor Balthazar, Rina me aviso a mí y al señor Moose – respondió la pelirroja.

- Así es mama ¿vez que era cierto? –

- Oh, perdóname, creí que lo habías inventado para escaparte de tus tareas… perdóname- Coral le dio un abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente a su hija, tratando de disculparse.

- No te preocupes mama, te perdono-

- Dios mío, ahora que recuerdo el señor Balthazar quería te, en donde se encuentra-

- No te preocupes, siempre tenemos una tetera lista… - coral se acerco a la estufa, tomo el agua y preparo el te.

Con Balthazar y Ranma el silencio era preocupante, sentados uno delante del otro, ninguno emitía una palabra. Ranma ya un poco mas calmado, se haya casi recostado en la silla con el brazo derecho en el apoyabrazos, con sus dedos índice y medio masajeaba su sien. Los ojos cerrados.

- Como te sientes muchacho – pregunto finalmente el anciano.

- Bien… lo siento Balthazar, no fue mi intención –

- No te preocupes, lo se, pero debes conseguir controlar esos sentimientos… - el anciano se miraba la mano derecha, esta mostraba una visible quemadura – no solo por tu bien, sino por el de las personas a tu alrededor… - en un descuido el anciano trato de llamar la atención del chico con una palmadita en el hombro, pero una descarga daño la anciana mano.

-Si ya lo se, pero hay ocasiones en que no puedo mas… de pronto siento como si fuera a explotar, como si me estuviera quemando por dentro, y luego esas alucinaciones, ¡Ya no puedo mas! No sabes cuantas veces, eh deseado estar muerto… tantas batallas en las que espero la estocada o la flecha que acabe con este infierno –

- … No puedo imaginarme lo que sientes, pero si puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si te rindieras… - Ranma puso atención a las palabras del viejo – No me refiero a que mates gente inocente, muchas personas, especialmente alsbioneses te admiran, estarían dispuestos a morir si se los ordenases… -

- ¡Pero no quiero eso! Por siete años es luchado, sangrado para que otros no lo hagan… Alsbione era un lugar pacifico hasta que llegue. El infierno llego con mi llegada-

- ¿Pacifico? Si, cuando llegaste comenzaron guerras lamentables, pero, no fueron causadas por ti, antes de que llegaras cualquiera hubiera predicho que serian llevadas acabo… solo fue coincidencia que llegaras, cuando las piezas del conflicto tomaron su lugar. Tu eres un símbolo, el símbolo de un nuevo comienzo… -Ranma estaba a punto de decir algo - sangre inocente fue derramada, pero hiciste todo, para evitar que vuelva a suceder… - el anciano vio tristeza en los ojos del joven emperador – "Tan joven, ah visto mas muertes que yo, en toda mi vida, y el en tan solo cuatro o cinco años" … si, cometiste un error, pero ya te has emendado mil veces, convertiste a cinco reinos rivales en uno solo, tan rico y poderoso que cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces, antes de apuntar sus armas hacia nosotros. Tal vez algunos cientos te odien, pero miles mas te adoran, has logrado lo que nadie a logrado desde tiempos antiguos cuando llegamos aquí… Paz en el continente… si murieras en batalla, el miedo invadiría los corazones de todos. Los nobles se matarían por tomar tu lugar, todo volvería al "pacifico" infierno de cuando llegaste… por eso, perdóname, pero tengo que pedirte que: NO TE RINDAS. –

- Je, desde cuando dejaste de verme como el "mocoso gruñón" que no te dejaba de seguir, para que le enseñaras magia – pregunto Ranma con una media sonrisa. Sentado correctamente con la mano derecha como apoyo de su mentón. Miraba por la ventana.

- … ni yo estoy seguro, un día voltee aun lado y cuando lo vi, estaba viendo al mejor líder que Alsbione haya tenido – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa imitando al chico

- Exageras, nunca llegare a ser como el rey Maximilian o el capitán… Deben estar esperándome para darme mi merecido – la mirada se volvió melancólica – me pregunto que estarían haciendo si estuvieran vivos-

- No estarían sentaditos mirando por la ventana como bobos, eso es seguro – dijo burlona un voz desde la puerta.

- ¿Mmm? Jajajja. Si, tiene razón señor Moose jajjaa – el anciano parecía recuperar su acostumbrado humor – bueno suficiente de recuerdos tristes, mi señor anímese por favor – Ranma asintió y se levanto con una leve sonrisa.

- Lamento haberlos interrumpido, ¿han visto a Ranko? Lola esta como loca…-

- ¿Qué, mi hermana desapareció?

Zaphiro subía nuevamente por las escaleras con el te, Ranko la seguía iban platicando alegremente, Rina las seguía con un morral lleno de galletas con destino a la habitación de la pelirroja esta también llevaba un morral del mismo tamaño igualmente lleno.

- ¿En serio te… se comerá todo eso? – Preguntaba sorprendida Zaphiro – comiste muchas en la cocina –esto último lo dijo en un susurro

- Hay vamos, no tienes por que llamarme de usted, Rina no se lo dirá a nadie ¿verdad? – La niña negó emocionada al tener un secreto con la hermana del rey – lo vez, sabes que me molesta que me trates así, no importa lo que digas, eres mi cuñada – la niña se tropezó al escuchar eso.

- Hay dios mío ¿Rina estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? –La niña la miraba con sorpresa – no le hagas caso, solo esta bromeando contigo –

- ¿Bromeando? Yo no… no… no se porque dije eso, perdóname pequeña solo bromeaba – la mirada por encima de la niña, de parte de Zaphiro fue muy convincente – "huy ahora se porque mi hermano sentía pánico, con solo sentir su aura cerca. brruur que miedo" –

- Entonces usted y el amo Ranma no…-

- Claro que no pequeña, ni siquiera lo había visto antes –

- Como sabe –

- ¿Eh? ¿Como se que? -

-No me digas ¿ya recuperaste la memoria?

- Ah… bueno este, n-no…- La chica miraba a la pelirroja que la miraba como diciendo: Te atrapo – ah no como, este dime… tu olvidarías a alguien como el, tan... guapo, tan fuerte, con esos ojos que, no importa lo que pase, te hacen sentir a salvo, esa sonrisa que derretiría un iceberg y aun así eso brazos te sujetarían tan firme y dulcemente haciéndote sentir... – Se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas cuando se fijo en el rubor de la pequeña que era abrazada por ella - ah este yo, hay no se por que dije eso, lo siento – Zaphiro salió corriendo apunto de tirar el te.

- jeje mi hermano es todo un don Juan – la pelirroja trataba de borrarse el rubor de sus mejillas también por las palabras de la chica - ¿te pasa algo Rina? –

- S-si quien podría olvidar alguien así… ¿eh? A este si, si señorita, lo-lo siento tengo que volver al trabajo– la niña se recupero de su letargo y se paro rápidamente para salir corriendo escaleras abajo a la cocina.

- ¡Ah, espera! ayúdame con las…galletas, se fue… - la pelirroja miraba los dos morrales y luego arriba – hay ¿porque no pusimos un elevador? –

-Cálmate, no te preocupes, sabes como es, debe estar paseando por ahí – Le decía Moose a Ranma actuando como el hermano mayor

- Es verdad mi señor, además la señorita Ranko es experta en magia defensiva, aunque estuviera rodeada de demonios podría salir ilesa – secundo el anciano para calmar al rey.

- Señor aquí estoy… -Zaphiro entro con el te, pero se callo al notar la preocupación de Ranma – ¿pasa algo señor? –

- Mi hermana, Lola no la encuentra por ningún lado – respondió Ranma mirándola como suplicando que ella supiera donde esta.

- Ah bueno ella estaba conmigo, me mostro como llegar a la cocina occidental...-

- ¿En serio? Pero donde esta ahora, adonde fue – Ranma se veía un poco aliviado, su suplica fue escuchada – dímelo –

- viene detrás de mi… ¿eh? ¿Dónde…? –

Un angustioso grito de auxilio proveniente del pasillo, interrumpió a la chica, Ranma salió disparado al reconocer la voz de su hermanita. Todos lo siguieron.

- ¡Ranko! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto preocupado el rey al ver a la chica de rodillas– ¿pero que rayos? –

- Hermanito, ayúdame, están muy pesadas…- La pelirroja lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Estaba de rodillas, a su alrededor había galletas regadas en el suelo, uno de los morrales se le había roto el fondo – mis galletas… ¡No las pises! –dijo levantando los pies de su hermano. Este se tambaleo, reponiéndose al instante.

- ¿Esta es tu gran emergencia? – dijo Ranma con una mano en el rostro. Detrás de el los otros llegaron para ver un melena roja en el suelo buscando algo y Ranma parado visiblemente molesto – ¡¡maldición Ranko, creí que algo te había pasado!! ¡No te vuelvas a desaparecer, Lola te estuvo buscando!

- Ranma, cálmate un poco – le aconsejó su amigo al ver el arrepentido y un poco asustado rostro de la pequeña Ranko.

- …Tiene razón, perdóname princesa, no te asustes… - Ranma se arrodillo abriendo los brazos para recibir a una tímida Ranko – Por favor… no vuelvas a asustarme así… no… no soportaría perderte a ti también –

- Que quiso decir con: perderte a ti también. – pregunto Zaphiro susurrando a Moose para no interrumpir a los hermanos.

- … luego te cuento, es largo de contar – respondió igual Moose, a ante la respuesta miro a Balthazar, este le dijo lo mismo.

- No me perderás hermano, lo siento mucho – la pelirroja le abrazo y oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico -… pero no pises mis galletas –

-jeje, lo siento, hare que te hagan mas – dijo el rey mientras ayudaba a levantar los morrales de galletas, con un toque de su dedo índice derecho que brillaba tenuemente, el hoyo en el fondo de uno de los morrales se reparo – deja esas galletas ya están sucias… ¿donde?-

- ¿Pero porque? El piso esta limpio – la pelirroja lo miraba triste con la cara sucia llena de migajas de galletas.

- ¿Te las comiste? ¡Ranko no importa cuanto limpien el piso, nunca estará tan limpio! –

Los presentes no sabían si reír ante la curiosa imagen de Ranma tratando de hacer que la pelirroja escupiera las galletas, después de alguna forma esta ultima se escapo del agarre del rey y corría de un lado al otro del pasillo con unas galletas que también había recogido del suelo, Ranma iba tras de ella tratando de quitárselas.

-Jaajajja – rio el Hechicero seguido de Moose ante lo que veían- vaya nunca vi al señor Ranma actuando de esa forma tan cómica jejjejeje-

- s-si, los eh visto hacer cosas chistosas pero esto jjajaja se… se lleva el premio jajaaj – Moose se agarraba el abdomen tratando de contener la risa.

- jijiji ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? – pregunto Zaphiro tratando de contener la risa.

- para nada – respondió el anciano –déjalos pasara tiempo hermano-hermanita –

- ¡No soy una niña! –

- ¡Te tengo! – Ranma aprovecho la distracción de su pequeña hermana –Ranko, suelta eso-

- ¡No! ¡Todavía están buenas? –

- ¡Obedéceme, soy tu hermano mayor! –

- ¡No me importa! ¡Shon gmiiahs! –

- … ah ya vez, demonios tonta escúpelas –

La mocosa, digo la pelirroja, se echo las galletas a la boca y por hablar con la boca llena, se le paso una entera, atorándosele en la garganta, se puso azul, Ranma la puso boca abajo sacudiéndola, pero empezó a tornarse morada, provocando el susto de Zaphiro que se acerco dándole un fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que escupiera el pedazo de galleta.

- Tonta, te dije que no te llenaras la boca de galletas… y tu idiota porque la sacudías, solo empeorabas las cosas – dijo Zaphiro haciendo que todos la miraran, Ranma se enojo un poco – ah lo siento señor… no-no se que me paso perdóneme –

- Lo siento A... Zaphiro no quise preocuparte tanto – logro decir finalmente la princesita – hermano no te enojes, por favor perdónala, fue un desliz de la situación -

- jejeje pero que agallas pequeña jajajja creo que ni sus enemigos se atreven a hablarle así jajajja –

- Ha no señor Balthazar, no diga eso… lo siento señor no fue mi intención – La apenada Zaphiro hizo un reverencia y se quedo mirando al suelo – perdóneme no me alejes de t…-

- huhum… tranquila, no me molesta, de verdad… - Interrumpió el emperador habiendo recuperado la calma – solo me sorprendiste, hace tiempo que nadie… especialmente en el castillo me habla así…-

- ¿En serio? Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir… ¿Pasa algo? – noto la apariencia pensativa del chico.

- ….mm no, no te preocupes, es solo, que me recordaste a alguien… es todo –

- ¿Te refieres a Akane? – Pregunto impulsivamente Ranko provocando la atencion de todos – ah lo siento, no quise –

- shshs no te preocupes, pero si, no se porque cuando la vi a los ojos me recordo mucho a ella… ahora que lo pienso, sus ojos eran del mismo color… mmm- eso hizo que todos se preocuparan y vieran a Zaphiro esperando su reacción

- ¿Qué? Ah… ¿en serio? Pero bueno, mi color de ojos es muy común, y mi cabello es de este color por el accidente-

- ¿MM? Yo nunca dije que tuvieras el mismo color de cabello que ella. ¿Cómo sabes de ella…?-

- …Ah, lo siento fui yo- respondieron Ranko y Moose al mismo tiempo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes? – pregunto incrédulo.

- S-si hermano, a veces nos quedamos platicando en la noche, y se me paso y le conté sobre ella… - Dijo Ranko usando su técnica "Cachorro tierno" aunque parecía no haber funcionado del todo.

- Y yo admito que se me aflojo la lengua, lo siento. Una chica la vio conmigo y se puso celosa, y cuando arreglamos el problemas, salió el tema de si tenias novia y bueno, ya sabes… lo siento- Moose dio su "versión"-

- Le aseguro que no le contare a nadie señor, su pasado esta a salvo conmigo – Zaphiro siguió el juego.

-….mmm eso espero, porque ella pertenece a mi pasado, y el pasado junto a ella debe quedarse donde esta… atrás- las palabras del rey fueron como una apuñalada en el corazón de la chica – … que quede claro para todos, no quiero escuchar nada de eso…- Ranma se detuvo, se miro en el reflejo de una de las ventanas, saco un daga- desde ahora corto con mi pasado al igual que corto esta trenza – dijo al mismo tiempo que cortaba su cabello, lo arrojo por la ventana mientras se retiraba. Lola, que había llegado a tiempo para escuchar la declaración del emperador, con un reverencia le despidió, pero mas importante aun, oculto la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le provocaba la mirada triste de esa chica; que llego y que de un día para otro le había quitado su controlada vida.

Con esas palabras, Akane vio como Ranma se alejaba despedazando su esperanza de conseguir su cariño nuevamente, una vez el chico se perdió de vista Akane corrió por la escalera que llevaba, a la cocina occidental, atravesó como un rayo la cocina, Rina la vio pero cuando intento seguirla, ella dio vuelta en una esquina, donde se perdió, cuando entro en el gran jardín; que parecía mas un bosque. Que rodeaba casi todo el castillo. Hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna donde finalmente agotada cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, un poco del sonido de su llanto era silenciado por el sonido de agua caer de un acueducto que abastecía de agua la laguna, que por cierto Akane no había visto antes, pero ahora estaba demasiado triste para apreciarlo.

- ¿Por que lloras pequeña? – Pregunto una dulce voz femenina – ¿te duele algo? -

- ¿Qué? Ah no… estoy bien so-solo…. _Snif_…yo solo…- la chica no resistió mas, y rompió a llorar nuevamente, en un momento sintió como la mujer la cubría con sus brazos, Akane solo se dejo abrazar.

En el castillo Ranma y compañía comían en la mesa todos juntos, y muy callados. Ranko miraba de un lado al otro esperando que Akane apareciera, pero nada. Había intentado seguirla pero no lo consiguió, Rina le había dicho que la había perdido al entrar al jardín.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Ranko ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado su majestad

- ¡Ah! Si solo… no, no es nada – Ranko no se atrevió a responder, su apariencia, sin su trenza le hizo sentir incomoda.

- Vamos pequeña, sabes que puedes contarme todo – insistió

- Es mejor dejarlo mi señor… - intervino Moose, su amigo intento decirle algo pero fue interrumpido – Sus palabras, respecto a su pasado, fueron un poco fuertes… especialmente para alguien, que sueña con un pasado- Ranma entendió y miro a su hermanita triste, jugando con su comida.

- Ranko…-

- No tengo hambre, con permiso hermano – dijo la pelirroja dejando a Ranma con las palabras en la boca.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo a Akane recuperarse de las escenas pasadas, aun seguía llorando, pero ya no era tanto como antes.

- Dime que te duele, tal vez te puedo ayudar – pregunto la mujer de hermosa apariencia y cabellera corta y negra. – anda dímelo, te ara bien –

- … _snif, snif_ ¿sabe como, curar los corazones rotos? – pregunto con ojos llorosos y sin esperar respuesta.

- pues, a decir verdad… si – esa respuesta provoco sorpresa en el rostro de Akane – es muy simple en esencia, pero a veces toma tiempo –

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo puede curar un corazón roto? "Un momento, esa voz, me resulta familiar"-

- …con amor… - Akane se molesto un poco por esa respuesta – jejej es en serio, si te rompen el corazón necesitas amor para rellenar los huecos hasta que se recupera completamente –

- ¿Qué? pero de que tonte… - Akane se levanto de un salto, pero…. La mujer habia desaparecido – es cierto, fuiste tu… tu fuiste la que me hablo, cierto-

- mmm no exactamente, pero si, fue mi voz la que te llamo… quiero que sepas, que no eres la única con el corazón roto… -

- ¿Que quieres decir? Y dime ¿Quién eres? No juegues conmigo –

- Ranma… el tiene, el corazón echo pedazos… no se si sea bueno, pero no eres la culpable… a decir verdad, yo tengo parte de culpa –

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser peor de lo que le hice? – Akane miraba a todos lado esperando su respuesta, pero nunca llego.

- ¿Akane? ¿Con quien hablas? –

- ¿Eh? Ah, Ranko eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- me… me tenias preocupada… ¿e-estas bien? Ah que pregunta es esa, yo lo siento, lamento que hayas escuchado eso… lo siento, de no haber dicho…-

- No te preocupes… ya estoy bien – Akane le dio la espalda un momento para limpiarse las lagrimas – ya estoy bien, quise desahogarme un poco, pero tu cuarto estaba muy lejos, pero ya estoy bien – finalizo con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, unos cuantos rastros de lagrimas aun se notaban, y su sonrisa parecía vacía.

- …yo, ¡Akane! – La pelirroja se lanzo a los brazos de la chica – por favor no te vayas, mi hermano… el… el te necesita… - Ranko lo pensó un rato y luego se soltó –no te culpo si quieres irte, es solo que… no, no te preocupes, perdóname por ser tan egoísta. –

- ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Porque crees que me necesita? – Akane sonó confundida, pero por un momento las palabras de la mujer volvieron a su mente.

"Quiero que sepas, que no eres la única con el corazón roto…" "El tiene, el corazón echo pedazos…" "…yo tengo parte de culpa"

- Es una larga historia… más bien, es toda una historia de tristeza – las palabras de la pelirroja, trajeron a la chica de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

- Así es, es una triste y larga historia, pero la señorita Saotome no tiene tiempo de contártela ahorita –

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero porque no señor Balthazar? – Akane se puso furiosa al escuchar la forma tan indiferente en que lo dijo.

- Bien, por que en este momento, el amo Ranma esta buscándola, y puede encontrarlas, tu necesitas recuperarte, y ella, es mejor que vaya con el y arregle cualquier asunto que tengan entre ellos – Ranko asintió cabizbaja – no te preocupes yo te contare todo, no se preocupe señorita Ranko-

- Lo dejo en sus manos señor, lo siento Akane, nos vemos luego – Ranko se despidió con una reverencia, y se fue.

- es… - Akane trato de detenerla.

- ya te lo dije pequeña, yo te contare todo, además ¿como mi sirvienta, es lógico que estemos juntos…no? Nadie nos molestara –Akane asintió, el anciano hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y este tomo su camino seguido por ella.

En el castillo, Ranma iba de pasillo en pasillo, cuarto por cuarto, pero nada, Ranko no aparecía por ningún lado. Finalmente decidió ir al jardín, sabia que le gustaba el sonido del agua correr, ya había ido al baño, lo que dejaba como única opción, el acueducto. Y fue ahí donde.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Me buscabas?- dijo, una tímida pelirroja que lo miraba, semi oculta, tras una de las columnas que miraban al jardín – ¿te molesto algo que dije o hice? –

- … esas son mis líneas… ven… - Ranma le ofreció la mano, Ranko la tomo débilmente, el muchacho la guio a una pequeña fuente. Ranma hizo un ademan y un switch se acciono, la fuente comenzó a funcionar; unas ostras en la cima de la fuente, escupían chorros de agua a unas flores talladas en la roca de la fuente, cuando había suficiente agua un grupo de sapos sobre unos lirios y peces comenzaron a rociar agua, lo suficiente alto como para caer en las ostras. – ¿Mejor? – La pelirroja asintió – se lo mucho que te gusta el sonido del agua, supongo que fue mi deseo de mojarme sin transformarme, debió convertirse en un… ¿hobbie?-

- ¿Un hobbie? – a la pelirroja le pareció raro

- jeej lo siento, no soy muy bueno con las palabras-

- Pues deberías, o como diplomático, serias un desastre jejeje – Ranko pareció relajarse un poco.

A unos metros de ahí, ocultos tras unos matorrales y enredaderas, Balthazar y Akane veían la escena con una sonrisa.

- ¿Creí que lo odiabas? – pregunto el anciano.

- No diga tonterías, solo me dolió escuchar eso… me arranco las pocas esperanzas que tenia de recuperarlo… además, aunque lo odiara, no significaría que quisiera que se odiaran, se el cariño que se tienen, y le tengo mucho cariño a Ranko -

- Pues no tienes por que creer eso… no pierdas las esperanzas, el, necesita alguien como tu- Balthazar siguió su camino tomando uno de los pasillos que llegaban al jardín, luego tomo unas escaleras, Akane lo siguió.

- Otra vez eso ¿por que me necesita…? cuando lo conocí, ya era el mejor artista marcial que conociera, se fue, y ahora es un rey, amado y respetado por todos los que le rodean, este cerca o no, no hace ni la mas mínima diferencia – dijo Akane sentándose en una silla cuando llegaron a un cuarto, semi a oscuras – ¿Donde estamos? –

-tranquila es el observatorio –

-¿Qué, tienen hasta observatorio?- en ese momento la chica noto el gran telescopio en la cima de una cúpula –pero esta muy alto ¿como lo alcanzan?-

- Fue idea de Ranma, dijo que en su mundo tenían telescopios que proyectaban la bóveda celeste en techos como cúpulas –

- Si se refiere a un planetario, si hay algunos que hace eso-

- Entre el, una amiga experta en cristales y yo… creamos esto – el anciano jalo una soga y una cortina cubrió la ventana dejando por un momento el cuarto a oscuras.

- ¡¡Oh dios mío! Es increíble!- Akane se maravillo al ver como la luna, el sol y el planeta aparecían levitando en medio del cuarto, sobre sus cabezas, a su alrededor, las estrellas, la hacían sentir en una clase de sueño, en un momento, líneas definían las constelaciones – las constelaciones, parecen las mismas, que en mi mundo, bueno no se mucho de eso pero…-

- Bueno eso es lógico, por así decirlo nuestros mundos, están divididos por el grueso de una hoja de papel, o tal vez de un cabello humano, son solo dimensiones distintas, la tuya, es mas densa que la nuestra, por lo que los muertos de tu mundo podrían pasar por vivos aquí, aunque es complicado, se cree que las almas que nacen aquí, al morir, renacen en tu mundo, y cuando mueren haya, dependiendo de sus acciones ascienden a la siguiente dimensión sobre esta, o descienden a una dimensión debajo a la tuya, que podría ser lo que ustedes llaman infierno…-

- …eso es raro, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra charla?-

-¿…MM? Bueno tu preguntaste primero- respondió indignado el anciano

En el jardín la noche había llegado, las sirvientas encendieron los faroles iluminando el jardín por orden de Ranma para continuar charlando con su hermanita.

- De acuerdo, ¿me dirás que fue lo que te molesto?- la pregunta de Ranma tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja –por favor, no me temas… no tu-

- No, no es eso… no te temo, es solo que…-

- Anda princesa, dímelo – Ranma le paso un brazo por la espalda acercándola mas a el, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Es lo que dijiste… Lo de dejar tu pasado atrás, eso… eso ¿incluye también a mama?- A Ranma eso lo tomo por sorpresa –dime… a Genma lo entiendo, pero a ma… a tu mama, Ranma no… -

- Ranko, acostúmbrate… - eso hizo entender mal a Ranko

- ¡¡Eso lo dices por que tu si pudiste pasar tiempo con ella!! – Estallo Ranko antes de salir corriendo en dirección a uno de los pasillos, pero antes de llegar, un torso se atravesó en su camino - ¡¡déjame!! – Ranma en una fracción de segundo se movió de la fuente unos tres metros atrás, apareció frente la chica.

- Jeje... quise decir… acostúmbrate a llamarla mama y si quieres, papa- la mirada dulce de Ranma hizo calmar a la chica – Yo tome mi decisión… tu puedes tomar las tuyas, puedes irte con ella…si lo deseas –eso descoloco a la chica borrando la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro

- ¿Q-que quieres decir? No voy a irme sin ti, ma-mama te espera a ti, yo no…- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, humedeciendo las camisa de Ranma que la abrazo dulcemente-

- Tranquila, Moose iría contigo y les explicaría todo…-

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es lo mismo tonto!! … quiero que vayamos los dos, quiero que mama nos tenga a los dos… qu-quiero que salgamos y hagamos cosas de hermanos, quieran que me acompañes a la escuela, quiero molestarte cuando veas a tus novias…-

- ¡¡Ranko!! No puedo, solo los pondría en peligro, soy peor que antes, antes solo golpeaba fuerte, ahora con solo perder la concentración por un momento podría matarlos a ellos… entiéndelo-

- pero, pero Akane –

- ¡Akane que!- el grito asusto a la ojiverde – lo siento… pero nada, ella no puede hacer nada-

- te-te equivocas, yo se que te quiere –

- Ella a de estar felizmente casada con Shinosuke… y no…-

- ¿Y no que? –

- Solo, olvídalo… además tengo una promesa que cumplir… - la seria expresión del chico fue interrumpida por la mano de la chica que le hizo verle a la cara.

- Ranma, entiende, ya cumpliste tu promesa, Alsbione esta a salvo, es uno de los reinos mas poderosos de este mundo, su gente es mas feliz que nunca, además…-

- No me refiero a esa promesa… -

- Oh… te refieres a "esa" promesa…- Ranma le dio la espalda. Ranko fue, y se sentó en la fuente mirando el agua –no creo que ella este ansiosa, por que cumplas esa promesa, no es necesaria –

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso esperas que me vaya, siga con mi vida y la olvide? – Ranma la miro molesto, no podía creer que dijera eso – dime ¿por que piensas eso…? - la respuesta tuvo que ser para otro día, pues Lola apareció diciendo que la cena, estaba por estar lista, le recordó a Ranma que su hermanita tenia que darse un baño, antes de comer para poder irse a dormir después.

- Gracias Lola- fueron las palabras de Ranko que, como nunca, se alegraba de la estricta mujer, y se fue, dejando a Ranma solo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el único, que te recuerda, cariño?-

El solitario Ranma miro hacia la fuente, después hacia el cielo, después de un estruendo, se dirigió a uno de los pasillos. Unos de los sirvientes y guardias le vieron pasar, cuando vieron el jardín para ver el lugar del que provino ese estruendo, la fuente quedaba echa pedazos. Lejos de ahí su majestad caminaba serio entrando a la biblioteca, en su mente, recuerdos. Al mismo tiempo, en la oscuridad del observatorio, Balthazar contaba la historia de Ranma, desde su llegada con Moose, hasta la noche de, la caída… de Alsbione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡WUAAAH!!!

Lo siento, me tomo mucho este capi, lo siento.

Tenia problemas de inspiración, pero no se preocupen en los próximos: La historia del pasado ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo Ranma y Moose estos ocho años? El nacimiento de Ranko. Astur y Alanys, acaso ¿será ella la mujer de la que hablaban Ranma y Ranko? Y quien es esa voz, esa mujer que habla con Akane. ¿Cómo diantres fue que Ranma se convirtió en el adorado rey de Alsbione?

Jejeje se que ya hable de eso en en pasados capis pero ahora entraremos de lleno en la historia… ¡¡¡por favooooor no se aburran, sigan leyendome!!! Jejeje no, es broma, no es que vaya a llegar a sus casas y amarrarlos a la silla frente a la computadora… ( ¡¡Ey tu!! Si, tú ¿adonde vas…? ni se te ocurra… ¿Qué? Que baño ni que nada, usa esa botella) Jeej son libres de elegir ¬ _¬ pero si son inteligentes… ¡¡blummp!!

Jajjaja lo siento, se me escapo mi gemelo malvado por un momento, jeje lo siento. Bueno, nos leemos luego en el siguiente:

"IMPERIO CELESTIAL"


	5. Hogar

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA½ PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASI

ESTO LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, TAN SOLO POR LA ALEGRIA DE HACERLO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPERIO CELESTIAL

Capitulo 5: Hogar

Sentado en una habitación oscura, Ranma miraba al vacio, estaba en un sillón parecido al de los psiquiatras. Con la surda busco bajo su camisa, saco un cristal, parecía simple vidrio comparado al otro cristal rojizo que reposaba sobre su pecho el cual tenia un brillo y parecía que algo se movía dentro de el. Ambos estaban sujetos por una tira de cuero negro. Ranma admiraba ese otro cristal vacio, como si valiera más que el oro. Con la mano derecha se cubrió los ojos, mientras, acariciaba el cristal con los dedos.

- …Te extraño… - Dijo el emperador, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba de debajo de la mano que le cubría los ojos. Su mente, comenzó a recordar la forma en que había llegado a ese mundo, junto a Moose.

Ocho meses atrás – Tiempo de Nerima.

La noche había llegado a la tranquila Nerima. Tranquila, si se ignoraba el sorprendente suceso de esa tarde, en una de las plazas comerciales del barrio.

Ahora en la noche, un hombre y cinco mujeres salían de una gran casa tradicional japonesa, llevaban cargando a un hombre de gafas con una pañoleta en la cabeza. Uno de los muros estaba roto, al igual que una de las puertas deslizante de la casa. Una joven mujer de angelical rostro juntaba los escombros de madera en el patio cuando una voz llamo su atención.

- ¿Te dejaron sola, Conmigo? – pregunto Ranma con su mochila de viaje, y su camisa china verde que llevaba desabotonada.

- Si, con el agujero en el muro, seria peligroso dejar la casa sola… – respondido tranquilamente Kasumi con una sonrisa-¿Te molesta?

- …- Ranma negó con la cabeza, después se puso a recoger los escombros.

- Gracias… - agradeció la chica por la ayuda - Sales de viaje ¿Cuándo vuelves? –

- …No lo se, tal vez… nunca -

- … Espero que pronto… - dijo sonriendo - … ¿Mmm? ¡Tu hombro! ¿Que le paso? – Mientras Ranma recogía los escombros Kasumi había visto líneas de sangre.

- No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo mientras la chica daba un vistazo.

- ¿Como que nada? es mucha sangre, ahora veo por que estas tan pálido, ven – Kasumi lo llevo del brazo a la cocina, donde le obligo a quitarse la camisa, entonces, vio la gran herida echa por el abuelo de Shinosuke, la sangre se había secado deteniendo la hemorragia. – Oh cielos ¿esto te parece nada? – Kasumi le vio de una forma dura que nunca se había visto en su dulce rostro, Ranma se sorprendió y bajo la cara apenado –haber, primero limpiemos esa herida – la chica fue por agua y el botiquín.

- En serio Kasumi, no es nada, ni siquiera me duele… ¡aah! – Kasumi comenzó a limpiarle la herida, Ranma usaba todas sus fuerzas para no gritar cuando el alcohol toco la carne viva.

- Lo siento. ¿Te dolió? – Ranma negó, una lágrima se asomaba.

Lejos de ahí, un chico de lentes salía de un restaurante con un morral al hombro, vestía una camisa china parecida a la de Ranma pero en Negro, sus camisa de siempre se habían desecho en su enfrentamiento con Ranma. En su mano, llevaba un sobre, lo miro y entonces comenzó su camino.

De vuelta en el dojo Tendo. Ranma miraba hacia el jardín tomando el Te, Kasumi le acompañaba.

- ¿Es necesario que te vayas? – Pregunto la chica a Ranma que tenía unos vendajes, bien colocados en el hombro – creí que ya habías cambiado de opinión -

- No soporto la idea de algún día perder el control, y lastimarlos… Lo siento, pero… lo necesito… Solo esperare a que vuelvan, no quiero dejarte sola con ese agujero en medio de la noche – Ranma tomo un poco de te y el tazón de arroz que Kasumi le ofrecía, la chica, hacia lo posible por que se borrara esa triste expresión del chico, este solo comía mecánicamente.

- Perdóname que insista, pero, no creo necesario que te vayas Ranma -

–…Gracias, como siempre, estuvo delicioso… extrañare tu comida – dijo el chico poniéndose la camisa – cuídate mucho Kasumi – el chico hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué, ya te vas…? – el sonido de la puerta y el sonido de gente entrando y luego, subiendo por las escaleras la distrajo –Espera aun no… - cuando miro a donde estaba el chico, este había desaparecido al igual que su mochila. Segundos después, todos llegaron preguntando por el, con señas de haber estado llorando.

- ¡Kasumi! ¿En donde esta mi hijo? Por favor dime –

- Lo siento tía… - Nodoka se veía muy mal - Se acaba de ir, hace solo unos momentos… - el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió.

Akane corría por la calle llamando a su prometido, recorrió las calles por horas, pero nada, las lágrimas salían de sus ya hinchados ojos. Finalmente exhausta cayo de rodillas, un trueno enmudeció su fuerte llanto, finalmente la lluvia comenzó a caer empapándola completamente.

A varias cuadras de ahí. Ranma caminaba cabizbajo, se detuvo un momento cuando creyó haber escuchado su nombre, después, un trueno avisaba el inicio de una noche lluviosa. Ahora una pelirroja con una gran mochila colgando del hombro izquierdo caminaba por la misma calle, por la que antes pasaba un chico, lo único familiar aparte de la ropa, era la tristeza que la envolvía.

- Debió ser mi imaginación… ¿Mmm? – Luego de dar vuelta en una esquina, cruzo por un lote baldío, donde, algo llamo su atención: Un pato, el animal le daba la espalda, miraba al suelo, donde Ranma, al acercarse, vio un sobre a un lado de una mojada carta escrita en chino - …creo que estas igual, o peor que yo – el pato lentamente lo miro, y después de un momento comenzó a llorar. La pelirroja no entendía el porque, pero no dudo en acercarse y tomar al pato y el morral que estaba cerca, tomo la carta y el sobre, pero la tinta se corrió dejándola ilegible. El pato lo miro, la chica entendió que no quería conservarla.

La lluvia había cesado, las nubes se disiparon, en el dojo, las luces se habían apagado hace ya un rato, pero una de las ventanas, permitía que la luz de la luna llena iluminaran un cama, donde una chica recargada en la pared, posaba su cabeza contra la almohada, en sus piernas abrazadas, el temblar de su cuerpo la delataba, a pesar de que la almohada ocultaba su lagrimas y ahogaba el sonido de su llanto.

En un viejo templo abandonado, dos chicos; con una tetera humeante entre ellos. Miraban una fogata, mientras la luna Llena ascendía a lo más alto iluminándolo todo.

El chino le dio la espalda al otro con una mano se cubría el rostro, el otro lo miro y poso una mano en su hombro. Moose al principio pensó en golpearlo, pero el dolor no se lo permitió, la mirada sincera de Ranma, le hicieron aceptar el gesto.

Ranma no pregunto, ni siquiera entendía la razón por la que su antiguo rival lloraba de esa manera, solo atino a mostrarle solidaridad, supuso que si el chino quería, le explicaría todo a su debido momento, y si no lo hacia, no importaba, tenia cosas propias en que pensar. Pero el chino, después de unos cuantos minutos de llanto, ya más calmado, pero igual de triste, le explico todo:

La carta era de parte de una vecina en China; su madre: había enfermado, y muerto hace dos días. Según decía la carta, pero, la carta había sido enviada hace un mes, y le había llegado hace una semana, estaba tan concentrado en Shampoo y el trabajo en el restaurante que no había tenido tiempo de leerla.

Ranma se sintió muy mal por el chino.

- ¿…Que piensas hacer ahora? ¿…sabes? Aparte del dojo, no tengo un lugar que considere hogar. – Las palabras del chico de la coleta llamo la atención del chino – Si te parece, puedo acompañarte a china, para que…-

- No pienso volver a China, ya-ya no tengo nada haya que me importe – dijo tristemente el chino – Mi madre… ella era… la única familia, que me quedaba, le jure que volvería con Shampoo como mi esposa… pero ahora no tiene sentido. Tal vez el gobierno se quede con la casa y el terreno– El cegatón miro al de la coleta, este le mantuvo la mirada – así que no tengo un lugar al que ir, a diferencia tuya, no tengo nada que pueda llamar hogar –

-…Lo siento… pero ese hogar… no puedo seguir en el… No quiero arriesgarme - ambos se quedaron callados por un momento -¿que harás? –

- … no lo se- dijo en un susurro - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

El chino vio un tenue brillo que salía de un montículo sobre el cual se encontraba una roca inscrita con encantamientos budistas. Los dos se acercaron a ver mas detenidamente, ambos intentaron tocar ese brillo que parecía vapor, cuando tocaron la roca, esta se rompió, ambos se cubrieron con los brazos, cuando el polvo se disipo, permitió ver una cueva la cual emitía luz, similar a luz reflejada por el agua. Se miraron uno al otro y dejando que su curiosidad los venza entraron en ella, primero Moose, luego Ranma que recogió su gran mochila.

- Wow, pero ¿Qué cosa será esta? – Dijo Moose mientras tocaba un mural en la pared - ¿te pasa algo? – Ranma se había quedado parado, viendo hacia una laguna donde se veían algunas piedras, pero en realidad no estaba mirando, sino escuchando, tratando de callarlas. Si, sus preciadas voces volvieron, o al menos eso creía, ahora, lo único que escuchaba eran murmullos, sonaban a mantras budistas – ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ranma! –

- Grr hahhahaahhaa!! – Ranma callo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos – ¡ya basta! ¡Cállense ya! –

- ¿De que hablas? Nadie mas que nosotros esta aquí… ¿Qué haces, no lo hagas? – Moose luchaba por detener a Ranma que había comenzado a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo a un sujetándola, cuando consiguió sujetarlo con firmeza por la espalda, este pareció calmarse. – oye ¿ya estas bien?-

- Si, lo siento, no te ataque ¿o si? –

- ¿…atacarme? Pero si te estrellaste la cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez, mientras gritabas como loco diciendo: cállense ya… ¿No lo recuerdas?- Moose aun lo tenía sujeto, luego noto que el lado derecho de su camisa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. -… ¿estas herido?- inmediatamente Moose lo soltó.

Al parecer la herida se abrió entre el forcejo, lo cual hizo que Ranma recuperara el sentido por el dolor.

- Bueno, si… tranquilo, no es nada serio… kuj, cof, cof- Ranma comenzó a toser y escupir sangre.

- No me vengas con eso, algo te pasa y claro que es serio…-

La charla fue interrumpida por una luz que ilumino toda la cueva, ambos chicos se vieron sorprendidos al ver que la luz provenía de la laguna.

- Pero que rayos…- dijeron al unisonó. Mientras unas rocas comenzaban a girar hasta que una de ellas se quedo en el centro, tenia algo tallado pero no lo distinguieron, luego una luz cegadora los envolvió, segundos después se sintieron levitar, y luego sin aire.

- ¿Donde estoy? – Se preguntaba Moose sobre una fría superficie - ¡Ranma! ¿Estas aquí? – el chino vio la mochila de viaje que llevaba, pero el no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¡Acá estoy!- El grito de Ranma llego de atrás, se levanto, tomo la mochila y su morral, al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que estaba en una plataforma de roca con barandales y escaleras que salían en cuatro direcciones – Que estas esperando cegatón-

- No molestes imbécil, me duele el cuerpo y me estoy muriendo de hambre – Dijo molesto el chino – auuu ¿Qué rayos haces?...- Ranma le había lanzado una manzana que le dio justo en la cabeza, cuando se asomo para decirle algo, su imagen lo congelo.

Moose estaba atónito por como lucia, su boca, llena de sangre, su oídos e incluso ojos, derramaban el preciado líquido, su mano derecha colgaba de un lado, goteando sangre y tiñendo su camisa china, solo usaba su mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cómela, están deliciosas… cofg… lo siento – Ranma se cubrió la boca. – Si te da asco, puedes tomar de ahí, hay muchas. No se donde estamos, pero parece deshabitado- dijo Ranma con el mismo tono en el que hablaron en el parque: serio y triste.

- ¿Llevo mucho dormido? –

- No se, yo acabo de despertar también, como hace unos dos o tres minutos, tenia hambre, así que fui a buscar por ahí-

- … estas sangrando por los ojos y oídos, ¿te habías dado cuenta, cierto? – la acción de Ranma le respondió que no, después de tirar a un lado el corazón de la manzana vio que en efecto, estaba sangrando tal y como había dicho el chico, sin mencionar el golpe en la frente de los golpes contra el suelo en la cueva.

Lejos de ahí, se podía apreciar una aldea, al este de esta, un castillo con un color esmeralda. Los aldeanos miraban hacia el bosque en el que habian visto una gran columna de luz.

- ¿Viste eso? Algo pasa en el bosque… -

- Si, tal vez un monstruo cruzo el portal ese… -

- ¿Que? Espero que no, suficiente tenemos con las bestias que ya lo habitan–

La gente hablaba entre si atemorizada, nadie se atrevía a entrar a ese bosque, corrían rumores de bestias gigantesca devoradoras de hombres, el miedo era tal, que a pesar de la increíble madera de calidad de esos arboles, la gente prefería recorrer largas distancias a un bosque mas seguro, o comprar madera a los reinos vecinos.

- Capitán… parece que algo cruzo el portal... – Dijo un hombre rubio y barba completa – Estoy cansado de escuchar a mi pueblo asustado por ese bosque ¿seria mucho pedir que haga algo al respecto? –

- En lo absoluto mi señor, hare lo que sea necesario para darle fin a esos miedos… cuente con ello – respondió un joven de armadura, arrodillado frente al hombre rubio, el cual estaba sentado en su trono en medio de una gran sala iluminada por unos altos ventanales cerca del techo.

- …Estoy seguro que así será ¿estas de acuerdo hija? – pregunto el rey a una chica de larga cabellera oscura, le llegaba casi a la mitad de las piernas, detrás de ella le seguía una mujer mayor, vestía como sirvienta, pero de mirada digna y orgullosa. La chica hizo una reverencia.

- Estoy segura que así será padre – se enderezo y acomodo un mechón rebelde.

- Buenos días, Alanys, luce tan hermosa como siempre, o tal vez mas – la joven se sonrojo un poco.

- hujum, como se atreve capitán Astur, dirigirse de esa forma, a la princesa, frente a su majestad – fueron las palabras de la otra mujer al mismo tiempo que se ponía entre ambos jóvenes evitando que Astur tomara y besara la mano de la princesa.

- JAJAJA. ¿Pero de que hablas Lola…? si es su esposa… - el rey se levanto, para sorpresa de Lola que bajo la cabeza y se movió hacia atrás de la princesa al mismo tiempo que avanzaba el. – Vaya Astur, traiga la calma al reino… no es posible que la gente, no pueda dormir tranquila a causa de ese bosque.

- así será – el Capitán golpeo su pecho con el puño para después dar una reverencia –con su permiso, majestad… princesa –

Después de eso el joven capitán caminaba por uno de los pasillos donde un hombre lo esperaba, también de armadura, le entrego su casco. Poco después, los pobladores veían como las puertas del castillo se habrían dando paso a una quincena de hombres a pie y a caballo otros. Esa imagen los tranquilizo. Aun mas al ver a quien los dirigía, cruzaron por la aldea rumbo al bosque ante los saludos de los niños.

En el bosque Ranma y Moose habían terminado las frutas que el chico de la coleta había recogido, este ya se había aseado un poco, por suerte un riachuelo corría cerca del monolito. Habían decidido permanecer ahí hasta decidir que dirección tomar.

- fiuu… tenias razón esas manzanas estaban deliciosas… ¿Mmm, que pasa? – Moose noto que Ranma miraba de reojo hacia los arboles, en ese momento el chino se dio cuenta, algo los acechaba. – Rayos, parece que son muchos –

- … - Ranma asintió y luego con un susurro – sigamos como si nada, ve a esa cosa has como si buscaras algo en mi mochila, al verme solo, me atacaran, entonces tu contraatacas- Moose le molesto que le diera ordenes, pero parecía buena idea. No sabia cuantos eran, así tal vez lo averiguarían. El chino asintió y comenzó con el plan.

- veamos, donde lo deje…- decía el chico mientras buscaba en la mochila, pero de reojo miraba a Ranma dándole la espalda a ese lugar. Al mismo preparaba unas cuchillas que había sacado de su camisa.

Ranma seguía atento, sus manos le decían, o es uno grande o eran muchos; debido al temblor de la tierra.

- "vamos, ¿a que esperas? Si vas a atacar, hazlo ahora" –Ranma se impacientaba – ¿Pero que demonios?

- ¿Rayos, que es eso?-

Después de un momento de silencio, un león con cola de serpiente se abalanzo sobre Ranma. Moose le lanzo los cuchillos, pero estos no pudieron atravesar la gruesa piel de la criatura.

- ¡rayos! Esto no es como lo planee – dijo Ranma esquivando al ver como los cuchillos no hacían nada - ¡Moose, cuidado! –

- ¿Qué? … ¡Rayos, cuando se puso detrás de mi! –

Moose tuvo que saltar a un lado antes de que la garra de otro león le diese de lleno, solo le rasgo la camisa. Al otro lado, Ranma hacia lo mismo. El león daba zarpazo tras zarpazo, al final Ranma dio un largo salto hacia atrás.

- O rayos, por que a mi – Ranma vio con molestia como la melena del león se ponía dura como agujas, y apuntaban hacia el – ja. tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso – Ranma las esquivaba dando saltos, giros y toda clase de acrobacias.

- Ranma concéntrate… detrás de ti – el chino esquivaba y se protegía con un escudo, que, de quien sabe donde había sacado.

- ¿Que? -

Entre tanto salto, Ranma no noto que se acercaba a los arboles, cuando se movió para esquivar otro ataque.

- Maldición "parece que si eran muchos" – Se dio cuenta de la emboscada, de entre los arboles salieron otros tres leones, uno se fue ayudar al que atacaba a Moose – Vaya, parece que eres listo después de todo… "maldición, estoy mas débil de lo que creí" – Ranma empezó a notar como se le nublaba la vista.

- Diablos –dijo el chino al ver a los otros enemigos – No se si alegrarme, o sentirme ofendido – para su molestia, vio como solo uno de ellos venia a enfrentarlo, cuando Ranma golpeaba y esquivaba los ataques de tres bestias, y el solo dos – haaah esto me molesta – dijo sacando un espada y lanzándose a un rival – rayos "son astutos"– pero tuvo que esquivar las agujas del otro.

A unos metros de ahí Astur y compañía se acercaban al portal, la mayoría de sus soldados, novatos, estaban nerviosos debido a las historias de esas criaturas feroces, que habitaban el bosque.

- ¿Qué les pasa, y se dicen guerreros? – Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que respondía al nombre de Astur – no es mas que un bosque y algunos animalitos, nada que no tenga solución-

- Pero escuche que esas bestias son inmunes a cualquier arma, escupen fuego, y su pelaje es afilado como mil lanzas – respondió asustado uno de los tenientes a caballo.

- ¿Qué, Tu también estas asustado? Jajaaja vamos no teman, si dejan que el miedo los domine seguramente perecerán – fueron las tranquilizadoras palabras del capitán, ¬_¬ - …Ah… creo que no debí usar esas palabras ¿verdad? – le dijo a otro teniente que al igual que los demás le miraban asustados.

En el claro del portal, los dos chicos aun luchaban desesperadamente, ya visiblemente agotados, ahora estaban espalda con espalda rodeados por los monstruos.

- Diablos, ¿de que están hechos? Por mas que los golpeo, no les hace nada – Moose estaba agotado – se me están entumiendo los brazos y piernas… ¿alguna brillante idea? Genio –

- …ahah… - Ranma respiraba forzado - no molestes cegatón… rayos… ni siquiera logramos moverlos "Si tan solo pudiéramos hacerlo, podríamos hacer un graciosa huida en lo que se reponen" – estaba molesto consigo mismo, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en huir – " rayos los ojos se me cierran" –

Moose había notado los lentos movimientos del chico de la coleta, estaba seguro que estaba en sus ultimas, con toda esa sangre que había derramado le sorprendió que siguiera consciente, sabia lo resistente que era su antiguo rival, pero ahora estaba seguro.

- "Nunca había conocido alguien tan terco como el" Rayos muévete – uno de los leones frente a el abrió el hocico, una esfera de energía, rojiza, se formo en el lanzándola contra los chicos - …¿Mmm? ¡RANMA! Ugh–

- "Maldición, es todo, ya no puedo mas" – Ranma escucho el grito del chino, pero estaba tan agotado que no podía ni voltear, vio a los leones frente a el disparar sus agujas al aire. Después sintió calor dirigiéndose, por detrás, hacia el, Luego: oscuridad.

Los soldados llegaron al portal donde vieron como dos chicos eran rodeados por cinco bestias.

- O no, son quimeras, pobres chicos están muertos –

- ¿Que dices? Debemos ayudarles, prepárense para la batalla –

- Pero señor, ni siquiera son de aquí, tal vez ni siquiera sean de nuestro mundo –

- Y eso que, como pueden condicionar la ayuda a otras persona… -

- Mire señor - una de las quimeras emitía un brillo rojizo de su hocico. Un momento después una esfera de energía salió disparada, Astur vio como uno de los chicos saltaba esquivando el ataque, después recibió los pelos aguja de los otros animales, el chico cayó mas adelante después de la explosión al impacto de la esfera en el otro.

En el castillo, el rey Maximilian miraba desde un balcón en dirección al bosque, su hija miraba oculta desde atrás de unas cortinas, estaba muy nerviosa.

- No te quedes ahí hija, ven – el anciano se dio la vuelta invitando a su lado a su hija con la mano. – comienzo a creer que me temes –

- ah, no padre, no es eso, solo… no quise molestarte – Alanys se acerco tímidamente a su padre – Lola dice que la curiosidad no es digna de una princesa, y mi madre… ella confía en ella…-

- jjajaja no te preocupes, tu madre es una gran mujer, pero, con todo respeto, a veces es un poco altanera… ¿Pasa algo Lola? - el anciano vio como la mujer se iba de ahí un poco molesta

- ah señor… digo, padre eso es peligroso, mi madre es muy…-

- … ¿altanera, quisquillosa, exagerada?... ¿me olvide de alguna? –

- jujujuj si un poco de todas – la princesa no pudo evitar reír, inmediatamente se tapo la boca – perdón, no debí –

- jaja, no te preocupes… sabes, es la primera veza que te oigo reír desde que viniste a aquí – el rey acaricio la mejilla de su hija – me alegra, tienes una hermosa risa, espero escucharla mas seguido –

- …ah… lo intentare… padre – la chica se sonrojo por la caricia y respondió tímida y felizmente – ¿Qué fue eso?

El rey y su hija vieron como una bola de fuego salía del bosque, mas tarde el sonido de una explosión llego a sus oídos.

- No te preocupes, Astur estará bien… el volverá a ti – el rey sintió la preocupación de la chica, esta solo asintió mientras posaba su mano en el pecho.

En el lugar de la explosión, el humo y el polvo por fin empezaban a disipar

- … arg… ¡Ranma!….- Moose estaba intentaba levantarse pero las agujas dolían demasiado – demonios… ahora que quieres de mi – las bestias centraron su atención en el.

- chico ya vamos – se escucho un grito y un sonido metálico – tomen esto bestias – Astur embistió a una de ellas, pero su lanza se rompió sin siquiera arañarlas – "son duras" –

- ¿Quien eres tú?-

- Soy tu salvador, ¿Quién crees que soy? – respondió Astur indignado ante la pregunta.

- o ¿en serio? – una gota de sudor salió de la cabeza de Moose – pues mira que me siento mejor – Las quimeras los rodeaban a los dos.

- Jjejej ups, creo que arruine la entrada –

- ¡Señor Astur! ya vamos…-

- ¡cuidado! – una de las quimeras se lanzo contra los soldados, que miraban desde los arboles, pero el animal se estrello contra uno de los arboles detrás de ellos – ¿pero que? …esta muerta –

- ¿que? no puede ser, ¿pero porque?-

- Miren, en el humo… es –

- no puede ser, tu amigo-

De entre el humo que finalmente se había disipado completamente, surgía la imagen de un hombre. Ranma estaba parado, el flequillo le hacia sombra en los ojos así que no se le veían, Su camisa, o la poca tela que quedaba de ella, colgaba de sus brazos y cintura, al igual que las vendas que Kasumi le había puesto la noche anterior, su pantalón estaba quemado parecía un short, la piel se le veía con quemaduras graves.

- Imposible… ¡es un demonio, corran! – dijo uno de los soldados que salió corriendo, seguido de algunos otros, pero se detuvieron al ver que dos de las quimeras se habían lanzado a ellos cerrándoles el paso.

- ¿ahora que hacemos? – pregunto uno de ellos

- ¡Peleen! Deben pelear… waaa… estuvo cerca – eran los gritos de su capitán, con Moose en su espalda esquivando un zarpazo– no sean cobardes…- no pudo continuar por tener que esquivar mas ataques – diablos chico, pesas mucho –

- nadie te pidió cargarme – el capitán lo vio con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿de donde vienes, conocen la palabra gratitud? … pero olvidando eso, tu amigo, es sorprendente- eso llamo la atención del chino.

- ¿a que se refiere? –

Astur señalo hacia donde estaban los cobardes soldados, intentaba ahuyentar a las bestias con sus armas pero solo los miraban mientras giraban entorno a ellos.

- Ahora que hacemos…-

- No parecen asustadas-

- Pero yo si…- uno de ellos no lo soporto, intento correr aprovechando un hueco entre las bestias, las dos lo vieron – waaa, por que a mi… - se cubrió con su espada y cerro sus ojos, solo espero, pero nada paso, entreabrió los ojos, y vio a sus compañeros mirando detrás de el.

Una de las bestias yacía con la cabeza estrellada contra un roca, Ranma la sujetaba y estrellaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra la roca, al final se hizo pedazos(la roca) En el brazo derecho, la otra gruñía, y se retorcía por aire. Ranma le presionaba el cuello.

- ¿…que pasa, no ronroneas… gatito? …Ughk- en medio de su pregunta, el animal uso sus agujas, estas se enterraron y en algunos lugares, atravesaron le cuerpo del chico... un crack dio fin al movimiento del animal, las agujas se ablandaron, algunas se rompieron y permanecieron en el cuerpo del chico.

- es, es un demonio, sino como podría caminar con esas heridas- susurraban entre otras cosas los soldados que habían presenciado todo, Ranma se acerco a ellos.

- Muévanse… gusanos insignificantes – los hombres se hicieron a un lado sin objeciones, su ojos denotaban un atemorizante tono carmesí, y su aspecto. Ropa rasgada, piel quemada, orificios de agujas, algunos aun las tenían, sangre saliendo de estos y la boca también sangrante. Era imposible decirle que no – Vaya… que obedientes, están muy bien entrenados – paso por el camino que le habían echo, se dirigió al claro.

- Oye, creo que exagero, eso fue muy cruel –

- oye, sus pieles son muy duras, ¿tienes alguna otra idea? …dísela entonces- agrego Moose señalando con la mano.

- Me refería a lo que le dijo a mis hombres "pero que niños tan mal educados" –

- …Tres… menos… ustedes, siguen – Los animales restantes le miraban, se miraron la una a la otra, emprendieron en retirada.

- Bien echo Ranma, los asustaste… ¿Ranma? Espera déjalos-

Ahora era Ranma el que se abalanzaba contra las bestias, los animales corrían y rugían, más que nada, parecían gritos de auxilio.

Paso cerca de una hora, en el balcón el rey junto a una asustada Alanys, miraban en dirección al bosque, cuando el rey estaba por dar la orden de traer su armadura y preparar otro batallón.

- Padre, mira, ya vienen –

- ¿que? – Maximilian se acerco al balcón – vaya, que bien… creo que esta armadura ya no me queda como antes, jajajaj – se sobaba la barriga, no era muy grande, pero hubiese sido molesto la esbelta armadura de su juventud, que llevaba en la mano.

- JUJU no digas eso, no estás gordo –

- jaja favor que me haces querida-

Ambos bromeaban, el nerviosismo pasado se había ido.

Saliendo del bosque se veía un grupo de soldados en armaduras, con excepción de dos chicos muy malheridos, el de camisa negra y lentes era el menos dañado, solo unos rasguños, caminaba por su cuenta, el otro, era transportado en una improvisada camilla, solo dos ramas y la capa de Astur amarrada a estas. Uno de los que la llevaban era uno de los soldados que había visto de cerca todo lo ocurrido, miraba al chico con mescla de sentimientos, sorprendido por la muestra increíble de poder que había mostrado, pero el terror al ver la forma tan fría como la mato… como si los rugidos le hacían sentir feliz. En comparación el otro en la parte del frente, el solo tenia un sentimiento hacia el… Pena.

- capitán Astur, ¿cree que sea buena idea, llevarlo a la aldea?- pregunto uno de los tantos aterrorizados.

- Como puedes creer que hare eso… - el soldado se sintió aliviado, a su espalda, Moose se molesto pero no dijo nada – Ira con nosotros al castillo –

- ¿Queee? ¿¡Esta loco!? … lo siento señor, no fue mi intención… - se disculpo por la falta de respeto ante la maquiavélica mirada de su capitán – entienda señor, usted lo vio, que pasa si despierta, el amo Maximilian y la princesa estarán en peligro…-

- No habrá problema, no mientras este despierto – sus soldados, incluso Moose, lo miraron extrañados – parece que tu tampoco te diste cuenta –

- ¿De que hablas? No entiendo – pregunto el chino

- Ese que venció a esos cachorros, no era tu amigo-

- Debieron golpearte en la cabeza… espera… ¿Cachorros?- Moose miro a Astur, este asintió.

- Esas quimeras no eran mas que cachorros… por eso me urgía que nos fuéramos, antes de que sus padres llegaran, y quisieran vengar a sus hijos muertos-

- "imposible, si los cachorros fueron tan difíciles, y casi nos mataban" espera, que quieres decir con que no es Ranma –

- simple, perdió demasiada sangre y, se desmayo antes de recibir la bola de energía –

- … -Moose se sintió intrigado.

- no estoy seguro, pero creo que tu amigo, comparte el cuerpo con algo, o alguien –

- mmm… ahora que lo pienso, esos en esencia, eran gatos-

- ¿…? – Astur lo miro con una gota en la cabeza – eh si, creo que son gatos… gatotes… pero que tiene que ver eso –

- eh? A simple, el tiene fobia a los gatos- los ojos se pasaron de Moose al inconsciente y mal herido chico- es una larga historia, que el se la cuente después… en fin, el ni siquiera puede escuchar un maullido sin aterrorizarse, pero en ese momento…-

"¿…que pasa, no ronroneas… gatito? "

- Pues, si es cierto lo de la fobia, entonces eso confirma que no estaba consiente de lo que hacia-

- Entonces si es un demonio, o al menos esta poseído –

- Compórtate como el soldado que eres – reprendió Astur muy molesto – Se dicen llamar soldados, pero al primer rugido, salieron corriendo…- eso afecto a todos los soldados – si, deberían apenarse, estos chicos mostraron mas valor que todos ustedes juntos… y ustedes los tratan de monstruos… -

- yo… ugh… se que sih… lo soy – dijo un Ranma semiconsciente.

- Ranma ya des…- cuando se acerco, ya se había vuelto a desmayar.

- De no ser por este chico, muchos, si no todos ustedes, estarían muertos, tal vez hasta yo… - eso los llevo de la vergüenza a la sorpresa – me confié, nunca me imagine que tuvieran la piel tan gruesa… todos necesitamos mas entrenamiento...-

- ¡¡SI SEÑOR!! – los soldados recuperaron un poco de confianza en si mismos.

- Ustedes, también están invitados-

Moose, se sorprendió por la cálida y amigable sonrisa con que lo dijo, no supo porque, pero sentía que podía confiar en el.

Alsbione, en el presente

Ranma caminaba fuera de la biblioteca, se dirigía al comedor, no entendía por que empezó a recordar esos, aunque vagos, pero agradables recuerdos, el dia que había conocido a su capitán, y lo mas cercano a un hermano.

En el observatorio, Akane escuchaba con atención la historia del anciano.

- ¿Y, que paso después? Continúe –

- tranquila niña, este anciano necesita descansar, además ya es hora de la cena…- en ese momento una de las sirvientas llamo a la puerta

- Señor Balthazar, esta usted aquí, la cena esta lista… -

- Si aquí estoy Lin, voy en seguida – la chica de piel morena y cabello semi-plateado dio una reverencia y se fue – ¿Lo vez? A comer… continuamos luego-

- …humm esta bien – Akane tuvo que resignarse, tomo su pañoleta, se cubrió el cabello y luego se puso el pañuelo para terminar su cambio a Zaphiro – Mas vale que no desaparezca… usted dijo que me lo contaría todo –

- ¿Todo? Y dime que es el todo. ¿Puedes asegurar que eso, no fue TODO…?-

- ¡¡¡Como que esos es todo!!! Venga para acá anciano-

_Blblblblb_

El anciano corría demasiado rápido para su apariencia, burlándose de Akane, ella corría tras el lanzándole cosas para noquearlo, pero resulto ser muy ágil para esquivar.

Mas tarde, en el comedor, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, el emperador, había dejado de comer, parado a un lado de la mesa miraba fijamente a una de las sirvientas, esta se encontraba frente a el con la mirada baja, detrás de ella el resto de sirvientas levantaban pedazos de losa, mesas, floreros y toda clase de cosas.

- Dime Zaphiro, por que razón hiciste todo ese desastre detrás de ti- Su voz fue seria – Acaso… Balthazar, intentaste algo con ella- las miradas se fijaron en el anciano

- ¡¡Ah!! No señor, no fue nada de eso, yo…-

- ¡¿Tu que Zaphiro?! – El emperador la interrumpió

- Hermano, no le grites, ella…-

- ¡¡No te metas Ranko!! – La pelirroja dio un paso atrás, el resto se sorprendió, nunca habían visto que le hablara así.

- Majestad, por favor, no la regañe… en efecto, le hice una pequeña broma, creo que me excedí –

- Que broma puede causar, tantos destrozos –

- Me temo señor…que no puedo decirle –la negativa del anciano a contarle todo al emperador, volvió mas tenso el ambiente.

- …- Ranma miraba al anciano, y la chica frente a el, todavía miraba al suelo.

- "Rayos, que hice, por que me comporte así, Ranma esta furioso, le grito a Ranko" – Zaphiro miro de reojo a la pelirroja sentada cabizbaja Moose intentaba animarla, el regaño le afecto mucho – Se-señor le juro que no volverá a suceder, no se que me paso…- dijo esperando que se calmara el emperador, este la miro seriamente, no dijo nada – Arreglare todo, no dormiré hasta arreglarlo… y, si lo desea… mañana cuando este todo listo… me iré del castillo-

- ¿Qué? Pero. - Ranko reacciono, todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la misteriosa chica, incluso Ranma se sorprendió.

- …- El chico parecía estar considerándolo.

- hermano, no puedes… lo siento- Solo una mirada basto.

- …aaah… parece que eres sincera, no hay razón para que te vayas…- con ese suspiro pareció que el tenso ambiente se iba- arregla todo ese desorden. El maestro admitió, que hizo alguna de sus bromas, y se por experiencia que pueden sacarte de quicio.

- Ja… Bueno no es mi culpa que no tengan sentido del humor como yo – el anciano se sentó a comer con su muñeca de Ranko aun lado – ¿verdad? Ranko-chan – la muñeca asintió.

- ¡¡¡ahhh se parece a mi!!!-

- ¿Qué? Ah no, es mía, no señorita démela – el anciano la perseguía por todo el gran comedor, pero la chica hacia honor a su hermano, dando muestras de agilidad, hasta que de unos gráciles saltos y con su técnica "cachorro tierno" llego a un lugar seguro.

- ¡¡NO!! Es igual a mi, así que es mía… verdad que si hermanito – decía la pelirroja bajo uno de los brazos del chico, Balthazar se detuvo cuando vio la cara del rey.

-Bal-tha-zar… ¡¡¡¿Qué significa esta muñeca?!!!! ¡¡¿Por qué se parece a mi hermanita?!!! –

- Ah… no hermano, no se parece, es idéntica… mira hasta la ropa interior es igual, mira – Decía la pelirroja enseñándole la muñeca con el vestido levantado. El anciano se aterro cuando comenzó un TIC en el rostro de su majestad. - … Woow, que detalle, hasta tiene el mismo lunar que yo en…-

- ¡¡¡¡BALTHAZAR!!!! TE VOY… TE VOY… - Ranma caminaba lentamente hacia el anciano, lo único que se le veía en la cara, eran dos calaveras carmesí, y luego una maquiavélica sonrisa. –

- ¡¡¿Eh?!! A mira hermano, tamb…- Zaphiro y Moose le taparon la boca, antes de que echara mas leña al fuego. Para entonces, las sirvientas y toda persona cuerda estaban tratando de hacerse una con el muro del comedor.

- Eh, se-señor… recuerde que soy un anciano… no debería- Balthazar caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, Ranma le seguía aun con esa sonrisa.

- Kekeke …si, ya has vivido… suficiente –

-Gulp- el anciano llego a una silla donde termino sentado, para luego ser cubierto por una sombra.

¡¡¡AAAHHAAAAH!!!

Los pobladores se asustaron ante el aterrador grito proveniente del castillo, los guardias corrieron para ver lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron, el capitán Moose y esa sirvienta misteriosa cubrían los oídos y ojos respectivamente de la pelirroja, que jugaba arrodillada en el suelo, con una marioneta igual a ella, se sorprendieron al ver en el muro del comedor, un exquisito, y realista, mural, entre otras cosas de sirvientas, con una expresión de susto, otras con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos una a la otra.

- Pe-pero, ¿que fue lo que paso? –

- S-si ¿Qué fue ese terrible alarido? – los guardias estaba muy nerviosos.

- No, no es nada, vuelvan a sus puestos – dijo Moose aun tapándole los oídos a la señorita Saotome.

- pero…-

- Ya lo oyeron, vuelvan a sus puestos… es una orden –

Una orden, es una orden, y si la dice el emperador es incuestionable, y mas aun, si este tiene una mirada psicópata, y camina como zombi hacia ti, dejando atrás a una bola de huesos y piel.

- ¡¡S-si señor!! – Los guardias saludaron como siempre con un golpe en el pecho, y una reverencia, solo que esta vez, corrieron como si la vida dependiera de ello – hay mama, viste eso –

- si, ¿esa bola no te pareció conocida?-

Unos momentos después, aun en el comedor, uno de los mayordomos caminaba con rumbo a la clínica del castillo, en sus manos llevaba esa bola, el, caminaba con la cara pálida y los ojos blancos.

- Wow, no sabia que un cuerpo se pudiera doblar de esa manera –

- Parece que los ejercicios que hace, son muy efectivos. – dijo Zaphiro al capitán de la guardia.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablan ustedes dos? –pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja sentada en su silla, peinaba a su muñeca nueva. Los otros dos la vieron con expresión nerviosa como respuesta.

- No, no es nada importante, Ranko – respondió Zaphiro.

- …mmm bueno, si es así, entonces, me voy a mi cuarto… buenas noches hermano –

- Buenas noches Ranko- Un escalofrió les recorrió la columna, al oír la voz del autor de tan terrorífica escena. – duerme bien –

- ¡tu también! – la chica se fue por el pasillo, seguida, de una pálida Lola, miraba asustada a la feliz pelirroja que, levantaba infantilmente su muñeca.

-Jejeje se ve muy contenta… jejjeje- ah Zaphiro se le notaba varias gotas de sudor en la cara – bueno, creo que mejor comienzo a reparar los destrozos que hice, con su permiso Majestad…- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Espera Zaphiro! –

-ah… ¿s-si se le ofrece algo, señor?-

- si, dos cosas –

- Y ¿cuales son, majestad? – pregunto nerviosa e intrigada.

- la primera… - Ranma se acercó a ella, la chica bajo la cabeza, según el protocolo de Lola, un sirviente no puede ver a los ojos a su señor.

- ¿Si? –

- Dime…- Zaphiro se puso cada vez más nerviosa. - ¿…como demonios… fue que lograste levantar y lanzarle, esa loza de piedra, si ibas corriendo tras el? – Zaphiro parpadeo repetidamente, no entendió bien la pregunta, luego vio como Ranma apuntaba a una loza de, tal vez, unos cincuenta kilos, que se encontraba incrustada a cuatro metros del suelo, en la pared, donde Moose junto a unos ingenieros y sirvientes curiosos, pensaban en como sacar el monolito de la pared. - ¿Qué, yo… yo hice eso? …no me acuerdo – respondió cuando Ranma asintió a su pregunta.

- Si, ¿no te acuerdas? – la chica hizo pose de recuerdo, y entonces llego- ¡ya te acordaste! –

- S-si…- respondió Zaphiro, debajo del pañuelo se veía un brillo rojizo que termino iluminándole todo el rostro…-

Flash back

Zaphiro corría detrás del anciano que no paraba de sacarle la lengua a la chica. Ella le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo al haber lanzado una de las bancas del jardín, el encargado de este, se hizo aun lado evitándola y tropezando con las herramientas que había cerca de la fuente, la cual estaba siendo reparada. – ¡deténgase anciano! ¡Mire lo que hice por su culpa!-

- Wow, pero que fuerza – dijo el escultor de la fuente, el jardinero que salió empapado asintió, ambos miraron hacia la banca que yacía enterrada en el jardín.

-Jajjaja, ¿que pasa niña? ¿No puedes con este anciano?

- ¿Mmm, que fue eso? –pregunto Ranma, al ayudante de cocina que servía la cena, luego vio a Balthazar corriendo por el pasillo - ¿Maestro? –

- Oh, buenas noches majestad, señorita Ranko, capitán- hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué es ese escándalo, por que co…?- un ruido de algo volando llamo su atención.

Zaphiro se molesto por esas últimas burlas del viejo, cuando no vio nada para lanzarle, vio una imperfección en las lozas del suelo, diez por veinte metros y quince centímetros de profundidad eran sus dimensiones, metió los dedos en ella y ayudándose con sus fuertes piernas, la saco del suelo.

- Ahora si viejo, de esta no se escapa – dio unos pasos e hizo el lanzamiento.

- Oye… ¿no es una belleza la señorita Ranko?-

- Oh pero claro… ¿que te parece esa chica, cual era su nombre? La que no muestra su rostro –

- ¿Zaphiro? Pero ni siquiera sabemos como es su cara. Seguramente oculta una cicatriz…- dos chicos, con uniforme de cocineros platicaban junto a unas ventanas.

- Para nada… - se acerco para susurrarle algo- hace poco, ella y la señorita Ranko fueron a la cocina occidental, hay se acomodo el pañuelo…-

- ¿En serio, y? ¿Como es, es guapa?

- Guapísima, tiene de esos labios que no puedes evitar querer besar, además de una preciosa sonrisa… aaaaah – suspiro.

- ¿En serio? Maldito, como te envidio. As visto lo delicadas que son sus manos, seguro, no son los de una sirvienta, desde que llego a estado cerca de la señorita Ranko y el capitán… ¿crees que ella y el capitán? espero que no tengan nada que ver… ¿Qué fue eso?-

- ¿No era el maestro Balthazar? ¿De que correrá? –miraron hacia atrás. Una loza pasó volando por el pasillo, y su origen eran las delicadas manos de Zaphiro. Segundos después, la chica paso por la solitaria ventana. – ¡¡Auxilio, ayúdenos!! –

- ¡Por favor, alguien! – Eran los gritos de los dos chicos, colgaban del borde de la ventana – Por que, por que tuvimos que escoger la ventana sobre el almacén de armas, ¡¡mama!! –

En el comedor todos vieron a Balthazar ponerse pálido luego de mirar, donde se había quedado la chica.

- Que sucede maestro – pregunto Ranko curiosa, se asomo a donde miraba, Moose la siguió.

- ¿Y bien, que pasa? – pregunto Ranma, luego de ver como Moose, agarraba a Ranko en brazos y corría a todo, seguido de Balthazar que corría agarrando su toga como si fuera vestido.

Primero el sonido de algo volar y luego estrellarse con la pared, terminando en una nube de polvo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Ranko negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ranma, en medio del choque Moose soltó a Ranko que salió volando y callo en brazos de Ranma que seguía en su puesto en la mesa.

Fin flash back

Después de eso Zaphiro apareció gritando: ¡Te atrape viejo! ¡¡ Jajá!! Luego de eso se quedo callada al ver como era observada por Ranma, bastante molesto, y Ranko en sus brazos viendo hacia la pared y lo que tenía enterrado.

- Yo, lo siento, señor insisto, no se que me paso… le juro que lo arreglare y…-

- Nada, nada… los ingenieros se encargaran de eso, y bueno si la sacaste así de "fácil" supongo que necesitaba cambiarse – Ranma y Zaphiro miraban a Moose, los ingenieros y los curiosos, llevaban cascos de construcción que el chino había sacado de su chaqueta, jalaban de unas cuerdas atadas a la loza, uno troncos como apoyo, en lo que parecía una improvisada grúa. Una gota salió de ambos. –A veces… no, siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo rayos guarda esas cosas en su ropa? – Ranma puso cara de duda.

- Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo –

-¿Qué? –

- no, nada…-la cara de duda paso a curiosidad -… ¿y cual es la otra razón? –

- ¿Perdón…? –

- Usted dijo que tenía dos cosas que decirme-

- a si… me alegro por ti- Ranma sonrió de una forma muy alegre.

- … ah… no entiendo-

- jeje… me alegra que ya te sientas mas cómoda… parece que te as acoplado a la vida en el castillo… espero que puedas considerarlo como tu hogar. - Ranma le dedico otra sonrisa, y luego se fue rumbo a Moose y los otros – no te preocupes, no tienes que irte, hace tiempo que no veo algo que me divierta tanto, y mi hermana, le agradas mucho… solo, intenta no demoler mi castillo, tomo mucho trabajo construirlo, como para que lo destruyas en segundos… jejejeej –

- Ah s-si… lo intentare… digo lo hare – Zaphiro soñaba con la sonrisa que le había dedicado, y sonrojada por otra carcajada después del: Lo intentare.

Ya era tarde en la noche, en el comedor decidieron dejar el monolito para la mañana con mejor iluminación, pero Zaphiro seguía acomodando los destrozos, que había echo, como prometió.

- Ah, al fin termine – dijo finalmente descansando en la banca que acaba de acomodar en su sitio después de desenterrarla – Wow, estuvo cerca, que bueno que no me descubrió-

- jaja es cierto –

- ¡¡kyaa!! ¿quien? – retrocedió con la clásica posición de manos.

- jiji. soy yo… ya es muy tarde, ¿aun no te duermes?-

- Ah, me asustaste, ¿que no estabas dormida ya? –

- Estaba, me dio sed, y cuando quise tomar agua de la jarra que tienes aun lado de tu cama, vi que no estabas, entonces, me acorde de lo de arreglar el desorden que hiciste- Ranko se sentó a su lado en la banca – ¿ya terminaste, o te falta algo? Si quieres te ayudo-

- Eh, no es necesario, ya termine, pero gracias por tu oferta… ¿Eh, Aun llevas esa muñeca? –

- Sip, ¿no es genial? no sabia que Balthazar supiera hacer algo como esto-

- jeje. Si, tiene muchísimas… No deberías llevarla ahí….- vio a la muñeca que lleva asomándose por el escote de su pijama, entre los senos.

- ¿Qué, por que no? Mi pijama no tiene bolsas, y llevarla en las manos seria poco práctico, que pasaría si se me pierde-

-jejeje, si como tu digas – Akane no sabia como actuar, con la inocente cara de la pelirroja al creer que había dicho algo muy maduro-¡¡ …es verdad!! La historia, Balthazar me dijo que continuaríamos con la historia después de la cena.

- No creo que pueda hacer nada en mucho tiempo- dijo la pelirroja con su muñeca en las manos haciéndole peinados.

- ¿Que quieres decir…? "deja de sacar cosas de tu pecho, es raro" – la pelirroja la miro extrañada, de su pecho sacaba una mini plancha y cepillo para el cabello.

Una larga caminata después, entraban a una habitación con olor a antiséptico.

-Donde estamos… ¡auch! – dijo caminando en la oscuridad, antes de chocar con una silla.

-Ssshh, que no nos oiga –

- ¿Oírnos quien?- A su pregunta, se encendieron los cristales que funcionaban como lámparas, iluminado un poco menos que una bombilla

- ¿Ranko, se puede saber que haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunto una chica. cabello castaño claro y lacio en un coleta alta, en la cual había un lápiz, llegándole a mitad de la espalda, un largo flequillo acomodado tras su oído. Llevaba un babydoll, en su curvilínea figura, cubriendo un poco su morena piel, Pequeñas lentillas en los ojos entre verde y azul claro, y carnosos labios rosados – Si tu hermano se entera que andas deambulando por la noche, se va a molestar. –

- Ah, hola Zherezada… es la doctora del castillo –

- ¿Zherezada, como las mil y una noches?- pregunto Akane a la pelirroja en un susurro.

- Si, así es, a mis padres llego un libro de cuentos de el antiguo mundo, y en el, aparecía un personaje con ese nombre, ¿algún problema con eso?- la chica parecía hastiada – no se que les pasaba por la cabeza a mis padres, es un nombre ridículo –

- Yo creo que es lindo –

- ¿tu crees?- Zherezada se sonrojo al escuchar eso y a la afirmación a su pregunta –…bueno, tal vez sea… original –

- Original es bueno- dijo la pelirroja

- Si, asi es – secundo Akane.

- hay ya basta, no sigan- la chica con la manos en las mejillas giraba de un lado al otro -… un momento, que hashen aquí – continuo ahora, con algo similar a un termómetro en la boca, luego de haber sentido algo de temperatura – vamos, no me han respondido… si vienes por dulces, ya te los terminaste la ultima vez, Ranko-

- ¿Qué…? Yo no fui, no eh tomado uno desde la ultima vez que tuve un resfriado… – la pelirroja sacaba toda la clase de excusas mientras Akane miraba divertida y recordaba el cajón de su mesa de noche lleno de paletas de caramelo -…también Balthazar, seguro fue el, o también...-

- Es verdad, el maestro Balthazar, como esta el, venimos a verle – Akane, para alivio de Ranko, interrumpió – por favor, dímelo, ¿puede hablar? dijo que me contaría algo muy importante –

- Pues la verdad, tendrás que esperar al menos tres semanas sino cuatro, como vez esta echo nudos… ¿nudos? Jajajajaja nudos jaajaja que buen chiste –la doctora ya con una bata se retorcía de la risa en la cama de un Balthazar, con una pierna tras la cabeza y la otra entre la primera y el pecho, y los brazos parecían un pretzel, totalmente inconsciente. La chicas la miraban con una gota en la cabeza y reían nerviosamente – jjeejajjaj hajaja ah bueno, jaja lo siento, en fin, tuve que sedarlo, de lo contrario seria imposible des Pff desenredarlo jajjajaaejejjeje… -otros minutos de risa nerviosa de parte de las chicas y carcajadas de Zherezada después - … pero aun no me explico, en mis años de doctora, nunca había visto algo así, el chico que lo trajo, no dijo nada, solo lo dejo en la camilla y se desplomo – termino señalando con el pulgar a la camilla detrás de ella, donde el mayordomo seguía con las manos extendidas, y totalmente pálido – Tampoco eh logrado hacer que baje las manos –

- Aaah, pero que mal, entonces ¿tres semanas dice? –

- Como mínimo… oye, deja de jugar con el – Ranko estaba jugando con el mayordomo, haciendo que se tambaleara y poniéndolo como si hiciera lagartijas.

- jajja mira, Break Dance jejej – dijo la pelirroja ahora con el muchacho apoyado en sus manos y cabeza, con los pies hacia arriba.

- Te dije que lo dejaras… ven acá roba dulces –

- ¡Dije que yo no fui! –

- A otro perro con ese hueso, ey regrésame mi heartphone – la dos chicas corrían alrededor de una de las camilla, Akane lucia molesta.

- Ya quédate quieta Ranko, dale su… ¿Qué cosa?-

- heartphone, lo invente yo, sirve para oír, con mas fuerza los latidos del corazón- dijo orgullosa Zheresada colgando su aparato del cuello.

- Parece un estetoscopio –

- ¿Estetos-que? …como sea… ¿como hiciste eso? –

-¿Hacer, que? –

- Conseguir que se quede quieta, yo lo eh intentado, pero pareciera que le dijera: destroza mi consultorio – Ranko estaba recostada boca abajo en una de las camillas, jugando con su muñeca –

- jeje, supongo que tienes que decirlo con firmeza –

- …firmeza eh… - Zherezada se acerco a Ranko, ella la miro, y con voz firme – ¡Devuélveme mis caramelos! …- la pelirroja la miro con cara de aburrida y le dio la espalda, y siguió jugando con su muñeca. Una vez mas, Akane vio como empezaban a discutir otra vez – Mocosa engreída, no hagas como si no estuviera… devuélveme los dulces que te llevaste –

- Yo no tome ninguna paleta, ya te lo dije… – decía la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

- Aja, nunca dije que fueran paletas, ya te descubrí… – respondió jalándole las mejillas.

- "No puede ser, estoy rodeada de bebes" – pensaba Akane, el par de chibis discutía sobre una de las camillas.

El sol comenzaba salir, Akane se había quedado despierta… en verdad quería saber todo, Moose y Ranko solo le habían contado cosas entrecortadas, no estaba segura de que era primero y que le seguía, mientras ella se rompía la cabeza imaginando, Ranko estaba en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta, y su muñeca a un lado de ella, no se había dado cuenta que la muñeca llevaba un pijama idéntica a la de la pelirroja, que no era mas que una camisa y short corto del mismo color de sus ojos.

- Aaah "quiero saber mas" –

- …si tanto te interesa… yo continuare con la historia Akane – la chica dio un salto del susto.

- Ranko, ¿no estabas dormida? –

- No realmente… pero, si tanto te interesa, entonces te contare todo lo que se, por parte de Moose, y los recuerdos que mantuve de cuando llegaron aquí.- Ranko se acomodo en la cama haciéndole lugar a Akane para sentarse.

-¿Estas segura? –

-Por supuesto, si quieres saber sobre esa época, solo puedes preguntar a cuatro personas, y Balthazar no es uno de ellos –

-¿De que hablas? –

- Solo Moose, Ranma, Lola y yo, vivimos, y yo solo lo que me quedo de la mente de Ranma, Balthazar no apareció hasta que yo aparecí, pues el ayudo a Alanys en la separación. Y no creo que quieras preguntarle a Ranma y Lola tal vez se niegue a decírtelo – Akane dio un suspiro.

-…No entiendo por que la molesto tanto… entonces Balthazar ni siquiera estuvo ahí, y se suponía que el me contaría todo –

- Sip – respondió sonriente la pelirroja – Lo que sabe, es lo que le conto Alanys, cuando vino de visita… Bueno, donde se quedo Balthazar –Akane le dijo lo que sabia, Ranko pensó un poco –tienes suerte, en cuanto a Ranma, se todo eso, y Moose me conto algunas otras cosas…

-Casi ocho años atrás- tiempo de Alsbione-

En el castillo, en la aldea corría un rumor, se decía, que en el bosque se habían encontrado a dos demonios con aspecto humano, que fueron capaces de vencer a cinco quimeras sin dificultad. Algunos de los soldados que se habían quedado en el palacio preguntaban a los que fueron testigos de todo, estos les contaban cada detalle y exageraban otros, así se paso casi todo el día. Ninguno de ellos sabía, que desde una de las ventanas, uno de esos demonios lo miraba todo.

- "Ese hombre, parece tonto, pero…" – Moose estaba impresionado con ese Astur…

Flashback

- Bien echo Ranma, los asustaste… ¿Ranma? Espera déjalos- Ranma avanzaba hacia los otros dos animales, quedando arrinconadas entre el monolito, y el chico

- Espera chico, es peligroso –

- Ranma, basta, míralos están aterrados, ya no quieren pelear – Moose se acerco, el muchacho ignoro a las bestias que aprovechando el descuido huyeron – el me… "Demonios" – Moose se puso en guardia, Ranma le miro con helados ojos, y se fue contra el – rayos, lo que me fal…- Ranma lanzo un golpe, un aura rojiza le cubría, cuando el golpe se acerco, algo se puso entre ellos dos – Que veloz –

-Rayos, ¿acaso son sordos? – Astur apareció entre ellos, con su mano derecha detuvo el poderoso golpe como si nada, una onda de choque se noto, parecia un anillo que salió de la unión del puño y la palma de los chicos, la manga de Astur de deshizo… se agacho un poco, le dio levemente la espalda, y Moose vio como le daba tres codazos, tan rápidos, que para un inexperto seria solo uno. Al instante, Ranma se desplomo.

Fin del flashback

Después de eso ese tipo los invito al castillo, donde atenderían a Ranma. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, así que accedió. Y ahora estaba en esa habitación, bastante elegante, mirando por la ventana, un ruido a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? – era Astur que entraba por la puerta, detrás de el, entraron una mujer mayor, y otra joven muy hermosa - ¿eh? A si, ella es la princesa Alanys, y ella es lola. – Las dos mujeres hicieron una leve reverencia- Moose no dejo de ver a la princesa, cada movimiento parecía calculado, y ejecutado, grácil y perfectamente. Esto no paso desapercibido por Astur –es muy hermosa ¿cierto? – Moose asintió sin quitarle la vista – me alegra ser su esposo… jejej – dijo en un susurro. Moose aparto la vista y miro nervioso al capitán – jejje tranquilo, con semejante belleza como esposa, estoy acostumbrado… jejee – Astur se llevo un golpe de zapatilla proveniente de Lola, frente a ella, sentada en una silla Alanys estaba muy sonrojada.

- Lo lamento señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderla, por favor discul… auch-

- Tenga cuidado señor, sus heridas, no son mortales, pero son graves, además, se ve que están agotados… y no se preocupe. – Dijo dulcemente la princesa – Pero quien me preocupa, es su amigo-

- Es verdad, dinos, ¿no ah dicho nada? – Astur se acerco a la cama que estaba en la habitación, Alanys estaba de un lado de la cama y Astur en el otro.

En la cama, se veía un chico con vendas en la cabeza, sus brazos también vendados, salían de las sabanas, solo dolor demostraba su expresión y quejidos emitía su boca.

-… No, solo se ah estado quejando, desde que terminaron de vendarlo-

- …ya veo, tu que opinas, Alanys… auch- otro golpe de parte de Lola –¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? –

- No hasta que se exprese adecuadamente ante un miembro de la realeza, Señor – dijo Lola despectivamente.

-Lola, por favor, es mi esposo, no lo golpees más –

- Pero su alteza… no es mas que un plebeyo, no se como su padre accedió a casarla con un…-

- Oye, que no me guste vestir de oro y seda, no significa que no sea un príncipe- se defendió Astur.

- ¿Qué?- respondió incrédula Lola.

-Jajaja, por favor perdónala Astur, Lola no estaba aquí cuando se conocieron y comprometieron… Astur es el príncipe heredero de Asturias, razón de su nombre, reino al sur de Alsbione y único acceso al mar y el comercio- dijo el rey Maximilian desde la puerta, todos excepto Moose, inclinaron la cabeza –Así que estos son los famosos demonios, jajaja no se ven tan aterradores como dicen haya fuera-

- ¿Quien es usted? –

- Mocoso impertinente, como le hablas de esa forma a su majestad Maximilian, rey de Alsbione… arrodíllate…- Lola intentaba poner de rodillas al chino.

- Ahh basta, me duele –

- jejje tranquila Lola, el no es nativo del reino, ni siquiera de nuestro mundo de echo jejeje –

- pero majestad…- El rey la callo con un ademan, Lola solo bajo la mirada.

- Así es señor, estos son los chicos que encontré en el portal, rodeados de cinco quimeras cachorro –

- Impresionante, y dices que le dieron pelea-

- Así es padre…- respondió Alanys inesperadamente - ... perdón, ¿hice algo mal? –

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no, en lo absoluto, solo, me extraña que sientas deseos de hablar sin que te pregunten algo – dijo Astur apenando a la chica.

- Mmm debe ser por la condición de este chico…- el rey ya estaba junto a su hija, miraba al muchacho en la cama – jojojo, que buenos reflejos Astur – El anciano tuvo la tentación de ver las heridas en el pecho del chico, este, inconsciente lanzo un golpe que fue desviado por una veloz patada del capitán.

- gracias, señor… pero creo que no era necesario, ¿verdad? –

Moose estaba impresionado, primero los codazos, después esa patada, y ahora este hombre que había detenido el golpe. Tenia la mano en la coyuntura del brazo, con lo que el golpe no pudo extenderse del todo, haciendo la patada efectivamente, innecesaria.

- Ya es suficiente, padre, lo están lastimando – Alanys reacciono al quejido y la expresión de dolor.

- ¿Eh? O es verdad, perdón querida ¿…no le había dicho capitán? Mi hija es una estudiante de magia curativa, y medicina normal, este tipo de casos le atraen como un nuevo juguete, a un infante –

- Oh, ya veo, debe ser que no hemos podido charlar adecuadamente desde la boda –

- ¿Qué? Te casaste, y ni siquiera sabes eso de tu esposa –

- Muchacho impertinente, ahora hablas de tu –

- ¡¡Lola!! Déjalo, el tiene razón… princesa, espero que podamos tomarnos el tiempo, y por favor no dude que estoy interesado en todo lo que respecta a usted – Respondió Astur, las palabras le llegaron.

La pareja, no llevaba mas de medio año de casados, ella había llegado de otro reino, donde vivía con su madre, y el, como ya se dijo, era el príncipe heredero de un país aliado, su matrimonio fue decidido para perpetuar la paz entre los reinos.

El continente, estaba dividido por dos cordilleras, una norte-sur, comenzaba en el océano del sur, y atravesaba el continente, pasando por un lado de Alsbione, solo una brecha, en territorio alsbiones, permitía el paso al otro lado del continente, y terminaba en el territorio Cardeano. La otra, bajaba también del norte, en dirección sureste, dejando un gran y fértil valle, en el centro, y el desierto de Kull en el lado occidental del continente, donde en su mayoría había solo aldeas comerciante, mas haya, en las costas occidentales existe el reino de Senrrian, conocido por su capital del mismo nombre, y por ser el puerto mas importante de ese lado del continente.

Desafortunadamente, había problemas entre los reinos del centro del continente. En el valle los reinos tendían a pelear por las tierras y el derecho al agua para irrigar, como signo de buena voluntad, Astur heredero y líder militar de su país, fue al reino de Alsbione para ayudar con los constantes ataques a este, ya que contaba con algunas de las mejores tierras de cultivo de todo el valle central.

Debido a esto, el matrimonio se llevo acabo, apenas se conocieron los príncipes, sin tener tiempo de hablar, Astur constantemente salía a combatir a los invasores. Y Alanys acepto sin protestar el matrimonio como princesa que era. Solo que era muy tímida, respecto a hablar con hombres, de echo solo había hablado con dos hombres en su vida y uno de ellos era su padre, cuando llego ahí.

-Ah, ¿Qué paso, donde estoy? –

- Vaya, al fin despiertas muchacho –

- ¿Quién, eres tu? – Astur miraba al chico de coleta, lucia confundido, el príncipe extranjero estaba sentado a un lado en una silla.

- Je, es verdad estabas inconsciente… Mi nombre es Astur, soy el encargado de la protección de este país –

- …mmm yo soy…-

- Ranma Saotome, lo se, tu amigo me dijo tu nombre… Moose si no me equivoco… y bien, ¿como te sientes? –

- Algo cansado, pesado, no estoy seguro –

- Jejeje, bueno perdiste mucha sangre, y as desperdiciado una gran cantidad de ki…-

- ¿Que sucede? – Ranma vio el repentino cambio de actitud – "Que extraño… este hombre, me siento calmado con el. Nunca me había pasado, con un hombre, solo con…ella"

- Es extraño, dime…- Astur se acerco al chico que lentamente se había sentado en la cama – ¿Eres el único, allí dentro? – termino muy cerca de el viéndolo directamente a los ojos, muy serio.

- ¿Eh, de que…? – la extrema cercanía lo puso nervioso.

- …Oh, lo siento – Alanys entro por la puerta con Lola y Moose detrás de ella – C-creo que debí tocar – salió y cerro la puerta, sonrojada.

Los dos chicos se miraron parpadeando, notaron la imagen que pudo haber visto ella desde ese ángulo, un frente al otro muy, muy cerca.

- ¡¡¡AH, NO ES LO QUE TE IMAGINAS… ALANYS!!! – Astur salió de la habitación.

- Jejjee, Ranma, que guardadito te lo tenias, no sabia que caminaras por el otro lado. JAJAJAJA… auch – La risa de Moose fue interrumpida por un libro que se alojo en su cara.

- …Cierra la boca, topo, ¿topo? No un topo tiene mejor vista que tu… agh – Una herida se abrió.

- No debería moverse – Alanys corrió ayudarle, arrastrando a su esposo que no dejaba de repetir: No es lo que piensas – Señor sus heridas son muy graves, necesitaron tres días de curaciones, aun no están…-

-¿Tres días? – Dijo exaltado el chico - ¿co-como que tres días? –

- Ya sabes, tres días, tres amaneceres, tres anocheceres, tres veces veinticuatro horas…Wah -dijo sarcásticamente el topo, terminando con la mesita de noche, donde estaba el libro, en su cara –

- Ya se… Agh, que son tres, días… agh idiota –

-Ya es suficiente ustedes dos, Ranma no te muevas tanto… ya te lo dije, perdiste mucha sangre, aun sigues recuperándote- interrumpió el soldado –…Así es chico, as dormido por tres días, a decir verdad… ya estas por cumplir el cuarto día… deberías agradecerle, si no fuera por sus habilidades medicas, hubieses muerto en la primera hora – dijo a un lado de una sonrojada Alanys.

- No, no es nada, es mí deber como medico –

- Muchas… gracias, señorita- Ranma volvió a enderezarse, hizo una lamentable reverencia llena de quejidos.

Los días pasaron, Ranma por fin consiguió la aprobación de Alanys de levantarse, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, aun no se acostumbraba a todo a su alrededor, la habitación era dos veces la de el dojo, tal vez mas, lo único que podía hacer era ver por la ventana, era el único lugar al que podía llegar sin sentir que el cuerpo se le despedazaba, pasaba horas viendo por ella. Moose en cambio, parecía más que acoplado, vestía túnicas de valiosa apariencia, y elegancia, siempre que visitaba al chico de la coleta, llegaba con algo de comer en la boca. Ranma noto que la tristeza respecto a su madre fallecida había desaparecido, o mejor dicho disminuido, prefirió no decir nada, admitía que no le agrado verle de esa forma. Pensó en lo que sentiría el mismo, pero siempre llegaba la idea, si eso sucedía, seguramente el tendría algo que ver, confirmando su correcta decisión de partir del dojo.

- …-

- Oye. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de tu vida? – llego Moose con una pierna de pollo en la mano y una servilleta como babero.

- …No… solo hasta que tenga fuerzas para irme – siguió mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Irte? No digas tonterías ¿Por qué no nos quedamos? parece que somos bienvenidos aquí – se sentó a la mesa junto a la ventana, frente a Ranma.

- Eres libre de quedarte… yo me voy –

- …- Moose dejo el hueso de pollo en la mesa – creí que habías dicho que me acompañarías – Ranma le miro con ligera sorpresa, Moose era el que veía por la ventana ahora. – pero has lo que quieras, no me importa… - Moose se quito la servilleta, chupo y luego limpio sus dedos.

- ¿…No habías dicho…? No nada, olvídalo…" será que… nos adoptamos el uno al otro" – Ranma sonrió relajadamente.

- ¿Mmm? No me mires así, no comparto esos gustos -

Lo admitía, se sentía cómodo en las visitas del chino, que no faltaba ni un solo día, aunque solo se quedaban callados, comiendo o mirando por la ventana o a el techo. También disfrutaba las visitas de ese capitán, era extraño; siempre hacia bromas tontas, pero, eso no desvanecía esa aura de respeto que le rodeaba. Igual que ese hombre que resulto ser el gobernante de ese lugar.

- Ah… disculpen, ¿puedo entrar? – dijo una tímida voz femenina, seguida de otra mas firme.

- Alteza, no debería disculparse con esos…-

- Pero Lola, tu dijiste que una princesa siempre debe ser cordial, no importa con quien se trate –

- Ah… bueno si, yo…- Lola no supo que decir, aun menos con las dulces facciones de la princesa, mirándola tímida – "ah no puedo con esa carita"- Lola se hizo aun lado sonrojada.

- Jajjaja. Te salió el tiro por la culata Lola, jajaja Auch –

- No seas igualado mocoso… y que es eso del _tiro por la culata_ pero que falta de respeto – Moose estaba en el suelo después de que la mujer le sacara la silla y se la estrellase sobre la cabeza. Alanys miro sorprendida, Ranma miraba con aburrimiento, se levanto cundo vio las intenciones de Lola.

- Ya... voy…-

- No, no es necesario señor Saotome, permanezca sentado, aun esta muy débil –

- Princesa, no puedo permitir eso… - Lola se sorprendió, la princesa imito el ademán de su padre días atrás, con la misma firmeza en su rostro – A sus ordenes, mi princesa – reverencio, con mas orgullo que ofensa – "al fin, mi señora, el capullo esta abriéndose" –

- Se… se lo agradezco… ah Moose, ¿Estas bien?-

- Ah, s-si hay… pega mas fuerte que la vieja Colonge – Moose se levanto lentamente, ofreciendo la silla a la princesa – por favor, tome asiento princesa – Moose hizo una reverencia.

- M-muchas gracias, señor ¿Shao? – Moose asintió.

- Vaya, desde cuando tan cortés, Moose – Moose le dedico una mirada asesina a Ranma que recibió sonriente - …supongo, que las clases de modales de Lola, son muy efectivas –

- Duras, diría yo jejeje – Moose y Ranma tuvieron que esquivar un par de libros voladores.

-Dígame princesa. ¿En que le podemos ayudar? –

- …Aah, bueno, yo… disculpen pero escuche su conversación – Los chicos se miraron entre si – ¿Su partida, es necesario que sea tan rápida? –

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los chicos, Lola pareció impresionada por ese repentino interés en su querida princesa. Un golpe a la puerta, y el sonido de esta abriéndose, interrumpió a los chicos que estaban por contestar.

Minutos después, Moose ayudaba a Ranma a bajar unas escaleras.

- Que opinas de lo que dijo ella – Moose se sorprendió, todo el tiempo que han estado hay, la princesa había actuado muy tímida, tratándose de hombres, en cambio parecía tener ángel para los niños, hijos de los sirvientes, jugando en los jardines del palacio.

- No se… _Fuu_ ¿es necesario que tengan escaleras tan largas? – Se apoyaba en el hombro del chino, hacia metros que paso el límite en que sus cuerpo se desmoronaba – No se porque… pero creo que tiene algo que ver, con lo de encontrarnos con el tal Astur en la sala del trono. –

El que había tocado a la puerta fue uno de los sirvientes, pidiendo su presencia en dicho lugar, con dicha persona. En su momento Alanys negó a que Ranma se moviera, pero el sirviente dijo que era una orden del Rey, no tuvo opción, hizo lo posible para que el dolor se redujera, pero el efecto de sus acciones termino hacia un tiempo.

Por fin, luego de un rato de caminata llena de resoplidos por parte Ranma, que trataba de controlar su ki, como antes, y fallando, Moose le ayudo con la escalera, pero el chico de la coleta insistió que lo dejase llegar caminando, aun tenía su orgullo. Llegaron a una gran puerta de madera oscura con tallas de flores de Liz y figuras geométricas. Al tocar una voz masculina dio el aviso de paso, la puerta fue abierta por los soldados que la custodiaban, y que los miraban sorprendidos, cuando llegaron, vieron el extremo cansancio de Ranma y la expresión de preocupación oculta tras una de indiferencia, por parte de Moose, antes de tocar, Ranma tomo unos segundos para reunir fuerzas, unos suspiros y se enderezo.

- Hola chicos, bienvenido… perdona que te haga bajar chico. – Le hablo el rey, sentado en su trono, Alanys que también fue llamada, estaba sentada a su lado, Astur junto a otros ancianos y tenientes que habían ido al bosque con el, estaban hay, los miraban con indecisión. – Por favor, acérquense – Maximilian, espero a que se acercaran, hicieron una reverencia por disimuladas señas de Astur – jajja como les había dicho, no es necesario que hagan eso, pero supongo que agradezco que sigan nuestras, anticuadas costumbres. – los presente murmuraron ante eso, pero un rápido paso de ojos del rey las silencio. El hombre miro a Astur, quien asintió.

- Bueno chicos… Ranma, deseas sentarte – Un brillo de sudor se noto en la cara del chico, por su mirada, seguro estaba esforzándose – No tienes que hacerte el fuerte… todos esto hombres, conocen el dolor de una herida de batalla. – Los dichos se miraron uno a otro, dudaban que ese joven entendiera lo que decía.

En el medio año viviendo hay, el joven líder militar había peleado, si, pero nada que fuese de importancia, los mas veteranos, que eran los que dirigían la mayoría de los soldados experimentados, que se encargaban de proteger las fronteras, solo reverenciaban a Astur por su titulo, solo por eso.

- Gracias, pero estoy bien, nunca mejorare, si me tratan así –

- Comprendo… - Astur sintió un extraño sentimiento de orgullo.

- Gracias, por su comprensión… ¿Que quieren de nosotros… si quieren que nos vayamos, lo aremos enseguida…?-

El murmullo interrumpió, Alanys iba a hablar, pero su padre la detuvo.

– Muy bien, pasemos a asuntos oficiales, y la razón por la que se les pido venir aquí… Su majestad y yo… Queremos que se queden a vivir aquí… y nos presten su fuerza para proteger Alsbione – Los chicos se quedaron estáticos.

Dos meses habían pasado desde esa petición, al no tener ningún lugar a donde ir no tuvieron opción, más que aceptar. Ahora esos meses no fueron mas que entrenamiento, una cosa era la habilidad de combate de un artista marcial, y otra la de un soldado.

UNO SE MUEVE CON TODOS, Y TODOS SE MUEVEN COMO UNO.

Era el lema de astur. Se aseguro de enseñar las estrategias básicas de la guerra, cosa que Moose resulto dominar rápidamente, mientras Ranma, empezaba bien, pero su tendencia innata arruinaba todo.

- ¡¡Que no!! ¡Ranma, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te dejes llevar por tus emociones?! ¡¡Atente al plan!! –

- Si, si, no me lo repitas, ya me tienes arto con tus sermones… Auch…por que hiciste eso - Ranma se sobada la zona dañada luego del coscorrón de parte del capitán

- Primero que nada, tienes que llamarme CAPITAN, entendido… - el chico asintió aun adolorido, mientras Moose se reía a su espalda – y segundo… los sermones, son consejos, ¡¡consejos que te recomiendo seguir!! –

- Esta bien, ya entendí – Ranma estaba fastidiado – ¿No querías…? Perdón… capitán ¿no eran soldados lo que quería… usted? Pues ya los tiene-

- En efecto, quiero soldados… No cadáveres – Ranma se puso serio por eso – si sigues así, eso es lo que serás –

- No creo que eso sea mucho problema – susurro serio.

- …-Astur sintió pena, pero se recupero propinándole otro coscorrón -…si no te importa tu vida, entonces… piensa en la de tus compañeros… no olvides que te mueves con todos, y todos se mueven contigo… -

- Si, si ya lo se, no dejas de repetirlo… Aaha, ya deja de darme coscorrones. "maldición, ni siquiera puedo verlo, solo siento el golpe" –

- No Ranma, no creo que lo hayas entendido, si uno falla, todos fallan, especialmente en esta formación… ahora repítanlo –

A la orden Moose y Ranma tomaron sus lanzas y escudo cubriendo casi todo el cuerpo, se unieron a otros diez soldados, entre ellos se veían las familiares caras de aquellos novatos que los recibieron.

- ¡Firmes! -

Al grito, de Astur, se formaron en fila de dos por cinco.

- ¡Marchen!-

Comenzó el movimiento, para desgracia de astur, disparejos

- ¡Ranma! …estas confundiendo a tus compañeros, marca el paso bien –

Luego de unos intentos mas, Ranma pareció entender, parece que el masaje craneal de Astur le estimulo bien.

- ¡Marchen! ¡Flanco izquierdo!-

Todo resulto como debía, la dos filas de cinco se convirtió en cinco de dos.

- ¡Paso de acecho! –

A la orden, las filas tomaron un paso más lento pero firme, a un ritmo.

- ¡Formación de tortuga! ¡No se rían!-

Aun caminando, las filas del centro avanzaron o retrocedieron según su lugar, y las de el medio se quedaron adentro, de el ovalo creado, levantaron los escudos, el caparazón se consiguió.

- ¡Firmes!-

Se detuvieron. Ahora checando la atención de todos, Astur paso a dar indicaciones de moverse a los lados, adelante y atrás, a pesar de algunos ocasionales sordos, todo resulto perfectamente.

- Alabado sea el creador, al fin lo hicieron… comenzaba a creer que seria mejor ir al mar y conseguir tortugas reales- Luego de eso Ranma estallo en furia.

- Oye ya es suficiente de tus…- todos lo agarraron y taparon la boca.

- No creo a ver dado la orden de romper formación – Ranma fue fulminado por la mirada de todos – como castigo, le darán diez vueltas al castillo, con intervalos de doscientos metros, entre marcha normal y marcha de caparazón, y quiero ver que ese caparazón perfectamente… ¿entendieron? –

- ¡Si señor!-

- Ranma, te voy a matar, tenia una cita con la florista… mas te vale que terminemos a tiempo, o ya veras –

- Por favor cegatón, como si la fueses a distinguir, seguro llegas y te pones a hablar con el papa –

El comentario provoco la risa de los compañeros, y persecución por parte del chino.

- ¡No los veo marchar!- se escucho Astur a lo lejos –

Lo siguiente que se vería desde la aldea serian dos filas de soldados marchando entorno al castillo, a veces pasaban como una fila, otras, una tortuga gigante pasaba alrededor de este.

Ya en la noche, Ranma veía el molesto libro de formaciones que le había entregado el Capitán. Estaba sentado en su cama, a un lado de la de Moose con quien compartía habitación.

-"Memorízalos, ya es suficiente que todos paguen por ti"- le dijo Astur después de completar el castigo, y que Moose saliese disparado a prepararse para su cita.

- A demonios, esto me tiene arto…- lanzo el libro a una esquina, poco antes que Moose entrara por la puerta, directo a su cama – Y como te fue con girasol…-

- Es Solstice… y no es de tu incumbencia, por tu culpa, me pase horas convenciéndola… gracias a que su hermana nos vio marchando, sino… ah no se ni por que te lo digo, como si te interesara – Moose le dio la espalda, y se preparo para dormir.

- Oh vamos, no me vengas con que en verdad te interesa todo esto –

- Yo no soy como tú tarado… tal vez tú no quieras a nadie cerca de ti, pero no por eso me aísles a mí…- Moose se dio la vuelta, y apago su vela.

Ranma se había levantado a recoger el libro cuando escucho eso.

- Son ellos, los que no me quieren cerca – fue el único sonido que escucho el chino, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por fuera.

- … –

En uno de los salones, Astur hablaba con su suegro.

- No lo entiendo, por mas que lo intento, no consigo hacer que me escuche, hago todo lo posible por que se acople, pero el, nomas no cede…- El joven capitán, tomo una pieza, e hizo su movimiento – ¿Tiene algún consejo señor? Me vendría de mucha ayuda-

- …No dejes desprotegido a tu rey…-

- …Por supuesto que no hare tal cosa mi señor, lo prote…- Maximilian lo vio con una sonrisa – ah, no hablaba de eso ¿Cierto? –

- Jaque mate – el rey negro cayo – no estas concentrado Astur, eso me ofende –

- …ah… lo siento señor… - la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

- ¿Que sucede querida?-

- Buenas noches padre, solo vine a avisarte que iba a dormir… - Alanys vio a su esposo, y un sonrojo se poso en su rostro- ¿Tardara mucho? –

- aah, no, en seguida voy, si estas cansada, no me esperes – La princesa se despidió, pero antes de salir.

- A si, lo olvidaba, me pareció ver a alguien subiendo la torre – Al escuchar eso, los hombres se miraron preocupados.

En lo alto de la torre, una coleta se sacudía por el viento al igual que una camisa blanca de vestir, la luna alumbro todo, Ranma pudo ver la aldea, algunas lámparas seguían encendidas, luego sus ojos se posaron en el bosque, y su distintivo y mágico brillo, se veía mas impresionante con la blanquecina luz da la luna, hasta que este se apago con la luna oculta tras una nube. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, intento volver a su régimen de meditación, pero el frio del acero contra su cuello lo impidió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, cual es tu intención, eres un espía? –

-¿…ya se arto también de mi capitán? No puedo contestar todas sus preguntas ¿Cuál quiere que conteste primero? – el filo de la espada se retiro velozmente.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Que rayos haces aquí…? ¿No pensaras? –

- ¿Suicidarme? No, aun no llego a esos extremos… solo quería pensar –

- ¿Pensar? Estás loco ¿te das cuenta lo alto que estamos? – Ranma no reacciono, solo siguió mirando, Astur percibió un brillo cristalino en sus ojos – Acaso estabas –

- No diga tonterías, estamos muy alto, y el aire esta muy frio, además es primavera, no sabe cuanto polen esta por ahí en el aire – Astur se sentó a su lado.

- Si, ese polen es una molestia, se te mete en los ojos, y te impide ver – Ranma a su lado, asintió. – ¿Y que tal vas con el libro? – antes de que terminara, Ranma le entrego el libro, que tenia al lado opuesto del capitán.

- Es una molestia, no creo aprender todo eso… tal vez deban reconsiderar, mi estancia aquí… Moose, el parece disfrutarlo todo, ya a conseguido una chica, el, ya encontró un hogar. –

-… Y tú, ¿seguirás buscando? – Ranma respondió con los hombros – no estás seguro… ¿Por qué no me cuentas, que te sucede y que buscas? Puede que sepa donde puedas encontrarlo.

-...Cuando lo sepa, se lo diré –

-…no tienes… ¿ni una pequeña idea? –

Ambos se quedaron aun lado del otro, mirando al vacio, las hojas del libro comenzaron a pasarse de hojas con el viento. Por algún motivo desconocido, Ranma le conto todo, desde la batalla en china, hasta la aparición en el bosque, primero empezó con comentarios simple, Astur respondió con alguna anécdota, al final Ranma fue el único que hablaba. Una vez dicho todo, encontró su repuesta.

-…Paz… o, una razón, por que luchar –

Astur le miro de reojo, poso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

- Se exactamente, donde encontrar eso… pero, necesitas poner algo de tu parte – ambos miraban al frente, hacia el horizonte donde el sol mostraba sus rayos. Solo sintió la cabeza asintiendo. – Rayos, creo que ya te deforme la cabeza con tanto coscorrón – Ranma retiro la mano con una leve carcajada.

Detrás de ellos, una esfera de cristal, levitaba. Al mismo tiempo en una de las habitaciones, Una chica estaba recostada con una esfera similar a su lado, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, en ese momento, un hombre rubio estaba parado en la puerta que lleva a el techo de esa torre, lucia conforme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí tienen el quinto capitulo.

Perdon la tardanza, espero les haya gustado, sus criticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Lo siento, dije que seria la historia, pero me deje llevar con esa interrupción de cena, el siguiente ahora si, sin interrupciones.

Haber si me disculpan, por inventarle un apellido a Moose. :)

No dejen de leerme, la primera batalla significativa se acerca. Nos vemos en el siguiente:

"IMPERIO CELESTIAL"


	6. Guerra

Lo típico para no ser demandado… pero me sigo preguntando para que lo hago

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi.

Esta historia es sin fines de lucros y solo por diversión.

Y porque mi siquiatra me dijo que me ayudaría para dejar de soñar con grillos… aun no lo entiendo, ¿y tu cricri? Oye no me ignores. Aaah como si me importara. Enfin vamos con la historia que ya huelo el olor de madera ardiendo en la hoguera.

**Capitulo 6**

**Guerra**

El día empezaba, los habitantes de Alsbione comenzaban con sus tareas matutinas, los mercaderes se preparaban para abrir sus respectivos puestos en el mercado. En el castillo pasaba igual las sirvientas comenzaban a prepararse, los soldados hacían sus cambios de guardia marcialmente.

En los pasillos internos, un hombre de ojos verdes caminaba decidido, los sirvientes le hacían reverencia.

- ¿mm… Ranma que haces despierto tan temprano?- el capitán miro extrañado, a uno de esos misteriosos chicos que aparecieron semanas atrás, les había tomado aprecio, especialmente a este melancólico ojo azul.

-… - Ranma miraba por la ventana, llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo y pantalones de cuero, miro a su capitán y se enderezo dándole un saludo marcial – Solo, no tenia mucho sueño, pero no sabia que hacer... fui al almacén de armas, para practicar un poco…- dijo Ranma, con un ligero enojo intentando ocultarlo

- ¿Y, por que no estas haciéndolo? – Astur le miraba curioso, parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba reacio – vamos, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? –

- …No es nada señor, solo cambie de opinión – Ranma prefirió callarse, y guardar lo que había pasado…

Flashback

Después de la noche en vela, Ranma fue al almacén de armas, pensó que seria mejor entrenar un poco esas formaciones. Como artista marcial, sabia manejar armas, pero usarlas junto con ese escudo era un poco mas complicado, nunca antes había tenido que apoyarse en otra persona, ahora cada formación obligaba a trabajo en equipo, por el bien de todos.

Luego de una caminata por el patio, finalmente llego al almacén, un guardia robusto, de casi los dos metros, cuidaba de todo.

- Buenos días – saludo Ranma, el soldado le miro extrañado - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti ¿Qué deseas? – dijo el guardia serio.

- Solo vine por mi equipo…- Ranma sintió algo de molestia y no sabia porque – Si no te molesta ¿podrías…? –

- No puedo… no se le permite a los extranjeros portar armas en el castillo… esas son mis ordenes –

-… por lo menos las de entrenamiento… -

- ¡Ya escuchaste mocoso, aunque sean de madera, un arma es un arma! – interrumpió el guardia.

Ranma iba a decir otra cosa, pero entonces lo noto, supo que era la razón de su molestia… esa mirada, gélida, llena de sospecha y odio que siempre le daban todos los soldados, arto de esa mirada, decidió irse. Dio la vuelta a la esquina, pero la voz de otro guardia llegando al almacén le detuvo…

- ¿Y que quería el demonio ese?- pregunto el guardia recién llegado.

- jejeje. El maldito quería armas, jejje como si fuese a permitir que anduviera en el castillo con un arma –

- Si, debe creerse mucho, solo por haber matado a esos cachorros, y ser invitado por ese principito remedo de capitán -

Después de eso los hombres se pusieron a reír. Ranma dio unos pasos atrás, los hombres lo vieron y sus lanzas se levantaron hacia el alarmados. Ranma los miro con momentánea ira, pero decidió irse, antes que esas voces de su mente le convencieran con sus tentadoras palabras.

Fin flashback

Astur decidió no presionarlo, por lo que respeto su silencio.

Ahora ambos caminaban hacia el patio, donde Moose platicaba con los otros soldados de su compañía.

-vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, no me esperaba que estuvieran levantados tan tempranos- los soldados lo miraron con curiosidad - ¿eh? ¿Acaso no les dije? – los soldados lo miraron aun mas curiosos.

- Decirnos que señor – fue Ranma quien a espaldas de Astur pregunto lo que todos tenían en su mente.

- jejjee. Pues parece que no, lo siento… hoy, tengo asuntos que resolver… - los soldados formados en el patio se miraron. Ranma entendiendo, se encamino hacia la formación después de una mirada de Astur. – En pocas palabras, ¡Felicidades! tienen el día libre… ¡rompan filas…! espero que mañana estén así de temprano aquí mismo-

Todos los soldados miraron incrédulos como el capitán se despedía con una mano, como cualquier persona. Se encamino a los establos, momentos después salía en un caballo rojizo

- ¿Pero que? ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que hare tan temprano? – Moose estaba molesto, el resto de soldados igual pero se guardaron el grito de frustración – ¡Ranma, ¿tu sabias esto? – todos lo miraron molestos.

Moose se acerco a Ranma que seguía en su lugar en la formación – oye, si te quisiste vengar por lo que dije, esto es muy infantil…- dijo sujetándole de la camisa.

- ¡Estoy aquí también no! – Ranma estaba furioso por la acción del chino y le empujo furioso – ¡Yo tampoco sabia nada! Ahora déjame en paz – se fue rumbo a la puerta del castillo por donde había salido el capitán.

- Ey Moose ¡¿porque no vamos al pueblo…?- pregunto uno de los soldados – ya debe estar abierta la fonda, para el desayuno –

- esta bien, déjenme ir por Ranma…- Moose se detuvo al decir eso, vio la cara desaprobatoria de los demás -… hey vamos, no es malo como todos creen, solo esta…-

- No es nuestro problema…- interrumpió un chico pelirrojo – ya sabes lo molesto que es, siempre nos hacia trabajar doble… -

- Además, ninguna persona se acercara si viene con nosotros, dudo que nos dejen entrar a la fonda con ese mon…-

- ¡No es un monstruo! Les recuerdo que si no fuera por el, estaríamos muertos – Moose interrumpió al soldado de cabello castaño y lentillas que miro, junto a los otros con aburrimiento.

- Si, si, eso fue hace mucho, anda Moose, además te servirá para mejorar tu relación con Solstice, supe que se molesto por que llegaste tarde ayer, todo es culpa de ese Mon… tipo… - dijo el pelirrojo con los otros asintiendo de fondo. Moose se detuvo a considerarlo.

Lejos de ahí, nuestro protagonista subía una pequeña colina, en lo mas alto, había un gran y viejo roble, demasiado viejo para servir de utilidad. Ranma miro al árbol, sus raíces sobresalían, eran grandes y firmes, aun que estaba un poco seco y algo podrido. Ranma vio unas rocas que estaban por ahí, las tomo y acomodo cerca del tronco, a modo de asiento.

- Espero que no te moleste si te hago compañía… jejeje, solo me falta que hasta tu salgas corriendo – dijo Ranma sentándose en las rocas.

Las raíces a su lado le servían como apoya brazos. Ranma se recargo en el tronco, y miro hacia la copa del viejo roble, había unas pocas hojas, estas se movieron, sonaban como una risa.

– "vaya, si que estoy mal, estoy hablando con este montón de leña" auch… esta bien, lo siento– se cubría de las ramas secas que empezaron a caer sobre el por la brisa matutina.

El lugar en el que estaba Alsbione era en su mayoría llano, unas cuantas colinas no muy altas, la más alta era en la que se encontraba el castillo, hacia el sur estaba el bosque con el portal. Pero lo curioso, era que el bosque era el único indicio de arboles cercanos al pueblo pero entre este y el castillo, separado por varios metros, estaba esta colina, y en su punta un gran árbol, Ranma sintió curiosidad desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el castigo del día anterior.

- Aah por un momento creí que me había conseguido un amigo… supongo que me equivoque…_grrr _–dijo su estomago-… huy, tengo hambre... que demonios – una manzana le cayo en la cabeza – ¿…Que no eres un roble? – dijo mirando sorprendido hacia arriba.

- ¿He, con quien hablas…? ¿No me digas que ya perdiste el juicio?- una voz familiar le llamo la atención.

- ¿…? Moose, eres tu… creí que te irías a desayunar con el resto – el chino se acerco a el mirando el viejo árbol, luego miro al bosque a lo lejos y al final al chico de la trenza - ¿…Qué me vez? –

- No nada… ¿puedo? – dijo mostrándole unas rocas que llevaba en la mano, espero a que el chico asintiera – gracias… me pareció que era muy temprano para beber, además el pueblo es aburrido a esta hora… -

- ¿En serio…? Si tu lo dices… -el chino le miro serio, sabia lo que diría ahora – nunca eh pasado del puente entre el castillo y el pueblo –

- ¿y por que no lo haces? Es mas, vamos ahora-

- ¿Estás seguro? – respondió Ranma sin quitar la mirada del pueblo, ya se veía mas movimiento en el – si me ven contigo, podrían prohibirte el acceso, imagina lo que dirá Solstice –

Moose estaba sentado a su derecha, Ranma seguía mirando en dirección al pueblo, en verdad se sentía mal por la forma que hablo la noche pasada, la culpa le impidió dormir, espero a que su compañero de cuarto llegara para disculparse, pero este nunca llego.

-… amigo, lo siento, lamento la forma en que actué, es que no dormí bien anoche y luego ¡despertarme para nada…! en serio hombre, me disculpo… - el chino espero a que Ranma dijera algo, pero en respuesta, el chico le dio la espalda – ¡Oye! Ya estas grandecito para actuar asi… oye no me calles… ¿Qué pasa?- Ranma le había echo seña de silencio con el dedo, después de eso se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia el pueblo - ¿pero adonde…-se acomodo las gafas- ¿esa no es…? Maldición…- Moose se lanzo tras el.

En el pueblo, la fonda ya estaba muy activa, los compañeros ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora solo estaban tomando cerveza, disfrutaban su día libre.

- A pero que tipo tan raro...- dijo el soldado de lentes, tomo un gran trago a su tarro de cereza -… y yo creí que el era mas normal, mira que preferir desayunar con ese fenómeno –

- jjaja, si, viste solo compro unas manzanas y se fue con el – dijo el pelirrojo – ¡aah! mira si es Solstice… ¿eh, que tendrá? –

Los soldados vieron que una chica de cabellera rubia rizada miraba por todos lados, parecía preocupada. Miro a la fonda donde escucho su nombre, corrió a toda prisa.

- ¡Luna, alguien ha visto a mi hermana!- todos en la fonda se miraron un momento y negaron con la cabeza.

-… ah no… pero oye, a que se debe tanta preocupación, a esta hora debe estar dormida… si fuera ella, yo lo estaría – dijo uno de los soldados, un poco regordete y con bigote, en la cara ya se le notaba el alcohol.

- ¡No esta! Ya la busque por toda la casa ¡cuando desperté no estaba! Mis padres están preocupadísimos –

- Haber, haber, tranquilízate no puede haberse esfumado, debe estar en el mercado, o con una amiga…- hablo el pelirrojo

.-No, ya fui con ellas ninguna la ah visto… ¿donde esta Moose? Ella le admira mucho, ayer estaba muy emocionada con lo que le conto… ¡Oh por los cielos! –

- ¿Que sucede, que le conto? –

- Le conto de cuando llego aquí, de las quimeras muertas…- la chica se veía asustada por la idea que pasaba por su cabeza

- ¿Y eso que? Todos en el pueblo lo saben –

- también escucho que teníamos problemas con el negocio… seguramente –

- ¿espera crees que? – los soldados se miraron, sabían que la gruesa piel de quimera, era muy valiosa.

- Oh no, seguramente fue a por ellas…- la chica estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hermanita. Miro con angustia a los soldados, pero estos le devolvieron la mirara aterrados – Se los ruego, vayan a salvarla…- no pudo terminar cuando un fuerte rugido se escucho afuera…

Los soldados salieron temerosos, la chica salió detrás de ellos, una multitud miraba hacia el bosque, donde una chica de unos 12 años corría por su vida siendo perseguida por tres Quimeras, las dos que se le habían escapado a Ranma… y al parecer su madre. Luna corría hacia el pueblo, cuando la gente vio eso entraron en pánico,

- ¡Aaah, Auxilio! Alguien ayúdeme! – la niña corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. - ¡Solstice! "Ah ya no puedo mas" –

- ¡Luna! ¡Por favor… que esperan, son soldados, vayan por ella!- Solstice no dejaba de zarandear al pelirrojo y luego al de lentes.

-…Ah ¿espera, estas loca? – los soldados miraron a la confundida chica – ni siquiera tenemos nuestras armas –

- Entonces vayan… - La rubia tuvo un mal presentimiento – ¡L-luna! –

La chica corria a todo lo que podía, y la ligera pendiente que llevaba al pueblo la hizo acelerar mas, perdió el equilibrio, apenas pudo cubrirse con las manos, cayo dando vueltas hasta que llego al limite del pueblo, intento levantarse, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían, habían llegado a su limite.

-…No puede ser ¿es este mi final? ¡no puede ser, ni siquiera pude tener un novio! – Grito Luna a todo pulmón.

La rubia miro espantada que su hermanita estaba siendo rodeada por las bestias, la mayor de ellas estaba apunto de aplastarla con su pata.

- dios pero que triste que muera tan joven…- el regordete soldado se cayo ante la mirada asesina de Solstice.

- ¡Que tipo de soldados son ustedes! –grito la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su hermana.

- ¡Espera Solstice! Vamos contigo – dijo el cocinero de la fonda que corría tras ella con su cuchillo carnicero, seguido de otros hombres y mujeres con picos y palos.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer Víctor? – pregunto el pelirrojo al chico de lentes

Los soldados se miraron y corrieron junto a la multitud.

- Que muerte, tan humillante, aplastada como un bicho – la niña cerró los ojos…pero, luego sintió la brisa moviendo su pelo y unos fuertes brazos cargándola. -¿…Qué es esto, estoy muerta? – dijo abriendo los ojos

- No, aun no es tiempo de que mueras – le dijo una voz masculina, una trenza negra caía por su hombro – ¡Moose! Llévatela de aquí –

- Espera, no puedes solo con ellas…- Ranma le paso a la chica.

- Lo se, solo tratare de alejarlas del pueblo, no se te olvide ir a ayudarme, pero antes cuida a tu cuñada…-la miro con ternura- espero que estés bien –

-… - Luna no supo que decir, según había escuchado, ese hombre era aterrador, pero su actitud distaba mucho de eso.

Al mismo tiempo, en el pueblo, la multitud corría para ayudar a la pequeña, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde, cuando llegaron a donde estaba, vieron a la pequeña con los ojos cerrados apunto de ser aplastada.

- ¡Luna…!- Solstice solo pudo gritar angustiada como la pata cubría a su pequeña hermana, una mancha blanca cruzo la pata– "¿Qué fue eso?" –

- Oh, miren ahí – grito el cocinero.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, a unos metros de ahí un hombre de camisa blanca y pantalones de cuero, miraba a las bestias, luego miro a la chica que tenia en sus brazos, le dijo algo para luego entregársela al chico de lentes que acababa de llegar a su lado, se dijeron algo y luego el hombre salió en dirección a las bestias, el chino se veía preocupado.

- ¡Luna, Luna! Gracias Moose, muchas gracias – la rubia abrazo a su hermanita que acaba de ser depositada en el suelo por Moose, estaban arrodilladas.

- No me lo agradezcas a mi, si no a el… - se interrumpió para señalar al chico que empezaba a golpear a los cachorros, mientras esquivaba a la madre, lentamente alejándolos del pueblo - yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de nada hasta que lo vi correr hacia esta dirección –

-…Oh, ¿e-en serio? – La rubia miro a su hermanita, esta estaba sonrojada sin dejar de mirar a su salvador – Luna ¿te sientes bien? –

- ¿Ah…? si, estoy bien… Moose, por favor tienen que ayudarle, no se lo agradecí - Moose sonrió al ver sinceridad en la niña.

– Vayan a un lugar seguro – el chino se dirigió camino a la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo, a unos kilómetros de ahí, Astur cabalgaba de regreso hacia el pueblo, en su rostro se veía cierta molestia aunque quisiera ocultarlo, alcanzo a divisar el pueblo, preocupado hizo correr mas a sus caballo.

- Parece que necesitas ayuda Ranma, te estas oxidando – El chico de la trenza se veía muy tenso.

- Jajaja. No digas tonterías, me estoy divirtiendo como nunca –

- Jejeje entonces por que no te acercas más a los gati….-

- ¡Cálate! Y piensa en algo – Ranma parecía bastante nervioso –"Maldición, ahora no es momento para esta estúpida fobia" hay demasiada gente en peligro – termino en voz baja, pero Moose escucho muy bien.

Los dos chicos embestían y esquivaban a las bestias, La madre uso sus espinas, aprovechando la momentánea distracción de los chicos con los cachorros, estos últimos esquivaron a la perfección el ataque de su madre.

- Impresionante, parece que la madre puede apuntar muy bien, los cachorros apenas si necesitan moverse para evitar sus ataques – dijo Moose moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando.

- Eso lo note, supongo que es el instinto maternal! Pero…-

- Pero? – Moose vio a Ranma mirar hacia el pueblo detrás de ellos – oh demonios –

Varias casas habían recibido algunos de los ataques, algunas personas estaban heridas al derrumbarse las casas, afortunadamente nadie había recibido las espinas directamente, con el tamaño de estas, habrían sido atravesados completamente.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Se supone que debería proteger el pueblo… ¿Por qué me miran asi? – eran las palabras de uno de los soldados, que miraba cobardemente detrás del pequeño muro de piedra que rodeaba la aldea.

- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? Se supone que son soldados, deberían estar ayudándoles – Luna grito muy molesta, mientras el pueblo miraba sorprendido a los dos chicos arriesgando su vida.

- Oh dios mio, corran! – grito alguien

La niña volteo hacia la batalla, mientras las personas se alejaban.

En la batalla.

Moose había conseguido enredar a los cachorros con algunas cadenas que saco de su chaqueta. Ranma distraía a la madre, pero en un descuido se tambaleo, la madre escucho los gruñidos de sus crías, Moose acababa de atravesar sus cuellos con una espada, la monstruosa madre se fue contra el con ira, Moose salto a un lado, Ranma llego hacia el para preparar un ataque.

- ¿Que deberíamos hacer? ya me deshice de los cachorros, pero mama esta furiosa- Moose miro su espada, la hoja se había roto y quedado en el cuerpo de una de las crías.

- ¿Y que esperabas, que te invitara a tomar el te? –dijo con cara de "obvio" –… Oye ¿Aun tienes cadenas? - el chino asintió.

La madre tocaba a sus crías con una de las patas esperando que reaccionaran, pero nada paso, luego vio a los dos chicos, sus ojos se llenaron de ira, y se lanzo contra ellos. Cada uno salto a lados opuestos, pero la madre poso su atención sobre Moose.

- Demonios, sabe que fui yo –

Mama quimera lanzo sus espinas, pero Moose las esquivo perfectamente, el animal iba a correr hacia el, pero sus patas traseras no obedecieron.

- Lo logramos… parece que si tienes cerebro Saotome – Grito al chico que jalaba de las cadenas luchando por hacer un nudo

- cierra la boca… demonios, ¿no tendrás un candado de casualidad… -el chino se acerco - Donde demonios guardas esas cosas? – dijo Ranma con una gota en la cabeza al ver que Moose sacaba un candado jumbo y lo colocaba en las cadenas.

- Un mago no revela sus secretos jejej… ¿que hace? – Moose vio que la molesta bestia habría la boca y lanzaba una bola de energía hacia el pueblo, donde una rubia intentaba hacer mover a una niña que estaba estática viendo como la bola iba directamente hacia ella, las personas se alejaron – Solstice, Luna, háganse a un lado – Moose corrió hacia ellas, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ya muy cerca de ahí, astur alcanzo a ver bien como la bestia, caía al suelo atada, de las piernas traseras, los dos chicos parecían mas relajados, vio que la quimera adulta emitía una luz rojiza de su hocico, una gran esfera de energía salió disparada en dirección al pueblo. Una gran explosión se escucho a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

En el castillo, el rey Maximilian se asomo por una de las ventanas, llevaba su armadura, varios soldados corrían de un lado a otro en el patio preparándose, La princesa Alanys hablaba con las sirvientas para prepararse a atender a los heridos. Todo el movimiento se detuvo al escuchar una gran explosión.

-Sostice! Luna! – Moose se cubrió de los escombros de rocas y tierra

Mas haya del humo se podía ver a las asombradas chicas, miraban al chico que tanto temía el resto del pueblo, un aroma a quemado salía de su cuerpo asi como humo.

-… me ah salvado, otra vez… gracias! – dijo emocionada al chico de la coleta que la miro y sonrió, para después caer de rodillas – Señor! ¿Que le pasa? –

- Jeje, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado, ese ataque debilita mucho – dijo a la niña que para asombro de su hermana y los demás, intentaba ayudarle a ponerse de pie –… me alegra que estés bien… -poso su mano en la cabeza de la niña - gracias por la ayuda… pero, es peligroso

Ranma hizo hacia atrás a la niña, cruzo sus manos frente a su pecho, un color azul oscuro le envolvió. La niña le vio más emocionada que asustada, el pueblo lo vio igual, pero pronto tuvieron que retroceder, vieron al chico posar su mirada hacia la bestia que ya estaba por lanzar otra esfera de energía.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo, a donde apunta? – pregunto una persona a sus espaldas

- "Maldicion ¿No me digas que?"- Ranma se dio cuenta de adonde apuntaba – ¡Maldicion, el castillo…! –

- ¡No te dejare! – El chino interrumpió – ¿Te habías olvidado de mi? Te arrepentirás por eso -

Clavo el filo de espada que se habia quedado en los cachorros en la boca de su madre, y haciendo muestra de una velocidad que cualquier cowboy de rodeo envidiaría, la cerro con la mismas cadenas que los ataban. Al no poder expulsar la esfera, la cabeza exploto.

-…Waaahh, Si, lo hicieron, vencieron a una quimera adulta! –

Todas las personas saltaban y se abrazaban se daban palmaditas en el hombro. A lo lejos se veían a los soldados del castillo salir, algunas personas se burlaban de la lentitud de ellos.

- Jajaja, que te pareció Ranma… ¿vez que no eres el único que puede matar monstruos? – dijo muy animado el chino a su compañero que llegaba caminando delante de los aldeanos

Aunque felices aun estaban temerosos de los animales, algunos se acercaron a los cachorros para ver. Moose se subió al lomo del cuerpo de la madre donde se quito las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas.

- Je, parece que no tengo que estar cuidándote como siempre cegatón – dijo Ranma sentándose en el suelo frente al cuerpo inerte – ¡oye! Ahora si estoy muerto de hambre, vamos a comer algo! –

- Vengan conmigo señor, pueden comer lo que quieran, corre por la casa – dijo el hombre con el cuchillo carnicero en la mano – siempre serán bien recibidos en mi fonda…-

- No digas tonterías, ellos vendrán a mi restaurante, héroes como ellos merecen comida digna – interrumpió un hombre de bigote y acento extraño, vestido con algo parecido a un esmoquin, que si fuera la tierra, se pensaría que es francés.

A los dos dueños de restaurantes se unieron otros gritando ofertas a los chicos, pero el alboroto fue interrumpido por un trotar de caballo y soldados marchando.

- ¡Moose, ten cuidado con la cola! –

- ¿La cola…? –

Moose y Ranma miraron asombrados a su capitán que llegaba en su caballo sin poder llegar a ellos por la multitud, Moose escucho un siseo a su espalda

- ¿Pero que rayos? –

Las personas retrocedieron cuando el cuerpo se movió poniéndose de pie. Ranma miro a las patas traseras que se suponía estaban atadas con cadenas, estas ultimas estaban tiradas en el suelo con apariencia de ser mordisqueadas y a la vez deshaciéndose.

Moose se tambaleo dejando caer sus gafas pero se mantuvo en el lomo de la criatura.

- ¿Que demonios pasa…? ¿Que no vea y me baje?- fue lo que escucho decir a astur y Ranma -"¿que es eso?" – Moose entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar, pero solo pudo gritar de dolor al sentir un liquido caliente que le quemaba los ojos, luego cayo al suelo donde escucho un estruendo, un crujido de huesos y mas dolor en la parte intermedia de su cuerpo, luego una energía – Ranma cálmate –fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente…

Los días pasaron, hacia una semana desde lo ocurrido, en la fonda del pueblo, un hombre de barba de candado, serbia un plato de un tipo de cocido a un chico con trenza, se le veía muy deprimido, a su alrededor estaban algunos compañeros, estos le miraban apenados. Un hombre rubio entro a la fonda para sorpresa de todos, miro buscando algo, se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los soldados.

- ¿Que pasa, aun sigues así? – El hombre se sentó junto a el chico – Vamos, ten confianza en Alanys, y también en Moose, ten por seguro que no se rendirá –

-… Si yo no hubiera sido tan descuidado… -

- ¿Vas a empezar con eso? Ranma, no eres el único que puede pelear, no quieras cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, para eso somos un equipo ¿verdad…? -pregunto astur, los soldados asintieron con vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

- nosotros ayudaremos, así el peso es menor – respondió el soldado regordete.

En una sala oscura apenas iluminada por las velas se veía una cama donde un hombre de cabello negro y largo estaba recostado, su respiración era lenta y pausada, sus ojos estaba vendados, una mujer salió de la oscuridad y se acerco al chico, poso sus manos a unos centímetros de los ojos del chico y una tenue luz dorada salió de las palmas de la mujer.

- Dime hija, como esta el chico – pregunto un hombre se le distinguía una barba por las velas a su lado – ¿crees que pueda caminar?

- eso es seguro, ya hemos acomodado todos los huesos y curamos la mayoría de las fracturas, solo es cuestión de tiempo… lo que me preocupa son sus ojos, hicimos todo lo posible para sacar el veneno, pero para eso necesito que los habrá, pero si le quito el calmante puede que se talle los ojos y… –

- Crees que quede ciego? – dijo el rey poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-… no lo se ¿La persona que llame, no ah llegado?–

- tengo entendido que llegara mañana por la mañana-

- Que bien, la verdad es que no puedo seguir usando magia en este caso, se necesita una cirugía – La princesa cerro los ojos, sus manos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente- parece que el veneno de la cola de quimera tiene propiedades mágicas, según la dosis puede actuar como somnífero, un veneno y como un poderoso acido, es necesario limpiar sus ojos, directamente-

- ¿Directamente, te refieres a…?- la princesa asintió, y su padre sintió un escalofrió. El anciano iba decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Lo siento, no sabia que estaban aquí, vendré mas tarde...-dijo Ranma retirándose

- No es necesario Ranma, adelante, es tu amigo-

- Así es señor Saotome, puede que su presencia ayude al señor Moose-

-…Muchas gracias princesa, por todo, a usted también Majestad – Ranma hizo una reverencia a los dos.

- No es nada. –dijeron ambos

Ranma se quedo en una silla cercana a la cama de su amigo, se sentía muy culpable, aunque nadie le culpaba ni siquiera Solstice. Luego de lo sucedido repentinamente el pueblo lo recibió tan cálidamente como a Moose, siempre era bien recibido en cualquier lugar.

Luego que la cola serpiente escupiera su veneno en los ojos de Moose y se levantara, provocando que el chico callera al suelo, una de las patas le piso la parte baja del cuerpo, sus piernas se rompieron en muchas partes. Ranma al ver eso sucumbió ante la ira, en menos de lo que el animal tardo en levantarse, esta volvió a caer con un agujero en el pecho, la cola seguía haciendo intentos por levantar el cuerpo, pero Ranma destrozo la cabeza de la serpiente con sus manos, después la arranco del cuerpo y la corto en dos. Una vez confirmada la muerte del animal Ranma fue con su amigo, en ese momento llegaron Alanys y Astur a socorrer al chino, limpiaron un poco el veneno y lo subieron a una camilla para llevarlo al castillo.

Al dia siguiente por la tarde.

Ranma esperaba en el pasillo a que la operación de su amigo terminara, ya llevaba más de cinco horas, y solo veía entrar y salir enfermeras con todo tipo de cosas entre ellas cubetas y toallas rojo sangre.

- Señor Saotome! Como esta Moose? – pregunto la rubia florista, su hermanita le seguía, ambas eran escoltadas por dos soldados.

- Aun no lo se, pero no parece haber problema- Ranma saludo a los soldados – pueden retirarse, me responsabilizo de ellas – los hombres se miraron, regresaron el saludo y se fueron.

- Parece que lo respetan mucho señor – dijo Luna

- No lo creo, seguro que lo ultimo que quieren hacer, es vigilarlas y aun menos si tienen que estar cerca de mi – dijo Ranma recargado de manos cruzadas en la pared frente a la puerta.

- Ya veo, creí que el ejercito había cambiado de actitud respecto a usted – Ranma sonrió a la niña –…Espero que eso cambie… también espero que Moose salga sin problemas – continuo la ruborizada niña.

- Muchas gracias, escuchar eso me da ánimos –

En la sala de operaciones, un grupo de enfermeras rodeaban la camilla donde se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto por sabanas, solo el cabello oscuro se alcanzaba a ver entre el movimiento de manos, pasándole todo lo necesario al hombre que ponía su atención en la zona de los ojos.

- Necesito mas agua purificada… también necesito mas antídoto – dijo el hombre.

Una enfermera asintió y se acerco a una mesa donde otro hombre, miraba por lo que parecía un tipo de microscopio que terminaba en un cubo de cristal, en donde se veían dos esferas gelatinosas, levitaban en un circulo verdoso, unas pequeñas tenazas hacían cortes o limpiaban ciertas zonas para después un cilindro despidiera un fino rayo cerrando las incisiones.

- Como van los huecos oculares, los ojos están listos – dijo el hombre del microscopio. El de la camilla asintió.

Una semana después, en la mañana.

- He Moose como te sientes –

Ranma entro por la puerta con un saco militar azul celeste con pantalón negro, y unas botas negras. El chino, que estaba en la misma cama donde Ranma se había recuperado de sus heridas, estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, sus ojos estaban vendados.

-Estoy arto… no soporto mas este encierro -

- Tranquilo, me parece que hoy te quitan los vendajes… ¿como están tus piernas, as caminado como te dijo la princesa? –

- Si, están bien… pero no me dolerían nada, sino me topara con las sillas o mesas que no puedo ver –

- Jajaja entonces estas como antes…-esquivo un vaso- jejeje mas a tu izquierda jajajaa _¡Wuaa!_ – Ranma tuvo que esquivar la misma mesa que una vez lanzo a Moose (capitulo pasado)cayendo junto al vaso roto que había lanzado antes y fallado.

Toc,toc

- Esta abierto, pase – dijo Moose al escuchar que tocaban la puerta

- Buenos días señores, eh venido a quitarle los vendajes señor Moose – dijo la princesa a los chicos que hicieron una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias princesa, ya estoy cansado de estar entre cuatro paredes –

- Que bien, me parece que ya se esta poniendo gordo… auch por que hizo eso –

- No se comporten de esa forma frente a la princesa, mocosos – dijo la amorosa Lola.

- Auu, con que me lo dijeras era suficiente- dijo Ranma sobándose la cabeza – Suficiente tengo con los coscorrones de As… el capitan – rectifico al ver que la mujer le fulminaba.

- Jajajaja, vaya parece que llegamos a tiempo – el rey entro seguido por Astur.

Luego de una sesión de reverencias, la princesa se dispuso a quitar los vendajes del chico, los tres hombres se pararon frente a la cama, Lola estaba junto a la princesa sosteniendo una bandeja con una jarra de agua y donde puso las vendas y gasas de los ojos.

- Listo, abra los ojos por favor – Alanys se puso de pie después de limpiar con un trapo húmedo los ojos – hágalo lentamente, mientras se acostumbra a la luz –

Moose abrió lentamente sus ojos, con el entrecejo fruncido por la luz que molestaba sus ojos, en sus manos llevaba sus gafas, por costumbre se las puso.

- Que extraño – Moose subía y bajaba sus gafas – Ranma, desde cuando esta ese cuadro hay –

- ¿Cuadro?- Ranma miro detrás de el, un pequeño cuadro de unos treinta por cuarenta, con escenas primaverales - ¿Ese? A estado desde… espera ¿lo puedes ver?-

- A la perfección – Moose se quito las gafas – y esto no lo necesito… mi vista, nunca a estado mejor –

-… ¿entonces el topo se ah ido? – Las gafas volaron hacia la cara del chico de la trenza - no lo dije con esa intención-

-…mmm podrías usar otras palabras… es increíble, esto es genial – Moose se paro y se dirigió a la ventana – ¡vaya! tanto tiempo mirando por esta ventana ¡al fin puedo distinguir algo que no sean los cristales!

-¿…Estas diciendo que te pasabas horas mirando por ella, pero?- pregunto Astur con una gota en la cabeza igual que todos los demás

- Si, y pensar que me perdía de esta vista, gracias princesa… ¿he, que les pasa?-

Las risas de los tres hombres estallaron, contagiando a la princesa que inútilmente trataba de evitarlo, al igual que Lola.

Casi un mes había pasado de la recuperación de Moose, este ya estaba listo para continuar con su entrenamiento, descubrió que el tiempo en que estuvo incapacitado, Ranma había mejorado en las formaciones además de sus actitud cerrada había cambiado, acostumbraban ir al pueblo en sus días libres, Moose y Solstice rompieron cuando esta ultima se arto de verlo rodeado de chicas, y este disfrutaba de su mejorada visión que se distraía con toda joven belleza que pasaba. Pero Luna seguía hablando con los dos chicos, especialmente Ranma que tomo como su ídolo, la fonda hervía en vida cuando esos dos se reunían junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón, a pesar de que Astur se veía obligado a prohibirles salir en ocasiones, por el desorden que causaban, este se sintió muy aliviado por la forma que había empezado a actuar Ranma.

Era una de esas cesiones de castigo después de casi destrozar la fonda tratando de averiguar quien podía hacer mas cortes a una mesa con su espada antes que un vaso callera al suelo.

- No puedo creerlo Moose, como te pones a ver, a toda chica que se cruza, aun cuando estabas con Solstice – Astur estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa – No me habías dicho que antes solo tenias ojos para… esa chica ¿como se llamaba…? –

- Shaaampooo… ¡hic! – Respondió Ranma con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos en la mesa, bastante ebrio- pe-pelo eshho es hilstorya… ugh – Ranma cayo al suelo después de tomarse de un trago el vaso de vino que acaba de servirle el capitán.

- ¡Esho es chierto! Olvideshe capi, ella ehsta atrash –dijo Moose con la cara sobre una pieza de pan, con la mano hacia señas de algo lejano.

- hey no me llames capi, no te duermas – Astur dio un trago a su bebida – "jejeje parece que ya llegaron a su limite"- (Vaya castigo^_^)

Afuera, un jinete iba a todo galope, entro en el castillo donde bajo de su caballo, corrió a toda prisa llevando un cilindro en las manos, las puertas frente a el se habrían una tras otra hasta que llego a la habitación del rey, toco la puerta y una vez recibió respuesta entro.

Al dia siguiente…

- hay demonios, mi cabeza – Ranma intentaba encontrar un lugar oscuro bajo su almohada

- ¡Aaahh! Demonios, ahora me gustaría tener los ojos vendados – dijo Moose haciendo lo mismo

-¿…no tienes uno de esos tranquilizantes que te daba la princesa?-

- No, el capitán me los quito la ultima resaca… comienzo a creer que es mas malvado de lo que aparenta – la puerta se abrió con fuerza- ¡Aaahh ¿Qué demonios es eso? –

- ¡Levántense ahora, tenemos que ir al patio inmediatamente! Son ordenes de su majestad Maximilian – dijo el soldado de lentes, después de tocar la trompeta para formarse.

-¿El rey? – Ambos se levantaron de golpe –¡Ah! Mi cabeza – se sentaron lentamente sujetándose la cabeza.

Unos minutos después ambos llegaban al patio donde la fila de soldados estaba lista, tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Como les va con la resaca? –Dijo Astur sonriente caminando por un lado de ellos – jejeje tengan, esperaba castigarlos mas tiempo, pero los necesito en perfectas condiciones –

- ¿Que sucede capitán? –pregunto Ranma recibiendo unas tabletas, y pasándole otras a Moose.

- en un momento lo sabrán –

Las trompetas se escucharon, el rey Maximilian subió a un pulpito, la princesa venia tras de el, cuando fijo su mirada en los chicos y su esposo su rostro mostro preocupación, el rey comenzó a hablar…

Las hordas invasoras avanzan dirección sur, a sus espaldas los gritos de agonía de la ciudad-reino siendo consumida por las llamas, Hantrox, la ciudad mas al norte del valle, en el suelo iluminado por las llamas se distinguen los cuerpos de la mayor parte del ejercito y ciudadanos.

- Esto es imposible… nuestro orgulloso hogar-

Eran las palabras del ahora líder de lo que queda de su pueblo, a su espalda una gran multitud, apenas una fracción de lo que era Hantrox.

- Mi señor Barcrox…- hablo un chico pelirrojo de mirada recia – deberíamos poner a salvo a los sobrevivientes…-

-Lo se… dijo con voz grave el pelirrojo de gran barba, miro a su pueblo- Vayamos al sur, busquemos refugio, ya llegara nuestro momento de venganza -

Así comenzó el trayecto de los sobrevivientes de Hantrox, la mayoría mujeres y jóvenes, unas docenas de soldados experimentados, aunque quisiera en vengarse los invasores eran demasiados, solo seria un desperdicio de vidas, aunque era bien conocido que todo ciudadano desde pequeño se le inculcaban nociones básicas de combate sin excepciones, incluso las mujeres eran conocidas por su valentía y ferocidad en la batalla.

Mas al sur, Astur guiaba a su unidad a reunirse con el resto de tropas que defendía las fronteras, el silencio era demasiado, hasta hace unas horas tomaban cerveza y cantaban para después comenzar con su entrenamiento, ahora se dirigían al campo de batalla.

-"…están muy nerviosos, no los culpo, espero que estén listos" – pensó Astur al ver las calladas caras de los novatos.

Ranma y Moose caminaban pensativos, ambos se miraron y luego al resto de chicos, Astur les miraba algo preocupado.

Flashback

La formación estaba concentrada en los movimientos de su rey, este les miraba con orgullo, a su espalda la princesa Alanys se veía triste.

- Les eh pedido reunirse para informales una noticia importante…- el gobernante se detuvo mientras analizaba las reacciones de los presente – Algunos de nuestros diplomáticos en los reinos vecinos han sido brutalmente asesinados, eh pedido explicación al respecto… no eh recibido ninguna mas que esta…- el hombre rubio levanto un rollo, en el cual se mostraba la imagen de cuatro animales en un escudo plateado, rodeado de una enredadera con flores de Liz, era el escudo real de Alsbione, el rollo se encontraba tachado y rasgado. – Claramente esto es una declaración de guerra, por lo que desde ahora serán enviados a reforzar la frontera-

Fin Flashback

La noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa, Ranma y Moose no esperaban meterse en una guerra, la paz de Alsbione impedía que semejante idea cruzara por sus cabezas.

En el cuartel fronterizo un ejercito de apenas unos dos mil soldados hacían sus rutinarios ejercicios y quehaceres.

- Parece que tendremos algunos novatos pronto – comento un joven de cabello castaño – escuche al general Ruberth, acerca que su majestad Maximilian había mandado un escuadrón recién creado, para proteger la frontera –

- Que? Eso debe ser una broma ¿Qué se supone que harán, limpiarnos las botas? – dijo otro de armadura que con el casco impedía mostrar sus rostro. Las risas se generalizaron ante el comentario.

- Jjajaja en ese caso les tengo un regalito a los chiquillos – dijo otro señalando sus botas totalmente enlodadas

- Jejeje escuche que son un escuadrón creado, entrenado y dirigido por el mismo príncipe de Asturias –

- ¿Qué, ese vendrá con ellos? Rayos, con lo que me molesta ese tipo, esta bien que sea el esposo de la princesa, pero, que un extranjero venga a decirnos como defendernos… eso muy molesto–

La charla se detuvo cuando los hombres vieron a su General salir de su habitación, este les saludo y se dirigió a una de las Atalayas donde puso su atención hacia cierto grupo de personas que caminaban en formación.

-… ya llegaron los mocosos – dijo a regañadientes el general – en especial uno bastante latoso -

El General A. J. Ruberth pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes y antiguas de Alsbione, desde la fundación, su familia había tenido altos puestos militares. Su sangre era cien por ciento la de un guerrero. Algunos de sus subordinados le llamaban "General Carmesí", pues su a veces sádica forma de pelar, le dejaba totalmente bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos. Sus subordinados no eran la excepción, "el batallón carmesí" el mas temido de todas las fuerzas militares, desde que llegara el príncipe Astur que luchaba de una forma menos "espectacular", pero aun asi se habia ganado sus adeptos.

Las costumbres de estos dos líderes chocaban al grado de temer causar algún baño de sangre así como una guerra civil, razón por la que el rey Maximilian prefería separarlos teniendo a su yerno en el castillo. La mayoría del ejército estaba mas a favor de Ruberth, que había conseguido mantener la frontera a salvo de cualquier invasión. Mientras tanto Astur solo había desecho simples bandas de forajidos, la idea que estos dos se reunieran era algo ciertamente inquietante.

- ¿Padre, estas seguro que es buena idea reunir a Astur y el general Ruberth? – Alanys miro a su padre sentado frente a ella, este solo movió la pieza de ajedrez – Espero que no haiga problemas…-

- No te preocupes querida, Alexander puede ser muy extravagante, pero, por sobre todo, es fiel a Alsbione… -el anciano miro a su hija con una sonrisa serena – cualquier problema personal, pasara a segundo y quizá a tercer termino, si su país esta en peligro… así que por favor, concéntrate y mueve –

- Ah, ¡si! lo siento…- se disculpo mientras miraba el tablero por un segundo y movió una pieza -…Jaque –

-¡…!- el rey miro con nerviosismo el tablero sin encontrar escapatoria, mientras tanto su hija leía un libro muy serena -…"ah, mi orgullo de padre y de hombre esta en conflicto" – el hombre sonrió, y suspiro resignado para hacer caer a su rey.

La llegada de la tropa entrenada por Astur no fue muy bien recibida por los veteranos. Cada uno de la tropa novata era menospreciado y el hecho que la mayoría de ellos demostraran su nerviosismo ante la idea de una batalla real no ayudaba a cambiarlo.

-Ey chicos, no estén tan nerviosos…-

- Tú lo dices porque fuiste capaz junto con Ranma de matar a una quimera adulta… pero nosotros – el soldado de lentes se veía deprimido- Nosotros solo nos ocultamos-

- Eso es normal Victor, cualquiera huiría al ver semejante bestia.

- Ustedes no huyeron, fueron directo hacia ellos – dijo el soldado regordete.

- No era la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos a algo así- dijo finalmente Ranma que estaba recostado en una de las tantas literas de la barraca- en nuestro mundo nos enfrentamos a un fénix, un semidiós, un dragón de no se cuantas cabezas…

- Ranma, no estas ayudando

- Lo que quiero decir, es que nosotros ya tenemos experiencia, no se pongan tan nerviosos, o será peor, recuerden que somos un equipo, nos ayudaremos uno al otro –las palabras de Ranma relajaron a sus compañeros.

-"Jeje, nada mal, consiguió calmarlos" – Pensaba el rubio capitán que había escuchado detrás de la puerta- "Vine a calmarlos… pero ya no es necesario" – Astur sonrió y se retiro rumbo a la oficina del general.

En Alsbione los soldados iban de un lado otro, se aseguraban de fortalecer las defensas del castillo. Alanys capacitaba a unas sirvientas para que hicieran de enfermeras de ser necesario. El rey Maximilian junto a sus consejeros militares analizaban los posibles escenarios de invasión, y como evitarlos, escribía cartas para enviarlos a los países vecinos y asegurar la paz con ellos.

Hacia una semana desde que llegaran sin nada mas importante que las bravuconadas de los veteranos, asustando a los mas nerviosos.

En medio de la noche una serie de sombras miraban desde lo lejos al otro lado de la colina, un par de ellas se miraron y luego dieron una señal que provoco el avance de muchas otras que se movían de sombra en sombra por rocas y arboles.

Mientras tanto en el fuerte una chica pelirroja sambutía en un baldé de agua y tallaba el lomo de un pato de color azul.

- Demonios… esos tipos me tienen arto, si no fueran nuestros superiores ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra… - la chica miro que el molesto pato sacaba un letrero donde escribía algo - …Ah? Moose, mi chino es pésimo, ¿podrías…?- el pato furioso rayo frenéticamente el letrero.

[Grr… eres patético...]decia un renglón y en el otro [Si por mi fuera, estarían a tres metros de llegar al sol]

- Jeje, si… lastima que si hiciéramos eso el capitán tendría mas problemas de los que tiene…- dijo la pelirroja que miraba con una gota en la cabeza el letrero con Kanjis chinos tachados y bajo estos la traducción al japonés-¿…as notado la forma en que se ven esos dos? Casi puedo ver sus auras compitiendo por el espacio, y lo peor es que sus rostros reflejan mucha calma –

[Si, escuche que eran como el agua y el aceite]

- …Mmm, vamos, vayamos por agua caliente, antes de que nos vean y me pongan a servirles de acompañante… y a ti, te acompañen con un vino… - el pato se puso de piedra – ugh no hagas eso de pronto, pesas mucho… no pienso dejar que pase eso hombre- el pato volvió a la normalidad, mientras se dirigía sigilosamente a la cocina esperando que encontraran agua caliente lista -¿… viste eso?- Ranma miro algo moverse entre las sombras.

- Quack?

- Nah, nada… debo estar cansado – dijo la chica mirando por la ventana de la cocina - ¡Ah! Que suerte alguien preparaba te al parecer – supuso al ver unas hojas en un plato junto a una taza.

- Ah, señorita… no es que me moleste tenerla aquí… pero ¿Cómo entro sin… ese uniforme, no es…? – astur miraba atónito a una pelirroja sujetando una tetera apunto de derramarla sobre un pato, que le devolvía la mirada como si los ojos se le fueran a salir e ir rodando, el pato hacia una perfecta imitación de una figura de hielo para decoración.

- C-Capitan…!

- Q-quack!

Afuera en la entrada las sombras se dispersaban por las entradas algunas permanecían afuera, mientras otras brincaban el muro.

-Asi que una maldición… eso explica por que hacían lo posible por evitar los castigos en la lluvia, o cualquiera que tuviera que ver con el agua

- señor, podríamos mantenerlo como un secreto… apenas conseguí llevarme bien con ellos, no quisiera que me empiecen a creer un súcubo

- Y la idea de alimentarlos en tiempos de hambre con pato a las brazas me asusta

-Descuiden, por mi no sabrán nada, pero… creo que lo mejor seria que les dijeran a sus compañeros, si quieren que confíen en ustedes, muestren que confían en ellos

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, Ranma estaba por hablar cuando una explosión hizo volar el techo en las barracas.

-Que fue eso? – dijo astur mientras corría hacia la puerta – Nos atacan, vayan por sus armas, prepárense para pelear –

- Si! – dijeron los chicos saliendo.

A unos metros de ahí, los soldados mas experimentados estaban peleando con hombres encapuchados y con armaduras, no se veían pero el sonido al moverse lo mostraba.

- Malditos! ¿Quién osa interrumpir mis sueños? – Grito furioso el general Ruberth, salió de su habitación con un mandoble, enseguida se lanzo a la batalla - ¿crees que armadura alguna te protegerá de mi poder? – dijo mientras introducía su espada por la axila durante una estocada de su enemigo – mocosos inútiles, no importa que armadura tengan, todas tienen puntos sin proteger –

- increíble señor, dar una estocada tan precisa en un lugar tan pequeño – dijo uno de sus subordinados que acababa de cortar a un enemigo por la cintura, seguía en calzoncillos, era igual con los demás, varios ya tenían alguno rasguños.

- No es para tanto, debemos ir con los novatos, no seria bueno que los mataran tan pronto – El soldado asintió y fue con el resto que evitaban que abrieran la puerta. – Supongo que iré yo- Ruberth camino hacia las barracas en llamas.

- Demonios que sucede? – grito el chico pelirrojo del grupo de Ranma asomándose por la ventana

- No lo se, pero no puede ser bueno – dijo Víctor poniéndose su ropa y armadura con los lentes medio caídos

- demonios, la barraca de enfrente esta en llamas…-

- Están bien todos? –

Ranma entro corriendo asustando a los demás, Moose le siguió por detrás, los soldados iban a preguntar, pero el sonido de espadas chocando los interrumpió, y luego la imagen de su capitán peleando ágilmente con tres hombres encapuchados los paralizo.

- Deprisa! Tomen sus armas, debemos ayudar – grito Ranma tomando su espada, y escudo

- Vamos, muévanse! – le secundo Moose

- S-si! – respondieron mientras terminaban de ponerse sus armadura

- no hay tiempo!-

-Pero…-

En eso un par de enemigos entro por las ventanas, Ranma pateo a uno, Moose golpeo a otro con su escudo.

Afuera, Astur esquivaba ataques con gracia, parecía no moverse de su lugar solo giraba el cuerpo para evitar los ataques.

- Como siempre, peleas como chica – Dijo Ruberth golpeando a uno de los que enfrentaban a Astur, el encapuchado salió disparado hacia la barraca en llamas, los otros se pusieron en guardia– asi peleamos los hombres – dijo mientras un hombre salía de las llamas corriendo y quitándose la armadura hasta caer muerto por la espada de Ruberth

- Me temo que no comparto sus ideas general…- astur camino tranquilamente hacia la barraca de sus subordinados, los enemigos se fueron contra el, pero solo pudieron ver su reflejo en un filo de espada– prefiero la velocidad y precisión, a la brutalidad – dijo Astur caminando entre ellos directo hacia el general, cuando llego frente a el, los oponentes cayeron con cortes en la nuca.

En la barraca, los chicos seguían peleando con los dos atacantes.

- Son muy duros, no puede ser – Ranma acababa de golpear a uno con todas sus fuerzas pero no se quedaban quietos, su oponente se lanzo hacia el con su espada, Ranma desvió con la suya poniéndose a espalda del encapuchado y le dio un golpe en la nuca con su escudo pero este hizo un sonido metálico – tienen protección! –

- Ya lo note – grito Moose esquivando una patada, seguida por un corte de espada desgarrándole su camisa azul. Su oponente tenia un corte en el pecho pero se veia una armadura oscura sin lustre – son muy buenos, ayúdennos – le dijo a sus compañeros, estos asintieron.

Los soldados se unieron al combate, en grupos de tres, formados en caparazón, pero no fue útil, uno de los hombres saco una esfera de cristal con un liquido en ella y una segunda esfera con otro liquido, la agito haciendo que la de en medio se rompiera, los líquidos se mezclaron…

Afuera, los dos guerreros se miraban con calma, contrastando con la multitud de cuerpos encapuchados a su alrededor y sus auras que agitaban el fuego de la barraca al hacer contacto una con la otra, escucharon un sonido de combate en la barraca de los novatos, Astur dejo el intercambio de miradas para dirigirse a ella, estaba por llegar a la barraca cuando una gran explosión lo mando hacia atrás.

- Muchachos – se dijo preocupado, un ruido llamo su atención, miro a un lado - ¿están bien?-

Ranma se levanto del suelo aturdido sacudiéndose la cabeza, con la explosión salió disparado por la ventana dando vueltas por el suelo como muñeco de trapo hasta que consiguió controlarse clavando su espada en el suelo.

- no mucho - dijo Ranma con los oídos sangrando - que tal tu Moose – pregunto al chino que se sacudía la cabeza mientras se sacaba de la pared del comedor con los brazos quemados por protegerse con ellos.

- estaré bien, siempre y cuando mi cabeza deje de girar –

- que pasa con los demás –

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos, se habian olvidado, solo vieron al hombre lanzar la esfera entre ellos y salir por la ventana, luego una gran explosion, Ranma y Moose estaban cerca de una ventana cuando estallo, y luego del estruendo estaban volando, luego unos quejidos llamaron su atencion, Astur corrió hacia ellos, los chicos se acercaron y se espantaron al ver a sus compañeros con quemaduras graves, después unos gritos aterradores de victor, sus lentes se habian quebrado con la explosion y perforando sus ojos

- Basta Víctor, calmate, la princesa se encargara de tus ojos como lo hizo con moose – Ranma trato de calmarlo, quiso tomarlo de los hombros

- No lo toques – grito Astur,

Ranma no escucho, Víctor grito de dolor, Ranma estaba inmóvil, miro sus manos tratando de discernir que era lo que tenia en las manos, en cuanto lo sujeto, se quedo con la piel quemada y parte de sus hombros, mientras tanto el otro no dejaba de gritar de dolor, después un sonido de espada detuvo el griterío.

- Por que hizo eso? – grito Moose furioso

- Las emociones no son necesarias para un guerrero – dijo Ruberth sujetando el mango de la espada que había acabado con la vida de Víctor, Ranma lo miro y al mismo tiempo que Moose se lanzaron contra el molestos, pero luego de un brutal golpe regresaron al suelo – es lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ellos, ¿o que? ¿Preferían cargarlo en brazos hasta Alsbione? Con sus quemaduras y la sangre que perdió por sus ojos, no hubiese durado ni una hora, solo desperdiciarías energía… mejor déjala para los causantes y véngalo –

- Ranma! Moose! Desafortunadamente el tiene razón, no podíamos hacer nada… - Astur los miro con pena cuando estos lo miraron incrédulos – no desperdicien fuerzas peleando con sus aliados, no dejen que la ira los ciegue, manténganse serenos….-

- Pero señor… -

- Ves lo que consigues cuando eres suave con los reclutas? Niñitas que no pueden resistir ver a su compañeros caídos… patético… aun tenemos que sacar a esos tipos de mi fuerte – Ruberth saco la espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hombres protegiendo la puerta.

- Odio a ese tipo – dijo Moose imaginando su espada contra su cuello.

- Se que es difícil, pero así es la guerra… - dijo el capitán mientras atendía los heridos – la explosión fue muy fuerte pero su rango de daño no era tan grande, algunos solo están inconscientes, pero podrán seguir… algunos tendrán que volver –

- Seguir?- Ranma miro sin entender, Moose solo miro asustado a Astur – vamos a seguir? –

- Por supuesto, esto no es mas que una escaramuza, tienen que reponerse… y háganlo ahora – Los chicos bajaron la cabeza nerviosos - …si no hacemos eso, los siguientes en morir serán los habitantes de Alsbione, quédense con ellos, yo iré a la puerta –

Astur se fue corriendo, esperando que pudieran reponerse. Ranma y Moose se quedaron con sus compañeros heridos, los dos chicos se quedaron de rodillas mirando el suelo. Ranma noto algo, el soldado regordete, no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde esta Andros? – pregunto al pelirrojo

- Dijo que tenia que ir al baño, pero, eso fue antes de la primera explosión

Los dos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo en su búsqueda, minutos después lo encontraron, a metros de las letrinas, en un charco de sangre y con la garganta abierta.

Ranma se arrodillo junto al cuerpo

- Maldicion!- golpeo furiosamente el suelo -¿Cómo puede haber pasado esto?-

- supongo que es lo que dijo Astur, asi es la guerra – dijo Moose sentado en suelo recargado contra la pared –creo que nos metimos en algo fuera de nuestra capacidad –

-…- Ranma le miro pensativo y sin decir nada. Se quito la camisa y cubrió el rostro de su amigo muerto, su mente no dejaba de imaginarse la desesperación que debió haber vivido, el deseo de gritar pidiendo ayuda, y solo sentir dolor y frio por la perdida de sangre – "moriste solo"

- Somos artistas marciales, aunque sabemos usar armas, nunca herimos con ellas, usamos nuestros puños, y solo para dejar inconscientes, nunca hemos matado –

- pues tendrán que cambiar eso – Dijo una voz ronca –si no matan, mueren…- Dijo Ruberth saliendo de las sombras, al mismo tiempo los chicos se pusieron de pie – llévense al gordo con los demás -

- cierre la boca, no hable asi de nuestro ami…- Ranma cayo de rodillas nuevamente, ahora por el puñetazo del general que haciendo uso de una gran velocidad se movio frente a el chico y le golpeo el estomago.

- Puedo hablar como me de la gana si se trata de inútiles, que mueren sin dar pelea… justo como este lechón…- se hizo a un lado esquivando un puñetazo del chico, la sujeto y le aplico una llave, le pateo los pies cayendo de cara al suelo, le soltó la llave y antes de que se levantara le piso la cabeza, manchándose de tierra y la sangre de su amigo – Estarás una semana en el calabozo por insubordinación. –volteo hacia unos soldados que recién habían llegado - Ustedes lleven al cadáver con el resto…- miro hacia el mismo lugar por donde el llego -¿Alguna objeción? Capitán Astur-

- Ninguna…, Moose, lleva a Ranma al calabozo…- Moose estaba por objetar, pero la mirada seria de su capitán lo convenció – Ahora!-

- Si señor!

Moose tomo a Ranma que estaba inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, paso uno de sus brazos por su espalda y se fue.

Al dia siguiente, Ranma despertó en un frio y húmedo cuarto de no mas de tres metros cuadrados solo habia una banca que servia de cama, en una esquina habia lo que parecia ser una letrina.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – un sonido le hizo mirar por una pequeña ventana casi en el techo, apenas podía sacar el brazo -¿Qué están haciendo?-

- Se llevaran los cuerpos de vuelta a Alsbione, los heridos incapaces de continuar se los llevaran – Dijo Moose, sentado afuera en una caja de madera - ¿Cómo dormiste? –

- Pésimo – Moose no dijo nada -¿Qué tal tu?-

- Igual… oye…, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el amnésico – Ranma se quedo callado –Astur dijo que nos podíamos ir… al oeste hay un desierto, relativamente pacifico, y mas haya una ciudad portuaria, dijo que le dan la bienvenida a…-

- a los desertores? A los cobardes?

- Ranma , no somos asesinos, no somos capaces de matar

- ¿Y permitir que ese maldito siga burlándose de nosotros, insultando a nuestros amigos?

- Olvídate de tu ego, esto no es ningún juego… si no matamos podemos morir…- Moose dio un suspiro al escuchar como Ranma se sentó en el suelo luego de lanzar la banca – o peor, otros pueden morir, por nuestra indecisión…, piénsalo, el capitán me llama-

Ranma estaba sentado con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada donde apoyaba los brazos, ocultando la cara, que mostraba pensativa furia.

- "Matar o morir… Matar o ver morir a otros" –Mientras pensaba en eso imágenes de sus amigos llegaron a su mente.

Asi paso una semana, Ranma considerando lo que había dicho el chino, recordando a los habitantes de Alsbione y pensando en si valió la pena dejar Nerima, creyó que posiblemente hubiera conseguido calmarse, pero la imagen de Akane en brazos de Shinosuke probablemente casados le hacia pensar que era lo mejor. Y luego las burlas de los veteranos hacia los pocos de su unidad que quedaban le hacían hervir la sangre.

"ju, ju, ju ¿Qué haces? Esta celda no es nada, destrózala, acaba con ellos, no dejes que se burlen de tus amigos… termina con este lugar…"

- "pero mis amigos, Moose, Astur, el Rey Maximilian, Alanys, Luna…no puedo"-

"No son nada…, no importan…, Somos lo unico que importa…"

Esas voces que hacia tiempo que no las escuchaba, y ahora estaban de nuevo, como siempre hablándole tentadoramente, preocupándose por el.

Un aura oscura lo envolvió, luego se separo de el tomando una forma humana, parecida al chico, completamente negativa, con ojos rojo sangre, piel oscura, y atemorizante sonrisa aserrada.

La sombra poso su brazo en el hombro del chico, y se sentó junto a el, la mirada de Ranma se volvió opaca y vacía, melancólica, contrastando con su sonrisa, una sonrisa psicópata.

-Ranma! –grito Moose frente a el, la sombra desapareció, el chino le sacudió hasta que consiguió llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundido.

- Eres libre amigo…¿te sientes bien? –Ranma asintió y se levanto -…extraño-

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto astur que acababa de llegar. el príncipe de Asturias mostraba preocupación por la actitud desorientada del chico de la trenza

- por como esta esto, pensaría que estuvo sentado de la misma forma desde hace una semana…-

- Y asi fue…- interrumpió el encargado de vigilarlo – dia tras dia, desde que lanzo la banca y se sentó, no se movió para nada, no comió siquiera – las sospechas del joven capitán se elevaron.

- ¿Qué decidiste Ranma?- pregunto Astur preocupado

- …me quedo, halle el hogar que buscaba en Alsbione – bajo la cabeza – …pero no se si seré capaz de matar, pero me asegurare de no permitir que nadie mas muera-

- Ranma, ¿estas seguro?- Moose lucia nervioso y con dudas

- Le prometi a Victor, y a los otros que nos cuidaríamos los unos a los otros, falle la primera vez, no volverá a ocurrir- Ranma miro a Moose a los ojos – ¿Serias capaz de irte de Alsbione y dejar a todos los que conociste a su suerte? –el chino no supo que decir –Yo no Moose, no dejaría de preguntarme ¿Cómo están? No podría dormir de la incertidumbre y si tengo que matar, me esforzare para hacerlo… aunque ahora no me crea capaz, no quiero que nadie mas muera –

- No tienes que matar para evitar eso…- dijo Astur tomando asiento – afina tu precisión con la espada, hiere o noquea a tus oponentes para que dejen de ser una amenaza –ambos chicos se miraron, y luego de un momento asintieron, saludaron marcialmente a su capitán y se fueron –"…No puedo permitir que mate, o la oscuridad lo controlara"- se dijo así mismo preocupado, mientras los chicos se iban un poco mas repuestos, pero sin perder de vista la tenue sombra en el aura del chico ojiazul

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre maduro de barba perfectamente arreglada tomaba un poco de vino en compañía de su pelirrojo amigo, Barcrox leia el mensaje que momentos antes el jefe del ejercito de de Lyor

En el fuerte Astur y Ruperth también acababan de leer una carta.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – se pregunto Astur en voz alta

- Absolutamente nada – respondió el general – esta fuera de nuestras fronteras, y corremos el peligro de que sea una trampa –

- entiendo eso pero ¿y si no es una trampa…? –

- igual no podemos hacer nada, es asunto de Lyor – tomo un sorbo a su te negro.

- señor permítame ir junto a unos cuantos solo para verificar –

-… has lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra llevar a mis soldados, llévate a tus nenitas, o lo que queda de ellas – respondió secamente el general carmesí sin siquiera mirarlo, solo viendo mapas.

Una hora después Astur salía seguido de Moose y Ranma, los únicos de su equipo en condiciones para luchar y lo suficientemente rápidos para seguir a su capitán. Sorprendentemente Astur era bastante rápido corriendo, los chicos apenas si podían mantenerle el paso, siempre detrás de el.

- si que es rápido… - menciono el chino con signos de cansancio por el esfuerzo- ¿como estas tu? –

-… siempre fui mas rápido que tu, lo que me sorprende es que me alcanzaras – dijo Ranma con su cara arrogante de siempre

-maldito me las vas a pagar- dijo Moose lanzándole un puñetazo

- Ssshhh… callense los dos, - dijo Astur, con una vena en la frente y con las caras de los chicos en el piso con las manos sobre sus cabezas – es peligroso-

- Pero de que se trata? No nos a dicho nada… - dijo Ranma quitándose la capa de lodo de la cara, con Moose haciendo lo mismo de fondo

-… es verdad…-busco en su chaqueta y sacando un papel que les entrego siguió – recibimos este mensaje de auxilio un par de horas atrás… pero dice que proviene de una aldea cerca de aquí, el problema, es que esa aldea no aparece en los mapas-

- Y entonces que hacemos aquí, seguramente es una treta para separarnos – Astur miro al chino pensativo.

- Y que tal si no? – Pregunto Ranma al chino –además solo somos tres ahora, si quisieran separarnos, no funciono, por que todos los demás siguen en el fuerte –

- creo que tienes razón Ranma, no seremos de mucha falta. Continuemos –termino Astur la plática y volvió a correr

Los tres llegaron al lugar, con cuidado comenzaron a investigar, en lo que parecía mas un campamento que una aldea, unas cuantas tienda por aquí y por acá.

- aquí no hay nadie – dijo Moose mirando a su capitán – después de todo solo era una distracción como pensábamos –

- eso parece – Astur miro a todas partes - ¿Dónde esta Ranma? –

- Estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo Moose mirando a todas partes

El chino vio que Astur se habia puesto muy serio con la mano en la empuñadura mirando hacia un lado, Moose siguió su mirada a donde habia un hombre de ropas azules estilo militar con protecciones en brazos pantorrillas y hombros, en sus manos llevaba una lanza.

- Capitan Milliar… supongo –

- Asi es, que han echo con los habitantes de esta aldea –

- Aldea? Nosotros no hicimos nada – dijo Moose molesto, enfrentando al hombre, inmediatamente estaban rodeados de hombres con lanzas y algunos espadachines

- Calmate Moose – dijo el capitan apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico – hemos recibido un pedido de auxilio –

Entrego la carta a uno de los soldados que rápidamente se la paso al capitan, este la leyó y saco una nota de su bolsillo.

- Veo que han recibido una también – Miliar le miro – No me eh presentado, Soy Astur Sanier, príncipe de Asturias, esposo de la princesa Alanys, hija del rey Maximiliam de Alsbione – dijo dignamente con una cortes reverencia.

Al escuchar la presentación y ver la espada con el sello de Asturias el hombre hizo que bajaran las armas.

- Mis disculpas alteza, pero recibimos esta carta diciendo que habia refugiados de Hantrox en este lugar –

- ¿Refugiados? ¿No están muy lejos de su patria? – pregunto Astur tomando la carta

- ¿No lo sabe? – el príncipe le miro negando con la cabeza – Hantrox a sido destruida –

- ¿Destruida? Es imposible que Hantrox haiga caído ¿como fue, quienes? –

- Que es Hantrox – pregunto Moose confundido, Milliar y los soldados lo vieron sorprendidos. –Que pasa?-

- es un país al norte del valle, es probablemente el país mas fuerte del valle, esto me parece imposible. Están seguros de eso? – pregunto a el capitan milliar

-Si, hemos dado asilo a los pocos sobrevivientes dirigidos por el nuevo líder…- el capitan miro de un lado a otro – ¿donde esta el señor Barcrox? – todos negaron

Cerca de ahí Ranma caminaba por el bosque después de haberse quedado atrás cuando un movimiento le hizo detenerse, al final consiguió llegar a un claro, pero un desagradable aroma le hizo sentir nauseas.

- Que rayos es eso? – se dijo acercándose a un hoyo tapado con neblina.

Cuando llego al borde sus nauseas se incrementaron, al ver una gran cantidad de cuerpos siendo comidos por carroñeros, lentamente comenso a caminar entre ellos, con la mano tapándose la boca y nariz del hedor.

Al mismo tiempo un pelirrojo de gran musculatura habia llegado a el lugar cuando sintio el aroma de la muerte, sus ojos se humedecieron al reconocer algunos de los rostros, Barcrox se agacho para cerrarle los ojos a un anciano, en un charco de sangre. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del hombre.

- Lo siento, juro que vengare cada una de sus muertes, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…- en eso un sonido llamo su atencion – ¿un saqueador?-

Fue lo que pensó cuando vio a lo lejos a una silueta caminando entre los cuerpos, en uno de esos se detuvo a mirar, entonces se agacho, Barcrox empeso a arder en rabia, saco su hacha y se lanzo contra la silueta.

Astur, Moose y milliar habian llegado al lugar para ver como le pelirrojo se abalanzaba contra un chico agachado entre los cuerpos.

Ranma caminaba por el lugar bastante molesto, pensando en si, estos serian las personas que se suponía venían a rescatar, mientras caminaba una imagen lo hizo detenerse, eran una madre abrazando a su hija de unos cinco años de edad, la niña tenia las manos extendidad queriendo alcanzar algo mientras era abrazada por su madre, una flecha las habia atravezado a las dos. Ranma por reflejo se puso de rodillas con un nudo en la garganta, tomo una muñeca de trapo que estaba en dirección de las manos de la pequeña, el chico se la acomodo entre las manos, finalmente unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- encontrare al culpable-

"creo que el nos encontró a nosotros"

Dijeron las voces de Ranma antes de que este sintiera el aura de combate que se acercaba por su espalda.

-Espera Barcrox, el no es…- grito Milliar pero no llego a tiempo

Ranma dio un paso a un lado tomando su espada y lleno de furia soltó un rápido corte, en el cuello del pelirrojo, este también lleno de ira solto un corte con su hacha, el corte dio en la clavícula y parte del hombro izquierdo del chico, después vio a ese pelirrojo con un chorro de sangre del cuello.

Los demás vieron como simultáneamente los dos se habían dado, el chico de la trenza habia salido volando por el golpe dejando un camino de sangre mientras volaba hasta estrellarse contra unos arboles. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo caía de rodillas con su mano en el cuello queriendo detener la sangre, en eso vio la imagen de la niña y con su muñeca, en eso llego miliar hacia el. Moose y Astur llegaron con Ranma que se había estrellado contra los arboles distinguió que le hablaban, pero el no respondía, con su mano derecha toco su hombro y luego la miro llena de sangre, comenzó a sentir un frio. Solo le preocupaba una cosa, sus voces, querían cobrárselas con el pelirrojo por la herida.

"matémoslo, matémoslos a todos… se atrevieron a herirnos…"

- No… cállense…-

- ¿Ranma, me oyes? – preguntaba Moose apurado

"matar, compensación, el fue… si el fue"

- Cállense… -seguía repitiendo el chico de la coleta. Astur entendió cuando sintió que el aura de Ranma comenzaba a cambiar

- Ranma, no dejes que gane, enfréntalo, es tu cuerpo –

- ¿Qué dijo? –

- "este es mi cuerpo" – comenzó a pensar Ranma cuando vio a su capitán y logrando leerle los labios – si, solo yo mando…-

- eso es, no pierdas el conocimiento, mantente despierto –

- que sucede – pregunto Moose confundido

- esta peleando contra si mismo, si pierde el conocimiento pasara lo mismo que con las quimeras cuando llegaron, no hay que dejar que pierda el conocimiento o los va a matar –

Moose se quedo pensativo, finalmente se dio cuenta de el aura asesina que salía de su amigo, entonces recordó y comenzó a hablarle mientras trataban de detener la hemorragia

"Debemos matarlos…"

-"Eh dicho que se callen! Este es mi cuerpo…" – dijo Ranma en su mente con decisión –

"retribución, déjanos hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo tu…"

- "eh dicho" No! –termino con un grito fuerte, en un momento su aura volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a desaparecer.

- perfecto Ranma, lo lograste… Ranma? Me escuchas? – insistía Astur pero el chico cayo inconsciente.

Disfrutenlo.

Una eternidad después, les entrego el sexto capitulo. Mis sinceras disculpas, el trabajo me tenia ocupado y la verdad sin inspiración. Tratare de hacer mas rápido el próximo, estoy ansioso por escribir la reconciliación de Ranma y Akane, el entrenamiento de Akane y las escenas picantes.

A rayos dije eso en vos alta...No han visto ni escuchado nada (con ojos de remolino)


End file.
